Echoes In Time
by untamedlady
Summary: Part 2 follows "Aristian Holiday." Iason and Riki have now returned to Amoi. In bringing back these Ancient lovers, Jupiter hopes to bring back what was "lost." But is Omaki the one who holds the key? Has been re-edited for new content. Enjoy.
1. Old Friends

Echoes in Time

Chapter 1 Old Friend

He felt cool air fill his lungs, then the gentle warmth of a hand in his. There was a sharp pain to his mind, then a bright light that made his ears ring. He could hear the soft voice of someone long lost in his heart. He turned to the sound of it, and saw the image of a young man come into focus, long golden hair, with two piercing blue eyes, now softened by his awareness.

"Easy father, one breath at a time, in…and out….yes, just like that."

Iason held his hand tight as he watched his father being roused from his long sleep. He could not yet open his eyes for too long, as the fog pulled him back into darkness. He did hear someone's voice though, he was certain of it.

"_Perhaps I can recall who it was later,"_ he thought, as he gave in to the comfort of sleep.

"I apologize Lord Mink, he is still rather weak and disoriented, but perhaps after a few more hours, he will rouse again."

The nervous attendant looked at Iason as he continued to read his monitors. Raimen had almost found his way to the light of awareness, and then faded once more. Iason had tried for several hours to awaken his father, after the Ancient was reanimated by Jupiter with his help. Jupiter had given him the gift of his family, or at least, the _possibility_ of bringing them back.

He had been working tirelessly for days making the added changes and upgrades to Jupiter's reanimation program. Or as it should be called, _his_ reanimation program. He had spent several days in bed after his memories were recalled, having suffered his first official "headache" of a natural source. With all the information flooding back to his mind, Riki and Iason both collapsed later that evening.

It scared the hell out of everyone, and Jupiter even made an appearance at the penthouse. There was much she still didn't know about their healing or chemistry, now that both persona's were merging. She had revealed her most sacred secret to them both, and almost immediately, Iason began to look at all the data Jupiter had accumulated. Of course, there was a lot.

He watched Riki sleeping soundly next to him, with his legs sprawled out over him possessively. He loved how his two persona's had melded together, giving his old lover the missing _spark_ of Riki's mischievousness. Lord Oskuro was more reserved and pensive, considering his station. Seeing him laugh and enjoy himself freely the last few weeks, was heartwarming to the Blondie Lord, as Riki was beginning to feel at home once more.

Iason loved the expressions of many of the Elite's faces, upon learning who Prince Riki Oskuro was. The once Mongrel "Prince of Midas" was fated to become a _true_ Prince after all. Some of them nearly fainted at the thought of the bane of Midas _-Riki the Dark-_ becoming a Lord of Amoi alongside himself.

He had to give Jupiter all the credit for her orientation planning prior to their return six months ago. It was clear to him, that she had put serious thought into her plans. This made the transition go smoother for the most part, by having all the right people in place, especially Lord Hector Stone, and the Firm of Shield of Honor.

Now here was Riki, back in his arms, and back in his bed. He would fiercely protect that love, now that it was within his means to do so _freely_. Jupiter would forever be his savior, although she would disagree. He looked forward to the many changes Amoi was beginning to experience. The renaissance long awaited for, had now arrived.

*~*~*

Jupiter hummed in her excitement when Iason and Riki first thanked her. She had finally come full circle in her journey to realign the stars, and return the Lords of Amoi to their rightful place. Men may have tried, but given the condition of the survivors, they would have all perished. There were many things she wanted to ask Iason, but knew those questions would hold. Lord Raimen Mink was on Iason's mind right now, and she couldn't wait to see his eyes open once again.

Riki spent the next couple of days down in Jupiter's Matrix staring at the four Ancients. He was so excited to see is Father Kai, and his mother the Lady Erin both preserved. The memories were coming back, some faster than others, but he welcomed them all the same. However, he did notice his father had aged considerably, having lived over 300 years longer than he had, and 200 years longer than Raimen.

He wondered what he must have felt, during all those many years alone without his lover, or his wife. It must have been a horrible existence to see Amoi completely destroyed, and not knowing whether your children had survived. Riki recalled the entries from Jupiter's archives of all the destruction. There were millions of casualties.

Riki hoped that his father would come out of this without too much heartache, even though in his heart, he knew that would be difficult, and nearly impossible. Iason had assured him, they would be physically sound, but there was much psychological trauma suffered by all four Ancients. It would be a long road to recovery for them all.

Riki remembered the many times his father would walk with him on the city streets. His father loved talking to the people, and pointing out better ways to serve Amoi's citizens. He loved his zeal for wanting to improve life for all three clans. He didn't care whether they were Intellects, Elders, or Warriors. Riki would remember that, now that he was in a position of authority once more. And although in his present life he had suffered much in his childhood, even the loss of a mother he could barely remember, he wanted to become just like Kai, his _true_ father. The leader in him would resurface, and the love he had for for the Warrior Lord, were memories he welcomed.

Riki's access to Jupiter was met with great curiosity, as the Elite found him fascinating, especially when he transformed. This would happen often at first, when those who remembered him as a _Pet_, were now forced to bow down to him as _Royalty_. Raoul's lead in this regard came in very handy, as he could spot any possible resistance whenever Riki's hair began to float. If it floated serenely, he knew all was right, but when it whipped about angrily, he knew Riki had sensed negative thoughts aimed at him. The Elite community didn't take long after that, to accept _Prince_ Riki.

Whenever Iason and Riki were spotted together in public, great crowds pressed upon them. They wanted to get a close glimpse of the two Ancients, making Raoul, and Luis work extra hard keeping the peace. Their celebrity status had taken the planet by storm, and at times, the two lovers were overwhelmed with the response. But they knew eventually the fever would cool down, and life would resume.

One such person who wanted this was Lord Omaki. He had hoped to get their motley crew of Blondie Elite together once more, to sit down and catch up with the two popular celebrities. He was quite put out that only Raoul, and Heiku where in on their little "secret rescue mission," and he was left out of all the fun. So he decided to make something happen.

Iason received a visit from Omaki early that afternoon, as he came to visit him at the Ios Tower. Iason and Riki had been home for three days, and had not seen his old friend, given all the celebrating of Jupiter's 10 days of parties. Oh, he had seen him here and there, but after arriving in such a grand manner, he wanted to invite him to a welcome home party like only _he_ could hold.

Security around Iason and Riki was tight as expected. Raoul and the newly appointed "Lord" Luis Raymone of the Firm, had a tight grip around access to the Ancients. But Omaki, being the smooth operator he was, convinced Raoul to let him speak to Iason, promising not to take any naked pictures of him or anything like that.

Iason was sitting behind his desk, looking over an update recently brought in by his assistant. He was reviewing his father's condition, when Omaki walked in. Iason's eyes brightened up, as his old friend walked in dressed in his usual black skintight leather suit, and sporting a beautiful long braid down the right side of his face. His blue eyes became as big as saucers, upon seen Iason decked out in white. As usual he looked at Iason from head to toe, finding him absolutely stunning.

"My Lord," Omaki bowed respectfully, as Iason stood up to greet his friend. "I am pleased to see you up and about once again."

Iason came around his desk, as Omaki stood nervously before him. He was surprised to have Iason embrace him gently, and greet him with a beautiful smile. He had been scolded by Raoul for nearly and hour on royal protocol, as part of the "deal" to be able to see Iason on such short notice, and without being given an official audience. He _was_ royalty after all.

"Lord Ghan! I am so pleased to see you, come in." Iason dismissed the assistant, who bowed respectfully and left the two Blondie's to their visit. Iason gestured to the seats near the bar, and offered Omaki a drink.

"My Lord, let me serve _you_…"

Omaki made for the bar and began to pour two glasses. Iason watched him walk past him and smiled at his friend's nervousness.

"Omaki, relax, you are in my private company, and I would ask you to be at ease."

Omaki smiled weakly, unsure how to act around Iason, now that he was _more_ than just the Head of the Syndicate. That was important enough, but Lord of Amoi? _and_ an Ancient to boot? He gave Iason a glass of _Aristian Red Emperor_, Iason's favorite, and poured himself some scotch straight up. He figured he needed a drink to settle his nerves.

Omaki now sat across Iason and sighed. He didn't _think_ he would be so nervous. After all it was _Iason_ his old friend, but nevertheless, he was sitting there nervously sipping his drink.

"Omaki, I know you feel awkward, but I assure you, I have not changed all that much. I still retained all my memories of my present life, along with my older memories of my prior life. It's really quite fascinating, from a scientific point of view, but I am still Iason."

Omaki smiled warmly once again. He was feeling more at ease, now that Iason spoke more casually. He studied Iason's facial expressions, finding his serene look, refreshing. A sharp contrast to the prim and proper Elite he's always been accustomed to see.

"Well, since you put it that way…how do you _feel_? I know you have probably been asked that question a million times since arriving back on Amoi, but I know you. How has all_ this_ changed your life?"

Iason's gaze locked on to Omaki's eyes, as he sipped his wine. He half expected Omaki to have some off-the-wall remark about having sex at 10,000 years of age, or some crazy thing like that, but _"how do you feel?"_ Iason placed his glass of wine down on the coffee table, then both hands on his leg as he crossed them comfortably.

"I _feel_ alive, Omaki. I have found peace in my heart, now that the past and present has is being reconciled in my mind. I can be myself. I am complete, now that Riki has been returned to me."

Omaki turned his eyes away, as Iason's gaze while mesmerizing, was filled with a reverence that he felt unworthy of gazing upon. No, Iason _had_ changed, and he wanted to see more of the Iason he knew. Lord Iason the "Intellect," was still too high for him reach.

"I am pleased…Iason, that you are at peace with yourself. I have to admit," Omaki paused, "I was floored when Jupiter came on line, and announced all that had occurred while we all slept peacefully, completely unaware of the events that...that almost took your life." Omaki swallowed hard, as he nervously shifted in his seat. "I thought for a moment my friend, that you had been killed when Jupiter showed us your ship exploding over Aristia. I felt the most horrifying pain...thinking you were _gone_."

Omaki's eye's filled with tears, as he now raised his gaze to meet Iason's once more. He didn't _plan_ on talking about all that. But when he saw Iason's beautiful face in Jupiter's old archives, he thought he would faint from anxiety when Jupiter reported his abduction by the Elders.

"Omaki…I'm _touched_, that you would feel pain, and think of it as anything but sensually arousing."

Omaki stared at Iason's humor. It took Omaki surprise, as Iason's eyes sparkled with admiration for the tall Blondie who sat looking as if he was about collapse after he spoke. Iason broke the silence with his gentle laughter, as Omaki now wiped tears from his eyes and began to laugh along with Iason.

"Now Bloody Hell! _That_ is the Iason who knows me! Welcome home old friend, I truly have missed you!" Omaki suddenly stood up and pulled Iason to his feet, giving the startled Lord a big bear hug, to which Iason returned with a startling gift for Omaki.

Iason began to transform slowly, not wanting to frighten Omaki, as his hair began to sway serenely, and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Iason looked into Omaki's eyes, and whispered.

"You are a true friend indeed Omaki, and when it mattered not too long ago, you were willing to go along with me, despite the consequences. I find your honesty refreshing, when your perversions aren't running rampant. But I want you to feel something wonderful, something that is in your very soul, yet _dormant_."

Iason focused on Omaki's face and let out a gentle burst of energy from his heart. Omaki let it wash over him, as Iason gently reached out to touch Omaki's face. The surprised Blondie closed his eyes, and saw Iason in his mind in his royal robes, as he looked long ago. Omaki looked around in his mind's eye, loving the breathtaking scenery of the gardens on Iason's Estate on Aristia.

"This is the peace I spoke of Omaki, the serenity of my old life has been returned to me. And with Riki by my side, I hope to bring _this_ world to us all here on Amoi."

Omaki, having never seen such beauty, gasped when suddenly, there was a warm glow off to his right, and there appeared Riki, decked out in his royal leather robes, as well. Omaki stood rooted to the ground, as the sight of both Ancients was more than he could bear.

"Jupiter Bless Me!" Omaki exclaimed, as a gentle tempest kicked up. It moved through the garden blowing flower petals all around them. The wonderful scent of the flowers made Omaki shiver with delight. Riki walked up to Iason and embraced him from behind, giving Iason a gentle kiss on the neck, making Iason part his lips and close his eyes.

"My Lord Iason. So here I was just minding my own business, looking at my frozen mom and freezing my ass off, when I sensed your presence in my minds eye. And look who I find here, why- Lord Ghan, I am pleased to see you, and meet you, at the same time."

Riki's polite manner of speaking almost made Omaki flip his wig, as he could not believe the changes to Riki's personality. He was absolutely stunning, all decked out in black leather, which of course was Omaki's favorite attire, and couldn't help but eat up Riki's appearance with his eyes. Omaki wanted to do more, but dared not say anything that would get him in trouble.

Iason and Riki where way ahead of him, knowing what his thoughts were. They smiled as they gave in to teasing the naughty Blondie, by embracing and giving in to a passionate kiss. Omaki felt his groin tighten as he saw the two lovers enjoy their kiss. The beautiful garden and flower petals floating all around, were just over the top, as if they were posing for one of Raoul's romance portraits.

"My, my," Omaki fanned himself, "I think I'll need a cold shower if I remain in here any longer, my Lords. And since I know I can't _play_ with you two lovebirds, I wish I could take a holopic of you both engaged in coital bliss, as I can only _imagine_ that you two must be absolutely breathtaking in bed.

But since _that_ will never happen, can I at least watch you two sometime in my dreams, just for my own private viewing? Pretty please, with leather straps and whip cream?!" Omaki's sexual frustration made Iason and Riki burst out laughing, as Omaki's tortured pleas made them giggle. Omaki, finding the lovers act in such a lay back manner, found himself understanding their bond. They truly looked good together…_too_ good.

Iason kissed Riki once more for good measure, then winked at Riki as they turned to Omaki. Riki found this opportunity too good to pass up, and giggled to himself, as Iason looked on.

"Well, I don't know about holding a _private_ audience with us getting it on Omaki, seeing that Iason and I already had such an encounter witnessed by _two hundred old geezers _on Aristia. Iason didn't stop blushing for hours, isn't that right love?"

Riki's teasing made Iason's face flush slightly, as Omaki looked on finding Riki's two persona's enlightening.

"You mean that _really_ happened? OH! What I would have given to see you two as they did!" Omaki laughed as Iason gave Riki a slight swat on the ass for his teasing.

"Ow! Hey now, my Lord, we'll have none of _that_, or Omaki is liable to jump us both here if we keep turning him on." Riki winked at Omaki who shook his head in agreement.

Iason now composed once more, looked at Omaki and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Riki, how is my father doing, any change?"

"His vitals are up, and he's gotten more color. He seems to be getting closer to the surface, perhaps tonight we'll see him open his eyes once more. I sense his awareness is still floating in a fog, but he's getting stronger."

"I'll join you shortly my Prince." Iason kissed him once more as Riki stood on his toes to reach the tall Blondie. Then Riki looked at Omaki and nodded as he began to fade.

Omaki was awed by all he witnessed in the realm of his mind. As Iason released his thoughts, he felt a surge of warmth wash over him. He opened his eyes once more to find Iason smiling gently at him.

"Iason, I am so _jealous_ of you at this moment, I could kiss you! Omaki's eyes were wild with excitement. "You mean to tell me, you and Riki can do that ALL the time now?"

Iason gave him a knowing smile, "It's better than any holopic _you'll_ ever make, that's for sure." Iason teased, as Omaki's eyes lit up.

"Well, we could _always_ find a way to market this…just thinking of the sensuality I felt, and the lust in both of your eyes, made me hard. I must find a way to…"

"Absolutely not." Came Iason's cool response. "Omaki, I wanted you to experience this just for old time's sake, to let you see into the life Riki and I share. Also to answer your question of _how do I feel?_" Well, my old friend, now you know first hand. And before your mind elves begin to think of any crazy schemes, the answer is NO. Prince Riki and I will not be sharing our bed with anyone ever again, you'll just have to get that into head now…Omi."

Omaki feigned disappointment with a pouting lip and puppy dog eyes, but then smiled at Iason.

"Thank you for the sneak peek, I truly am happy for you both. Which reminds me of why I came here in the _first_ place. I want to hold a big bash for the two of you at my Estate, with just the old rebels who all want to welcome you back without all the fanfare of a public spectacle. Would you and the young Prince honor us with your presence, or will Raoul have kittens if I ask?"

Iason turned to retrieve his wine, then after taking a sip, turned around with a warning look.

"Very well, but I must warn you, Lord Oskuro and Riki are a _complicated_ person now. So if you plan to be mischievous in your usual way, I'd be careful not to overdo it, or he's bound to make even _you_ regret it."

Omaki just about jumped out of his boots with excitement, as Iason shook his head. He could only imagine what Omaki would come up with, knowing the type of _parties_ he hosted almost always ended with wild sex and too much drinking.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you have any hidden recording devices, I'd recommend that you not use them on us," Iason paused as he grinned and raised one eyebrow, "for they tend to blow up. I'll have to tell you about _that_ sometime. But if you'll excuse me, I must join Riki at the labs."

"Yes, of course Iason, thank you for seeing me, and for the look inside your mind. It is truly a beautiful place- your gardens on Aristia- they are truly magnificent. Let's plan on this within the next couple of weeks, I'll send word."

"Very well Omaki, until then."

Omaki bowed respectfully once more, and left the room. Iason watched him leave, happy to have seen him once again. He actually looked forward to seeing the others after all that has happened in the past several months. It would be good to keep them close, as all their influence on Amoi would benefit the coming changes.

He made for the labs looking forward to seeing Riki, after that pleasant encounter with Omaki and him in their minds eye. Riki was absolutely tempting, when he reached around his waist to embrace him. His kiss made his heart flutter, and if Omaki had not been there, he would have ravished him there on the spot. Riki was just too irresistible, and finding they could have such encounters at any given moment was a bonus, often making their lovemaking that much more intense, when they retired to the penthouse for the night.

They would stay there often, but preferred Iason's private Estate where their privacy was better controlled. Lord Chi was busy drawing up the blueprints to their new Royal Estate, and was ecstatic that it was Prince Riki who requested his talents. Megala couldn't wait to break ground near the sea, where he hoped to build the most extravagant Estate ever.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my continuing story. I hope you enjoy it! Please give a review.


	2. Lord Raimen

Echoes in Time

Chapter 2 Lord Raimen

Iason paced the floor, as he watched Heiku reading the many monitors. Their quite tones in sync with every breath his father took in. Heiku had taken over the medical aspect of his reanimation, finding this to be the most exciting event of his medical career. Having first hand experience in advance medical science, he jumped at the opportunity to be a part of the unfolding medical miracle. He had never seen the reanimation of a Blondie, much less an _Ancient_ since Jupiter herself oversaw the process. However, since he became party to Iason's saga, he offered his expertise.

Iason wanted to see his father's eyes open, and gaze into the deep blue sea that was his father's love. Riki had pulled him inside his father's room eager to show Iason the raised vitals, and the slight twitching of his fingers. They both wanted to push his awareness to the surface, but decided to hold on just a little bit longer, and see if he would awaken on his own.

Riki's newly acquired empathic abilities to reach the consciousness of a person were merged perfectly with Iason's own senses, allowing them the freedom to enter one's mind. Riki could feel Raimen's mind waking and expanding as he began to process his thoughts.

Since this was a rather familiar field for Heiku, with respect to the psychological aspect of Lord Raimen's prognosis, he was extremely careful in bringing him out of his comatose state too fast. But as he saw Iason pace the floor, he knew his anxiety was equal to his own.

*~*

In the darkness that was his mind, Raimen walked through a thick fog, unable to see past his own hands. He felt lost, as the sounds of two voices echoed in the distance. He began to pick up the pace as he listened to them get closer.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? I seem to have lost my way, and can't see a damn thing in front of me." Raimen stopped as the voices went silent. He looked around in a state of panic and began to wave his hand in front of him blindly, hoping to touch something...anything.

Suddenly there was a shadow up ahead of him, it was tall and the back of his head seemed familiar. Long black hair brushed back with black silk ribbons. He could see he was dressed in a long black leather coat, and pants. Raimen became aware of the outline of his body, so muscular, familiar and yes, he knew this man.

"Kai!? Kai, is that you love? Where have you been? I've been walking this thick fog for so long; I thought I was going to lose my mind. Kai?"

Raimen came closer to his old lover, and as he reached out to touch his hair, he began to disappear into the fog once more. Raimen reached out and pulled on his ribbon, and then Kai was gone. Raimen sat on the cold ground alone once more.

*~*

Riki came up to Iason, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Iason, don't worry so much, you know it's only a matter of time. Why don't we go get a drink? I'm sure that Heiku will call us if he awakens."

Heiku glanced at the two, and nodded "Yes, my Lord, why don't you take a break, Lord Raimen, is stable. If there is any change, I'll inform you right away."

Riki tried to get Iason to move, but Iason wouldn't budge. He could see in his father's face that something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Riki, what do you sense with my father, do you see the expression in his face? He seems to be experiencing some sort of anxiety, or nightmare."

Riki looked at Raimen, as the Ancient did seem a bit distressed. But they had discussed going into his mind before, and had agreed they may hinder his awakening by over stimulating his mind. It had taken only two and a half weeks to reanimate the older Mink, and Iason watched the whole process behind glass, as Jupiter processed the tissue sample, grew the clone, and regenerated the Intellect slowly, without the need to birth him as she had all her Blondie Elite.

Raimen would return whole, with all his memories, as if he had fallen asleep, only to awaken 10, 000 years later. Iason's vast knowledge completed the missing piece to his program, as Jupiter's many centuries of testing, could never bring them whole, until Iason and Riki were found.

She knew Iason was her creator, and only he could finish what he had started. Iason's heart ached when Raimen's body took form, and the gentle lines of his face became clear. He viewed his body regenerate, and gasped as he saw the corrections to his fatal injury overseen by Jupiter's program, and felt as if he mourned his death anew.

He knew his father loved Kai probably more than his mother, and could only imagine the scene of watching him die in Kai's arms. He paused to think of Riki's experience when he himself was abducted, fearing he was dead. Riki did feel _his_ painful injuries, and almost died himself, so how much _more_ did Lord Kai suffer?

Riki walked up to Iason as he watched Lord Raimen begin to twitch once more. Iason gasped as his mouth opened slightly, and he moaned above a whisper. Iason moved forward and took his hand once more. Riki stood on the other side and began to focus on Lord Raimen's thoughts.

Heiku stood by, as he knew this was exactly what he figured the two Lords would do, regardless of what he thought medically, Iason and Riki had taken over. He knew what they were capable of, so he yielded to their judgment.

"Iason, he is trying again to breach the surface, I sense sorrow. Do you want me to reach him? I can be gentle…I know you had a hard time in that environment"

"Let me Riki, I want to find him as he found me in the sea of darkness; as you found me. When I was walking in that fog, I heard many voices, saw many faces that I did not recognize, but he found me though I didn't recognize him at the time. It was his voice that held me steady. It should be me that helps him find the light."

Riki nodded, and looked to Iason who began to transform slowly, gently reaching into his father's mind, immediately running into the thick fog that clouded his vision. He had flashbacks of the mind blocks he had endured recently, and his body shivered from the memory of it. He began to walk forward, as he could hear the soft weeping of Raimen not too far ahead.

Riki watched Iason as his eyes had changed, and his face grew serene while gazing into his father's eyes, which had begun to flutter. Riki could sense Iason's anxiety, remembering how disoriented he had been while under the mind blocks, but admired his resolve to help Raimen to awareness.

Iason listened as he heard Raimen whispering to himself.

"_Kai…where did you go? You were standing right in front of me, but a moment ago, and now you are gone. I miss you Kai, why did it have to be that way?"_

Iason began to glow softly as he heart went out to his father, his mind focused on the gentle voice that seemed so small.

"_Father…"_

Suddenly Raimen heard Iason's voice from behind. He stood up and turned to face the sound of Iason's gentle voice, and called out.

"_Who is there? Kai? Is that you love? Have you come back to me…please let it be."_

Iason's form began to take shape, as his glowing aura began to push the fog away from Raimen's eyes.

"_Father, listen to my voice, walk towards me…open your eyes father."_

Iason reached out and took hold of Raimen's hand as the older man gasped when he recognized Iason's beautiful blue eyes come out of the fog. He took hold of his shoulders and shook him before embracing Iason in his arms.

"_Iason! OH! Iason, where have you been? I have been looking for you for so long, but I can't seem to get out of this fog, I can't even see the ground beneath my feet. Where am I?"_

Iason looked at his father's face, and began to weep, as he could not believe he was hearing his voice once again. He found himself taking his father into his arms again, feeling his heart beat against his, and thanking all that was sacred, for this moment.

"_Father, I have much to tell you, but you must listen to my voice and focus on me, do you understand? You are comatose, in a medical facility, your mind has shut down. But for reasons that are too complicated to explain at the moment, you must follow me. Don't fear what you will see, what you will feel, just think of it as holding your breath under water, and rising to the top for your first breath of fresh air."_

Raimen nodded nervously as Iason took his hand and with a death grip and began to walk with his father in tow. He could see the dense fog begin to surround them once more, and Raimen began to slow down. Iason looked back to see Raimen looking around as suddenly many faces began to appear in the fog. Faces of people he knew, some would poke in and out of the fog, and others rushed him like a wave from the ocean breaking against the beach.

Iason gently trudged across the fog that seems to pull him to a slow crawl. He knew his father was beginning to waiver, and he began to panic. Suddenly it was as if he was back in the sea of darkness, and he was kicking to the surface, holding his breath. From above the surface came a soft glow, and then he saw Riki's hand reach deep, and he heard Riki's voice shouting at him.

"_Iason, don't stop! Keep moving forward, kick Iason, KICK!"_

With that, Iason pulled his father's hand up to his chest and pressed forward until he broke the surface. When Iason opened his eyes, he looked down at Raimen's face, and saw awareness light up in his eyes. Raimen gasped, and with a quiet, hoarse voice, he spoke his first words.

"…son…Iason, is it really you?" Raimen breathed hard, as Iason continued to hold his hand, nearly cutting the circulation to his father's fingers. He was still transformed as his hair floated angrily above his head. His eyes began to soften, as he heard Raimen speak.

"Father! Oh, dear father…how do you feel? Can you see me, can you hear me?"

Iason smiled, as tears of joy streamed down his face. He bent down to kiss his father's cheek and stroke his hair. He could not believe it was a complete success. Raimen took in his son's face, his beautiful blue eyes, and oh, that wonderful smile. It had been so long since he'd seen that smile.

"My love, where did you come from? I was in this dreadful fog, and I couldn't see a damn thing in front of me! But I _heard_ your voice, I heard you calling my name."

Iason looked at Riki, who stood completely overwhelmed by the sight of father and son reunited. He gave way to tears, as he thought that in a few days, his father would also awaken. Raimen looked over to his right, to find Riki smiling back at him.

"Prince Riki! I see you have found each other at last. I truly hope, you two have made up."

Raimen smiled at Riki who couldn't help but leap on top of Raimen, and give him a warm hug. He looked at his face, and gave him several kisses on each cheek, overjoyed with the return of Lord Raimen Mink. Raimen was caught by surprise, as Riki's uncharacteristic burst of emotion, was not what he remembered of the young Prince's usual quiet manner.

Heiku was beside himself with pride, as the scene before him played out. The news of Lord Mink's awakening spread like wildfire, and within moments, Jupiter hummed with the news, an Amoi trembled with her excitement. She appeared in the room, to the surprise and delight of Raimen, who upon seeing her as Lady Erin squealed with delight.

"Lady Erin! Jupiter?! You are a sight for sore eyes, you old bucket of bolts! Did you see? Iason and Riki have come back to us! I can't wait to see Kai, where is that old Warrior?"

The room became silent, as Jupiter's smile faded. She looked to Iason, who in turn looked at his father and spoke.

"Father, there is much you need to know. But this is not the right time, as you are not well enough for too much activity. I will tell you this, all will be alright, and as soon as you are able, I will explain everything to you. For now, I want you to rest, and not push yourself too much. You've been in a comatose state for," Iason hesitated, "well, for some time, and your body needs to adjust to the many changes you are about to experience."

"Son, you speak as if there is some deep dark secret, why don't you just tell me. I'm a big boy, and I don't think there's much that would surprise me. Although, seeing your hair floating about, and your eyes transformed, tells me you have been using your suppressed inner powers, no? I thought you _knew_ better than that young Lord."

Iason smiled, as he looked at Riki, "Well, yes father, about that, you see..."

"Lord Mink," Jupiter interrupted, "I am pleased that you are finally awake. Lord Iason, will have much to discuss with you, but you must listen to the doctor's orders, and rest. You have experienced a great ordeal, and I am as eager to speak with you, as you are with us all. But I believe, once your body has also awakened, you will be better prepared for a debriefing."

Raimen looked at Jupiter with confusion, as she spoke so matter-of-fact. "Iason? Why is Jupiter being so pushy? And since when does _she_ run the show? I believe you were probably fiddling with her Matrix again, weren't you? I must have hit my head, and can't recall, but I _know_ she did not have such a bossy attitude last time Kai and I…"

Raimen stopped speaking, as flashes of memories began to come into his mind, preventing him from continuing.

"Father, are you alright? You aren't in any pain are you?" Iason began to look at his monitors, finding nothing out of the ordinary, except that his father grew silent.

Riki could sense the tension in Raimen's thoughts, as he perceived that Raimen had remembered something he had yet to process. His death.

Jupiter also felt this would happen, and quickly moved to a more serene appearance, standing next to Iason, as he moved next to his father's side once more. Raimen stretched out his hand to Iason.

"Iason, something happened…I feel it _here_," Raimen pointed to his chest, as if expecting to feel the wounds he suffered. "There's something at the edge of my mind, I seem to be unable to put my finger on it."

At that moment Heiku interrupted as he bowed slightly at Iason, Riki, and Jupiter. "Forgive me my Lords, but I must insist you allow Lord Mink, to rest. He's had enough excitement for now, and needs to slow down, as you can see, his vitals are rising."

Heiku gave Iason a knowing glance, as he knew things were about to get extremely stressful for the newly awakened Lord, and his body was not well enough to deal with it physically, nor emotionally.

"Yes, of course, we'll leave you to care for him Lord Quiahtenon." Iason smiled at his father, "Father, we'll return in a few hours, get some rest, Prince Riki and I will also get some rest, it has been a long day for us all."

Raimen nodded, "Very well, but I don't know if I'll be able to get any sleep, since it seems, I've been doing a lot of that for some time." He grumbled softly under his breath.

Heiku grinned as he noticed the Ancient yawn, in protest, as a light sedative had been administered, and Raimen began to doze off.

Iason sighed, "Thank you Heiku, will he be alright?"

"Yes, his mind and body will need rest, as his awakened consciousness has returned. He will probably sleep through the night, so why don't you two go home and rest also." Heiku grew serious, "Iason, you took a great risk, going into his subconscious mind, but as I am not an expert on your inner powers, I could not say no. I am very happy, it all worked out well. He will have a difficult period ahead of him, just so you know. He will need you two more now, than he ever did in that fog. You should prepare for that."

Iason nodded, as he and Riki gave the now sleeping Lord one more look before they left. Iason's mind was a bundle of nerves, as his body began to react to all that had occurred. Riki could feel the tension and anxiety that Iason was feeling, and pulled him into an examination room.

"Iason, love, listen to me." Riki reached up and took Iason's face in his hands. "Your father is going to be ok. You brought him back Iason, he's back. Soon, they will all be back, and we will have to go through this again." Riki kissed Iason's lips which began to tremble. Iason needed to get away and let it all out, and Riki had picked up on it.

"You need to unwind, my Lord, let me take you home, and get you settled in a warm bath. I can give you one of my wonderful Riki _special_ massages, and then help you blow a few circuits in the penthouse." Riki grinned as he pulled Iason close, and caressed his body against his.

Iason closed his eyes, relaxing a bit with Riki's gentle words whispering in his ears. Riki kissed his neck and began to breathe hard, as he nudged Iason's chin and coaxed his lips open once more taking the silent Blondie's mouth in his.

"Mmm, Riki, stop, if not, we'll really get some circuits going here, and everyone will know what we've been up to." Iason smiled into Riki's mouth, as Riki gently bit his lip teasing the aroused Blondie with his half-closed eyes.

"Ok, my love, let's go home." Riki's softening voice betrayed his aroused state.

He began to move towards the door, when Iason grabbed his arm and pulled him tight against his chest, and pressed his mouth hard against his, making Riki moan with delight, as he broke away.

"Thank you my Prince, you truly know how to make me feel at ease."

Riki pulled Iason against his hips grinding gently, "Look, your getting me all hard, you naughty Blondie, if we don't get moving- we will be caught with out pants down _literally_."

Riki smiled suggestively, as Iason pressed against him, and nodded. They walked out of the exam room, and quickly made for the exit. Iason walked as if he had left the stove on fire, and Riki couldn't help but laugh softly. Their shuttle was brought to them, and Iason was so worked up, he pressed the accelerator and made for the Penthouse, Riki could see Iason's intense expression, and licked is lips as the bulge between Iason's legs was growing by the moment.

The escort vehicles had to speed up to keep up with the shuttle, making Odi curse under his breath. Guarding those two was like trying to catch the wind, especially when they were _motivated_. By now, Odi and the security detail could sense their moods, and when they were aroused, anything could happen, and usually did. They often gave them a wide berth, granting them the privacy they wanted. A_fter all, who could really harm them?_ He thought. They just watched the crowds, and made sure no one came into any harm when things "blew up".

Feeling a bit raunchy, Riki reached over to trace his fingers along Iason's long legs making the aroused Blondie clench his jaw and widen his legs apart.

"My love, if you keep this up, I'll have to pull over, and quench the fire your hands are stoking in my loins."

Iason breathed deep, as Riki continued to move closer, then placed his hand over Iason's as the excited Blondie trembled with anticipation.

"We are moments away dearest, surely you can take a bit of sexual teasing, considering you've got your hands on the wheel at the moment." Riki purred sweetly, his voice was thick with lust.

Iason's eyes flashed suddenly, as he pressed the auto drive coordinates and released the wheel pushing Riki's seat down with another button and before the naughty Prince could react, Iason was tearing his shirt off and gently biting his neck.

Riki gasped as Iason pressed his body on top of his and began to pull the straps off his leather pants.

"You should _know_ better than that my Prince," Iason's low moans gave Riki chills, "I can't resist your touch, even so gently tendered. I have desired you all day, certainly you know this is so?"

Riki's eyes shined with excitement as Iason bent down and took his mouth hard once more. Riki arched back as Iason quickly made for the golden ring on his right nipple and pulled it gently with his teeth, as he squeezed the left between his fingers

With the windows tinted for privacy, Iason began to caress Riki's firm abdomen slowly reaching his destination that awaited his warm touch. Riki reached behind Iason's neck, as his irresistible scented hair fell over body. He pulled the long zipper down his back, peeling down the white body suite off Iason's shoulders, baring Iason's flawless skin.

"Mmm, Iason, you know you look so fucking sexy in white, I get hard knowing what lies beneath this material."

Riki pulled the rest of Iason's suit with his feet as the aroused Blondie began to grind against Riki's rather impressive erection. Iason took his cock in his hand, gently stroking Riki to the edge of release, as he positioned himself at his waiting entrance. Iason lifted his right leg and slowly penetrated him.

"Oh, love, you are so prefect, tight and inviting." Iason purred, as the sounds of traffic blared all around them, yet muffled against the shuttle's soundproof windows. Life continued outside, oblivious to the sexual encounter taking place in the private shuttle. In the middle of traffic. The sun had set, and many were out in the midst of their own evenings pursuits, as the two lovers began to cry out their passion.

Riki began to grunt against Iason's eager thrusts, as the two Lords aroused state began to play with the traffic signals. The drivers horns could be heard by them both, working like the sounds of the tiny bells Iason wore. The same was for Riki, reminding him of the earring used to warn them that their inner powers were crossing over to the _real_ world.

In the private shuttle immediately behind the lovers, Odi shook his head, as he looked at the flashing lights, and figured out the two of them where being intimate. And by the way the shuttle was rocking, figured out why the shuttle had suddenly slowed down, when minutes earlier, Iason had peeled off from the Ios Tower.

Auto Pilot.

Their passion not withstanding, Iason and Riki focused on their energy and suppressed their strength as Iason climaxed, sending Riki over the edge with his enthusiastic thrusts, which made Riki close his eyes and give in to the moment.

Their shuttle turned into the underground parking structure, and came to a stop. Iason's heavy breathing was felt on Riki's throat as Iason held him tight, feeling the residual spasm flow through his body. Riki lay as a rag doll completely absorbed in his rapture.

"Mmm, Iason, you are becoming more and more spontaneous my love, scaring the hell out of me and letting the wheel go like that." Riki whispered, as Iason remained on top of him, crushing the smaller Lord, enraptured with his release.

"Thank you, Riki." Iason finally spoke, after a long moment of silence. "You know my heart, like no other, and yet find a way to make me melt with desire."

"Um, well, at the moment, you have me quite pinned my love, so the only one melting is me….beneath your rather impressive cock, which continues to fill me quite well, if I don't say so myself. Should we adjourn to the privacy of the penthouse, so should we send for take out?"

Iason lazily raised his head, and gave Riki a gentle kiss. "I would love to remain here, but I do want to feel your wonderful hands all over my body, in the bath, our bed, and anywhere else I can think of." Iason smiled as Riki's eyes betrayed his own ideas.

"Ooo, you _are_ indeed in a kinky mood my Lord, and what has brought this on? Perhaps I _will_ invite Omaki to view our encounter after all, if it's going to excite you the way it did this afternoon. Don't think I couldn't feel your desire when I wrapped my arms around you in our minds eye." Riki whispered as he touched Iason's nose lightly with his own.

Iason grinned despite himself as he pulled out of Riki, and began to clean up. "I thought it was rather cruel of us to tease such a notoriously perverted elf like Omaki. But I'm sure he'll try some sort of naughty trick on us at that party he's got planned.

Riki agreed, as they helped each other dress, Iason was still quite aroused, and having Riki dress him, didn't help matters. Riki kissed him here and there, to keep the mood going, as they exit the shuttle and headed towards the elevators.

Security watched the two Lords, as they entered the parking lot, and scratched their heads, as to why it took so long for them to exit the vehicle, except for Odi and his drivers. When Iason and Riki made for the elevators, they nodded at the men, and said not a word, as they held each other playfully waiting for the doors to close. Immediately, Riki pressed his body against Iason who stood against the wall and began to nibble on Iason's neck once more.

"You seem to also be in the _mood_, I guess _I_ was not the only one so aroused?" Iason closed his eyes, enjoying the kisses to delicate neck.

"No, it wasn't Omaki's doing. Though he is quite a piece of ass." Riki whispered. "It was you, in white. Although you with _nothing_ on- is preferable. I just can't help myself when I see you dressed in that color. I thought your royal robes made me hot in blue, as it brings out your eyes, but there is something about you in _white_." Riki bit his knuckles as Iason blushed with his comments.

"Is that so? Hm, then I'll have to see about adjusting my wardrobe. We can't have you walking around all day, aroused in sexual torment now can we?" Iason mused.

"Hey, you know I don't have to _see_ you to be hot after your charms my love. I can't help but love every _inch_ of you." Riki reached behind Iason and cupped his firm ass. This made the excited Blondie catch his breath, and then reach around Riki to lift him up to his lips.

As the elevator reached the Penthouse floor, the two lovers walked hand in hand towards the front entrance. Freyn and Askel greeted them both as they walked in. Toma was waiting in the foyer to take their cloaks.

"Welcome home my Lords; can I get you something to drink?"

"Nothing for me at the moment Toma," Iason smiled, "But can you prepare the bath hall?"

"Yes, my Lord, immediately. Would you like something to drink Lord Oskuro?"

"Naw, but I am a bit hungry, what's for dinner?"

Iason reached behind Riki's head, pulling it towards his face and kissed him. "YOU are the main course, my Prince; I'll not wait a moment longer."

Iason's soft voice made Toma shiver, as the two seemed to be in one of _those_ moods, so dinner would come later. "I'll have your meals prepared and brought to you my Lords. If you'll excuse me, I'll prepare the bath."

Toma bowed and made for the bath hall, as Iason tugged on Riki's belt pulling him towards the grand hall. He sat in his chair by the fireplace, and pulled Riki onto his lap as he did to not too long ago, very Pet-like.

Riki turned around and straddled Iason as they softly kissed. "It truly was an awesome day Iason. Seeing your father awaken gave me hope about my own dad."

Iason nodded, "Yes, it will be wonderful having them all back. It feels like a dream, and I don't want to awaken to find it gone." Iason looked away still feeling the effects of the fog he entered in his father's mind.

"Let's stay positive, you know he's going to be a handful. And if he and my dad behave any way _near_ what I remember, I won't be the _naughtiest_ one around you anymore." Riki joked, as he looked into Iason's blue eyes.

Iason sighed, "I was thinking of the two old lovers resuming their intimate ways, in modern Amoi. Your father is noble to a fault, but his appetite for my father was insatiable. And with Raimen's playful, carefree attitude, they will put Omaki to shame. Oh, yeah, Omaki,"

Iason rolled his eyes when he thought of _that_ one getting under their wing.

"There will be no living with _that one._ It will be the perfect storm, and life as we know it will never be the same…"

Riki smiled as he watched Iason's wheels spin in silence. He focused his thoughts and peered into his mind finding him pacing his own ground.

"_What are you doing love?_ Riki spoke in his mind, _"Omaki can handle them, he'll be like a kid in a candy store, with two rich 'uncles' buying him everything his heart desires."_ Riki giggled.

Iason snapped out of his thoughts, and now looked at Riki once more with appreciation. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Riki smiled sweetly at Iason's annoyance.

"Wait for it Riki, you and I will be sitting in this very chair soon after Omaki's party, nursing the wounds to our feet, as we'll recall, that we shot ourselves in the foot for letting those three become friends, mark my words."

"Yeah, but they will be _alive_ Iason, surely Raimen's playful nature, and my father's sexual prowess, will be like a breath of fresh air. And not only that- they'll make _me_ look like a saint!"

Riki teased Iason, as Toma walked in on the two snuggling lovers, and announced the bath had been drawn. Iason stood up with Riki wrapped around his waist, and began to head for the bath hall. Toma bowed slightly as they passed, knowing he wouldn't be needed for a while.

He headed back into the kitchen to prepare a food cart with a number of items, as he knew Riki was hungry, so he added some roasted game hen, he had prepared using Tai's recipes, rolls with sweet butter, and some fruits, and cheese for Iason's light appetite. He included several sweet dessert items, coffee, and of course chilled wine for Iason.

Next he prepared the master bedroom, with scented candles, and fresh incense that he was given by Jathan as part of an aromatherapy kit for the two Lords. Jathan mentioned it was their favorite scent, which were made with minerals from the hot springs. He hummed happily preparing everything perfectly for the two, then rolled the food tray and set up dinner for two on a small table near the fireplace which was lit giving the room a warm ambiance with all the candles. He looked over the bedroom to make sure all was ready, and closed the door.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my little story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	3. Rememberence and Tears

Echoes in Time

Chapter 3 Remembrance and Tears

Iason held Riki in his arms as he walked to the bath hall. Riki smiled as he reached up to kiss Iason's neck. He could feel his pulse rise with every tender kiss he gave his tall lover, and his heart was racing as he placed Riki down and began to undress his prize.

Toma had prepared the bath with scented candles, and calming bath salts, along with serene music, to give the bath a sensual appeal.

"I want you all night my love, I hope you are prepared to do as you promised," Iason's eyes sparkled with romance written all over them, as he undid Riki's shirt only to notice a button was missing from his earlier romp in the shuttle, to which Riki looked on as an excuse to tease him some more.

"Yeah, you were more like a man on fire, than a man who's just had a long day. Perhaps I should just walk around naked and spare my wardrobe from your rampaging hormones, see?" Riki reached for Iason's cock to find it hard, and eager for release.

Iason ignored the remark, and continued to undo his shirt. He began to pull on the leather straps of his skintight pants to get to Riki's aroused manhood. Riki took Iason's chin and pulled it towards his mouth as he slowly began to kiss Iason passionately while Iason tugged on his leather pants.

Riki suddenly lost his balance with all of Iason's tugging, and his kisses pulling him back. Riki began to fall backwards into the bath which was full of copious suds. Iason tried to grab a hold of Riki, but as Riki fell, he reached out and pulled on Iason's arm and both went diving into the large bath with a big splash.

Water went flying everywhere. The sound of Iason and Riki's loud "Whoa!" made Toma come running in a panic, only to find both Lords covered in suds and Iason was still completely dressed. As Toma stood by, he couldn't help but smile at Iason's obvious embarrassment, as the wet Lord looked for Riki in the rich lather only to find him at the other end of the bath laughing hysterically.

Finding no emergency, Toma backed away quietly, not wanting to make Iason more embarrassed than he already was.

"That was fucking hilarious Iason! You look like a wet cat with your long hair and your sour puss!" Riki walked over to Iason who remained sitting on the bottom step dripping wet, with all his clothes on.

"I have half the mind to take you over my knee, if it wasn't for the fact that _I_ caused this." Iason looked at Riki who continued to giggle.

"Here my Lord, let me help you with your wet clothes, and this time, be a bit more careful with your quarry, I won't be going anywhere." Riki's personalities continued to mix, which Iason loved.

Riki finished pulling off his pants, and then reached behind Iason's neck and undid his body suit, pulling it off his shoulders carefully, and loving the heavy breathing that came from Iason, as the excited Blondie, reached over to take Riki's mouth once more. Riki continued to pull off the body suit and broke away to yank it off his waist and down his legs, revealing Iason's massive erection poking out of the soapy water, at least what was left in the bath.

Riki reached down into the water, and began to stroke Iason's cock making him spread his legs apart. Iason closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the water, and the gentle touch of Riki's hands.

"Move up a step my love, let me pleasure you with my mouth. Yeah, that's better, let's get these muscles worked on…I'll start with _this_ one."

Riki began to lick Iason's cock and gently suckle on the tip, as his hands stroked the length of Iason's erection. Then with one hand, Riki cupped his scrotum, and softly kneaded the soft orbs, as Iason gasped with delight. Riki parted his lips and slowly took Iason's cock into his eager mouth sucking on it eagerly.

"Oh! Riki, that feels absolutely wonderful. That's it, just a bit harder, yes….yes…that's right." Iason moaned as he looked down on Riki taking in his throbbing member. His hair was still covered in suds, but to Iason he looked perfect.

Riki next pressed Iason's legs further apart, and began to slowly rub his abdominal muscles as he continued to bob his head up and down on Iason's cock. Iason reached down and stroked his head, making Riki look up, his eyes filled with lust. This made Iason roll his eyes enjoying the sensations. Riki wrapped one hand around his cock, and began to stroke him harder. With the other hand he reached below the water, and pressed between Iason's glutes to gently stroke his opening. Riki slowly penetrated the sensitive Blondie making his cock shoot straight up as he tossed his head back and cried out.

"Ah! Riki, oh love, that is too much, you're going to make me come, oh love…" Iason moaned with delight as Riki thrust another finger in and out of his inner sanctum making Iason insane with pleasure.

Riki suddenly stopped and pulled out of Iason as he then pushed one of Iason's legs up and pressed his cock against his entrance. Iason opened his eyes to see the unmistakable look of passion in Riki's eyes, and then saw his hair dance wildly as he had transformed in his excitement.

"Oh my Prince, you are stunning…but wait for me my love." Iason breathed hard, as he began to transform slowly and his darkened eyes only made Riki push forward and penetrated Iason eagerly. This made the lights flicker slightly as their passion grew more urgent. Riki moaned and grunted against Iason's body, pushing his cock as deep as it would go. Then Riki slowly pulled out, feeling Iason's inner muscles tighten, and caress his throbbing cock.

"Oh! Iason, you feel good, pull against me once more!" Riki cried out, "That's right! Yeah! That's fucking awesome!"

Iason pushed his hips up as Riki pressed his body against him once more. Their bodies slippery with soap made the sensation too much for them. Their ascent grew in strength as the sound of the walls vibrating roused them from their sexual bliss and they scaled back their power, but by then Iason cried out and ejaculated, his sex erupting like a fountain between the two. Riki followed with his own erotic cries and both collapsed in ecstasy.

Iason transformed back to normal as Riki pulled out and lay on top of Iason, who moved down into the water once more. They enjoyed the warmth, and the remnant spasms of their release. Riki breathed hard and embraced Iason tightly, as he enjoyed the sounds of his thundering heart begin to calm down once more.

"My, that was quite something my love," Iason whispered "I hope we didn't break any art pieces this time, or I'll be quite put out." Iason smiled to himself.

"Well, if it's any more dinnerware, Toma will have a fit, last time he said he ran around like crazy trying to catch the fallen cups and saucers." Riki remarked still breathing hard.

"I believe it will be a good idea to advise Lord Chi, to reinforce the infrastructure of the new estate before he breaks ground, if we don't want our new home to fall apart around us."

"True, but your father doesn't want us to use our inner powers, remember?"

"Yes, well, that's easier said than done. It will be a while before you and I get the hang of this, especially when we are so engaged as we are at this moment."

Riki reached outside the tub for the bath lotions which were all knocked down, and poured some on Iason's chest, and began to rub Iason's body, now eager to get the actual bath done, to which Iason laughed softly.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think? I feel like we've given the bath hall an impromptu cleaning, just look at the mess we made."

"Yeah, but I want to give you the massage I promised. So I want you all bathed and relaxed, now let me do your hair, and you can do mine."

Iason reached out with his hand as Riki poured more bath lotion on his hands and they began to bathe. Iason loved Riki's gently touch as he created a wonderful lather on his head, and washed his long blond hair, then stepped away as Iason submerged himself into the water to rinse his hair off. He then did the same for Riki who just about purred under his handy work, loving Iason's strong hands gently massage his scalp. He dipped below the water and didn't come up right away which made Iason look around anxiously only to have Riki come up oh-so-close to his body and press himself against Iason. He smiled up at the surprised Blondie who gently lifted him up and kissed him eagerly.

"Let's get dried off love, and retire to the bedroom, I know you were hungry, and if I'm correct, Toma has prepared us a meal."

"I hope he doesn't get too pissed off with the mess we made in here. But it was funny as hell though, and you were hysterical." Riki giggled once again, to which Iason responded with a playful spanking of his wet backside. Riki continued giggled as he walked out of the tub, and handed Iason a big towel. They both dried off and dressed in soft robes before they headed to the master bedroom.

Iason was pleasantly surprised with the whole set up and made a mental note to commend Toma for his considerate manner. Riki made a bee line to the small table which was spread with a wonderful meal, and waved Iason over.

"Look at all this! The food smells great Iason, let's eat, would you like some wine?"

Iason smiled as he walked rather sensually towards the table, which was not lost on Riki who was eating a piece of roasted game hen, using his hand. Iason came forward and took his hand and slowly began to lick his fingers. Riki's eyes widened as Iason gave him a drop dead gorgeous smile as he hungrily lapped up his fingers.

"Whoa! My love, are you sure you wouldn't like to eat a bit first?" Riki gave him a big grin, as Iason continued his seduction.

Iason reached out and took a piece of game hen and fed it to Riki, who eagerly ate it up and waited for more. Iason found it extremely arousing to see the hungry look on Riki's face.

"Let me feed you my Prince. Come, pour us some wine."

Iason continued to take small pieces of the game hen, and tease Riki with it as he made the hungry young Lord reach out with his mouth, to eat up the offered morsel. Iason's eyes were shiny with excitement, as he continued with pieces of fruit, and cheese. He took a piece and placed it between his lips as Riki reached across the small table and eagerly ate from Iason's lips, and then returned the favor as Iason sensually ate from his.

Iason took a drink of wine, and kissed Riki's mouth, sharing the wonderfully sweet wine that dripped down his chin onto his chest. They enjoyed the erotic charge of the meal, and as the wine was consumed, they once again fell onto the bed eager for another round of lovemaking. Their bodies moved sensually on the sheets, before Riki stopped and turned Iason onto his back.

Riki poured the warm oil prepared for him from Aristia and began to slowly rub Iason's tight muscles, which to his surprise and relief, were no longer as tightly wound up as they were back at the lab.

Riki continued down his back as the low moans coming from Iason reassured him that he was hitting the right spots. As predicted, when Iason flipped over, he was totally sprung, and Riki licked his lips with anticipation. It had truly been an exciting evening, and he now waited to see what Iason would do next.

Iason was so relaxed, he looked almost divine in his beautiful long blond hair spread all over the satin sheets. His body perfectly proportioned, much to the delight of Riki's eyes, which devoured every inch of stunning lover.

"Come my love, straddle me." Iason's eyes could read what hid behind Riki's, requiring no translation.

Riki climbed up on Iason's hips and began to undulate against his hips, rubbing his cock against his. Iason reached down and stroked Riki's erection as Riki looked down upon Iason's rigid member. The unmistakable scent of Iason's sex reached Riki's senses, making his body react on his own. As Iason held his cock up with his hand Riki rose on his knees, and slowly came down on Iason until he was completely filled.

Riki moaned as his body adjusted to the warm flesh throbbing inside him. Iason placed his hands on Riki's hips and slowly began to lift him up and down. As the passion grew, Riki focused on Iason's mind, and within moments he was in his mind's eye.

In this realm, he found Iason in a softly lit room, lying on a bed covered with silk sheets, and soft pillows. He was in a state of bliss, mimicking his live sexual romp with the most erotic hip movements he'd ever seen. Taking advantage of the duel events, Riki made his presence known, and slowly climbed onto the bed and took Iason's cock in his mouth.

"Iason, I love you more than life itself, enjoy the ride." With his next breath, he placed both his arms beneath each leg and pinned Iason to the bed eagerly servicing the now moaning Iason.

Iason was completely enamored with the dual stimulation as he began to thrust harder both in the _real_ world, and in their _minds eye_; which was amazing to them both.

"Riki, my love, I adore you beyond bearing, and my love for you is undying for the rest of all eternity." Iason whispered, as he could felt his heart pounding with excitement. Their passion would have consequences, as this was truly the most stimulation the two had shared.

"Iason, we….need to be careful…we might blow up the building…" Riki moaned as he sat impaled on Iason's cock.

"Let's send it out to the mountains of Minas Quentu, away from the ruins into the desert."

"Okay, I think…I can ….manage that…." Riki began to cry out as their passion was rising to its climax and both lovers could only thrust and moan.

They focused on their pending release, and with their final thrusts, they sent their passion flying to he mountain range. Amoi was oblivious to the soft glow over Minas Quentu, as a wave of power erupted beneath the surface and rumbled softly within the mountain range.

Riki ejaculated spraying his sex over Iason's chest, and collapsed on top of Iason. Their release was so strong, Iason held Riki in place, savoring the final spasms of his release. After a few moments, he slowly lifted Riki off his cock, and pulled him gently against his chest, as they breathed hard.

"That was simply the best one so far my love," Iason whispered, "I was pleasantly surprised to see you in my mind, my naughty lover. And when you began to take me there, I thought I would lose my mind." Iason pulled Riki close to his chest, kissing his head which was still damp from their bath.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a perfect way to finish our kinky night of sex, don't you agree?" Riki caressed Iason's chest, which was wet from their strenuous activity, and watched it rise up and down with Iason's labored breathing.

"Mmm, yes, I must admit, it was a rather exciting night, and you were perfect."

The two lovers reached for the small moist towels Toma has placed next to the oils on the nightstand. They cleaned up and collapsed back on the bed as the two were fast asleep within moments.

*~*~*

Jupiter hummed quietly as she made her rounds within her Matrix. She found it a pleasant task that dated back to her post-Civil War days when her routine ended with the review of all entry logs. For many years after the destruction of Amoi, she found peace in watching the images of her loved ones, in particular the reigning Lords Kai and Raimen. They were two lively men who lived life to the fullest in her opinion, and while at the time, she was newly sentient, of all the Clansmen, the royal families where her favorites.

The corridors in the medical wing of her labs were all but empty, as everyone had long gone home. This night however, she hovered aimlessly near Lord Raimen's room. She watched him sleep, as the monitors beeped quietly. The handsome Ancient was breathtaking in his gentle repose, and she was relieved he came out of his deep slumber, even if Iason and Riki had to help.

She had just come from Lord Kai's chamber, and reading all the monitors, spent a few minutes gazing at the nearly complete Warrior Lord. His long straight hair held gently with silk ribbons. It was quite an undertaking, as his body had many wounds, that needed to be removed and corrected as his body took form. Which brought her straight to Raimen's room.

His expression upon looking for Lord Oskuro haunted her memory. Jupiter knew the reaction was only moments away in which he would recall his own death by his lover's hand. Although it was by Elder Eric's fatal program, that the Elders became murderers. She couldn't help but feel pity for the two lovers, who under their influence, made them turn on each other. Kai's grief was fresh in her mind, now that she looked upon Raimen sleeping.

As she was about to leave his room, she heard Raimen talking in his sleep. She walked up to his bedside to listen. The quiet words coming from his lips pulled at her heart.

"…Kai…oh Kai…where are you my love…"

Jupiter noticed a light glow over the Minas Quentu mountain range, but was distracted by Raimen's voice, she ignored it. She watched as his breathing became labored, and he began to reach out with his hands. "_He must be dreaming_," she thought, as Raimen's eyes had tears pool on his closed eyelids. He began to toss his head from side to side, as if he was in distress, and Jupiter felt perhaps she should administer a second light sedative. But as she reached to press the controls on his monitors, Raimen suddenly woke up.

Jupiter vanished before his eyes attempting to hide, but was too late, Raimen had seen her. He blinked several times, but was certain of what he saw.

"Jupiter? Where are you, I _know_ you are here."

Jupiter didn't want to be alone with Raimen, wanting to wait until Iason or Riki were there to support her when Raimen was debriefed.

"Lady Erin, I know you are here. I may be groggy, but I am not one to hallucinate. Why do you hide from me?"

Jupiter slowly appeared before Raimen's bed, her face was solemn, as she gazed at the sleepy Raimen.

"I was just checking up on you my Lord, I apologize if I've awaken you. I'll leave you to rest."

Jupiter smiled, as she began to fade. Raimen sat up suddenly holding his hand out.

"No- don't go. I'd like your company if you don't mind. I was having some disturbing dreams, and I don't really wish to sleep anymore."

"Very well my Lord, would you like me to get someone to serve you anything. Water perhaps?"

"No, no, I'm alright. I wish only for your company. Perhaps you can fill me in as to what has occurred. I know Iason hesitated due to my condition, but I assure you, I am aware that something has changed. I don't recognize this facility, nor do I recall Iason ever transforming in my presence, at least not since he was a child. In fact, I could swear I _felt_ his energy just now."

Jupiter came to his bedside and gazed into his eyes. "My Lord, you should not use up your strength at this time. It would be best if you waited of Lord Iason and Lord Riki to return. I'm sure you would feel more at ease speaking with _them_."

Raimen became a bit irritated as he felt Jupiter deliberately avoiding his question.

"Nonsense, I'm not a child Jupiter, and I can take whatever it is you all are hiding. So please talk to me, I want to know." Raimen's voice was low and angry.

Jupiter turned and walked away, looking out the window at Eos below. She watched the lights of the city flicker on and off, it would be dawn soon. She wanted Iason there, and wondered if she should place a call to him.

"Jupiter, I know by your hesitation, that it must be extremely important if you are unwilling to speak to me. But I would hope you would answer my questions."

Jupiter turned to face Raimen. His pained expression betrayed his anxiety.

"I hesitate only because you have endured a very trying procedure, and do not wish to hinder your recovery Lord Raimen."

"Well, you can start by telling me _why_ I am here in the first place. I don't recall being ill, in fact I can't really remember anything. My mind is confused, and it has so many images running through it. I feel as if mind is going to explode."

"Your mind will slowly unwind, and your thoughts will become _clearer_, as you recover. Too much stimulation to your psyche may harm you, and I fear your mind may shut down once more."

"_Once more_? You mean this has happened before? When?" Raimen's eyes were now wide open.

Jupiter knew there would be no getting around the truth of the matter, and now decided perhaps Iason should be summoned.

"Lord Raimen, I will send an outgoing beacon to Iason, it would only take a few minutes…"

"No. You are here, and it's obvious you do not want to cooperate. If I am still _Lord_, Jupiter- I demand you answer my questions now!"

Lord Raimen's vitals shot up, and Jupiter walked to his bedside once more. The silent alarms weren't triggered, so decided to calm him down by giving him what he wanted.

"Very well, Lord Raimen, if you are certain you want me to debrief you, I will do my best not to cause you any more distress."

Raimen watched as Jupiter projected images of Ancient Amoi. Scenes she knew Raimen would recall, according to the date stamp of the entries from her ancient archives. "This is Amoi as you remember it my Lord" After a few moments, she then began to show him new images of Amoi. Scene's of the changing skyline. "And this is Amoi at the _present_."

Raimen looked at the many images, and with wide eyes spoke. "Alright, I assume I've been asleep for _more_ than a couple of days." Raimen said in a low voice, as the truth of the matter was now getting complicated. His mind began to throb.

"It is the year 5491 after Jupiter's Ascent, that is _my_ ascent to becoming a sentient being. But by _your_ recollection, it is the year 4011. You have been 'sleeping' for nearly ten thousand years my Lord."

Raimen gasped, "5491? I have been asleep ten thousand years you say? But by my calculations that is only 980 years, not ten thousand. Not that 980 years is mind boggling as it is. I know we can live for centuries, but 980 years?!"

"No my Lord, 4011 is the year you _died_."

Raimen became silent. He could not get his mind around the numbers, as he looked at Jupiter in disbelief. "H-How do you come by _that_ number?"

"In the year 4011, you died my Lord. Followed by five hundred years of Civil War, and my rise to ascend control over Amoi. Year zero began in 4511, with my sentient consciousness awakened by young Lord Mink's programming, and the destructive blow of Amoi's inhabitants. It has been approximately 5,491 years to the present day."

Raimen remained silent, as many images began to flood his mind, and he clutched his chest as the wheels began to spin. He recalled seeing images of total chaos, and screaming in the streets of Amoi. Then the image of Kai screaming at him, as darkness took him.

"His words, I can't hear Kai's words..._where_ is Kai?" Raimen's face began to show signs of awareness as to what occurred so long ago.

"I was killed wasn't I? I recall chaos and bloodshed. We lost control of the city…the Elders they…"

"Lord Raimen, there is much you need to see. But I don't feel you are ready for this."

"No Lady Jupiter, please go on." Raimen's voice was only above a whisper, as he watched Jupiter's hesitation.

"Very well, perhaps it would be best if I _showed_ you what occurred."

Raimen nodded, as he sat and watched Jupiter replayed the history of Amoi before Raimen. His vitals remained high, as the anxiety in his mind rose when he saw the cities lay in ruins over the surface of Amoi. Jupiter was as gentle as possible as she replayed his funeral and that of Lady Erin, and the grieving of Lord Kai and Lady Yuri- his wife. Raimen felt as if his heart would break as he watched the remnant survivors of his people begin to slowly rebuild what was lost.

When all was done, he looked up at Jupiter's beautiful face and wept. Jupiter felt he should not be alone now that he knew the truth. She sensed his deep despair, and sent out an emergency beacon to Iason, who upon hearing her words, rushed from the penthouse with Riki.

By the time they arrived, Lord Raimen sat in a chair near the window, looking at the sunrise in the pre-dawn hours. The first rays of light beginning to greet the day. He saw the city for the first time, unable to recognize any landmarks, and when Iason walked in the room was dark.

Jupiter stood behind Lord Raimen's chair gently stroking his hair. His face showed evidence of many tears cried, as Iason walked up to him slowly. Riki could feel the overwhelming sensations of grief, and confusion.

"Father? Are you alright? I am surprised to see you awake." Iason spoke softly. His eyes taking in his father's pale expression.

"Iason, I know _everything_. I know what occurred _here_." Raimen pointed out to the city. "I know what happened to _me_…" Raimen's voice trembled.

Iason looked at Jupiter and became angry. "I thought we had _agreed_ he would be debriefed when he was in better health." A shadow overcame Iason's face, as his anger was now rising, at what clearly should have been postponed.

"Do not blame Jupiter Iason, I _forced_ her to tell me. She did not want to, but I threatened to find you, and have you tell me. So I am to blame, don't be upset with her. She has endured much on her own. And in our absence, has kept our world in existence. She is to be commended."

Iason's anger dissipated a bit, as his father reached his hand out to him. Iason walked up and sat in a chair next to the slumped Lord. His eyes became filled with tears, as his father's countenance reflected his sorrow. Riki walked slowly and stood behind Iason's seat. He placed his hands on his shoulders, he stroked Iason's hair gently.

"Father, Riki and I only recently discovered who _we_ were. That is why you saw me transformed. We had no idea we had these inner powers. And are still learning how to suppress them. You were only reanimated two weeks ago, and awakened this afternoon. So you see, it was difficult to try and tell you all this, when you were not yourself yet."

Iason's words struck Raimen's heart. "So it's all true then. And we are the only four?" Raimen looked at Iason and Riki.

"No father, there are _millions_ more who yet await reanimation. All is not lost. They are being cataloged and processed. The Elders we battled, held them for centuries, in a vault of specimens which held both Warrior and Intellect."

Raimen was surprised by Iason's words. "Battled? When did _you_ battle the Elders?" Raimen looked at Jupiter. "Jupiter did not mention that you had battled Elders. Although she may have...I'm confused. Are they still here on Amoi?"

"No my Lord." Jupiter once again spoke. "It is best to let Lord Iason explain this to you, at _his_ discretion."

"It is enough that you know this much father. The rest can wait. You have taken in enough for now, and I don't want to tax your body more than it has already endured tonight."

Iason looked at his father as he once again looked out his window. He felt alone and small, when he thought of the many faces he saw in the fog lost in Amoi's destruction. Riki approached Raimen kneeling next to his seat, and raised his hand and touched his arm gently. Lord Raimen turned to look down upon Riki, his eyes distant and cold.

"My dear Prince, you must be eager to speak to your father. Tell me Riki, what did you and Iason do to overcome the realization and the _pain_…" Lord Raimen's voice faded, as he closed his eyes.

Riki picked up on his deep sadness, and gave him a slight smile. "We focused on the _present _my Lord. We didn't know about the vault of specimens, or about you four being stored in stasis. Both Iason and I felt as you do now, alone at first. But we both knew the evil of the Elders of Rhea had to end. That the Amoi of the future _depended_ on our survival. But Jupiter's hands were tied, so we decided to act as our fathers would have."

Raimen loved his response. "_As your father's would_," yes indeed. You are your father's son." Raimen then recalled that Jupiter _had_ shown him the entries regarding their battle on Rhea. "Yes, my mind is not all here, I guess. Jupiter informed me of your suffering Riki, and of your injuries Iason. How do you fare my son?"

"It took a while, we spent the last six months on Aristia. I have an Estate there, with some healing hot springs. It was through them, that our awakening was made possible. But that is a conversation for another day. But I have healed of my injuries. Thought we both have some gaps in our memory."

Raimen looked at both Iason and Riki. "I learned of the prophesy you both fulfilled, that of Jupiter's _Flame_, and his _Tempest_. I believe her greatest achievement was developing the reanimation program you created son. Though it took nearly ten thousand years. Nevertheless, here we are."

Iason sat quietly studying Raimen's face. He couldn't blame his father's mood. After all, both he and Riki had experienced the same inner turmoil, yet they had each other as comfort to lessen the blow to their hearts.

"Father, Lord Kai will mature in a few days, you should take that time to catch up to the present. I know that if it weren't for Riki's presence, I would have lost my mind. Your presence will do for Kai, what Riki's did for _me_."

Raimen's expression softened after their words. "Yes, I understand, but how will Kai fare? His memories are nearly 300 years older than ours, not only that, he…"

Once again Raimen became silent, now recalling the moment of his death, as he touched his chest once more.

"That he ended your life my Lord." Jupiter spoke as Raimen turned to face her. "Yes, My Lord Raimen, it happened, but not by his own accord, and certainly not with his _knowledge_, until you lay mortally wounded. Lord Kai mourned your death for nearly three hundred years. I believe once he _sees_ you -alive and restored- you, like Iason and Riki, will reconcile your hearts."

Iason nodded. "Jupiter speaks the truth father. Once I recalled my memories, I could not bear to be separated from Riki. Though we were nearly on opposite sides of the universe, the link we developed made it tolerable."

"_And_ it made for some great sex!" Riki chimed in trying to lighten the mood. Iason turned a deep shade of red that was not hidden in the dimly lit room. "Oh! You should see what we can do _now_ with our inner pow-"

"Riki!" That's not something to discuss at this time!" Iason crossed his legs in an attempt to look more dignified, though he still continued to blush.

Though he had to admit, he had a point. Their intimacy grew more and more each time he desired Riki's touch. Their newfound powers only made the intensity grow, especially in their mind's eye.

"But it is Iason! Once my Lord father and Lord Raimen hook up, they will be so hot together, they'll soon forget the past!" Riki spoke, as he looked at Iason. "Did _we_ not also suffer deeply Iason, and then die alone? Did we not reconcile, and forgive the horrible way in which we were reunited? Iason, I can't think of a better way to undo the pain in ones heart, then to be _loved_ by the one you love. Is this not so?"

Raimen began to laugh quietly, as he watched Iason blush at Riki's frank words. He was delighted in the changes the two young Lords expressed. Iason, his outspoken, intelligent playboy, was now a prim and proper Elite, the polar opposite of his ancient self. While Riki was now expressive, emotional, and vibrant. A sharp contrast to the serious, moody Warrior who if he remembered correctly, loved Iason most of his young life, and from afar. Only to discover his love for Iason was found on a distant planet five years later.

"You are quite correct my young Prince, _love_ is what matters. You two must allow my grieving to run it's course. I will be back to my normal self soon, and once Lord Kai has joined us, you two will _rue_ the day you brought us back." Raimen raised his eye brows suggestively.

Raimen smiled at both Iason and Riki. Riki was still privately teasing Iason, and to prove his point, Riki got up and sat on Iason's lap. Iason gave a slight smile, as the still blushing Blondie tried to keep his composure. Riki snuggled against his chest, as he beamed with joy. Raimen thought they always did look good together. As it should have been, from the start.

Jupiter watched the three Lords with mixed feelings. She felt pity for Raimen and Kai. Their love was as powerful as Iason and Riki's. She couldn't wait for Kai to be awaken, but knew the old Warrior would arrive with a lot of psychological trauma. There would be no easy way to lessen the shock of what he would inevitably feel.

But she felt confident, that if Lord Raimen could bring himself to rise above the heartache, Lord Kai would do well. After all, it's not everyday your old lover comes back to life. She once again stood near the three who were in better spirits now.

"Lord Raimen, the archives are available for you, I would use the next few days to familiarize yourself with them, as a lot of time has passed."

"Yes, you are correct my dear Lady. I must confess, that your sentient mind will take some time to get accustomed to. After all, I only knew you as the Living Text, and our conversations were usually one sided. To have you here as an active entity is amazing. I will enjoy getting to know you."

"I look forward to it my Lord."

With that Jupiter vanished, leaving the three Lords to greet the sunrise. Raimen had calmed down a bit by then, as Iason and Riki continued to speak to him about their adventures of the past, and their reunion in their minds eye. Raimen was fascinated that it was due to Iason being poisoned, that their link was established. Setting them both on the path of awakening.

"Iason, there had to have been so much love on both your parts, to have linked the two of you so strongly. Of course, now that you discovered your lineage, it doesn't surprise me that you were able to create such a link, though it was unheard of in our time. But this whole "Pet" society is something I don't care very much for, isn't it the equivalent to _sexual slavery?" _Raimen looked at Riki, as if sensing his agreement.

"Of course that is _my_ personal opinion, but I can't quiet blame _you._ This is the society that evolved from the ashes. Over time, I understand that things can change. And if the proper influence is missing in one's society, certain _traits_ can be lost."

Raimen recalled the three Clans of the past, before their world was destroyed.

"There was order in our society long ago, that linked three Clans in perfect harmony. Although the fact that you are the _Head of the Syndicate_, is ironic, and was probably by Jupiter's design. But I see that some key factors need to be re-introduced. But all that will also come with time."

Riki felt so happy for Iason. Seeing him converse with his father after so long, felt good. He hoped his father will also have such a reunion with him soon. He did worry that so much time had passed, and Kai had suffered great heartache, and loss, only to be assassinated in the end. He hoped he would be able to pull him out, as Iason pulled his father into awareness.

"_It would be soon, just a few more days."_ Riki thought to himself. Iason looked off in Riki's direction as he was standing by the window lost in his thoughts. Raimen noticed also Riki's silence and called out to him.

"Young Prince, you are being too quiet over there, why don't you join us once more? I want to hear about your life in Midas. I know you didn't care much for that life, but I can _see_ why Jupiter had you grow up that way. After all you are a _Warrior_ Prince, and your resilience needed to be your core strength. Your position would demand such internal stability. I see by your leadership in rescuing my son, that it was not such a _bad_ ordeal after all, to be raised in Midas."

Riki never thought about it that way, he just hated his life up until he grew to love Iason. But it was true that it was his love for Iason, that sparked the Tempest to find his Flame.

"Well, now that you put it _that_ way, I'd have to agree. My life in the streets was a living hell, but I did run the town, and survived only because I took no shit from anybody. I knew that when I went after something, I went full throttle. But once I realized I loved Iason, I couldn't give up."

Riki looked at Iason as he spoke those words, making Iason squirm a bit. Riki's gaze was unmistakable, and Raimen knew they were completely in love with each another. This made his heart feel good, and gave him hope for Kai's return.

"Well, it has been a long day, and the sun has only just risen, how long will I be _here_?" Raimen complained.

Iason broke away from Riki's gaze, and turned to his father. "Well, you've only just awaken. You will need to undergo some physical therapy to get you back on your feet, and then of course you will have to be monitored. As you are the first Ancient to awaken fully grown, your memories will begin to return at a faster pace, I would think. The side-effects will be in the form of headaches, until you recall everything." Iason thought on this a bit. "Father, the archives are quite dramatic. I hope you take your time, as you will be overwhelmed with all the changes."

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm not a child, nor an invalid. So please don't coddle me too much my son. I expect to be up and about soon, as I want to witness Kai's reanimation for myself." Raimen decided to take the bull by the horns and give orders, as if he were in charge. Which made Iason smile.

"I want you and Riki there also, as you two were the ones to pull me out of the fog. I have such vivid memories of that place, it feels as if I wondered in there for an _eternity_. Which of course turned out to be more of a reality than I thought."

Iason's heart was lifted with his father's change of attitude. "Of course father, now, let's get you back in bed before Heiku returns and has a fit. He wanted you to rest, and will more likely have us banned from the facility, once he finds out you had Jupiter debrief you so soon."

"Oh very well." Raimen pouted. "When can I see you both again, as I know I'll have many more questions?"

"We'll be back throughout the day, as we see to our duties, and Lord Kai's care."

With Raimen tucked back in bed, Iason and Riki left. This time, when Riki glanced over at Iason, he noticed a calmer appearance in his lover's face. He could feel the slight tension beneath the surface, but overall, he could feel great love for his father. It will be an interesting week, as he looked forward to his own father's awakening.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please give us a review. (-.-) *humbly bows


	4. Darkest Night’s Lucidity

Echoes in Time

Chapter 4 Darkest Night's Lucidity

Raimen paced the floor as Iason worked on Lord Kai's reanimation sequence. He watched breathless, as Kai's clone was removed of all wounds, scars, and age. He was carefully programmed to remove nearly 300 years of aging, and Jupiter's personal hands-on technique was amazing.

Raimen had helped his son program Kai's final touches and watched in awe, as Iason's reanimation program took root and began to carefully finish Kai's body. Kai had been growing for nearly a week when Raimen was awakened, and was almost complete by the time Raimen began to take his first steps under Heiku's watchful eyes. The Ancient wanted to be present when Kai was removed from the reanimation chamber, so he worked diligently to be able to greet his old lover standing on his own two feet.

Heiku needed a large butterfly net to keep the elusive Ancient from sneaking out of his physical therapy. But he always managed to find the naughty Ancient Lord lurking in the corridors trying to evade capture, like the rare butterfly he was. Heiku sighed each time, thinking Riki was _never_ this much trouble. In fact, early in his therapy, he had placed two pillows in his bed, and turned off the lights, so that when Heiku checked in on him, he thought he was resting. That was until he had to take his vitals, noticing the pillows and went down the corridors pissed as all hell trying to find him.

Of course he knew exactly where he would find Raimen. He and Riki watched Iason work tirelessly, as he carefully watched the monitors of Kai's glass chamber. Riki was very excited to see his father's heart beat softly for the first time, when he was taking form. All of Kai's facial features had not appeared clearly yet, but Riki nonetheless loved the fact that he would be awake soon, having watched Raimen reanimate before his eyes.

Iason walked over to his father, finding it endearing as Raimen looked through the glass chamber as one looks at a puppy through a pet shop window, desiring to hold it in their arms. Though Raimen knew this was far more than a puppy, recalling his and Kai's experiments with Elder Jonas' old dog smelly Kali.

"Father, you should not be taxing your body so soon after your awakening. Heiku agreed you could watch, but you are doing too much. Please take a seat and relax a bit. Lord Oskuro is doing splendidly, and it will be a couple of days before he matures."

Raimen sighed, as he looked at Iason who had not stopped working on Kai for days.

"I can say the same about YOU my love; you have not stopped working on Kai, even while I was still sleeping. Surely you won't deny me to be present at his side?"

Raimen's eyes were filled with longing as he continued to gaze at the sleeping Kai.

"No father, of course not, but you must at least follow Heiku's request that you not tax your new body too much, You sure have made life difficult for him having to chase you down the last couple of days."

"Heavens! I feel great Iason, I don't feel in the least bit tired, and the headaches are no longer a problem. I think clearly now, and want so much to be a part of his reanimation."

Riki walked up to the two Lords, and smiled a Raimen. He could tell he was anxious about Kai's reanimation, and wanted to help set his mind at ease. He was also quite anxious to see his father awaken, having regained his old memory. He was happy to know he had a father and mother, to make up for his current life, where he had never known his father, and could barely remember his mother.

"Lord Mink, you should sit and rest a bit. I have found myself just as anxious as you are now. But he looks really good, and Iason and Jupiter did a great job with you, so you have nothing to worry about."

The three of them looked at the chamber once again, when suddenly the alarms went off. Iason hurried to the controls, to find Kai's cerebral functions in a state of flux. Raimen stood anxiously against the chamber's glass barrier, as he looked to Iason for answers.

"What's happening Iason, is Kai alright?" Raimen's voice trembled with worry.

Iason looked at all his readouts, none showed any significant change, except those that monitored his brain activity. Riki was almost in a panic mode, and also stood pressed against the glass. He focused on his father in an attempt to sense his state of mind, and suddenly screamed.

"AH! Iason, he's recalling his death! He's in a tailspin, what can you do? Can you sedate him? Maybe I should go in there…should I try?!"

"NO! Riki, he has not matured enough to handle our presence in his mind. I feared this to be a possibility, in that he has much trauma to process as he becomes more aware."

Iason then saw Jupiter materialize in the glass chamber and touch Kai's head which trembled as his whole body began to twitch. "Jupiter, should we place a mind block?"

Jupiter looked at Iason and nodded, as she continued to touch Kai's temples and then the room lit up in a warm glow. _"There, there, my love, rest, sleep, it's just a bad dream…Shhh."_

Kai stopped trembling, as the words spoken were in fact a mind block silently induced by her. Jupiter looked over Kai's body, to see it slowly calm down once more. His vitals returned to normal, and all was well.

Raimen held his hand over his mouth as he held his breath literally turning pale white. Iason rush to his side, as it looked like Raimen was going to faint. Riki held him up and was already placing him in the chair he had been sitting in most of the day.

He looked to Iason, who looked down at the worried Intellect that seemed so frail at the moment. Kai's mind as he expected, would be a challenge to bring to the surface with all he suffered in the 300 years he survived alone. To expect him to awaken unscathed by all that, plus his own assassination would be a miracle.

"What happened to him Iason?" Raimen's voice trembled, "Did he have a seizure?"

"I believe Riki was correct father. You see, Riki, he has an _empathic_ ability enabling him to peer into one's mind, and sense emotions. He mentioned Kai was reliving his own death, I can only assume he is right. But Jupiter placed a block in his mind, and we will probably keep it there until he is matured, and ready to awaken. I won't lie to you father, it will be a difficult task- we all should be prepared for that."

Iason tried to sooth Raimen's fears, as the older Mink looked into Riki's eyes, and saw the sadness that lay within them. He must have felt Kai's despair.

"Oh my young Prince….you have both a gift and a curse do you not? I will learn from you this lesson of patience and endurance. I know that between the three of us, you want this more than anyone else. So I will be strong if only to emulate the _Warrior_ in you."

Raimen's words landed softly but directly on Riki's heart. He turned away, averting his eyes away from the two Lords. Iason reached out and gently kissed him on the cheek, as Riki wiped away a stray tear from his eyes. He looked down at Raimen and smiled.

"My father is a tough old bird, Lord Mink. I know he is tougher than nails, and it's because of this, that I'm not surprised he would want to awaken from the darkness he finds himself in at this moment. I agree with Iason and Jupiter that a mind block is the best course at this time, knowing what he is about to relive in the days to come."

Iason looked over at all the monitors which once again beeped serenely. He was relieved that Jupiter had appeared immediately. She has been present throughout the reanimation, but chose work in the background. She would appear only when necessary, or when Iason spoke to her, knowing she was always present.

"Father, it is best if you go rest for while. This has been difficult on you, and I don't want you to over exert yourself." Iason whispered, to which Raimen responded with great protest.

"No! I will not leave Kai's side at this time, he might awaken again…."

"He won't father, the mind block will prevent him from reaching the surface again. We'll keep him that way at least until his body matures and he's out of the chamber. So let me take you back to your room."

Raimen wanted to stay, but agreed with a bit of nudging from Riki who smiled weakly.

"Very well, but I will return later on in the day."

Iason looked at Riki as he knew better than to expect him to leave the chamber room, so he nodded to him that he would return shortly, to which Riki nodded back. As soon as Iason and Raimen left the chamber room, Riki collapsed in the chair in a heap. He did _indeed_ sense his father's despair, as it raked across his mind like glass chards painfully exposing the anguish his father suffered.

He imagined being alone for so many centuries, without his family, and enduring the war that eventually took his life. Riki shivered as he pondered on this for a while. He looked at his father lying peacefully, thanks to the mind block placed by Jupiter.

"Will you truly return to us father, or will you regret that we brought you back to recall all you have lost? Is it cruel and selfish on our part to force this upon you, or would you have preferred to remain asleep in death forever?" Riki spoke his thoughts out loud, as no one was in the chamber room.

But Jupiter was.

She had witnessed all that had occurred in silence, and now her heart reached out to Riki, as his sad words made her speak out.

"My dear Prince, I know you suffer from whatever it was Lord Oskuro felt in his mind but a moment ago. And I heard the words you now spoke from your heart. I would be remiss, to tell you what would _make_ you feel better. But I weigh all my responses before I speak, and I find that, if your father was given the _choice_ of being reunited with his family, and the men of his life, he would return. All was torn away from him, you, his beloved son, Lady Erin his wife, and Lord Raimen, his dear friend, and lover."

Riki listened, as Jupiter's voice was all around him, surrounding him in her soothing voice.

"I witnessed the tragedy that separated all of you from the path your lives _would_ have taken. And I also crossed _that_ bridge when I looked feverishly for you and Iason. I held hope by keeping your parents in stasis, knowing I would have wanted a second chance if it was given to _me_.

I believe, your father will suffer much when he awakens. It would be simple to just clear his memory, and let him live on unaware of his past, but that would have been cruel to Raimen, and to you, and most of all your mother. But I also believe, that when Lord Kai awakens to find you and Raimen before him, he will rejoice in his resurrection."

Jupiter's voice was now closer to Riki.

"With you and Raimen at his side, the truth he is to learn will not be as traumatic the second time around. He will have hope, where once he had nothing but despair."

Riki looked up at Jupiter, who now appeared as Lady Erin, and smiled sweetly at the young Prince.

"Thank you Jupiter, feel as if a ton of bricks has been lifted off my chest. I do hope that what you said comes to be. When he awakens, please remind me of this once more, as I fear I may lose my courage in view of his suffering."

"_I doubt that very much my love."_ Iason whispered in his mind, as Riki's face lit up hearing Iason's gentle voice ring in his mind.

Iason was placing his father back in his bed, as Heiku walked in to take over his care. Iason had explained to him what had occurred and requested a light sedative be given to his father so he could rest. As he left his room, he picked up on Riki's sadness.

"_Your father will find your strength quite amazing to say the least. And he will draw strength to overcome his hardship, and heartache..."_

Iason appeared in his head, as he walked slowly towards him in his mind's eye. Jupiter looked on as Riki began to transform and his hair danced serenely before her, and his eyes grew dark. She assumed he was linked with Iason, as he continued to speak out loud.

"Do you _really_ think this is so Iason, will he really be alright? Will we not make him relive the suffering he experienced? We did not live as long as he did, so he has so much in his memory."

Iason walked down the corridors heading towards the reanimation chambers. His body began to slowly transform, as he continued his conversation with Riki to the curious stares of all who saw him. Many bowed as he walked by, wondering if something had occurred to make the young Lord transform.

"_Yes, I believe his return will be difficult at first, but when he sees you, and my father, his despair, will turn to pure joy."_

Iason's reassuring words brought much peace to Riki's mind. As Iason walked into the chamber, he reached out and embraced Riki who stood waiting for him. Jupiter, who watched over him with much affection, motioned to Iason with her hand towards Riki. Riki had been crying, as evident by his tear streaked face.

"Oh my love don't you despair, look in there...see? He is resting peacefully, and soon we will help him awaken, like we did my father. You must save those tears for that moment, when he sees you- when he sees all of us. It will truly be a joyous moment when we can all shed tears and welcome him.."

Iason's words soothed Riki's heart. The young Prince looked up into Iason's deep blue eyes, and then at his beautiful blond hair, dancing serenely about his head. He was truly stunning.

"I hope you didn't scare the hell out of everybody walking down the corridors looking like _that_ my love." Riki smiled softly. "I bet if Raoul was around, he'd probably have 50 people looking for whoever might have set you off."

"Well, at least I'll know he's doing his job." Iason winked at Riki, as he was now feeling better.

Jupiter watched the exchange between the two lovers, admiring their affection.

"Lord Iason, I believe Lord Kai will be stable for the remainder of his maturation, so you need not worry, I will keep a close watch on his progress."

"Thank you Jupiter, for quickly assessing the situation and placing the mind block. I know he will be fine in the next couple of days, I hope to see him complete." Iason looked back to Riki "Come my Prince, let's retire for the evening."

Riki nodded, as he looked one more time at his sleeping father. He would prefer to bring a cot into the chamber and sleep there, but knew he was in good hands with Jupiter keeping watch.

"Okay, I guess we leave for the night. How is Lord Raimen, do you think he will stay put for the night?"

"He is back in bed, and I instructed Heiku to give him a light sedative, so he wouldn't sneak out again. He is quite the handful, reminding me of _someone_ I know." Iason smiled at Riki, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you have _two _of us to contend with. Bet you are wishing for the good old days, when having me over your knee was a walk in the park huh?" Riki grinned.

"I can always do that if you miss it _that _much." Iason said with a gleam in his eye. "After all, you seemed to enjoy those quite a bit if I recall."

"Ha! You wish! No, my one time Blondie Master, those days are forever gone, as I can easily reciprocate the said foreplay. If _I _recall, you loved it more than I, with your perverted Blondie fetish."

Riki teased Iason as he reached out and playfully gave Iason a swat on the ass, to which Jupiter smiled and slowly faded away.

IAdorable, simply adorable./I Jupiter thought to herself.

"See what you've done now my love, you've scared off Jupiter." Iason reached over and pulled Riki into his embrace, and passionately drank from Riki's lips.

Riki broke away suddenly, "Hey not in front of my father! Maybe he and Raimen like to play around in public, but I'm not so eager to have him watch us play around."

"I find your new sensibilities quite arousing my love. I sometimes wonder if it's Lord Oskuro, or _Riki the Dark_ that pops up at a time like this."

"It's ALL me Iason, before as a your _Pet_, we couldn't act out in public. And now that we are 'out' as Lords, you find public show of affection kinky. Not that I wouldn't love to give you a blow job in public, but the changes _you_ exhibit also make me wonder which Iason is speaking."

"Mmm, the one that loves you most…" Iason teased, as he nuzzled Riki's hair taking in his wonderful scent.

"Oh? Does one love me _more_ than the other?" Riki's voice was low, and sensual.

Iason laughed. "No my love. They _both_ adore you immensely, love you eternally, and want to make love to you at any given moment, _regardless_ of where we might be." Iason purred, as he gently kissed Riki's lips in what was beginning to look like seduction in Riki's eyes.

"Is that so? Then we will just have to try it out in public sometime." Riki raised his eye brows suggestively.

They left the chamber for the night, and as they walked out of the Ios Tower, Raoul was waiting to speak with Iason. The two Lords had transformed back to normal by now, and were about to head home.

"Excuse me my Lords," Raoul bowed slightly, as he approached Iason and Riki, who looked at each other and smiled.

"I couldn't help but wonder if all was alright? I received word from the lab's Security Officer, that you had transformed. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Iason smiled at his old friend, "No Raoul, we are quite alright, Lord Kai had a reaction while in his reanimation chamber, that is all. There was no security issue. But thank you."

Raoul looked visibly relieved, as he had rushed over to the labs, when he received the call. His days since Iason and Riki arrived home to Amoi had been filled the enormous task of re-educating his Intelligence Department, and the Department of Security with the new General Code. There was also the newly promulgated Bill of Rights of all Citizens.

"Very well, I will take my leave, my Lords." Raoul bowed and began to walk away, when Iason spoke.

Lord Am, did you receive an invitation to Lord Ghan's gathering?"

Raoul cringed when he heard Iason's words. He had indeed gotten an invitation to Omaki's party, which he suddenly recalled read:

"_**Lord Raoul Am,**_

_**You are cordially invited to Lord Iason Mink and Prince Riki Oskuro's Welcome Home Party on Jupiter's Eve. Bring you rebel ass over to my Estate, and don't you dare think of not showing up! That means YOU Raoul.**_

_**XOXO, Omaki"**_

Raoul hoped he wasn't the only one to receive such an invitation from Omaki, but as he turned around to speak to Iason, he placed a cool appearance on his otherwise frazzled face when it came to the notoriously perverted parties hosted by Omaki.

"Invitation you say? Why yes, I did, but I wasn't really planning…"

"Oh, but I _insist_ you be there Lord Am," Iason interrupted, "Both Lord Oskuro and I wouldn't want you to miss out on what should prove to be a delightful evening." Iason was actually teasing Raoul, knowing how he felt about Omaki's bashes.

"Of course, my Lords, I will be handling the security for the event." Raoul droned as he hoped Iason would be satisfied with that.

"No, you must attend as a _guest_," Iason continued, "You are after all a _dear friend_."

Now Riki chimed in, playing along. "Yeah, you never know what that naughty Blondie is up to now, don't you agree?"

Raoul sighed defeated by their teasing. "Yes, of course. I will attend Lord Mink, Lord Oskuro. I look forward to seeing you both there."

Raoul bowed, and excused himself, wanting to run to the hills screaming, rather than attend one of Omaki's parties. But then again, a lot has changed since the two Lords returned to Amoi, surely Omaki wouldn't dare to have _one of those parties_. Would he?"

Iason and Riki laughed quietly as they headed for their shuttle.

*~*~*

Kai's mind drifted in and out of a fog bank. He was certain he heard Lady Erin call for him, but that was impossible, Lady Erin was dead.

"_There, there, my love, rest, sleep, it's just a bad dream…Shhh."_

His heart ached, as his mind was confused. He could swear he also heard Riki's voice shouting from another direction. The echoes were becoming clearer, as his thoughts seem to be lingering longer, yet he could not make out many of the sounds he heard.

"_Oh father..."_

He didn't understand why he was in such a fog, or how he arrived there. His memories where still a blur with no definitive pattern. He continued to walk fearlessly through the fog as he was now determined to head towards the direction of Riki's voice. It was _his_ voice that he'd had not heard from in ages. Riki's voice continued to ring in his head, as he could hear him crying ahead of him, before the echoes of his voice were drowned by the many voices he now began to hear all around him.

He was never one to shy away from anything, and feared nothing. Nothing but the voice of someone lost so long ago; a voice of the one he adored, and lost. There were many thoughts poking at the slumbering Lord, and his body felt sluggish, heavy and tired. The calming effect of Riki's voice reminded him of a time of innocence, a time he wished he could see once again.

*~*~*

Omaki danced around his office, as he prepared for his party. Knowing that Iason and Riki had accepted his invitation was all the more sweeter. He couldn't get over the changes in their personalities, and really liked Iason's more laid back persona of the Ancient he once was. But to see them both in his mind was just too delicious to give up. He really wanted to perhaps try to convince Riki, -he being the naughtier one of the two- to perhaps allow him into their arena to _play_.

He knew Iason had said he would not share his bed with anyone other than Riki. And perhaps Riki felt the same, seeing them kiss so passionately in front of him. So maybe _Plan B_ would suffice. Plan B consisted of getting them drunk on that _special_ punch which was once "accidentally" served on Aki's Guardianship party nearly two years ago. Now that would prove interesting. He giggled to himself, as he imagined the mayhem that would occur. Of course, he may have to deal with their wrath in the end, but he'd worry about that later. For now, he wanted his party to be the best ever.

Enyu walked in with a handful requests from prominent Blondie's all wanting to be invited to his bash, as word leaked out among the Elite that the two Lords would attend the event. Enyu was still overwhelmed with the turn of events that brought fame and the title of _Prince_ to Riki. His hatred towards the dark haired "Mongrel" never disappeared, and he had always disliked him. Although he would have to act accordingly now that he was _royalty_.

"Ah, Enyu, my love, what have you got there, more requests? I'm astonished that so many want to attend. However, if I ever find out who _leaked_ word of my party, they will find themselves in one of my suites behind a whip."

Enyu swallowed nervously, as he handed the requests to Omaki, who dumped them in the trash receptacle without glancing at any of them. He was not going to allow anyone other than the original Blondie's who forged an _unofficial_ group core of Elite. That being the handful which experienced the joy -and torture- of that party nearly two years before. They created and unspoken alliance and brotherhood, at least in _his_ mind.

And while they were all highly sought after since that fateful day, they kept mostly to themselves, avoiding the glare of publicity. Omaki was really upset that Iason was abducted, and injured. He felt he had suffered enough two years ago, along with Riki, and they had finally settled down after the public whippings, to enjoy some privacy.

As he pondered all this, Enyu stood nervously, waiting to be dismissed. This was not lost to Omaki, who noticed his silence. He saw Enyu's expression change when he spoke of punishing whoever had leaked out word of his party, and now eyed Enyu with interest.

He stood up and walked around his desk, taking the exotic pet into his arms, then spoke.

"Enyu, you seem a bit off today, are you feeling well? It will be some time before your next interval is it not? Omaki gently kissed his lips, as Enyu's eyes dilated and stared at Omaki with fear.

"It is nothing Master. I was just concerned with the party. Aren't you afraid of Lord Mink and Prince Riki? They frighten me whenever they transform into their Ancient persona. Their bodies change, and they even glow!"

"Well _you_ also frighten some, when you go into your interval, do you not my Pet?" Omaki nuzzled Enyu gently, as he reached behind and caressed his firm ass, making Enyu almost purr with eagerness. Omaki gently lifted one of Enyu's legs, and pressed his cock against Enyu's which had begun to swell against Omaki's ministrations.

"Yes, well, that's just my nature, Master. I can't help what I am, although you don't seem frightened in the least when I have my interval. In fact, you relish it, if I may be so bold to say."

Omaki smiled as he continued to press against Enyu. He lifted his other leg and turned around with Enyu, as he wiped everything off his desk with one arm. He gently laid Enyu on the desk tearing off the leather outfit that barely covered the young man's body. The black leather straps crisscrossed the length of his chest, reveling his nipples which Omaki had pierced and adorned with tiny gold rings. His slim waist was wrapped with a leather belt with gold studs, and he wore a pair tight black leather pants that hung on his hips. Omaki pulled on the laces and quickly had peeled them off. The tall Blondie Lord was pleasantly surprised with what he saw.

"Oh, my Pet, what have you done? Is that the gold cock ring I see? Ooo you are truly after my perverted heart aren't you? Hmm, I think you are stunning dear, I _must_ have you."

Omaki untied the laces of his own leather pants, as his cock now pressed tightly against the leather wanting to be freed. As the eager Enyu raised his hips against Omaki's teasing, the excited Blondie pressed against his entrance and in the next moment penetrated the tight entrance of his exotic Pet. Enyu cried out as he always did, being a Xeronian had its sexual perks, and penetration was not one of them, as he always experienced penetration as if he were a virgin.

However, it was altogether a different experience for the one taking him. Omaki loved to hear his cries, as it gave him much pleasure to see Enyu take the next step. Enyu would now begin to enjoy his cock with all abandon, pressing up against his thrusts, and taking all of Omaki with wild-like grunts and moans. His elliptical eyes dilated and announced his arousal giving Omaki an electric charge down to his groin.

"Oh little pet, you sure love to be fucked don't you, my little Enyu? Would you like me to stroke you my love?"

Omaki teased Enyu by very slowly stroking his throbbing cock in his hand, as he now slowed down and deliberately thrust in and out of his inner sanctum. This was always frustrating for Enyu, making the extremely excitable young man beg for more.

"Mmm, Master, you are so _naughty_ making me moan and beg to be fucked." Enyu gasped, as Omaki thrusts were increasing in strength. "Can I have a little more?! I fear my mind will drive me wild if I don't feel all of you pounding me in the manner I'm accustomed to."

Omaki's eyes twinkled with lust, as he now took hold of Enyu's hips and began to thrust so hard the desk began to screech against the floor and move. As their excitement was ascending their loud cries of ecstasy became louder.

"Oh Enyu, you are so tight my love, you hold all of me quite splendidly," Omaki groaned as his climax was pending. "Let's turn you around for a more delicious fuck."

Omaki pulled out as the eager Xeronian quickly jumped off the desk and turned around to get into position,when Omaki stopped him and held him against the desk. Omaki knelt down and took Enyu's stiff cock into his mouth, making the inflamed Pet squeal with delight.

"M-Master that feels so good! Oh, what wonderful touch your mouth is to my cock, please suck me harder! Oh, that's it! Uhn…"

Enyu thrust forward as Omaki eagerly serviced Enyu, being so excited after seeing the gold ring on his cock. Enyu loved the gift, but rarely wore it outside of _special_ occasions. He adored the ring and wanted it for only their private enjoyment.

Omaki now took his cock with such eagerness, the Pet could only moan his response as Enyu erupted in a copious fountain of sex, and Omaki eagerly drank it all till the last drop. Then as the young man continued to relish his release, Omaki turned him around to face the desk, almost violently bending Enyu down and once again plowed into his inner sanctum taking Enyu with such force, his ass was red from Omaki slapping against him.

"Ah, my little kitty, you have once again made me mad with your charms, so _tight_, and unforgiving. I fear I won't last much longer…hmm, now buck my little feline."

Enyu began to push back against Omaki as he relished his Master's rather large cock in his ass, and almost purred with joy. His own cock sprung back into life, and he moaned loudly with every thrust Omaki made into his inner sanctum.

Omaki reached around and fondled Enyu's erection, and loved how quickly his little Pet became hard. He skillfully stroked his arousal, until they both could no longer speak, and only moaned and grunted until they both ejaculated in unison.

Omaki breathed hard, as he finally pulled out of Enyu who lay with his face still down on the desk, catching his breath. Omaki raised him into his embrace, and gently kissed him.

"Mmm, that was quite lovely my little Pet, I've enjoyed this immensely, but I must get back to work, or I'll never finish making arrangements for the party." Omaki smiled as Enyu continued to purr softly against his chest. "Oh my, I truly love the kitty in you love."

The two dressed and began to clean up the mess Omaki made of his desk as all his stuff had landed all over the floor in his excitement. Enyu nervously looked at the trash receptacle, as he threw away pieces of glass shards from a paperweight Omaki broke in his aroused state. Enyu eyed the many requests for invites to the party, and grew nervous once more.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my little story! Please give a review!


	5. Warrior Lord

Echoes in Time

Chapter 5 Warrior Lord

The battle was lost, as the three Clans had brought much destruction to the surface of the planet. The inner power of the three Clans was unleashed and all of Amoi was embroiled in an all out fight to the death. The Elder Clan had all but been destroyed, as many fled the Capitol cities for the countryside. They mass exodus was to get as far away as possible from the onslaught of energy that permeated the atmosphere. Kai in his thirst for revenge, had unleashed his inner powers. The memory of Raimen dying in his arms stabbed at his tortured mind. Lady Erin's lifeless body had lain at the bottom of the Estate broken, and the mental image of her accidental death also fed the wrath he could not contain.

"I will see you all in Hell if I am to be taken by likes of you monsters!"

Kai and the remaining Warriors, and Intellects had the Elders on the run. As the collective powers of the two Clans marched towards the Elders, who decided to stand against the Warrior Lord in the city of Dana, on the outskirts of Eos. Lord Kai led both the Warrior and Intellect Clans, as the death of Lord Raimen left the lead to the one remaining Lord of Amoi. He spoke through Jupiter's satellite communication center, sending out his message to the Elders holed up in the city of Dana.

"There will be NO mercy, for that ship has sailed you murdering horde! I care not that your minds are not your own, the blood of Warrior and Intellect runs knee deep in your wake. And if that coward Elder -Lord Jonas- would rather hide in the mountains, than take control of _you_, I shall. In the only way I can, for the multitude of innocent lives you have taken!"

With that, Lord Kai Oskuro marched ahead. With their inner powers channeled, they shielded their minds against the all out attempts by the Elders to pierce it. The Intellects began to mow down the Elders, as bodies flew into the air against any object standing, crushing the life of the Elders. The Warrior Clansmen used their inner power to literally crush each and every bone, and turned them to dust. The eerie cries were all the crazed Elder's could utter, as they fell dead where they stood.

In the city of Dana, the Elders had concealed a weapon of ultimate destruction, and scrambled to set it in place, as the trap was being prepared. Not all of them were mad. There were a select few, who took the opportunity to eliminate the Intellects and Warrior Clans, now that Lord Raimen had been murdered. The mindless Elders, set off by Elder Eric would not attack their own, so were led by those who did have an agenda.

But this did not deter Lord Kai. He only saw red, and would now forget his alliance with the Elders. The inner power of the Warrior Lord was released, and he would not be held back. The battle lines had been drawn, Kai was systematically destroying each and every Elder in sight as he led the two Clans towards the city of Dana.

Their minds numb with the nearly five hundred years of carnage had not deterred them from the path they walked, and Kai was making his final entries into the Living Text that was Jupiter. As the chaos was heading to its climax, Jupiter had been working feverishly to answer the last questions placed in her queue by Lord Oskuro:

**"What can be done to stop the war? Is Prince Riki still alive? Has Iason found his love?"**

Kai and the Intellect Clans were allies, but it was known that some of them harbored ill feelings towards the Warrior Lord, even though Raimen's death was not deliberate. Raimen died by his hand nevertheless, and his death rippled within the Intellects. Centuries of war made even the most loyal man, question the actions that had failed to stop the wars.

The global war raged for nearly 500 years. The bitterness of war never left his mind, and that would be his final thoughts as he stood near a window overlooking the city of Dana. Suddenly he felt pain in his chest, as a dagger cut deeply into his back piercing his heart. Kai staggered, and turned around to see his betrayer's eyes as he fell.

"Lord Everett? Why _YOU_, I don't understand?"

Lord Everett, personal bodyguard of Lord Raimen, and his _Sentinel at Arms_, stood before him. As tears of anguish appeared on his face, this was not what he wanted to do, but the end was near. He bore the scars on his once beautiful face, that centuries of war had given him. He fought gallantly at Lord Kai's side, but now on the eve of Amoi's destruction, he would end it all in one swift strike.

"I witnessed Lord Raimen's death by your hand Lord Oskuro, though your mind was not your own, the anger you conveyed was. And for that my Lord, I will never forgive you. Amoi is lost. I will spare you the pain of its ultimate destruction. Please forgive me, but I send you now to join Lord Raimen in death. When you see him, tell him, I loved him dearly, as I was fond of all the Royal family. But I can't bear to see you, the last Royal fall in battle. And certainly not by the hand of a mindless enemy."

Lord Kai's mind began to float as darkness fell over Amoi, and the cities burned. Kai's last memory would be of its sun setting, and as he gave in to the darkness of eternal sleep, he whispered to Lord Everett.

"Thank you- for giving me a _Warrior's _death…"

The final questions Lord Oskuro had asked before he was mortally wounded, were being processed by Jupiter to answer the dying Lord. When the ensuing catastrophic deluge of radiation engulfed the Ios Tower in the light of destruction. Jupiter's first sentient thoughts were the last entry Lord Kai had made with regards to Prince Riki and Iason.

*~*~*

Lord Kai could not see in the fog that engulfed him, he walked endlessly in every direction for what seemed an eternity. He began to hear voices in the fog, but as he moved towards the sounds, they would go silent. He was angered as the fog seemed to play hide and seek with the voices he heard. Now figures would begin to form, and faces of people he could not recognize, there were many, so many walking up to him, and he reached out to them, only to be pulled back into the fog.

"What in hell is _this_?! I can't see a blasted thing in this soup! And why do I not know these faces?"

Lord Kai would not let up, and it seemed he walked for days. He looked down to see a paved road that was not there before, and for the first time, he had a direction. Since walking around aimlessly, had not been productive, he figured a road had to lead somewhere. As he continued down this road, he could hear the clashing of weapons fire, and the sounds of mortally wounded men. He looked towards the sounds of the voices, when suddenly the bloody hands of many reached out to take hold of his legs as he walked on the path.

Kai was horrified to see the multitude of corpses laying about, as the fog filtered in around them, and just as he realized they were bodies, the fog would envelope them once more and go silent.

"Am I to be tortured now, with the sights of this nightmare?!" Kai's words would go unanswered as silence once more lay claim over the fog.

"_Kai, Kai can you hear me?"_

Kai was surprised as no one had spoken to him once since he awoke in the sea of fog. He turned to the direction of the voice, but noticed it would take him off the path he was walking. He stopped to think about it more. The fog he walked in off the path led to nowhere, and he neither saw nor heard anything. Yet as he walked on the path, he could see, and hear things.

"Who is out there? Speak up and identify yourself!"

Kai was uneasy about stepping off the path, so he stood there, hoping if he called out from where he stood, the person calling would find him.

"If you can hear my voice, come towards me! I'll not step off this path, nor walk aimlessly in the fog. I've walked in that white hell forever it seems, and I'll not stray into it once more. So if you can hear me, walk towards me!"

There was silence once more as Kai remained on the path. He could see two figures coming in and out of the fog, and they seemed to be reaching out towards him. He couldn't make out their outlines, but as he peered into the fog, their images grew more and more familiar.

"R-Raimen?! Raimen is that _you_? Is this how I'm to be tortured? By seeing the face of my long lost lover? NO! GO AWAY! I'll not stand here and be tortured by your beauty…ghost be gone!!"

Kai began to walk away from Raimen, down the path. He cared not where it led, only that it was away from the images of Raimen's beauty. His heart ached, and he began to sob silently as images of his dead lover came to mind, and the blood that spilled over his hands, as he lay dying in his arms. It had been over three hundred years since Raimen was killed, yet the wounds of Kai's memory had never healed. As he continued to walk on the path, he murmured.

"NO! I'll not relive that horror once more, it's been too long. My sorrow is too much for my heart to bear, I will not turn around, I will not see those eyes…those haunting beautiful eyes, or that long blond hair that caressed my face as I kissed it…no."

Kai began to slow down, as the sorrow came flooding back to him, and his body began to tremble in his grief. He finally stopped, and fell to his knees and began to sob out loud.

As he breathed in he could almost smell the cologne Raimen used, and felt he was loosing his mind. He heard the quiet footsteps of several people now coming up behind him. He didn't care who they were, he was now so brokenhearted he wanted to just lay down and disappear like the many faces in the fog.

Suddenly the steps quickened and he heard several voices call to him.

"Kai! Kai, don't despair! Look for me love, look for _me_!"

"Father, get up! Don't walk away from us, turn around and walk _towards _us, see the light?"

The collective voices of Riki and Raimen made Kai suddenly get up and turn around. He would not fear this, even if they _were _ghosts, he wanted so much to see Raimen, and to see his son Riki.

"Oh if it were only true, I can't bear this! Why, why must I see the two of you _now_, when despair in my heart still rages?"

"Kai my love, stay where you are! I'm coming Kai, I'm not going to lose you once again you old geezer, so you better stay put, or I'll have you over my knee for running away you big _baby_!!"

Kai stood stunned by the words Raimen was shouting at him, and quite surprised with the threat. "Ghost don't make threats." He reasoned, as he now peered into the fog, as two images began to appear much clearer now, and then he heard Riki once more.

"Bloody Hell Father, concentrate! Keep looking at us, and don't move! You sure are a hard one to follow! I've never been able to keep up with you, even when we walked the streets of Eos!"

Kai stood silent as a golden light began to break through the fog, giving both Raimen and Riki an eerie glow. Once Raimen caught sight of Kai's form, he darted down the path and jumped into the arms of Kai, as the dumbfounded Warrior Lord slowly reached out and embraced Raimen.

"By the Gods! Raimen?! Raimen, is it _really _you? Are you going to haunt me here in this hell? And not just you, but you also brought my _Son_?"

"Oh stop with the melodramatics you old coot! We've come to _rescue _you, so give me a kiss my love, because the way out is nothing like the way in…_trust_ me."

Kai kissed Raimen so powerfully, the tall blond could only give in to the kiss. Kai's face was streaked with tears, as he looked into Raimen's beautiful face, his eyes so blue, he lost his senses and began to caress his body against his.

Riki began to blush as the two lovers drank from each other. He wanted to jump into his father's arms just a much as Raimen had, but let them enjoy their reunion. Kai broke away from the kiss to look at Riki, who stood with his hair floating serenely, and his eyes as dark as night. A sight he had never seen, since Riki was an infant.

"Young man, come here." Kai spoke, as Riki slowly walked towards his father who held out his hand once Raimen stepped away. Riki's eyes were tearing up, and in the next moment he leaped into his father's arms, as Kai spun him around to the delight of Raimen who jumped with joy clapping his hands.

"Riki! My young Prince! I had all but given up seeing you again! In fact, I don't know where _here_ is, and yet I find the two of you before me!"

Riki held his father tight. He did as Iason had done to Raimen, feeling the gentle heartbeat of his father's beat against his chest.

"Father, we need to move. You must listen to me, and hold on tight to both Lord Raimen and me. Do not let go of our hands, do you understand?"

Kai was confused, but listened, as Raimen stood next to him, and took one hand as Riki took the other.

"Father, you are going to see things, _frightening _and horrible things, but you must NOT stop, and you must not despair." Then Riki remembered what Iason had told him about holding one's breath. "It's like holding your breath before the big plunge father, and you must hold it until you breach the surface, do you understand me?"

Kai nodded, as he now noticed Raimen begin to transform. His eyes now turned a darker shade of blue, and his long blond hair began to float serenely about his head as he glowed softly.

"Raimen, I know you're _excited_ to see me, but why have you transformed?"

"Hush my love, and concentrate on your son." Raimen's tone was sober compared to his jovial words, but a moment ago.

Kai looked at Riki ahead of him, his hair began to whip furiously and a tempest began to stir in the fog as the three were bathed in a golden glow. Kai had never seen a tempest stir around Riki, and was awed by the way the wind swirled around him. Suddenly out of nowhere, a sea of bodies began to appear as the fog was lifting, and the moans and cries of those fallen were reaching out towards Kai.

The Warrior Lord began to tremble, as their hands reached out in attempts to pull him back into the fog. Kai was horrified by their expressions as he suddenly began to recognize many of the faces, and the color drained from his face.

Riki could feel the fog begin to descent on them once more, and he now felt the pull of Kai's hand, as his father began to slow down. Raimen began to push Kai forward.

"Ohhh no you don't! My love, you are going to hold your head up proud, and walk down this path. It is the path of _honor_, and you must not leave it. There is nothing in that fog for you, and I will travel to hell once more to push you out, even if I have to kick your gloriously sexy ass out of it!!"

Riki couldn't help but smile at Raimen's comments, and felt the weight lighten up as Kai began to walk faster keeping in pace with Riki, who now turned to him and said:

"Hold your breath father, and don't let go! You must make it to the surface!"

It felt like the weight of a thousand souls pressed against Kai, and the Warrior Lord saw himself in a sea of darkness. Only Riki's soft glow ahead of him would light the darkness. Raimen held tight to Kai's hand and he began to kick to the surface along with Riki, until they breached the surface and Kai opened his mouth and took a huge gulp of fresh air.

"Easy there Father, breath in slowly, it's all over; just breathe in and out, one breath at a time." Riki's soft voice made Kai turn to his direction, and as he focused his eyes. He saw Riki smiling before him, his hair slowly calming down, and his eyes still as dark as night.

"Riki. I was not dreaming? Are you _really _here my Son?" Kai's voice was rough as he spoke for the very first time.

"Riki? And what about _me _you ungrateful old man?! Did you not see _me_ in there too!?"

Kai now turned to see Raimen standing on the other side of the bed, smiling down upon the drowsy Kai.

"R-Raimen? But how? I…don't understand?" Kai's mind began to swirl, as he could not get past the image of Raimen before him.

"Hush my love, everything is alright. This is a great shock to you, but I assure you, I am no dream nor a figment of your imagination."

Raimen gently bent down and kissed Kai's lips, which began to tremble. He raised a hand to touch his long blond hair, and then pulled him down with more force and drank of his lips. Kai did not know by what miracle Raimen was restored to him, but a that very moment, he did not care.

Riki smiled as Iason came up behind him, and both watched the two Ancients tenderly kiss. Iason shook his head, as Kai would not release Raimen, to which Raimen began to flail his arms in the air.

"Now my love, hold on, we don't want to scare the children you know, especially the tall blond one over _there _who's grinning from ear to ear."

Iason nodded as he bowed slowly. "I am pleased to see you Lord Kai, we have missed you ever so much."

Kai looked over at Iason who was now holding Riki in his arms, gently kissing his ear. Kai looked at the three, now more awake and spoke to Raimen.

"Why are you still transformed my love, and for that matter, why is Riki also transformed?"

Riki calmed down, as he returned to normal. "Kai, its best if you slow down. We were transformed because you were comatose, and we had to reach that pea brain of yours with his inner powers. Actually all of Riki's to be more exact, as he and Iason have perfected this ability, of which I had no idea they even possessed at such strength.

"I don't recall him having this ability manifest to peer into the psyche, at least not when he was young. Though I often wondered if your empathic traits would pass to him. Your lineage knew it existed. And as for _me_, I went along for the ride, just in case your stubborn ass wouldn't move. And I was right to do so!" Raimen teased.

Kai was now more confused than before, and Riki sensed it. He stepped up to his father, and said, "You must rest father, as more of your memories will soon return, and you will need your strength."

Kai's wheels began to spin, and it was obvious to Riki that the memories in his mind were vivid. He would need additional care, as he endured much trauma. It was clear by the sea of bodies that came up to him, as they headed for the surface of his consciousness, that Kai's wounds ran deep. Riki's heart ached, but he remained strong. After all, he was a Warrior like his father.

Jupiter watched in _stealth _mode, as she didn't want the same problem to occur as before. Instead, sh would be waiting for Kai to be more rested, and conscious. It seemed her appearance triggered the spark that returned their memories of their former lives, and she still had to remove the mind block, which would release the floodgates of his past. She knew this one would be extremely difficult. For Kai had suffered more than any of the Ancients, and this would also prove to be a challenge for Raimen.

Heiku stood ready with a mild sedative should Kai's vitals begin to spike, knowing full well what the Warrior Lord would be experiencing in the next hours. He had seen Raimen endure the heartache of learning their past lives were gone, along with their civilization, and all the people they knew. But Kai had lived longer, suffered the most, and endured a time unknown to any as the War of Woes would come flooding back into his psyche, and the millions of lives lost would weigh heavy on his soul.

Iason, Riki and Raimen had been briefed along with Heiku as Jupiter prepared them for the release of the mind block. No one knew what would happen, but the three Lords had all watched the recorded archives of that time period, seeing the carnage that was recorded by Jupiter's many satellites, and the aftermath of the final decisive explosion.

Riki sat motionless having seen what his father lived through. The images of the Elders' destructive force, and the counterattacks his father had led. If he wasn't so overwhelmed by the impact of it all, he would be so proud of his father's leadership. Both he and Iason had experienced that power, having fought the Elders of Rhea not so long ago. How his father survived nearly 400 years of such activity was amazing.

Raimen snuggled up to Kai, gently tracing his hand over his cheeks, and caressing his hair. Kai's vitals were beginning to rise, and Heiku was about to comment, when Iason spoke up.

"Father, we need to allow Lord Kai to rest, as you can see his vitals are rising, and we know this time is _critical _to his recovery."

"Why of course his vitals are rising, that dirty mind of his is beginning to wander off to his nether regions." Raimen teased as he kissed Kai gently on the lips. "But of course your right son, we must allow him to rest."

Kai began to protest, and then suddenly he stopped speaking. Riki began to move forward, and nodded to Heiku, as Kai's mind began to fight the flood of memories seeping forward into his consciousness.

"Father, you must rest, we will return in a couple of hours and check in on you alright? Don't worry about anything, just rest." Riki began to transform as Kai looked at Raimen once more, and the horror of his death pressed into his mind and his eyes began to tear up.

Riki sent out a surge of energy from his heart, and it washed over Kai, making the older Lord, sigh in relief, as if wrapped in a warm blanket. Next, Raimen bent down and softly began to whisper in his ear as Heiku walked up to the bed and administered the mild sedative.

"Now, now, you have _too _much on your mind my love, just relax, Nothing can harm you, and I am here, so don't despair. I love you dearly Kai, and you are never going to disappear from my life again. For I assure you, I will never leave your side. So just rest, I'll be right over _there_, see? I've had a little cot brought in, I will not leave you."

Kai's eyes began to slowly close, as tears began to fall down the creases of his eyes. Iason and Riki both stood by his side as Raimen whispered words of comfort into his ear. Both could feel the sadness in Kai's heart. Riki especially felt the emotion stirring in his father's heart, and it tore into his own heart. Iason kissed him in the cheek, knowing how difficult this was, as he had also experienced this with his own father's awakening.

Raimen indeed had a cot brought in, and would not have it any other way. Iason chose not to fight him on that point, knowing Jupiter was watching over them both. He tugged on Riki's arm as Kai finally fell back to sleep. Raimen continued to whisper words into his ear, slowly stroking his hair, and kissing his forehead, as the Warrior Lord twitched and his body began to relax.

Raimen looked up at Riki and Iason, and gently smiled and nodded for them to leave. Heiku told Iason he would be watching Kai very closely, as all expected a difficult awakening, and the powerful Lord's inner powers would be considered a risk if he recalled his battles.

Raimen had no such risk factor, as he was never involved in any action; his was one of sorrow, and loss. But Kai had endured hundreds of years of global conflict; his battles had forever scarred his mind, and his heart.

Iason and Riki had also made arrangements to remain in the building, in one of the private medical suites, also as a precaution made along with Jupiter. No one knew what to expect, and his recovery in the hours to follow, would soon tell the tale.

*~*~*

Iason watched as Riki continued distracted by the day's events, and looked unquestionably exhausted. He wondered if he would be able to give him the same comfort Riki had given him not a week ago when his father awakened. Riki had been especially tender in the days that followed, and with all the therapy Lord Raimen endured, trying to reign in the playful Ancient, kept him distracted from worry.

But Lord Kai would not be the same. Riki's mind was anxious over what he could only imagine to be a literal hell, of which he pulled his father out of. Iason watched as Riki struggled to pull his father out of the fog, and worried when Raimen had transformed. He stayed behind as an anchor, just as Riki had for him. He did not expect Kai to have such a powerful mind, that it required the two of them to accomplish the task.

Riki's somber expression was not going to do, so he planned a little outing for a few hours to give him some relief from the anxiety he was keeping bottled up. He had Toma prepare a dinner picnic complete with chilled wine and Riki's favorite Stout Ale, and they headed out to the beach. The twin moons were rising, and the night would be clear for star gazing. Riki had not paid attention as they drove past the Penthouse, as his mind was on other things, but as they left Eos, he realized they were heading out of town.

"Iason, where are we going, I thought we were heading home for a change of clothes?"

Iason smiled as he continued to drive. "We're going to get some air, and stretch our legs for a bit. You have had a trying day, and I wish to have you relax at least for tonight."

Riki smiled slowly, as Iason winked at him. He finally noticed the dinner basket in the back, and the blankets and towels. He guessed they were going to the beach. He loved that Iason thought of his needs, knowing his heart was aching.

"That sounds good Iason. Do you think my dad will be alright? He really had a hard time in that fog…" Riki once again became silent. Iason glanced over to Riki who seemed to be playing the scenes from Kai's mind over in his own mind.

"Love, you need to let it go, I can't imagine what you saw in there, but he is _here_ now. We can help him get past this, and we can create new memories for him. Once our mother's return, things will be glorious once again." Iason reached with his right hand to stroke Riki's hair. Riki was really depressed, and he wanted to help him cheer up.

"You know what would be a good idea Love? When your father is well enough, which should be in about a week if my father has anything to do with it, I believe we can help raise his spirits by taking him to Omaki's party."

Riki jerked his head towards Iason, not believing what he just said. Take his father to one of Omaki's parties? Is he _crazy_?!

"_My_ father, and _your_ father, at Omaki's Estate? Are you fucking crazy? Do you really want to do that? Your father would be bad enough, and I only say that because your father is a big kid at heart, and fucking hilarious. But my father is well…I hate to say this, but he's a man whore! I think if we let them _both_ loose in Omaki's world of mischief, you and I will never be able to show our faces again in public!"

Riki's reactions made Iason laugh out loud. To see Riki's animated expressions of both is father and Kai. "Now weren't _you_ the one who said, _my_ father would make you look like a saint? Well, if I have to endure the high-jinks of my father, _you_ will have to tow the line for the sexual deviance of your father. After all, that is fair, don't you agree?"

Riki shook his head, as the two of them laughed at the thought of the two Ancients cutting loose at one of Omaki's parties. But Iason was glad to see Riki's mood had changed, and he was in better spirits.

They arrived at a private beach that was located adjacent to Iason's Estate, and once the picnic was settled and the blankets laid out, they both changed into long robes provided by Toma, and began to walk down the beach with their feet in sand. Riki loved the smell of the ocean, and how wonderful his feet felt on the moist sand, as the cool water touched his toes.

The weather was quite nice for an evening excursion, as the twin moons gave plenty of light for a nice dip in the sea. Iason pulled on Riki's robe ties, and began to disrobe him as he gently nudged his mouth open for a long passionate kiss. Riki reached for Iason's robe, and also tugged off the belt, pulling his robe off his broad shoulders, and taking him in his arms enjoying the warmth of his skin against his own. Iason grew more passionate as he lifted Riki off the sand and gently spun him around playfully. Riki smiled as he broke away from the kiss to enjoy the sensation.

"It will do us both some good to 'let loose,' don't you think my love?" Iason smiled. As he walked towards the water, and in one quick swing, Iason flung Riki into the water. Riki was so shocked, he yelped as the cool water made him shiver. Iason laughed out loud as Riki stood in the water drenched. But soon the smile on his face disappeared, as Riki reached for him and dragged Iason into the water, suddenly pouncing on the tall Blondie as they floated in the surf.

"Let's go for a swim Iason!" Riki's teeth chattered a bit as the water was a quite cold. "We might as well if we're all wet now, no thanks to _you_!" Riki playfully splashed Iason's face with the salty water, then headed out to deeper water. Iason followed behind him, and they enjoyed the rush of the waves.

They swam for a while, and then headed back to the blankets. Iason started a fire in one of the stone pits which were kept filled with wood to burn. They snuggled together by the fire, and ate a light meal of roasted chicken, fruit and cheese, along with wine and ale. Riki really felt much better after the swim and Iason's playful side. He rarely saw that side of him; in fact he's never really seen it in his present life, but only in his previous one. Iason was quite the social butterfly then if he remembered correctly.

Riki lay on his back and placed his head on Iason's lap, as Iason fed him grapes. Then Riki reached up and pulled Iason down for a long passionate kiss. The wine and ale had allowed the two Lords to relax a bit, and now they hungered for _more _than a good meal. Their earlier frolic in the sea only enhanced their desire for one another.

Iason loved Riki's gentle kisses, and now wanted more than his tongue in his mouth, as he slowly continued to kiss Riki's lips, then his neck and as Riki moaned softly, he headed down his chest stopping only long enough to untie his robe and pull the small gold ring on his right nipple. He slowly suckled on the pink nubs, and then continued to blaze a trail of kissed down his abdomen to the treasure still hidden beneath the robe.

Riki reached up with his hands to untie Iason's robe. He slowly caressed Iason's body, as it passed above him. He reached for is swollen cock and began to stroke it gently, enjoying how it grew before his eyes. Iason moaned as Riki continued to caress his cock.

"Mmm my love, are you in the mood for a little 69 action? I can't help my desire to take you into my mouth." Riki breathed deep, as he reached with his arms, and pulled Iason's hips down.

Riki licked Iason's cock which was only inches away from his mouth, as Iason finally reached his destination. Riki's aroused state brought a smile to Iason's face. He took Riki's swollen cock into his own mouth, and slowly caressed it with his tongue, enjoying the salty taste of the ocean.

Iason only stopped for a moment to say: "You are the Lord of my body Riki; I surrender it all to _you_…"

Iason once again took Riki's cock, and with more passion, began to suck eagerly as he lowered his hips allowing Riki to take his cock. Something Riki needed no invitation to possess.

Iason's head bobbed up and down, as he was truly enjoying Riki's lingual arts, making Iason moan with delight. Of course Riki could barely hold back, as the passion grew and their aroused state headed towards completion. Riki held Iason's cock with his hands, as Iason began to thrust eagerly into Riki's mouth. Riki relaxed his throat and took more of Iason in, to the delight of his inflamed lover.

Iason began to inhale deeply, as Riki's masterful tongue was more that he could take. The delightful stimulation was too much, as he began to moan loudly, which only made Riki mad with desire. He began to stroke Iason's cock now, as Iason was so close to the edge, he suddenly ejaculated, giving Riki quite a mouthful his warm sex. Iason could not help but stroke Riki hard during his release, that Riki began to thrust his hips up, making Iason take Riki deep into his own mouth. Several moments later Riki erupted into Iason's mouth, as Iason drank his sex.

They both breathed hard, as they enjoyed the residual spasms of their release.

"Mmm, Iason, that was fucking great."

Riki whispered with half-closed eyes, as Iason turned around and lay next to Riki enjoying the warmth of his body against his. He reached for a blanket and covered the two of them, as the warmth of the fire felt wonderful. Riki placed his head on Iason's arm and snuggled into his embrace and closed is eyes, as Iason kissed him once more. Riki could taste his sex in Iason's mouth, as the two mingled, which gave him no small pleasure to know that he indeed was the _Lord _of his body.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	6. Eternal Love

Echoes in Time

Chapter 6 Eternal Love

Raimen sat in his cot with his head against the wall. He watched Kai sleeping quietly in his bed. He was happy beyond bearing that his friend and lover had come back. But he was quite disturbed by the images of his tormented mind. As Riki appeared in his mind's eye, he was overwhelmed by the realistic imagery that was before him. He felt the dampness of the fog, the disorientation of Kai's mind, and the sadness of his heart.

He also recalled his own experience in the fog, as he couldn't find his way through it, but those he did see, were just people walking around in and out of the mist. He now understood, that he was actually dead, and those he saw in the fog where just images of people he knew when alive, although he didn't recognize them as so.

But Kai's experience was altogether different; his was a living hell and the multitude of corpses where indicative of nearly 500 years of war casualties. Kai had gotten to know hundreds of thousands of people throughout his life, and by the way many piled forward to touch him, he must have led many against the Elders, who lost their lives. Kai would be forever haunted by those images of war. He wondered if he would ever be able to undo the trauma Kai would certainly suffer.

Raimen closed his eyes and began to reminisce of a time long ago forever gone, in which a much younger, and extremely handsome Warrior Prince was introduced to an equally handsome and whimsical Intellect Heir, at the Lords Dance held every year when a Warrior, Intellect or Elder came of age, and their inner powers where acknowledged and honored. This year both Clans had royal heirs ascend into their inner powers, so it was a historical celebration long awaited by all of Amoi.

Kai was 18 years old and was dressed in his royal robes, as he was introduced by his father Lord Alexis Oskuro who stood with pride behind young Prince Kai, who held his head erect and transformed before the assembly. His long, dark shoulder-length hair flowed softly about his head, and his eyes turned dark as night. He was adorned in gold jewelry and looked absolutely gorgeous. His face glowed softly as he bowed to the Lords of the three Clans. In turn, the Lords all bowed their approval.

Raimen couldn't take his eyes off the young Warrior Prince, his long flowing hair was dark like a ravens feathers and appeared just as soft, and his eyes were as dark as a moonless night. His heart raced and seemed to flutter as he watched him transform, his soft glowing face appeared kind and serene. Kai walked towards him being led by his father to the Lord's Table, one of three; each laid out for each Clan's royal family facing the front of the banquet hall.

The young blond watched him approach, and with uncharacteristic boldness, Raimen reached out and touched his long flowing hair, making Kai turned his eyes towards him. Raimen smiled, and bowed his head slightly as Kai also bowed his head slightly then continued behind his father to his seat.

The procession of young Lords continued as now it was Raimen's turn, and as the 17 year old was being introduced by his father Lord Reiko Mink, Kai's attention was now focused on the tall blond. He was dressed in his royal blue silk robes, with a gold sash wrapped around his thin waist, and sapphire and gold jewelry that matched his eyes. The young Intellect Prince bowed elegantly to all the Lords, and as he transformed his long blond hair began to sway gently about his head, and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. His face glowed softly, and seemed almost angelic as the soft gasps from the entire assembly collectively thought the same thing.

Kai was stunned by his beauty, and he could not take his eyes off Raimen as he gracefully walked past the assembly led by his father to the Intellect's table. The two young Lords found themselves staring at each other off and on during the evening's festivities, and when the Lords Dance was announced, Raimen jumped at the chance and walked sensually towards Kai, who could not take his eyes off the approaching Raimen.

Raimen bowed respectfully as he smiled at the Lords sitting alongside Kai. Kai was in a world of his own, and Lord Oskuro had to nudge Kai to respond to Raimen's gesture of respect. Kai blushed and nodded his head in response.

"Lord Oskuro, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Raimen's sapphire eyes made Kai weak at the knees, and he swallowed hard as his eyes looked at Raimen's body from head to toe, as the tall Intellect was a vision of beauty. He found his hands were sweating, and his heart racing, and all he could manage to say was a soft: "It would be my pleasure."

Raimen held out his hand, and led Kai to the dance floor where many couples had assembled for the Lord's Dance; a traditional dance performed by all clansmen who have come of age. Raimen was quite agile, sensually moving his arms and legs in precise rhythm with the music, as it was a light-hearted easy flowing dance, and Raimen was a natural.

The same could not be said of Kai, who seemed out of place, as rehearsal for the upcoming social event was not high on his things to do list. So he mostly tried to imitate Raimen, who could care less, as the smitten Intellect was more pleased to have the young Prince in his company, regardless of how many times he stepped on his toes.

Raimen actually made Kai look really good, as he whispered the steps into his ear. The intimate conversation made Kai's heart race and his blood rush to his face making him blush. But this also had a predictable effect on his body, as he was becoming aroused by the close proximity between him and Raimen. And this was not lost to the young Intellect Lord.

As the dance gathered speed, the remaining Lords all came onto the dance floor and joined the young Lords as they danced counterclockwise from the direction the young ones were dancing and all enjoyed the Lords Dance.

As the dance concluded Raimen whispered to Kai, "Shall we get some air young Prince? It seems to have gotten rather _warm_ in here."

Kai seemed to have lost his voice, as Raimen led him outside to the gardens that surrounded the Royal Estate. Lanterns lit the stone paths that led in several directions. The evening breeze felt cool against their bodies, as the dance made them hot in their royal robes. Raimen led him on a path that ended at a rather large pond filled with colorful fish. It was dimly lit as to not frighten them in the evening.

The young Warrior Prince paid no attention where he was being led to, as Kai's mind was racing having never felt so aroused by any other past lover before Raimen, male or female. He was last introduced to the young Lady Erin Valmonne, just turned 15, and quite attractive. If not for her young age, he would be more receptive, and if their parents held up the arrangement, would become his future wife when he reached his 25th birthday.

But at the moment, Kai was not thinking about young Lady Erin, his thoughts were only on Raimen. His heart was lost to the young Intellect the moment Raimen touched is hair, and held his gaze throughout the evening. It seemed as if no one else was in the room. He knew then, that the young Heir of the Intellect royal family would become the love of his life.

Raimen looked deeply into his dark eyes, as he moved closer to Kai and whispered, "I am entranced by your beauty, my Lord Prince. I can't help myself, as my heart yearns to be near you." Raimen reached up to Kai's face, and traced his lips seductively, adoring how Kai's lips curled slightly and trembled with excitement.

Kai was speechless, as he felt the same way about Raimen. He looked at his lips as Raimen spoke his confession, and could not help himself and took the young Prince in his arms and pressed his lips against Raimen's as he held him tight. Raimen stunned by Kai's aggressive kiss could only moan, as Kai drank from him passionately. He returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the young Warrior Prince.

Their hearts beat so fast, and so loud in their heads, they swore the other would hear it. As they pressed their bodies together and began to grind their hips against each other, there was no way to hide their rather impressive erections. Kai's eyes seemed to dilate with his aroused state, and then took control of the encounter. He caressed the young Intellect, then turned him around, and pressed him against the wall of the garden.

"You seem as attracted to me, as I am with you Lord Mink." Kai whispered into Raimen's ear. "I intend to possess you, as you have possessed _me_ tonight. I'll not be denied your pleasure." Kai now began to stroke the tall blond as Raimen closed his eyes with every stroke of Kai's hand.

"I am bewitched by your dark eyes Lord Prince. I can't deny that you are more than I ever dreamed." Raimen's voice trembled, as Kai stroked him gently. "I too, will delight in your pleasure." Raimen felt out of breath as Kai continued his conquest.

He untied Raimen's golden sash and deftly undid the clasps of his silk tunic, all the while they continued to kiss hungrily. Raimen undid the gold clasp of Kai's leather vest-coat and began to blaze a trail of kisses and bites down Kai's chest, stopping only to gently nibble on his pert nipples, which drove Kai mad with lust.

Raimen paused to allow his tunic to be removed if not, Kai would have torn the beautiful garment off his body. Raimen giggled at Kai's frustration of not being able to undo Raimen's silk pants in the dim light, and nearly tore the ties, if it weren't for Raimen's help. He had no such difficulty in untying Kai's black leather pants, as the ties ran down both legs, and were easy to reach.

Once undone, Kai dropped to his knees and began to gently caress Raimen's rather impressive cock, whose size was eagerly devoured by Kai's talented lingual arts. Raimen wondered how such a young man as Kai had learned such intimate skills. He let that thought go, as soon as Kai began to take his cock into his mouth and suck on him so eagerly. Raimen felt he would ejaculate on the spot, and fought to hold on a bit more, not wanting to seem inexperienced, like a blushing virgin being taken for the first time.

But he felt as if he was just that, as no one had ever pleasured him as Kai was at that very moment, and when Kai sucked on one of his finger's and penetrated the tall blond, Raimen could not hold back and cried out his release to the delight of Kai who enjoyed the warm sensation of Raimen's sex hit the back of his throat.

"By the Gods!" Raimen was left breathless. Raimen stood frozen in his rapture, and Kai now stood before him and grinned. "Now my young lover, I will enjoy your inner sanctum and the charms that lie within." Kai's voice was deep and sensual.

Raimen smiled, still riding his post-coital bliss. He suddenly felt Kai lift his right leg and with one gentle thrust, penetrated Raimen completely to the soft cries and sensual moans of the still aroused Intellect. This surprised Kai, and only made the inflamed Warrior begin to thrust more eagerly, enjoying Raimen's grunts, as the young Intellect's intense gaze betrayed his hunger.

Raimen reached out and pulled Kai close, as he thrust his tongue into Kai's eager mouth. Raimen could taste his sex in Kai's mouth, then slowly lifted his left leg into Kai's waiting arm, and began to grind against Kai's thrusts. Raimen gently bit his lip, as they enjoyed each other for several minutes as the sweat of their lovemaking dripped down their bodies.

Kai then bit gently on Raimen's neck which made the excited Blondie open his mouth and gasp. His facial expressions sent shivers down Kai's body pushing the young Warrior to the brink of release, only to discover Raimen was not like other lovers he's had. Raimen had a rather unique physical attribute that Kai was about to discover; Raimen's inner squeezing muscles that began to contract against Kai's throbbing cock. Sure he had other lovers, as his appetite for sex was no secret; however, he had never taken an Intellect before, and so was unaware of this ability.

Raimen smiled to himself as the expression on Kai's face was priceless. "What are you doing? Mmm, that feels incredible, don't stop! Whatever you do- don't stop!" Kai's desperate pleas made Raimen smile.

Raimen's cock had sprung back to life as his inner squeezing made no secret he was quite aroused once again. Kai glanced down between the two, and moaned as his eyes caught sight of Raimen's cock throbbing once more against his abdomen. Drops of his eager sex pooled on the surface to Kai's delight. Raimen's moans were now just as loud as Kai's, and the two erupted in rapture that was so powerful, their bodies trembled with their release. Kai held Raimen against the wall as he continued to thrust for a few more moments as the final spasms ran their course down his body.

Raimen looked into Kai's eyes, and then gently kissed him once more. Kai slowly pulled out and lowered Raimen do the ground. They were both breathing hard as they held each other tight.

"I believe my heart has been taken by you my young Lord" Kai whispered. "I've never known one such as you."

"Please call me _Raimen,_" Raimen smiled. "I have found my star in the heavens, and have placed it in my heart, for you are all I desire Lord Prince."

"Then please call me Kai, Lord _Raimen_."

The two kissed once more before they began to dress each other. It would not be easy to disguise what they were up to, having disappeared from the banquet for such a long time, they decided to sneak in by the servant's entrance and headed to Kai's private rooms to properly clean up before joining the banquet once more.

As the night's festivities came to an end, the guests retired to their homes. Many lingered behind, as Lord Oskuro invited any who wished to spend the night to remain. Kai looked across the hall to see Raimen speaking to his father and mother, and then bowed slightly to them both as his mother kissed his forehead. Raimen then turned to the direction where Kai was standing, and began to walk slowly towards the young Prince.

Kai smiled as Raimen walked up to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. This was not lost to Lord Oskuro who pretended not to notice, but discretely turned his back to the two young Lords so as to block the view of his wife, who did not approve of the young Prince's many lovers, after working so hard to arrange his future bride to be.

Kai and Raimen spent the night in each other's arms. Only stopping to rest between lovemaking sessions to catch their breath. Little did they know it would be the first night of an _eternal love_ that would stand the test of time. A tempest of unforeseen events in both their lives, and that of their sons, who would be fated to share the same future.

*~*~*

Raimen once again glanced over to the sleeping Kai. The monitors beeped quietly and the sounds of his sleeping lover echoed in his mind. Raimen could not believe the events that transpired in their lives, which were cut short 10,000 years ago. He pondered on the fact that he and Kai would have disappeared into dust had it not been for Jupiter's loyalty to the royal family.

"A second chance my love..."

Raimen whispered to himself. He stood up and walked up to Kai's bed. He looked over Kai's body, as he gently pulled the blanket to drink in his beautifully toned build. One would never guess he had yet to take his first steps in a body far removed from the shape he was in when he died. He was perfectly preserved when he viewed the archives, yet another considerate move by the sentient computer.

Raimen wanted so much to lie in his arms and be comforted by his old lover. But he would not be able to do it this night, as Kai's mind was still reeling from the trauma of long ago. He wondered if he would really be able to help him overcome what had yet to surface in his mind.

Raimen could not help himself. He wanted to be near him so much, that he gently climbed up into the bed and lay next to the sleeping Kai. He gently snuggled up next to his body, and pulled the blanket over them both. His eyes filled with tears, as he once again recalled that night long ago, when they loved each other passionately, tenderly, for the very first time.

In a room down the hall, yet another Blondie Lord held his Warrior Prince in his arms. This young Prince was exhausted by the day's events, and slept peacefully. Iason was pleased to have been able to distract Riki from the anxiety he was feeling. He knew Lord Kai's awakening would be difficult to say the least, and a bit problematic if he unleashed his inner powers while suffering the horrors of his past.

It was wise of Jupiter to suggest the three Lords stay a few days at the facility, wanting to have an equal amount of power to overcome Lord Oskuro, should the traumatized Warrior Lord become unhinged in his state. Jupiter reviewed her archives, and did the research with days of the Kai's body showing signs of rising brain function. She found a multitude of entries, whereupon Warrior and Intellect alike noted Lord Kai's actions.

He had battled the demented Elders non-stop for hundreds of years, and with the constant use of his powers, which no doubt grew with frequent use. This also present a point of future debates as to how an Ancient would awaken, though Jupiter did not have enough data to compare. The unlimited stress upon a man and his daily fight to stay alive, would only compound his trauma, ending only in death. Kai held the world on his shoulders for nearly four centuries, when men of that era lived long, and aged slow.

Raimen thought of the loneliness he must have suffered, knowing the type of leader Kai was. They both were nearly two hundred years old themselves, he couldn't imagine fighting decade after decade. Centuries of madness. Raimen watched Kai's chest rise and fall, in peaceful slumber, wishing it could be that way when he awoke.

*~*~*

Iason kissed Riki's forehead, as the young man snuggled against his chest enjoying the warmth of Iason's body. Iason would not get much sleep this first night, as he could sense his father's sadness from down the hall. It was this new ability of his and Riki's that made it difficult for him to rest. Although he could not sense the intense emotions such as Riki could, he was keenly aware of Riki's state of mind, as his troubled sleep projected the anxiety he sensed from Raimen.

Moreover, Iason knew the danger one single Warrior of Lord Kai's caliber could unleash upon Amoi if unchecked. Yet another reason, he thought, for him to stay alert. Iason played back in his mind, their small getaway on the beach. He truly enjoyed swimming in the ocean with Riki, having him completely relaxed for a few hours, and even more enjoyable was their lovemaking.

He could not recall ever finding release before his lover, until he met Riki. His sensuality was overbearing, and at times, he gave in to the euphoria of his charms. There were times he enjoyed Riki's aggressive foreplay, and feeling his powerful thrusts into his body. Thinking about it made his heart pound, feeling a bit _perverted_ as he held Riki in his arms at that very moment.

But he could not help himself. Even when held captive under the mental blocks, he yearned for Riki's touch. The whole Master/Pet dynamic had forever been altered in his mind and his heart. One of the best things to occur in this new renaissance would be the equality of all citizens on Amoi. It would be some time before the classes adjusted to the new changes, but as far as he and Riki were concerned, they were equals in _all_ things now.

"_Never to be bound or chained, right my love?"_ Iason smiled. "_Unless it's for guilty pleasures." _Iason's quiet thoughts would go unspoken, while Riki slept.

Iason pulled in Riki a bit tighter as he recalled their ruined Holiday on Aristia, but loved the six months of absolute peace. They spent many days in the hot springs, and their bodies continued to heal, and awaken. There were some gaps in their memories, and both figured it was due to trauma, or injury. All of the Mink household enjoyed the time on Aristia. As love was reconciled among Lord and servant, friend, and lover. Iason found his heart falling in love with Riki more and more with each passing day. Memories of their many encounters in a world long gone, made for quiet thoughts between them, but they looked forward to returning to Amoi, as Lord Heirs.

Iason found himself thinking that the events they experienced were _meant_ to be. As if fate had a running bet with the Gods, and knew all along this was to be. The prophesy of his finding his tempest in Riki was awe-inspiring, and humbling to them both. With a sense of duty, and even responsibility to an ancient civilization, returning from the dead. They would never have found each other had not Jupiter fought to bring them back to life. All would have been lost, and they would never had reunited in this lifetime.

"_Amazing what that incredible machine evolved into." _Iason thought to himself.

Iason sighed, now feeling a bit more aroused by the closeness of Riki. But didn't want to rouse him for _his_ own needs. Of course his body had its own agenda, and his cock began to react, as Riki's back pressed against his now throbbing erection. He cursed his perverted whims as he knew this was not the place for it. So he began to think about something dull, and boring and unexciting, and certainly not feeding the _need_ to kiss his neck, or _caress_ his hip, or even _grind_ against his beautiful ass that just begged to be fucked.

"_Blast this body of mine!"_

Iason screamed into his mind, which was a big mistake, because it was picked up by the sleeping Riki, surely as if an alarm clock had gone off. Riki began to rouse, and in a few moments felt Iason's rather pitiful thrusts from behind and smiled, as he could feel his heavy breathing.

When he focused his mind's eye, he found Iason lying in a large bed, with candles all around floating serenely in the air. He found the stunning Blondie eagerly stroking his cock as his body strained to be pleasured. Riki smiled, as he walked sensually to the bed.

"Why Iason my love, are you having a wet dream? I find it extremely _erotic_ to find you in such a setting…is there _anything_ I can do for you?" Riki licked his lips purposely, as his eyes betrayed his own excitement. "Perhaps finish what you started? The question is do you want me _here_ or out in the real world?"

Riki's statement was eagerly accepted, which made Riki's cock twitch with anticipation. Iason held out his hand, pulling him onto the bed. And with one fluid movement had Riki straddle his hips. Riki rubbed his cock over Iason's massive erection, as he smiled down at the excited Blondie.

"Oh love, I didn't want to wake you. But I seem to have let my appetite for you take over, and I found myself wanting you _so_ much." Iason moaned. "But I knew you were tired, and so didn't wake you." Iason's face expressed his concern, even as Riki reached for Iason's hand and placed it on his own rising erection. Iason began to stroke him eagerly, as Riki closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Iason continued to raise his hips rather desperately, almost as if tormented.

"Then let's do _this_." Riki whispered in a low tone, as his eagerness to comply was now obvious. "We can take care of your desire here _and_ there...so let's begin here my love, _take_ me."

Riki placed his hands on Iason's chest, and lifted himself up as Iason held his cock in place. He gazed at Riki's face as he lowered himself onto his throbbing member. He moaned softly, and licked his lips as Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes gazed back at him with so much love.

"Oh Iason, you are indeed _ready_ for me. Just do as you will- I won't resist, unless you _want_ me to. Or, I'll just hold my release, and make you _work_ for it…for old time's sake. Would you like that, my one-time _Master_?"

Iason's lips formed into a smile, as he began to lift Riki with his hands, and brought him down hard, making Riki cry out in pleasure, as Iason's large cock spread him a bit more than his small body could manage. But it was glorious, and Riki could only look down upon Iason and smile.

"Yessss! I want it hard Iason, you can do _better_ than that! Fuck me hard in our minds eye, you know that we can to so much _more_ than in the real world. I want you to give me all you have under me and push the limit!" Riki undulated his hips back and forth, causing Iason to pull him forward and take his mouth. Riki broke away, and spoke.

"We've learned to control our powers better I think. Let's do just as before- and project our power out to the mountains or the desert, because I want you to let loose!"

Iason was in a state of complete bliss, as Riki's words worked him like a hot hand, and he wanted to take his lover with all his being. Iason continued to thrust hard into Riki, who bounced on his cock eagerly. When Riki took hold of his cock, and began to stroke himself, Iason felt he would lose his mind.

Riki's essence began to rise, and he found he had talked himself into coming far faster than he had planned. Iason was basically on auto pilot, as it looked as if the tall Blondie had checked, out and was blazing right behind him, as his grunts were becoming louder by the moment.

"Oh, Riki, I'm so close my love, I'm going to project my, my …oh...my love!"

Riki couldn't hold on any longer, as Iason's eager thrusts and his facial expressions were just too much. So Riki gave in. No longer thinking of holding out for as long as he teased. He found himself gasping for breath, as his mind took over, and he ejaculated. His sex erupted from his cock in a fountain of glorious relief, as Iason also came into Riki's inner sanctum. Iason held Riki in place as they caught their breath.

Both he and Riki had closed their eyes, and projected their energy, perfectly timed towards the deep desert, past the mountain range of Minus Quentu. As the horizon lit up, Iason and Riki collapsed in their mind's eye.

Riki opened his eyes. He then turned around, having been woken by Iason's sexual frustration. And their impromptu liaison in their mind's eye. He smiled, as Iason looked down on Riki with shiny eyes.

"Forgive me love, I seem to have gotten myself worked up with your body so close to mine." Iason smiled, as Riki reached up and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, well if you've not had enough my horny Lord, maybe I should turn you around and give you a bit of a workout here in the _real_ world, hm?" Riki grinned seductively as he pressed his tongue into Iason's eager mouth. Iason wrapped his hands around Riki's body, and began to caress his ass.

Riki began to grind against Iason's cock, as Iason closed his eyes. The easily aroused Blondie couldn't resist the offer, and would just _love_ being taken by Riki. Something to put an exclamation mark on their erotic encounter.

His thoughts were so transparent, when suddenly Riki stopped and sat up. He turned his head towards Kai's room, and bolted off the bed, grabbing his robe without a word, and ran out the door. Iason followed behind, as he also felt the surge of anxious thoughts coming from Kai. Riki being more sensitive to this, explained his quick response.

When Riki turned into his father's room, he found Raimen holding Kai in his arms, trying to calm Kai, as a parent tries to sooth a child after a nightmare awakens it. Kai had his eyes wide open, and he was sobbing. His words were not clear, but as Riki approached the bed, Kai suddenly transformed, and with a surge of energy, Raimen was tossed across the room, landing on his back above the cot. He was stunned, and quite shocked as to Kai's sudden surge of power.

Riki immediately transformed as did Iason before he even entered the room. Together they stood before Kai, who looked at the two, as if he didn't recognize them, and with a thunderous voice began to shout once more.

"_You're dead, you are all dead! Why has this happened, where am I?"_ Kai looked over towards Raimen, who was getting back up and had also transformed.

"Father! You are alive! You are _real_, we are _all_ real!" Riki pressed forward with his inner power, and decided to focus and _enter_ his father's tormented mind. Iason stood besides Riki and focused, wanting to strengthen Riki should he need it.

Iason looked towards Raimen and spoke." Father, focus on the _building_, and shield it from Kai's power! Be careful!" Iason looked at Raimen, who immediately focused his inner powers on the building, and slowly opened his hands palms up to concentrate.

"Yes, son, I can handle this, help Riki! Help Kai! Please Iason, don't harm him!"

Jupiter had entered the room and appeared before the three Lords, as they concentrated on Kai. She watched Kai in full fury, and was deciding whether or not, to end his suffering- or risk possible catastrophic destruction of Eos. Iason had noticed Jupiter, and knowing the protocol they had agreed on, guessed her next move.

"Jupiter! Do NOT interfere, we are capable of containing this! Riki and I dealt with a _stronger_ power on Rhea. This must be done delicately, but I assure you with Lord Raimen protecting the building, and Eos, Riki and I can help Lord Kai!"

Jupiter turned away from Kai to acknowledge Iason, whose transformed body was stunning in her eyes. He glowed serenely, and his long blond hair whipped about wildly as if blown in tempest. His appearance brought her attention to Riki, who had indeed released a tempest as he focused intensely on his father.

Kai was in such agony, Riki found the emotional storm down to his core. Kai expressed his anguish in a release of raw power. Riki managed to enter his mind's eye, and walked to the suffering Warrior, who was down on his knees reliving Raimen's death over and over again.

He held Raimen's lifeless body, and cried up to the heavens, as the horror washed over his body, and he trembled from head to toe. There was a storm of lightning, and thunder that roared in his mind's eye, and there was no consoling the Warrior Lord.

"_Father! Awaken father! You are alive, you and Raimen are alive! You need to only open you're eyes and see for yourself!!"_

Kai turned his eyes to Riki who appeared transformed, as his face glowed softly, his hair whipped about wildly surrounded by a soft golden glow. His tempest joined his father's and the power of the young Prince was formidable, making Kai turn his attention him and speak.

"_You are not real!! You are ALL dead! Dead and gone for hundreds of years!!" _ Kai looked down at the lifeless Raimen, and then at Riki. _"See for yourself, look at what those bastards made me do! MY RAIMEN IS GONE!! All is lost! And you are not here!_

Riki began to walk to his father, and as he got near, Raimen's body disappeared and Kai stood to face his son.

"_What is this? Am I in hell once more? Why must I continue to suffer in this ungodly prison? You can't possibly be here! You are dead, just like all of THEM!."_

Kai pointed past Riki, as his hand trembled with anger. Riki turned around and saw a multitude of people all walking towards them, as Kai once more began to shout.

"_You are not here my son! If you were real, I would feel your body's warmth, feel the softness of your hair, and embrace your heartbeat with mine!"_ Kai sobbed.

"_Alright. If it will stop this nightmare from continuing, come here! You are a Warrior Lord, leader of the Warrior Clans of old, and YOU fear no one! Put your rants away and walk with me!!"_

Riki boldly took his father's hand, and he began to walk towards the sea of dead before them. Kai began to turn his face away, as they began to cry out to him, making Riki furious.

"_I said fear them not Father! They can no longer haunt your soul. They can no longer grip your heart, and pull you into the darkness...into the fog of death! Come father! Lord Raimen awaits you at the end of that golden light! You must BELIEVE IT, or you are forever lost!"_

Kai, encouraged by Riki's words, began to stand erect, and walked forward with Riki, as the sea of dead parted, and at the end of the warm glow, he could _hear_ Raimen.

"_Get your sorry ass out here Kai! If you burn down this building, I will personally kick you around Eos and make you clean up the whole damn mess!!"_

Iason had brought Raimen into Kai's mind, and the animated Intellect Lord was gesturing with his fists in the air, as Kai looked dumbfounded.

"_Once again this ghost is tossing threats at me"_ he thought.

He now began to feel the warmth of the light, as Riki pulled him out of the darkness and the multitude of dead disappeared from his mind. Kai awoke to find Riki holding him tight against his body. The warmth he had felt- was Riki's. Kai had stood up off his bed in his grief, and was now being held in place by Riki, as his body was still weak. Iason and Raimen were also attached tightly around Kai, as the Warrior Lord came back to the realm of the living.

"Riki? Iason? By the Gods! Raimen?! Raimen you are _alive?_ Why?" Kai's confused mind blurted out. Raimen, still transformed along with Riki and Iason, looked a bit ticked off by all the fuss and replied:

"Why?!! You find your long lost lover, whom you just tossed across the room and who was about to _kick_ your ass where you stand -I might add- and ALL you have to say is WHY?!!"

Raimen was still pissed off, as it took all three of them to contain the power of Kai, in his grief-stricken mind. Riki _still_ wouldn't let go of his father, after both Iason and Raimen had moved away. Riki looked up at his father, as Kai's mind was beginning to clear, and he smiled down at Riki.

"Son, I'm alright, you can let go now, _see?_ I'm ok. You- you were amazing Riki. I have never seen you so powerful, or so _beautiful_ in your transformed state. Thank you my love."

Riki began to cry tears of joy, as he once again hugged Kai, and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. He wiped his tears away, as he moved over so Raimen could have him. He grinned, as the peeved Intellect Lord tapped his foot on the floor, having to exert himself as the powerful Kai, nearly nuked the city. Had not the three of them been there, not to mention his _broken_ cot, and his aching back, to add insult to injury. Kai stared at Raimen uncertain as to whether or not, he was still hallucinating.

"Are you really here Raimen?" Kai began, as he looked at both Riki and Iason who smiled back at Kai "Am I to _believe_ this is so?"

"Well if you think you're going to get _any_ action from _me,_ after you're little meltdown, you are sadly mistaken," Raimen spoke matter of fact to a now clear-headed Kai. "But if you give me a smile and say: '_RAIMEN IS ALIVE, HE IS NOT DEAD AS A DOORKNOB, NOR IS HE PUSHING UP DAISIES,' then MAYBE I'll kiss you."_

Kai sat back down on the bed. His weakened body was feeling the drain of his inner power, which should have never been released, considering his newly awaken mind. He looked over at Raimen who feigned injury, while raising his nose in the air, when Kai spoke once more.

"Raimen is _alive_, he is not dead as a doorknob, or pushing up daisies. Will _that _do?"

Kai's pitiful statement made Iason and Riki laugh out loud, as Raimen walked up to Kai and began to kiss him softly, and then embraced him and stroked his hair.

"Yes my love, of _course_ that will do, you pea-brained-oaf. Do you think I would allow the death reaper to have you once again so quickly? Not if I have anything to say about it, Of course, I'd need to _borrow_ your son, to get me in that pea brain of yours in the first place. But we won't need him for that anymore _right?_" Raimen continued to sooth Kai, as the Ancient Lord held Raimen close to his heart.

"I thought I was lost Raimen. I believed you were a ghost sent to haunt me for…for." Kai went silent, as his memories were returning slowly. "For killing you..."

"Oh, _that_. I wouldn't worry about that now love. Both you and I were under the influence...hey! Wait a minute- how can you _know_ that? You are not supposed to be able to remember that? Is he _Jupiter_?"

"_That is correct Lord Mink"_ Jupiter's voice was heard. Kai looked all around the room trying to find her.

"Then explain why Lord Kai has recalled events of the past- if the mind blocks were in place?" Raimen looked into Kai's eyes, as if examining a patient.

Iason accessed a computer terminal to review Kai's brain waves prior to his awakening. He found an anomaly in Kai's deepest psyche, where the mind blocks were set in place by Jupiter.

"Lord Kai, what is the last thing you remember?" Iason spoke, as he sent an outgoing beacon for Heiku, it was 3 in the morning, but he needed a physician there immediately.

Kai looked around as if trying to access his memories, which registered on the scanners he had on his temples. Iason found the mind blocks had been _released_, by none other than Kai himself.

Jupiter accessed her inner matrix to find out if anyone had ever broken a mind block, and found one such entry. It was Kai. Kai was under the influence of the Elders when he attacked and fought with Raimen, which ended with Raimen's death. The overwhelming grief of what he had done _broke_ the mind block.

"_Only Lord Raimen, yourself, Lord Iason, and Lord Kai were the only known persons in my archives that ever broke a mind block. Such was the power of Lord Oskuro."_Jupiter spoke in stealth mode.

Kai looked out the window from his bed. He noticed the lights of the city twinkling off and on. With a far way gaze, he spoke his thoughts.

"I remember looking at the horizon, as we were about to launch an all out final attack on the Elders, who where entrenched in the city of Dana. Then I was attacked..."

Kai raised one hand over his chest, feeling for the wound he _knew_ should be there. When he found none, he looked confused once more.

"Lord Oskuro, you were fatally wounded prior to the attack on Dana. My matrix came on line when your world came to an end. As a result, I was the _new_ beginning." Jupiter now appeared before the four Ancients, and Kai gasped at the sight of Lady Erin staring back at him.

"By the Gods! Erin…oh…my Lady…" Kai frown upon seeing Jupiter before him, as the image of Lady Erin was smiling back at him.

"Lord Kai, I am Jupiter, who was once the _Living Text_ of old. It is by the wisdom of Lord Iason, that all of you stand before me. It may be difficult for you to take in all this information at this time; however, it seems you have an exceptional psychic ability that enables you to break free of the strongest mental blocks."

"No Jupiter, it is more than _mere_ mental ability. It takes a strong will, endurance of nearly 500 years of unadulterated psychic attacks, and the drive to _survive_. It also takes a great deal of _love_. For that is what released me of their grip that fateful day, so long ago."

Kai looked gently upon Raimen's face, as if taking in every detail of all he had lost. He reached and touched his lips, then placed his hand behind his neck and pulled him towards his lips and kissed him tenderly. Raimen wrapped his arms around Kai, and drank from his lips as Iason and Riki watched. Jupiter had hoped for such an ending, having labored so long to bring the Royal family back to life.

"My Lords, I would like to hold a debriefing in a few days. After Lord Kai has rested and is better able to recall the past, in a more controlled, -and safer- environment. For now, I leave you to your reunion. Welcome home, _my_ Lord."

Jupiter bowed to Kai, as the weak and weary Lord nodded his head in acknowledgment. She would return to stealth mode, and be on her way. If Jupiter could cry, she would certainly have reason to. Her children had survived, and would now contribute to the renaissance of Amoi and _restore_ what was lost.

Heiku rushed down the corridors, as the still groggy physician received the emergency page from Iason a few minutes ago. He nearly jumped out of bed when is communications center began to flash, and sound the emergency siren in his estate. When he saw who paged him, he didn't hesitate, and ran to his shuttle which, he placed on _pilot mode_ and flew to Eos as fast as possible. Iason had authorized access to Eos air space allowing him to arrive within minutes.

When he rushed into Kai's room, he found his patient smiling in the arms of Lord Raimen, who would not part with the newly awaken Lord. He sat on the bed next to him, as the four Ancients were laughing together.

"My Lords, how is our patient?" Heiku smiled at Kai, who seemed bright eyed and aware of his surroundings. He did not expect the Warrior Lord to awaken so soon, as the sedative _should_ have kept him asleep at least until morning.

Iason walked up to Heiku, and began to report all that had occurred. An astonished Heiku listened attentively, to Iason's account of what Riki had done due to Kai's powerful mind. Iason walked Heiku to the many monitors, and pointed at the number of anomalies picked up by the sensors. Heiku punched in the request to see what took place, and as it played back, his eyes widened, as the whole event played before him.

The room was quite in some disarray, as Kai's power was incredible.

"Lord Iason, I've never seen _anything_ like this, to say the least. But the fact that it took the _three_ of you to contain his outburst, I'd have to say it was a miracle we are not all sitting in a pile of rubble right now."

Iason nodded his head in agreement as the two continued to look over all the data collected by the sensors. He glanced over his shoulder to see Riki sitting on the bed chatting happily with his father and Raimen. He had not seen inside the mind of Lord Kai until tonight, and was shocked by the horror of what Lord Kai experienced first hand.

What really made his heart ache was seeing the _determined_ look upon Riki's face. He didn't waver, and fought with all his might to save his father. Riki could have easily injured the distraught Lord in his delicate mental condition, but the power he released was unlike any he or Riki had encountered in one individual before.

Yet Riki extracted him from his fractured psyche with surgical precision without harming him, all the while, controlling his inner strength. He was truly _beautiful_ to watch as Kai mentioned. He glowed with almost angelic light, and his tempest held down his father's power. Riki had indeed matured in his abilities.

Riki could sense Iason's gaze, and his love. And without turning around, he spoke into his mind.

"_I wouldn't hesitate to do this for YOU my love. I would indeed walk through hell forever...just to find you."_

Iason listened to Riki's words, and smiled.

"_But you already have dearest, you did just so..."_

Iason continued to speak with Heiku as they made arrangements to begin Lord Kai's therapy, and then Heiku turned towards his patient wanting to give him an exam.

Iason laughed quietly as Riki hopped off the bed, and tried to coax Raimen off so his father could be examined. But the playful Intellect wouldn't budge saying _"Kai might think he was still a ghost and claim he was being haunted again."_

Heiku shook his head as Kai pushed Raimen off the bed as Riki yanked on his arm. Heiku examined his patient finding him fatigued, however perfectly stable.

"I would like to keep the sensors on for at least a few days more, to monitor you while you undergo physical therapy. This is normal, as we want to make sure your body is in sync with your mind, and there aren't any more _anomalies_. I recommend bed rest for at least a few days, and then go from there."

Kai protested Heiku's orders as he sat up as if leaving.

"What?! I am not a child who needs to be coddled! I am perfectly fine, and want to go home!"

Raimen whipped his head around, and with an animated response he smacked Kai on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"You don't _have_ a home you big oaf! So stay put or I'll put you over my knee! The last thing we need is for you to pass out and blow up the building! But if you don't care for _your_ bed I'll trade you for mine," Raimen pointed comically to his cot. "As you can see, mine is ruined thanks to _YOU!_"

Riki found Raimen's remarks funny as he turned to his father. "Father, please listen to Lord Quiahtenon, and be a good patient. We want you to bounce back without any more complications. It's only for a few days, and we will be here for your therapy."

"But..."

"But nothing! Kai just stay put. We'll put two beds together and be all cozy while you rest my love, so don't be an ass!"

Kai let out a sigh of defeat, as Riki and Raimen looked on. After a few pensive moments he agreed. He was a Warrior Lord, and not to be treated like an invalid - he thought. But he realized he did endangered many lives due to his uncontrolled outburst, and the last thing he needed were more innocent lives to haunt his conscious.

Heiku finished his exam, and excused himself. He wanted to return home and get a few more hours of sleep before he had to return for Kai's therapy later on in the day. Iason and Riki also excused themselves, however agreed to stay in the building- just to be sure.

Raimen had indeed pushed another bed into the room, as he recruited Iason and Riki to help him. They placed it next to Kai's as he made himself comfortable by snuggling up to Kai, as the two lovers rekindled their love.

"Kai, just so you know, I will let you sleep undisturbed tonight, due to your _delicate_ condition, but I will have you soon enough, So don't get any ideas about letting your _wondering_ cock find its way over here while I sleep. I've waited this long to have you in my arms, and I'm content to drink from your lips - for now."

Kai gazed silently into Raimen's eyes. He reached over pulling him closer to his chest, and gently prodding his lips apart, he kissed him gently, swirling his tongue around Raimen's, as they both gave in to the intimacy of kiss. They continued this way until Kai finally drifted off to sleep, content to be reunited with Raimen once again.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please give a review. (-.-) (bows humbly.)

.


	7. A Lesson in Love and Betrayal

Omaki prepares for his big bash but learns a tough lesson in love. An unexpected guest takes his mind off his troubles.

Echoes in Time

Chapter 7: A Lesson In Love And Betrayal

Omaki spent the majority of the day sitting at his desk entertaining all sorts of possibilities for his big bash. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he waded through countless entries from Jupiter's archives which she had made available. This was all part of the orientation period. It had been six months since she addressed the citizens of Amoi, prior to the return of Iason and Riki.

The tall Blondie wanted this bash to be classic _Omaki_, yet he wanted to add a bit of tradition for those of that era, namely the Royal families. Omaki had learned of Lord Raimen Mink's reanimation through Iason, and that Lord Kai Oskuro was now resting after his awakening. His visit with Iason lit a fire under him, as he could not believe the powers both he and Riki now possessed.

"Lucky bastards..." Omaki thought out loud.

There was much anticipation as to when they would make their debut into Amoian society, as both Elite and commoner - or as he now learned - _Intellect_ and _Warrior_ _Clans_ - were learning of their lineage. This created a global interest in the historical past of Ancient Amoi. A past only once sought after by Archaeologist, such as Head Master Konami Sung, and other such organizations.

Omaki stared at the images of both Lords, finding them stunning in appearance. He knew exactly where Iason inherited is beautiful features, and those sapphire eyes. He wondered if all of Jupiter's creations where taken from the past, but since all of that was privileged information, he left it alone. No need to go poking his nose in Jupiter's business. After all, he felt she was wise enough to pull this off in secrecy, so he was feeling a bit guilty for wanting to shut her down not so long ago. For now he, was satisfied in knowing Iason had a father -and apparently- a mother, of whom he had memories of.

In fact he envied him, as no Blondie was raised in such a setting. "To have such a memory would be a wonderful thing," he whispered.

He also perused Lord Kai Oskuro's archives, and found Riki's father to be absolutely breathtaking. Riki's strong will certainly came from him, he mused. This Royal had the gift of diplomacy, as he negotiated with many cultures of countless worlds of that time. He learned he had a reputation of being level headed, and highly regarded as a true leader. Lord Oskuro's many campaign's against the renegade Elder's was impressive. Omaki saw log entries from the great Lord, and watched him age over the centuries. He felt sorry for the way he had to literally exterminate the ones affected by the subliminal commands of Elder Erik.

When he read about the love between the two Ancients he smiled. It was a fact that both Lords were happily married, and quite open in their affections to others. Lady Erin Oskuro was an absolute vision, "_stunning"_ he thought to himself. And when he saw that Jupiter's image was taken from her features, he once again felt as if Riki and Iason were the two luckiest bastards alive.

Lady Erin's raven black hair and dark eyes were eerie, as Riki held that very same gaze. She was petite in stature, compared to Lord Kai, who was just as tall as Lord Raimen, and built like a god. But Lady Erin was like a porcelain doll, with full lips and a body that made him squirm in his seat. Iason was gifted with the allure of his mother, who looked more like an angel, than an Intellect. Lady Yuri Mink was flawless, and unique. A Blondie female was unheard of, and he was certain he had never seen a woman with such beauty as Lady Yuri.

He had not heard of the women being reanimated and wondered how their existence would be received. These women would be treasured on Amoi; as the current place Elite women held was below Blondie's in social class. This would definitely change, as these two women would revolutionize their place in society. Again, he felt the Ancients would bring on a wave of change, as Jupiter named it- a new renaissance.

Omaki decided to take a walk in the cool air, as the sun was beginning to set. He had been glued to his desk for days making preparations for his big party, and he needed to clear his head. There were many details to his plans, and he wanted to make a good first impression upon what he perceived to be, the first appearance of the Royals at any gathering. He shuddered to think of the fallout if it got too crazy, and he knew these two men must have been the cream of the crop, and dignified in all sense and sensibilities of their time.

Surely, they would expect nothing less than a gala event. Now Omaki was feeling a bit overwhelmed. What if they are insulted by his pranks, and jibes aimed at Iason and Riki? After all, they were _royalty_ now. Would he have to alter his plans to roast the two, or would he have to resort to hiring a gala planner experienced in royal protocol? But WHO would be qualified with _that_, when there existed none of that era, but the four Ancients themselves. Iason had such experience, as he often hosted foreign dignitaries, and Omaki did the same, although the "entertainment" he offered was rather risqué.

"I can't exactly throw out paddling games, or whatnot!" He thought to himself. By now, he figured if anyone heard him talking to himself, he would probably be carted off to some ward in Heiku's medical center. This made him look over his shoulder nervously.

Now Omaki had worked himself up, and he increased his pace, as he walked the streets near the Taming Tower. Then he looked up at the neon signs of his establishment and frown when he thought of how he would be perceived by the two Royals. Would he be seen as a man of _questionable_ taste? On any other day he would dismiss the thought without hesitation, but this was different- now he wondered if the _Tarnacian Cider_ would be a disaster remembering how wild Aki's Guardianship party turned out, when everyone drank the aphrodisiac brew meant for Eunuchs.

Omaki now wanted to run to the hills screaming, as if his hair was on fire. As he turned the corner on his way back to his building, he bumped head first into Lord Xian Sami, who was also out for a walk with Juthian.

"Ow! Damn it all!" Omaki cursed as he rubbed his forehead. Lord Xian also looked stunned by the collision.

"Omi? Are you alright?! Please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Juthian helped the staggering Blondie who was dazed by the hit on the head.

"No, no, it was _my_ fault Xian. I wasn't thinking where I was going, and I ran straight into you! Please forgive me old friend."

The rarely flustered Omaki looked right through the reeling Lord, as if he was just an object he needed to get around. Lord Xian noticed his state of mind and wondered what could possibly have occurred to find the infamous Omaki Ghan in such a state.

Omi, what is the matter, you look nearly ready to pass out? Did something happen to Aki?"

Lord Xian knew that since Iason was on Aristia, Aki had been staying at the Elite Academy's dorm rooms until Lord Mink was through with the reanimation of his family. This was thought to be the best for both Omaki and Iason, who could visit the youth at any time. This would also last until he was able to take him back to the Estate. Omaki looked as if Lord Xian was speaking another language, and shook his head.

"What? Aki? No, Aki is alright." Omaki gestured towards the building, "Why don't you join me for a drink in my office? I need to speak to _someone_, that is why I was out here trying to get a breath of fresh air. Sorry for the bump on the head." Omaki blushed, which was rare for the notoriously naughty Blondie.

"Of course Omi, let me send Juthian on an errand. We were heading to pick up a gift I ordered for the Royals, to welcome them home."

Juthian bowed respectfully at Lord Ghan, and was about to walk away, when Lord Xian stopped him and bent down to receive a kiss on the lips. Juthian, who looked around precariously to see if anyone was looking, smiled softly as he quickly gave Xian a gentle kiss.

This made Omaki smile, as many of Amoi's citizens were still getting used to the many changes. One being the new General Code, which rescinded its mandate of consorting out of one's social class. Juthian was after all an Attendant, and now his new status as lover to his Master, was taking time some getting used to, especially in public.

Omaki's jaw suddenly dropped, as he was so preoccupied with the arrangements, he did not think the guests, might bring such gifts. Now Omaki _really_ began to panic, as he and Xian entered the private elevator, up to his suite. Lord Xian now worried for the tall Blondie, as Omaki banged his forehead against the elevator wall as he moaned.

"Omi, are you _sure_ you are alright? You don't look so good old friend. Tell me, what has you in such a state?"

Xian touched Omaki on his shoulder with his hand as the elevator doors opened to the Owner's Suite, and the two men entered. Neither one even notice Enyu was standing there to greet him. Omaki headed straight to the bar, and poured them both a drink, and headed to his office. Enyu was left standing by himself, and felt put out that Omaki would not even acknowledge his presence. He returned to living area, and flopped onto a pile of pillows next to the fireplace. He had spent the day watching the gossip channel on one of the monitors on the wall.

There were all sorts of tidbits about the Royal family, and especially about Iason and Riki. It irked him to no end, that _he_ was an "Ancient," and of Royal blood no less. He now felt Riki would rub it in his face forever, and be made the laughing stock of all the Pets in Eos. It was common knowledge among his network of Pets, that there was no love lost between the two.

He regret ever leaving Lord Mink's household, now that Iason turned out to be the royal heir to the Intellect Clans. And to think he could have been his _lover_… but now was just an "exotic pet." A mere sex toy for the amusement of his Master. Although Omaki did treat him as a lover, he was far below what that mongrel was now; Royalty.

Enyu became thoroughly upset, so much, that when footage of Iason and Riki being welcomed home was being played, he threw the remote control against the monitor and stormed off to his room. He knew he would have to answer to Omaki for the monitor, but at that moment he didn't care.

*~*

Omaki paced the floor of his office, as Xian tried to calm him down. His hair was a bit frazzled, and the bump on his head was slowly rising. Omaki held his glass against his forehead, then quickly swallowed the drink, before pouring himself a second glass.

"What is the matter Omi, sit down, I'm getting dizzy watching you!"

Omaki finally stopped pacing the floor, and sat across his old friend. "I've been preparing for my big bash as you know, and now with the "Parents" in the picture, I find myself second-guessing everything!" Omaki once again rose to his feet and began to pace, while Xian broke out laughing.

"What is so amusing about _that_? I've been reading up on these Ancients, and they are like the _Elite_ of the Elite!"

"You my dear friend are just afraid of being yourself!" Xian laughed softly. "Omi, I never thought I'd see the day when the notorious Omaki Ghan would shrink back, hesitant about being himself!"

Omaki looked at the amused Xian, and knew he was right. He was thinking too much on the party's guests of honor, and not about being himself. After all, that _was_ the reason he wanted to hold the party in the first place wasn't it? To get away from the long line of previous boring engagements held for Iason and Riki. Even Jupiter's ten days of celebrations grew tiresome for his taste.

"You know what? Your absolutely right my dear friend, I have been looking at this all wrong! I need to give them a taste of what they _really_ need!"

Omaki stopped in his tracks and turned to the still snickering Xian, who now stared at Omaki, as the cobwebs were being dusted, and the devious Blondie's eyes lit up.

"Oh? And what _exactly_ do you mean by 'giving them a taste of what they _really_ need?"

Xian could see the wheels spinning inside Omaki's head, and began to smile a bit hesitantly. "_Oh dear, he's got that look in his eyes. The same look he gets every time he hatches one of his schemes." _He thought to himself.

Omaki looked absolutely giddy, as his face turned from one of being anxious, and foreboding, to a smiling, twinkle-in-his-eye-pie-in-the-face type of mischief, which only the notorious Omaki Ghan could deliver.

"Well, my dearest Lord Sami, I think you've been a lot of help!"

"Uh...exactly _what_ have I been helpful at?" Xian began to back peddle. "I-I only meant that you are best when you are your natural self-"

Xian was cut off, as Omaki headed straight for him, as if the heavens had opened up to drive the dark clouds from over his head.

"Now, now, your just being modest, after all birds of a feather and all that! But I must get back to the matters at hand, and beg you to please excuse me..."

"What?" Lord Sami exclaimed, no longer laughing.

Omaki rushed to Xian who was about to sip his wine once more, but was suddenly being raised out of his chair, and on to his feet. He laughed out load, as he found himself ushered out the door by the excited Blondie.

"Thanks a million old friend, but now I have a hundred things to do, so I'll be saying good-bye for now!"

The elevator doors opened up, and the confused Lord found himself facing Juthian. The young man, had just come up the elevator to find his Master facing him, with a glass of wine still in his hand. Xian began to laugh, as Juthian continued to stared at him wondering what happened.

*~*~*

After several hours, Omaki felt the pangs of hunger, having waved off Ru's announcement that dinner was ready and continued with his plans. He also noticed Enyu's absence and this piqued his curiosity. He felt horrible now that he thought about it, having ignored his Pet, and felt he was probably off somewhere brooding. He left his office and began to look for his feline Pet, when he noticed the vid-screen in the main hall. The shattered chard's of glass were being swept up by Ru and the auto-sweep robot. Omaki's hair began to stand in the back of his head, as he could have guessed what happened.

"Ru, what is the meaning of _this_?" Omaki stood with his hands on his hips. Ru nearly jumped out of his shoes, as he was preoccupied with cleaning and had not noticed the tall Blondie looking down at him

"I'm afraid Enyu had a _disagreement_ with the vid-screen, and conveyed his displeasure with the remote being the weapon of choice." Ru spoke dryly, as he continued his cleaning.

Omaki found no humor in Ru's reply, as this was one more incident in a chain of tantrums his exotic Pet had thrown in as many days. He knew Enyu was envious of Riki's status, and only surmised he had seen another report of the two Lords on the gossip channel and flew into yet another fit.

This time Omaki would not stand for it, as he'd already ruined several expensive vases, and sculptures in his suite. Omaki had at first forgiven him, reasoning that he was just jealous of the once prized Mongrel Pet's status in the Mink household. But his recent skyrocketing fame and the subsequent discovery of his royal lineage, and _Lordship_ were the last straw for the vain status-seeking feline.

Omaki headed down the corridor to Enyu's room, his anger rising by the moment. He neared his door which was left open, when he heard his Pet's voice. Omaki was about storm in when he overheard the still disgruntled Pet fuming out loud his displeasure, as he tossed everything that was not nailed down against the walls in his room.

"Lord or not, that Mongrel will _never_ be anything more than a Mongrel Pet who got lucky!" Enyu hissed under his breath, as he paced the floor. "I don't care what his status is, he will _never_ be an Elite, much less a Royal to _me!_ I will never bow down to the likes of him! I hope all those invitation acknowledgments I forged _ruin_ his party!"

Enyu made a fist and waved it in the air triumphantly. As he turned around from his revelry, he was shocked into silence to find Omaki standing at the door with his hands on his hips. A shadow now covered the tall Elite's face, and the expression on it, told the now panicked Enyu his Master had heard it all.

"So! It was YOU who created this mess?!" Omaki bellowed. "You forged MY seal, and acknowledged all those false invitations, causing a social nightmare to one of MY functions?!"

Omaki now became a different man. No longer the jovial lighthearted Master. No- this was not the same man. Enyu began to tremble, as Omaki unleashed his fury.

"I should have you publicly whipped you pampered feline, and you will wish I had done _that_ compared to what I have in mind for you _now_, less you forget the establishment in which you reside!"

Omaki walked to the cowering Enyu, who could not believe his misfortune at being discovered. With nowhere to hide, he now attempted to charm his way out punishment.

"M-Master, I-I misspoke, I m-meant that I hope all guest _acknowledge_ your party…after all, they would have to be _fools_ not to attend…right?" Enyu looked desperately for a way out, but Omaki was blocking the door.

"I heard you perfectly well you ungrateful Pet!!" Omaki grabbed Enyu by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, making the frightened Pet gasp as his head slammed hard. "As for your remarks of _Prince_ Riki Oskuro, you are not worthy of licking his boots! He has proven himself countless times, and his heroic actions revealed his true character in the present. This only reflects the Noble lineage of which he was born to."

Omaki's eyes seem to bore a hole in Enyu's frightened face, as Omaki now lowered his voice.

"If I _ever_ hear you slander the Heir to Amoi, I shall _personally_ see that you are shipped off to some distant, wretched planet where your new found _status_ as a sex slave, will keep you busy for the rest of your life." Omaki hissed at Enyu, his voice not above a whisper.

"I hope you had your dinner already, because _you_ my love will have a very long night ahead of you. As fate would have it, I have a means to handle someone of your particular breeding. You will be getting acquainted with one of my _special_ guests. He offers an array of toys for giving one pleasure and _unbearable_ pain. I will be curious to see if you will be able to tell the difference." Omaki voice was low and threatening.

He put the trembling Pet down, and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him out of his room and down the corridor. Enyu struggled to keep up with Omaki's long strides, as the tall Blondie made no attempt to slow down. Omaki headed towards the elevator door and pressed the button angrily. He clenched his jaw as he held Enyu tight in his grip. His silence was more intimidating to the frightened Pet, than all his shouting but a moment ago.

Ru had just gone back to the kitchen having completed is task of cleaning the glass off the floor. He was surprised when he heard the shouting by Omaki, and the screams by Enyu, as he was being dragged to the elevator. Ru opened the door to the kitchen just enough to see his Master shake Enyu by the hair, as the elevator doors opened and the enraged Blondie tossed him inside.

Ru watched the numbers increase as Omaki headed up to the top levels, where only _authorized_ patrons were admitted. He shook his head and shrugged, as he figured this might be the end of Enyu's pampered existence. Ru had seen Omaki furious before, however, he had never seen him quite this agitated. Even when Aki secretly found his way onto the 6th floor, where he was clearly forbidden, had not provoked his Master into such an outward display of emotions.

Omaki remained silent, as the elevator slowly rose, and only the sounds of the floor pings could be heard. Enyu had crossed the line, and after forgiving past indiscretions, Omaki had no intention of being merciful, not _this_ time. As the elevator continued to ascend, Enyu's heart began to race faster, if that was even possible.

Enyu's deliberate sabotage of his guest list, and the forging of his name- not to mention the use of his Blondie _Seal_ were unforgivable offenses. If he were to have him whipped in public, he would suffer the censure by his contemporaries by marring the exotic Pet whose ownership was coveted by many. At one point, he absolutely loved the attention this brought him, and he truly loved his heightened sexual cycles, that fed his voracious sexual appetite.

No, he would not go through the embarrassment, of a public whipping. After all, his own public whipping not so long ago was still fresh in his mind. To have his pet whipped, would only shine a negative light upon the Master. But he did have other _options_. He would have his Pet disciplined in the way he knew _best_. As good fortune would have it, Omaki had a particular guest staying at the Taming Tower for a layover, as his ship's provisions were being restocked and prepared for the next leg of his trip.

As they walked out of the elevator, Omaki pulled angrily at Enyu's hair. His anger continued to feed on his Pet's remarks towards Riki. In his eyes, Riki only proved how noble he truly was, and actually envied Iason's position, as he's always thought of the dark-haired young man as nothing less than breathtaking, despite his naughty ways. Omaki stopped in front of one of the VIP suites, and rang the chime, requesting permission to enter. And as it was granted, Omaki tossed in Enyu who landed on his ass, shocking the rather tall man, who watched Omaki's entrance. The angry Blondie greeted his guest cordially, and spoke as if nothing was a miss.

"Good evening Lord Steel, I trust you have found your accommodations to your liking? I have saved you the trouble of the _hunt_, and brought you a quarry that needs your _personal_ touch."

Omaki's voice betrayed his fury, as he glared at Enyu, who now looked at the man shadowed in the darkened suite. The tall man had just poured himself a drink and now nodded at Omaki with a bottle of 100 year old Scotch in his hand. Omaki accepted the offer and walked over to the bar.

"Ah, Lord Ghan! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this late hour? I was about to visit your _Viewers_ suite on the 9th floor, but I see you have brought me some personal entertainment. Truly, do you treat all your guest with such intimate customer service?" Lord Steel looked at Enyu who still remained rooted to the floor daring not to move an inch.

Lord Korin Steel was in for a bit of R & R at the Taming Tower. He was a wealthy merchant and adventurer, often setting out to the deepest parts of space in search of exotic creatures which he often sold for extraordinary amounts in the Black Market. He was a towering muscular man with long dark hair he kept in a long braid tied with black leather straps that reached his lower back. He wore a tight black leather vest, and matching tight leather pants which were tapered at the knees and thigh high black boots. His face as well as his body, was tanned and weathered with age, and bore the many scars of is battles with his wild quarry.

"I have an exotic creature from my _personal_ collection, which seems to have forgotten his station." Omaki glared at Enyu, who suddenly felt small. "This is Enyu, and he's a Xeronian of which I know you are _keenly_ familiar with." Omaki's smile was forced as he continued. "He has committed crimes that, if I followed Amoian protocols found in the _General Code_, would subject him to a public whipping and the ruining of his flawless skin. He would be _worthless_ as an investment commodity and cause me to lose valuable credits. Of course Accelerator _could_ be used on this creature, but I believe, this particular breed, does not fare well with its application. Thus you can imagine my predicament."

Enyu lowered his eyes, as Omaki's stinging description of his worth was brutally honest. He never considered his status would ever be in jeopardy due to his vanity, and jealousy. He now regretted his actions, and made another attempt to appeal to his Master. After all they _were_ lovers, and he felt that Omaki would not see any _real_ harm come to him, surely.

"Master, _please_ forgive me, I know what I did was wrong, and I beg your forgiveness..."

"You will be silent _Pet_!" Omaki turned to Enyu, and bellowed out at the top of his voice. "You are not to address me while I have yet to conclude my arrangements with my guest! You took it upon yourself to act in my stead as a Blondie Elite, and since Jupiter would have sentenced you to a public whipping, -at the very least- I will allow Lord Steel to dole out your punishment. As he has quite a reputation in the hunt for exotic creatures, and is quite experienced in matters of _impudent_ Pets."

Omaki faced Lord Steel once again, as Enyu now began to quietly whimper. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, Lord Steel, you are the authority on exotic creatures such as this Xeronian, and know the value placed on this Class-A Exotic Pet. So I will take my leave, with the hopes that you will return this creature to me with his attitude _readjusted_ for the station he serves. Please take care not to damage the quality of his person."

"My, my! I am both flattered and honored that you trust _me_ with the re-orientation of this beauty." A wicked smile came upon Lord Steele's face. "Are there any other _limitations?_ As you know I am particularly fond of _taking_ my quarry when the mood suits me, and I'm quite fond of this breed, especially when they _rut_."

Lord Steel now looked Enyu from head to toe, and found the alluring Pet quite appetizing. Enyu's mouth dropped in disbelief, as Omaki paused for a moment.

"_Surely my Master and lover would not subject ME to sexual torture under that loathsome man, of whom I have no-doubt is unsanitary, and disease ridden."_ Enyu thought to himself.

Enyu made no attempt to hide his contempt for the tall Lord, as the hunter made no effort to hide his agenda.

Omaki did not take too long to decide, and without turning to see Enyu spoke. "I will allow this so long as you do not _damage_ him. I shall return for him by morning."

Lord Steele winked at Omaki, "Of course. I shall care for your Pet according to your specifications, old friend. And I will return him undamaged. You have my word." Lord Steel bowed to Omaki as the tall Blondie turned on his heels, and began to head out the door without looking at Enyu who now openly sobbed, as his sentence was announced.

Omaki walked to the elevator and returned to his suite. He made for the master bedroom and closed the door. As he looked at his bed, he knew he would miss Enyu dreadfully. But his Pet's actions could not be overlooked, and a mere spanking would not do; nor did he trust himself with a whip, knowing his anger would surface and he'd surely damage his Pet.

No, Enyu had this coming, and he knew he made the right decision. Lord Steel would not damage Enyu, and he knew once Enyu was put back in his place, he would never dare step out of line again. Omaki walked to his private bar and poured himself one drink after another. This would be a long night, and he didn't want to _feel_ anything.

As luck would have it, Ru stood at the door, and hesitated to call his Master, as a late visitor had arrived. He deliberated on whether to tell the guest that his Master had retired for the evening, but he seemed a bit upset himself, and decided to go ahead and notify Omaki of his guest.

The door opened as Omaki walked out. He was dressed in white silk pajama bottoms, and a matching silk robe which he was attempting to tie. He walked past Ru without noticing why he was standing at his door in the first place, and stepped into the main hall to find guests seated near the fireplace. Omaki was shocked, to say the least, as he was heading to the kitchen for something to eat. His growling stomach reminded him again that he had not eaten, most of the day.

Since he marched past Ru, he now stopped in his tracks and could only smile to his surprise guests. He turned his eyes to Ru who now stood next to him. "Forgive me Master, you have guests." Ru spoke as he looked to see if Omaki was upset.

"Yes Ru, I can _see_ that for myself." Omaki said dryly, as he now took in the appearance of the rather young Blondie Lord, and his sulking Pet in chains. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing who calls so late in the evening Lord...?"

The tall Blondie stood and bowed slightly, as he smiled charismatically at Omaki. "I am Lord Argent Jensen, please forgive the late call Lord Ghan, but I have a bit of a problem that could not wait until the morning. You see, my Pet Artemis, has done something very naughty, and I happened to be driving by your establishment on my way home to my estate, when I realized _you_ may help me deal with this."

Lord Jensen held in his hand a portable holopic crystal, which he handed to Omaki. Omaki took the crystal and held it in the palm of his hand, and pressed the "on" button. When the crystal lit up and projected its image, Omaki lost all the color from his face, and actually sobered up just a bit. It was none other than the image of Iason wearing nothing but a cute bell around his neck! Omaki wanted to either bust out laughing, -or pass out- from the thoughts that now ran across his mind. _Where_ did this come from, and _how_ many of them were in circulation? After all, this holopic was taken by none other than one of Amoi's naughtiest Pet's turned Lord Heir to the Warrior Clans, Prince Riki Oskuro.

"Where did _this_ come from?" Omaki looked at Lord Jensen and his pet.

"Pet! You were asked a question! Where did this undignified holopic come from?"

The now frightened Pet looked down at his feet, afraid to look at his Master's angry face. Omaki looked at the Pet who looked like dog about to be taken to the pound. He was quite beautiful, certainly a Class-A Pet, about 17 years old he'd guess. He had long auburn hair that fell over his shoulders, and a black head piece that he wore on his forehead. It had a green oval-shaped emerald held in place by gold settings which complimented the color of his eyes. Indeed an elaborate head piece to be worn by a _mere_ Pet, but then again some Lords did dote on their Pets, as he was reminded of Enyu. Now his face changed to a somber expression.

"Please forgive me, if this is not a good time, I noticed you were about to retire, so if…"

"Not at all Lord Jensen, please stay. The Taming Tower doesn't _really_ have a proper time if you get my meaning. So if you will wait here, I shall change my attire into one more suitable for _business_. Then we'll deal with this issue. Let's have the little Pet think about this for a few moments. If you need anything, my attendant will tend to you."

Omaki bowed slightly, then turned around to head back to the master bed room to change. He was now feeling the alcohol he drank too fast, and wondered if it was such a good idea to be a gracious host. But with that holopic out in the public eye, this could become a serious problem. That is- a serious problem for _him_. After all, it was his idea to have Riki take that holopic in the first place. The mystery behind this possible nightmare was his to solve, and he better do it fast, as the day of his party was almost upon him.

When he returned to the main hall, he could smell the wonderful aroma of food coming from the kitchen. Ru must have remembered he had not eaten dinner earlier. That or he guessed Ru must have heard his stomach growling while he stood near him a few minutes ago. Nevertheless, he was grateful as he now felt more like the gracious host he was.

"Lord Jensen, would you like to join me for a late supper? My attendant is always on his toes, and never fails to remind me of my terrible eating habits, as you can see." Omaki pointed to the dining hall where Ru was setting two place settings and was prepared to serve.

Lord Jensen was surprised with Omaki's attire. The tall Blondie was decked out in a white peasant shirt worn loose and off his shoulder, long puffy sleeves tied at the wrists, skin tight black leather pants and knee high black leather boots. Lord Jensen knew of Lord Ghan's reputation, in the realm of pleasure, as the Taming Tower was famous for more than just _recreational_ punishment, and sensual activities.

He found himself staring at the tall Lord, finding him absolutely stunning. He followed his host's long legs up to his waist, and licked his lips as the leather pants hung low off his hips. He knew this because Omaki raised his arms to place a black leather tie on his long blond hair. This action raised the peasant shirt, revealing the low riding leather pants and the beautiful hollows of his pelvis. The black leather ties of his pants barely hid the bulge of his manhood, and Lord Argent found his cock twitch in excitement. He composed himself and averted his eyes away from Omaki's form.

"Oh my, why that sounds like a splendid idea. I have not dined either, as I needed to rectify this issue immediately. So yes, I'd be delighted." The young Lord quickly agreed.

Omaki was unaware of the young Lord's wandering eyes, as he was a bit tipsy having consumed quite a bit of wine, making the tall Blondie move sensual, and uninhibited. The unknowing Omaki was being sized up, and devoured by the young Argent.

"Your Pet can remain here, there is an area which he can sit over by those pillows."

Omaki pointed to a rather elaborate collection of over-sized pillows specifically placed near a corner in the main hall. Argent looked at his pet, and shook his head.

"Please forgive me Lord Ghan, but my Pet does not deserve the privileges bestowed to well-mannered Pets of his Class at the moment. Is there a more suitable place he could wait?"

Omaki looked at the young Lord, as he glared at the young Pet. "Why of course, this is after all the 'Taming Tower,' an establishment for both the recreational Elite's every _intimate_ needs, and those of their _behavior_-_challenged_ household." Omaki said with a gleam in his eye.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be such a bad night after all, Omaki grinned, as he now addressed the young Pet. "Artemis, you will follow me." Omaki took the chain from Lord Jensen and walked to a corner near the fireplace that faced the dining hall. He then proceeded to place the Pet chain up on a hook that was embedded in the wall. Placed there for obvious reasons.

"Now Artemis, you will behave, or you may see me in a different light should you cause me any grief."

Omaki gave the sulking Pet a slight grin, as he looked into his beautiful face. Omaki was reminded of another beautiful Pet, and lover- who was otherwise engaged in another part of the building.

Omaki led Lord Jensen to the dining hall, where they sat across from each other while Ru served a wonderful meal. The two enjoyed more wine as they discussed the visit.

"Forgive me Lord Jensen, but may I ask what line of work do you do?" Omaki smiled graciously as he sipped on his wine. Lord Jensen blushed slightly as Omaki's gaze bore right into his own, making the young Lord poke at his food with his fork which already held some to begin with.

"I-I'm aid to Lord Hansel of Amoi's Historical Society. I oversee the archives, which include the newly released entries of Jupiter's _Ancients_. It has been an extraordinary and exciting time for us, would you not agree?"

Omaki smiled, as the young Lord's face lit up when he spoke of his duties. Omaki took the time to observe this young man, whom he guessed could be in his early 20's not more than a few years younger than himself. But it was obvious to Omaki that he was a sheltered Blondie, perhaps shy and unpretentious, locked away in some dusty corner of the Archives.

He was quite attractive, and his slight blush a few moments ago, made Omaki's heart flutter. Again, Omaki shook his head a bit, as he knew the wine and the pleasant company was beginning to merge. He needed to focus on his guest's issue, and not his perverted thoughts.

"So this holopic, do you have any idea _where_ your Pet acquired it?" Omaki began. "I'm certain if we discover the source we may prevent further difficulties for Lord Mink. I happen to be a close _personal_ friend of the Prince Intellect, and want this resolved."

Actually Omaki wanted to wring the neck of whoever released that holopic that only _he_ knew existed, along with the Blondie rebels and their households at the last bash Omaki threw. He was certain his friends would not publish such a holopic ,and their households would not disobey their masters knowing full well the _consequences_ of their actions.

"Y-yes, I agree with you of course. But to be frank I, really do not know how he acquired it. Actually I came here when I came upon my Pet masturbating with this counterfeit holopic of Lord Mink." Lord Jensen expressed concern. "Do you think I can be held responsible?"

Omaki's mind wondered off again as he took in Lord Jensen's features. The young Lord was looking to him for advice. But all Omaki could do was stare at his long blond hair which was a shade lighter than his own, and much longer. He wore a golden hair tie, and would have loved to see it released and flowing over his shoulders. He had the most beautiful Hazel eyes with flecks of black that gave him a haunting expression. As the young Lord sipped on his wine, Omaki found he wanted to taste those lips as well.

Omaki now realized he had consumed too much wine, along with all he drank before his guest arrived. He noticed his cock began to awaken, with the notion of taking the young Blondie and ravishing him where he sat. As Lord Jensen spoke, he found himself staring at his lips, and was certain, Lord Jensen was also sending signals of his own.

"I don't believe you will be at fault. Pet's have a way of doing things we often never discover until it's too late." Omaki said as he reflected once again on Enyu. "But we'll have to get your Pet to speak up, so I have a few things I'd like to try, with your _permission_ that is." Omaki gave Lord Jensen a drop-dead gorgeous smile, making the young Lord gasp slightly.

"Of course Lord Ghan, whatever you say."

The two men exchanged glances, feeling awkward for a moment, as the wine had indeed been consumed far too much by both. Omaki stood up and gestured to Lord Jensen to follow him. Omaki walked in front of him, gifting the young Blondie the opportunity to take in his perfectly round ass. Lord Jensen knew he was treading dangerous waters.

Omaki walked up to Artemis and took his chain. "Follow me young Pet, I have plans for _you_."

Omaki pulled on the chain a bit roughly making Artemis run to keep up. Omaki led him down a corridor to dimly lit suite used only for _private_ sessions. As Lord Jensen entered he was floored. The suite was quite large, with all sorts of torture devices imaginable. Jensen stopped, and for a brief moment the young Lord had second thoughts about coming to the Taming Tower.

Omaki sensed his thoughts, and turned to face the young Lord. "I know at first glance, you might think I'm a sadistic bastard, but I assure you, there is only pleasure to be had in _this_ suite. If I had wanted to punish him as most clients request, I would have sent you to one of the _other_ private suits in my establishment well suited for _this_ type of behavior."

Omaki smiled, as he now walked over to Lord Jensen in the most sensual pace the Blondie could muster in his current state, and brushed his lips against Argent's. The young Blondie closed his eyes and breathed in Omaki's cologne, which mixed with the sweet taste of wine was too much for him to bear.

Omaki grinned triumphantly, as he guessed correctly with regards this young Lord being inexperienced. The notoriously mischievous Blondie now proceeded with his plans, as his conquest was well underway. Artemis watched in confusion, wondering if he was going to be punished after all. As he looked on, Omaki once again brushed his lips across Lord Jensen's, this time pressing on them just enough to taste the wine on his lips.

"Hm, you are sweet my young Lord, I find this extremely arousing. I believe we will succeed in our objective. Let me prepare your Pet." Omaki gazed into Lord Jensen's eyes, and kissed him softly, this time holding the kiss. This surprised the young Lord, who responded and returned the kiss. Omaki's eyes lit up and he once again smiled.

Omaki next turned to the young Pet and walked him over to the T-Stand that was located at the foot of a large bed. It was not the usual fare, as it was fitted with soft ties meant not to mark the wrists. He called Lord Jensen over and gave him instructions.

"Lord Jensen, I would like you to undress your Pet, and do it as _slowly_ as possible." Omaki smiled.

"Please call me Argent, Lord Ghan." The young Lord was having trouble concentrating, as Omaki continued to smile sensually. Omaki was pleased with the young Lord's cooperation, confirming his observations over dinner, that Jensen was indeed interested in him, and it wasn't just the wine.

"Very well, Argent, remove his tunic, and as you do this _caress_ his body. Make sure you brush your body against his. This Pet was caught masturbating was he not? Did he complete the task? Or did you thwart his agenda?"

"He was not granted that pleasure, Lord Ghan, and I have not had him out of my sight since. I assure you, he is quite eager to complete what he started."

This was true, as Artemis was already aroused. As his Master began to raise his tunic slowly up his body, and pressed his hands along his torso slowly, the young Pet had chills run down his spine. Argent continued to raise the garment over his shoulders and off his head. This was making the young Pet breathe hard, never having his Master touch him so intimately. Argent pressed his body against Artemis, making the young Pet whimper a bit, having secretly admired his Blondie Master, and in fact was the _reason_ he had the holopic in the first place.

Omaki stepped back and watched the two, as Master and Pet began to press their bodies sensually. Omaki didn't know whether he would be able to hold back if he didn't move things along.

"Now pull down his trousers, and again do so ever so slowly." Omaki watched, as Argent began to tug at the trousers, but not as sensually as he'd like, so he decided to _help_ the young Lord who seemed as inexperienced as his age would show.

"Here Argent let me help you, there is a _technique_ in disrobing your conquest, and I will teach this to you now."

Omaki walked over to where the two stood. Artemis was breathing heavily, as his Master's touch was too much. On the other hand, Argent welcomed the stunning man's expertise; hoping he'd get a bit more action from the tall Lord.

In fact Omaki had that just in mind. He stood next to the little Pet, towering over him, and began to caress his cheek, then nibble on his neck while is hands roamed softly over his chest, brushing over his pert nipples. Omaki smiled ever so softly as he took his mouth and drank from his lips. The young Pet moaned, and his legs felt like jelly prompting Omaki to steady the young Pet by placing one arm around his waist, while the other cupped his ass. Omaki then took Argent's hand and placed it on Artemis' crotch, and then began to tug at the leather straps along with Omaki to simultaneously peel the trousers off ever so slowly in anticipation of discovering its contents.

Artemis felt the room spin and was beside himself with pleasure, when Omaki knelt down. Both he and his Master watched him slowly take the trousers, and begin to slowly pull them down. Argent followed along, and gasped when he noticed Artemis was completely sprung to the pleasure of both men. Omaki just smiled at Argent's priceless reaction, as his eyes seemed to come alive.

Artemis was confused thinking for sure there would be whips or paddles, or some other form of torture, as he always heard the Taming Tower was not _kind_ to unruly Pets. But this was blowing his mind, and to have two beautiful Blondie's rubbing his whole body was just too much.

"Now Argent, do as I do." Omaki whispered. "I am going to educate this young Pet, along with his Master, in the many ways one can be punished for disobeying one's Lord. Artemis is a Class-A Pet, with extremely beautiful charms, it would indeed be a _crime_ to mar such a Pet.

Omaki and Argent now stood up. Omaki reached out and began to caress his body against Artemis' touching every part of his body. Then taking the young pet in his arms and embracing him, he lifted his chin up and kissed him passionately. Argent's face flushed red, as he's never considered being intimate with his Pet, but rather enjoyed the performance Artemis always provided.

But as he watched Omaki drink from his Pet's lips, he found himself wanting the same. Omaki broke away from the kiss, and next reached across where Argent was standing and pulled the young Lord towards him. Omaki gave Artemis as side-ways glance, then took his Master's mouth inches away from the young Pet, who now thought he was dreaming. Having two gorgeous Blondie's making out in front of him _had_ to be a dream.

Argent moaned, as Omaki dove his tongue into his mouth and swirled it around his own, enjoying perhaps for the first time, a real intimate encounter. Omaki broke away as he turned to Artemis and slowly lifted one arm and tied it to the T-Stand. Argent didn't need to be told what to do now, and he knew this was now a silent mandate. He took Artemis' other hand and used the silk ties securing his Pet.

Omaki then moved away and reached out to Argent as the blushing Lord stood waiting on Omaki. Omaki pulled Argent towards him and began to passionately take his mouth. He then reached up with his hands and pulled the golden hair tie off, releasing his gloriously long hair.

Omaki broke away and whispered, "Let's see how long your Pet can last before he _begs_ for release." Omaki smiled as he once again kissed Argent. The young Lord was confused by this comment, but watched as Omaki pulled out a cock ring and walked over to Artemis. He then placed the ring on his cock which was so engorged by now, Omaki had to adjust it to fit his size.

"This ring will prevent you from release little Pet. It is programmed with this ring. I will give this ring to your Master, and when _he_ sees fit, he will allow you relief." Omaki's smile faded for a moment. "But I assure you, your Master will be preoccupied with more _pleasant_ things, and you may find yourself waiting all night."

Artemis did not care for this new development as he was about ready to erupt watching the two of them kissing. And now he is to be prevented from relieving himself? To make matters worse, Omaki next walked over to a wall that held all sorts of devices and returned with something Artemis was intimately acquainted with; a plug. A device used to prepare one to be taken. Artemis was a Pet after all, and often when being shown at gatherings, the Pets were expected to engage in sexual intercourse.

"I see by your expression Artemis, that you are familiar with such a device no? I fear _you_ my little Pet may suffer injury if I were to take you in my excitement. I do not want you to suffer _that_ way. I am going to punish you yes, but I will do so in a fashion fitting such an exquisite creature such as you."

Omaki looked at Argent, and as the young Lord watched Omaki talking to his pet. As Omaki walked behind him, he called Argent over to his side.

"Now Argent, we will prepare your Pet for what's coming and this has to be done by _you_, as this lesson will educate your Pet of the possible consequences he may suffer." Omaki smiled as he handed the device to the nervous Blondie.

Omaki began to once again caress the young Pet, as he reached around to this chest and began to softly pinch his nipples, and kiss his neck. Argent followed suit, and the two of them sensually teased Artemis. Who did not like where _this_ was going.

Omaki next moved down his body, and caressed his hip, then reached around and began to fondle the Pet's cock. Argent was a bit timid, never having done any of this activity with anyone else, other than himself. But he had consumed quite a bit of wine, and was now feeling a bit adventurous.

Argent reached around and placed his hand along Omaki's, and the two of them stroked Artemis slowly, making the young man thrust his hips out. Omaki then removed his hand and now knelt behind Artemis. He then spread his glutes apart slowly with his hand, pushing the self-lubricating plug at the entrance of his inner sanctum.

Argent- curious as to what was making Artemis moan all of a sudden, looked on as Omaki slowly pushed the plug in. Argent then took over, until it completely disappeared inside Artemis. The young man was beginning to truly dislike Omaki, who was now reaching around and snapping the leather straps from the plug around to Artemis' cock, preventing the plug for being pushed out.

Argent found this fascinating, and quite arousing as the youth was completely helpless. Omaki then spoke once more.

"This is what's going to happen little Pet. Your holopic can cause Lord Mink much trouble, considering _who_ he is. Though I personally love the image, it would not fare well in the eyes of Amoian society, and can undermine his authority as Lord Heir to the Intellect Clans. This may seem unimportant to a _mere_ Pet, but I assure you, I am quite serious about uncovering the _source_ responsible for such an image being distributed."

Omaki next turned to Argent as the young Lord grew serious knowing Omaki was now engaged in punishing his Pet. He was grateful for not wanting to inflict physical pain, or risk damaging his Class-A Pet, as he had invested quite a sum in him.

"Lord Jensen and I will be punishing you in a way preferable to me personally. But if upon completion of your punishment, you have not revealed the _source_ of this holopic, I will take you personally to a less pleasurable suite, and start again. Do you understand me Artemis?"

The young Pet did not respond to Omaki's threat, so the tall Blondie continued with his agenda. He now took Argent by the hand, and led him next to the large bed in full view of Artemis and slowly continued his seduction. Argent smiled as he was being led, feeling he was about to be taken by the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. No doubt he was the _first_, but he didn't want to think about that, for he knew Omaki was gentle by the way he prepared his Pet.

Omaki slowly caressed Argent, embracing him from behind. He gently pulled his hair back and began to kiss and place soft bites on his neck. He reached with his hands and began to slowly undo the clasps that held his long tunic. He slowly exposed Argent's chest and shoulders, as he pressed his body against Argent's. He next reached for his nipples and began to softly tweak them making the inexperienced Argent gasp and arch his back wanting more stimulation.

"You will be loved ever so tenderly my young Argent, for I sense you are a _novice_, is this not so?" Omaki whispered in his ear. The warmth of his breath made chills go down Argent's back.

"Y-Yes, Lord Ghan…I've been hesitant to find a lover, as my life is one of solitude, you see."

"That should be a crime, for you are denying yourself, the pleasures of living, and I intend on completing your education." Omaki cooed. "If it takes _all_ night, and your Pet passes out from witnessing such intimate stimulation, then so be it. Let's see if his naughty needs are met. After all, he was in the process of meeting that objective when you happened upon him so engaged."

Argent felt encouraged by Omaki's words whispered in his ear, as Artemis watched. He now timidly raised his hand up, and caressed Omaki's face as the tall Lord continued to touch his body. His hands now headed down to his trousers and he softly pressed his hands over Argent's crotch. Omaki now beheld his aroused state begging to be released. He pressed himself against Argent's back letting him know his state of arousal was mutual.

"M-My Lord Ghan" Argent gasped breathlessly, "I am inexperienced in the arts of pleasure, and you may find me a disappointment to one such as you."

Argent trembled, as Omaki pulled his hips back, and wrapped his arms around Argent's waist, letting his hands hang down, just above his cock.

"I doubt this one bit young Argent, and please...call me _Omaki_. I will take you to heights you have yet to fathom, and will find pleasure in each and every expression you utter, or cry out. I find you breathtaking in your inexperience and wonder why you have gone _unexplored_ for so long. But I will remedy that my beauty."

Omaki turned Argent around and placed Argent's trembling hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Now, undress me as you did your Pet, and show me what you have _learned_."

Argent reached up and untied Omaki's peasant blouse and pulled it off his one shoulder. Then slowly caressing Omaki's body with his own, he pulled it down to his sleeves and untied the wrists. He began to kiss Omaki's palms first, then as he pulled the flowing shirt down to his waist, he caressed his abs, and then let the blouse fall to the floor. Next he pulled slowly on the ties to his tight leather pants. He then let out a quiet moan, as he noticed the light blond hair that graced Omaki's cock. An eager member that could not wait to be released, and stood erect beneath his low riding pants.

Argent was now breathing hard, as he placed one hand on each side of the trouser flaps and slowly peeled the trousers off his body. Argent gasped as he was now beholding Omaki's well endowed cock, and could not believe the beauty of the man standing before him. He pulled off one boot then the other. And as Omaki stood naked before him, he looked up as if waiting for further instruction.

Artemis's eyes just about bugged out of his head, as he beheld the exquisite body of Lord Ghan, and slowly cursed the fact he that he was sporting the biggest hard on of his young life. He knew this would be a long night. But he feared more what might happen - if he revealed his _source_.

Omaki took Argent's hand, and as the young Blondie stood up, he nearly toppled over losing his balance, as the wine had made him a bit lightheaded. That- or the sight of this stunning man was more than he could bear. Omaki next pulled the tunic off Argent's shoulders, slowly caressing every inch of the eager Lord's arms, then pressed his body against Argent's. Argent could feel Omaki's cock against his abdomen, as Omaki reached between them, and unbuttoned his trouser flap. He then knelt in front of him and pressed his face against his abdomen, breathing slowly as he pulled the trousers down his legs.

Omaki began to gently kiss his hips, and rub his face against the soft nest of hair that nestled around Argents cock. The young Blondie had never known such pleasures he was now experiencing. And found he wanted _more_.

"I see you are as eager as I am my apt pupil. But we won't rush this. Now sit on the edge of the bed, my dear."

Omaki pulled off his boots, and then sat next to him on the bed. He pushed Argent back slowly and began to kiss him once more. This time Argent's mouth was eager, and hungrily drank from Omaki. Omaki broke away and looked into his eyes as he spoke once more.

"Now I want you to _kiss_ my body. Where you start is up to you, only while you do this, nip at me softly, gently, playfully. Then _caress_ me with your hands, eagerly, tenderly, pinch my nipples, and lick any part of me you desire."

Argent's eyes grew as big as saucers, as he couldn't make up his mind _where_ to start. Omaki smiled to himself as the young Blondie could not take his eyes off his cock.

"If you find it inviting, don't hesitate, _take_ it. But if you are going there first, you'll need to be instructed a bit more," Omaki teased.

"I wish to kiss your lips more Omaki, they taste sweet."

Argent blushed as he lay next to him, and began to kiss his lips once more. And as he did, he caressed Omaki's face, and gently stroking his hair.

"I am beholding beauty, only seen by the Gods." Argent breathed, as he broke off from the kiss, then turned Omaki's head away and began to kiss his neck. Omaki could feel his warm breath against his skin, as the student, was indeed a fast learner. Argent's kisses became more urgent, now gently biting him, as he returned to his lips once more. Argent pressed his tongue into Omaki's mouth, as Omaki reached up, and held him there. He then pulled Argent on top of him, which surprised the young man, but then used his hands to caress Omaki's body.

Omaki broke the kiss and nodded to his young lover, hinting that he should continue. Argent held himself up over Omaki's body, as Omaki spread his legs out, allowing the young Lord to lie between them. Argent continued to kiss him on his chest, and when he came to Omaki's nipples, he suckled on them sweetly, making Omaki arch his back and moan. This encouraged Argent and he continued down his body kissing, licking and nipping at what ever suited him.

When he came to Omaki's hips, the scent of Omaki's arousal, made him moan, and remembering what Omaki did to him, he began to rub his face on his hips, and slowly kissed his way to Omaki's rather impressive cock, and not knowing what to do, he imagined what he would want done to _him_.

Argent began to lick the tip of the Omaki's cock, and tasting his sex, triggering a response to place his mouth around the tip and _taste_ some more. Omaki was beside himself with pleasure, as he held back from taking the young pup, and throwing him on the bed and fucking the daylights out of him. But he was enjoying the innocent discovery of Argent's first experience far too much to rush things.

"That feels wonderful Argent…mmm, don't stop love, do what you _feel_ inclined to do, but watch the teeth." Omaki teased. "I sense you're eager for more lessons, but I want to enjoy you as well. So I'm going to change places with you, and show you what to do next. I won't take you just _yet_, for I want you to enjoy this experience the most."

Artemis was feeling quite angry now, as the scene before him was too much. He pressed his legs together, as if that would help matters, but all he could do was watch. This was not lost on Omaki, who glanced up and grinned at the sight of the little Pet's cock bobbing up and down, knowing he was making progress in his punishment.

Omaki softly placed Argent on his back in the middle of the bed, and began to kiss him passionately, he raised his right leg and pressed his cock at his entrance wanting to just _ram_ it in. But instead, rubbed his cock against Argent's as he continued to kiss him. Omaki lowered his leg back down as he began to kiss Agent's neck, and chest all the while he caressed the young Lord softly. He lingered there, emphasizing what Argent had done to him.

Omaki then moved down to his chest, and bit his nipples gently while his hand caressed his hip. As he moved down to his waist, he blazed a trail of kisses until he reached his cock. Argent tossed his head from side to side, as Omaki took his cock in his hand and stroked him gently, making Argent squirm beneath him.

"Looks like you're enjoying this love, let's not stop there- watch me now."

Argent raised himself on his elbows, as Omaki looked up at him and opening his mouth, took the young Blondie into is mouth. Argent rolled his eyes in pleasure, and moaned loudly as Omaki swirled his tongue sensually over his cock, while his hand continued to stroke him softly.

Argent thrust his hips up pushing his cock deep into Omaki's mouth. Omaki loved Argent's every sound, as he moaned his delight. He truly loved how the young Lord gasped for air, as if he was being deprived of the precious source. Omaki glanced up once more, but found Argent had collapsed on the bed arching his back then thrusting his hips eagerly.

Omaki rubbed his abdomen with his free hand suddenly feeling Argent's hands desperately looking for something to hold. Feeling Omaki's head, Argent place them there, loving how Omaki's head bobbed up and down. When Argent began to cry out, he tried to push Omaki off.

"I'm going ….to…Omaki... I can't hold on….uh…nnn…Holy Jupiter! Omaki!!"

Omaki held him pinned down, as the young Blondie ejaculated in his mouth and cried out his release. Omaki softly caressed his abdomen, as Argent caught his breath and felt the wave of spasms that made his body shiver. Argent looked over to Artemis who now wore a pained expression on his face, as his cock was red and engorged. Argent raised his hand that wore the ring to allow him relief. Then looking back at his pet, he waited for his response.

When none came, he lowered his hand and looked down at Omaki who was watching the whole time. They both gave a knowing smile to each other, then Omaki reached over to the bedside table where several bottles of oils and lotions were. He picked up a vial and shook it suggestively at Argent.

"Now my young Lord, we shall complete your lesson tonight. I shall _take_ you. But don't worry, I will be especially gentle. I want you to _feel_ what you are about to do to your Pet. I know he won't last much longer by the looks of it, but if he's _wise_, he will speak up before you are done with him, or this won't end well for him."

Argent gulped as he now gazed at Omaki's rather large cock. But once again felt Omaki was not out to hurt him, but to educate him and so he agreed.

"Very well Omaki, I trust you." Argent smiled sweetly.

Omaki came up beside him, and kissed him eagerly, as he was in dire need of relieving himself, but wanted to make this crucial part as painless as possible.

"Argent, I won't lie to you, this _will_ hurt at first, but once I'm in, and you adjust, you will begin to enjoy this, I promise." Omaki opened the vial of sex oil. "Give me your hand Argent, I am going to pour oil into your hand, and I want you to lubricate my cock." Argent held out his hand, and once Omaki poured the oil, he began to rub it on Omaki's cock loving how Omaki moaned softly.

"Now lay back down, we're going to do this face to face, as I want to be able to talk you through this ok?"

Argent nodded nervously, as Omaki now lifted his right leg once again, lubricated one finger and softly pressed it against Argent's entrance. The young Blondie winced from the initial pain, but held himself in place, which amazed and _excited_ Omaki.

"_He is extremely brave for a novice, but that could be the wine, nevertheless, he's good to go,"_ Omaki thought to himself.

Omaki held his right leg up- in full view of Artemis, who began to cry softly as the pain of his engorged cock began to be too much. But Omaki knew better, and was not interested in _his_ discomfort. He began to kiss Argent softly as penetrated with a second finger and began to slowly wiggle both for a few moments. He then removed them, as he placed his cock at his entrance and softly pressed in just enough to breach his entrance.

Argent tightened up at the initial pain, but did not cry out. No, he was determined to learn this, as he enjoyed the tenderness Omaki was no doubt wanted to show. So without being told, he began to relax a bit, and when Omaki felt no resistance, he pressed a bit more, which this time Argent gasped and reached up and held Omaki's shoulders.

"If you want me to slow down, Argent, you must speak up, I do not want you to suffer." Omaki looked into the young man's eyes, which showed evidence of tears.

"No, Omaki, I _want_ this...and you are not hurting me, though it is uncomfortable right now…"

Argent's soft spoken words made Omaki sigh softly, and he bent down taking Argent's mouth sensually. This made the young Lord relax a bit more. All the while, he continued to press forward until he was completely inside of Argent's inner sanctum.

Argent continued to kiss Omaki passionately, as he adjusted, feeling a bit better now. On sensing this, Omaki began to thrust softly as he caressed is hip. When he felt Argent raise his hip to meet his soft thrusts, he next raised his left leg and kissed both legs, as he gently began to piston against Argent. And the unsuspecting novice was about to discover the _secrets_ of his own physiology that he did not know about.

As Argent moaned his pleasure, he noticed his inner muscles were pulling against Omaki's cock and made his lover, moan loudly. When Omaki began to gasp, Argent lifted his hips up to meet Omaki's thrusts. Argent reached between his legs, and knowing his body's cues began to stroke himself expertly, as this was the one thing he did well. But as Omaki watched, the young Lord found his essence rise when Omaki began to rub that particular area unknown to Argent himself. This caused the excited man to stroke faster, and suddenly erupt in a rapture that took Omaki with him. The tall Blondie ejaculated into Argent as they both cried out their release.

Argent could not believe he had been pleasured twice already. His body was hot and tingled all over. Omaki had collapsed on top of Argent, as he breathed hard. He then embraced Argent softly, feeling a sense of great satisfaction. He pulled out and lay on his stomach as he whispered to Argent.

"Now my young lover, you know what to do to that young Pet of yours. He is in tears now, but has _yet_ to utter one single word that would bring and end to his misery. I warn you now, that if he does not come forward, I may have to take _extreme_ measures.

Argent looked over at Artemis, who averted his eyes away from both Lords. Their naked bodies were covered in sweat, and the scent of their sex made his body ache for release. The two Blondie Lords were a vision to see, and watching the face of his Master express such a blissful release, made his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I know, it's a shame he is holding out so long. It makes me wonder _why_ he would do such a thing that could easily be remedied." Omaki shrugged his shoulders, and then smiled once more impishly.

"Are you _ready_ for the final step in your lesson, Lord Jensen?" Omaki said loud enough for Artemis to hear. But Artemis was not happy. He was downright miserable, but was fearful of Omaki, knowing the consequences his secret may have.

"Well then, let's get on with it shall we?"

Omaki got off the bed, and reached for two moist towels neatly stacked and kept warm in a drawer on the bedside table. He handed one to Argent, and cleaned himself off with the other.

Omaki and Argent walked over to the T-Stand, and undid the ties. Omaki pointed to the straps on Artemis' cock, and Argent removed them and gently pulled out the plug. Artemis was led to the bed and told to go down on his hands and knees. Omaki went around and knelt before him. His cock springing back to life, as he watched Argent stroke his own cock which had also responded splendidly.

"_Ah, to be young and eager."_ Omaki thought to himself. _"I bet he never thought he'd go off three times in one night"_ Omaki mused, as the young Lord's face continued to expressed lust. Omaki now spoke to the young Pet, who's pitiful member was a painful sight to see.

"Artemis you will pleasure me with your mouth, and if I feel anything but your lips and tongue, your cock will remain _permanently_ on hold." Omaki threatened.

Argent reached for the sex oil, and began to lubricate himself without asking his Pet to do this, as he noticed he was now busy pleasuring Omaki. He gazed into Omaki's face as he stroked himself with the oil, and now stood behind Artemis. He pressed his cock between his glutes, until he found the entrance and pressed forward gently. He appreciated the use of the plug to open up his Pet, thus preventing the young man from being harmed.

Once his Master was completely inside him, Artemis began to buck back eagerly. He was feeling extremely horny after watching the spectacle of two beautiful Blondie's fuck all night. He wanted to be taken and eagerly pleasured Omaki, as he thrust into his mouth. Omaki gazed over at Argent who also kept his eyes on him. Their excitement was too much, and they both began to piston into Artemis, who now felt as if his cock was going to explode. He soon found the double stimulation of sex to be _worse_ than torture, if he could not be allowed to relieve himself.

"I can't take this Master!" Artemis finally broke away from Omaki and cried out in misery. "I-I can't, I'm in so much pain, _please_ Master give me relief!"

Argent continued to thrust- regardless, as to whether or not he revealed his secret. Omaki held Artemis' head with his hands, as Argent was feeling precariously close to erupting for his third time.

"Tell me little Pet, where did you obtain that holopic? You will tell me before we find release in you, or you _will_ regret this stubbornness." Omaki then took his mouth, and pressed his cock between his lips and began to thrust in earnest. Argent was moaning and grunting as he loved the feeling of Artemis' tight fit. The suffering Pet knew he was running out of time as the two Blondie Lords were close to completion.

Suddenly Argent cried out, and thrust into Artemis as he froze behind him, caught in his rapture. Omaki on the other hand was deliberately holding back, hoping the young Pet would reveal is secret.

Artemis pulled back away from Omaki's mouth and shouted, "I can't take anymore! I was given the holopic by ENYU! Enyu was giving them away one night at the Pet Saloon! He said he had _many_ more! Now will you _please_ release me?!"

Omaki froze as Artemis screamed his secret. He looked at Argent who stared back in disbelief. The little pet began to stroke his cock, hoping for release, and before he knew what was happening, he found himself being spun around in one movement by Omaki, who pressed inside Artemis and began to fuck him hard. The little pet cried out his discomfort, but Argent did not care at the moment. He knew Omaki was furious, as he knew of Enyu, having seen him before at some of the gatherings. But to find out it was _his_ Pet who betrayed him must have been a shock.

"So it was Enyu hm?! And _why_ the big secret? You could have avoided all this if you would have just spoken up!" Omaki was now bordering on real torture, as Artemis looked at his Master wanting relief.

"Enyu said if anyone spoke up and revealed it was him, he'd have our Master's take us to the Taming Tower and thrown into the _Torture and Taming Floor_ were Pet's are killed!"

Omaki looked at Argent and nodded. Argent pressed the button to the Pet ring and it fell off Artemis' cock. He began to buck back as Omaki thrust a few more times angrily and ejaculated into Artemis. He screamed his release and his _anguish_ over the betrayal. Artemis needed no further stimulation as Omaki's final thrusts were more than enough to find release, after being tortured by the two Blondie Lords.

Omaki's mind was filled with anger and remorse, over the revelation that Enyu was behind the whole thing. But Omaki now felt, that his Pet had betrayed him once more for the last time. His body trembled with his emotions, and Argent found himself speechless in his Pet's revelation. Omaki pulled out, and walked slowly to the bedside table. Argent reached down, and handed him a warm towel.

"Omaki?"

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please give a review!

*Jennifer, this is for _you_*


	8. One Night's Pleasure

Echoes in Time

Chapter 8 One Night's Pleasure

Kai opened his eyes to find Raimen sleeping quietly next to him. His long blond hair draped all about Kai's chest, and his angelic face was serene, and peaceful. Kai found it hard to believe his old lover and friend was alive once more. He stroked his hair softly, almost afraid that he would disappear from his embrace. He thought of the many centuries he grieved his death, always wishing it had all been some dreadful nightmare he would wake from. He spent over three centuries with the memory of his smile, and the taste of his lips. Kai felt the weight of his body presses against his own, and remembered how it felt beneath is body, in a world long gone.

As he watched the dawn welcome the early sun, he glanced out the window, seeing the dark skyline of buildings in a new world he knew nothing about. The skies were still dark, but the feeling of renewal was slowly coming to his thoughts. A chance for love to _return_ from the dead. He found comfort that Riki and Iason were there, and that second chances were given to him and the two royal families.

He pulled Raimen tight, loving the sounds of his breathing, and the way he clung to his body. Raimen's eyes fluttered and he stirred in Kai's arms. He reached across and embraced Kai as the drowsy Lord slowly woke.

"Good morning my love," Raimen yawned sweetly, "How does your head feel?" Raimen embraced Kai, as the Warrior Lord pulled Raimen close to him. "Does your head hurt? Mine did for several days when I first came out of that fog."

Kai nodded, as he bent down and kissed Raimen on the forehead. "No, maybe it's because my mind is used to such powerful thoughts always keeping me on the defense. I became numb to the many sights and sounds of battle. Although, I was truly dumbfounded to see you all alive once more. I was certain you were all part of the hell I reaped, for the many lives that were lost under my watch."

Raimen could see that Kai would have a ways to go in dealing with his past, as he lived the longest. He could not imagine living that long without his lover, and to hold such guilt over his death. To Raimen it was only yesterday, but to Kai, it was a nightmare spanning a lifetime.

"Kai, I want you to know something," Raimen raised himself on his elbow, and gazed at Kai's dark eyes that seemed filled with despair. "We have been given this second chance to set our lives on the right course once again. We've been granted life, and the lives of those we love. I know you may not fully grasp all of this at the moment, I sure didn't, but I believe this opportunity was granted by our own design.

If Iason had not created Jupiter, and we would not have worked so hard to program her; and if you would not have left that last question in her Matrix when our world came to an end, we would have disappeared into the dust of Ancient Amoi, and our dried old bones, would be all they would have found.

But Jupiter came to life, and it was due to these entries- these _anomalies_ that Iason stored in her. These gave her personality, emotion, and a sense of loss over our people. I was awakened before you precisely because of that; and Iason before us as he was Jupiter's creator. He alone knew what needed to be done to bring us back. And now my love, we will awaken our wives, and the family will be complete once more."

Kai flinched as he thought of Lady Erin's return, "Do you think she will suffer much? I know her final moments were of her plunging to her death." Kai closed his eyes, as he recalled that fateful day when he lost both his wife and Raimen within moments of each other. "Though truth be told, I rather envy the fact she did not see Amoi fall. Or that it took nearly five hundred years for it to happen."

"I believe Erin will be as I was Kai. My death was swift, so the darkness and the fog I was engulfed in was as different as night and day compared to your experience. Lady Erin is a woman, so I can't vouch for her experience, but I believe she will be affected as I was. So in answer to your question, I think she will fare well. On the other hand, my Yuri will suffer as you did. She lived nearly 400 years, and died less than 100 years before you. She experienced much of the same as you did, I would guess."

Kai averted his eyes away for Raimen's gaze, as he thought of Lady Yuri's many centuries of mourning her husband. She was instrumental in his campaigns and was a second, wife as they comforted each other over their losses. Though their relationship was rarely intimate, they did keep close ties. In the end, her broken heart was too much to bear, and one day she just didn't wake up.

"Raimen, you will find it hard to comfort Lady Yuri, but as you and our sons reached me, I believe the four of us will be able to bring her up from that blasted fog of death. I don't envy what you will see, but I know that her despair will be difficult for you to bear."

Kai looked into Raimen's deep blue eyes, and gave him a slight smile. The past flashing before his eyes, was reflected in his words. In the madness that drove lovers to murder, there was deep regret, for the loss of life. Raimen swallowed hard knowing Yuri must have suffered much in the ensuing chaos.

Raimen forced a smile as he spoke, "Well, at least I know she is not a pea-brained old oaf that will call me a "ghost," and be extremely difficult to deal with." Raimen mused, "And seeing that her intelligence runs circles around us all, she will be able to adapt better to her situation than us. Iason did get that from _her_ you know."

Kai nodded, "Yes, Iason turned out to be quite an Heir Raimen, you should be proud."

"Yes, yes, I know. But he's too cerebral if you ask _me_, but where would we be otherwise? Now Riki- there is one who _really_ surprised me. He's certainly his father's son. But he has merged with his other persona in such an excellent way, that his powers of deduction, and empathic abilities, make my head spin." Raimen let out a sigh, "You _know_ they are very young to have such powers. You have yet to see this. When Jupiter debriefs you, you will see the extent of their inner powers."

Kai thought about this, as he recalled Riki's power in his mind's eye. The whole experience was new to him, and when Riki's tempest began to swirl and deflect his powers, he was awed. Kai was one of the most powerful Warrior Lords in existence, yet Riki was a formidable power all while in his _head_. He not only blew the multitude of dead away with his tempest, but when joined with Iason's energy, they were able to pass his consciousness to the surface. Back to reality.

Now Kai turned his attention back to Raimen. He only now noticed that he was dressed only in a long nightshirt in the dimly lit room. He reached over with his right hand, and softly caressed the lines of his cheek. He then tipped his face up, as he gazed into Raimen's beautiful blue eyes, and kissed his lips tenderly. Raimen tightened his embrace, as he placed his left hand behind Kai's head and held the kiss. Raimen pressed his tongue between Kai's lips and tasted him. They drank from each other for several moments, when Raimen broke away.

"Kai, I'm not so sure you are ready for this. I know I'm at fault by moving a bed in here, without first considering your health…"

Raimen didn't finish his sentence. Kai once again pressed his lips over Raimen's, and pressed his body against the tall Blondie, moaning when he felt Raimen's cock begin to harden against his abdomen. Kai pulled him tight against his own growing erection, and then gently began to grind his hips against Raimen's. The irresistible blond reached up and gently removed the sensors off his temples. He didn't want their intimate encounter interrupted by a worried Iason or Riki.

Kai pushed Raimen onto his back. However, he soon discovered that not all of his body was responding, except for his obviously aroused member. Feeling a bit frustrated by his impediment, he now felt Raimen gently push _him_ on his back and whispered.

"Let me take care of this my love, you are truly a Warrior Lord, but even _you_ can not will your body to respond yet. But I can. So just relax and let _me_ pleasure you. When the moment is right, I will let you feel my pull upon your cock." Raimen purred softly as he began to kiss Kai once again with great passion.

He slowly caressed Kai's right hip, and lifted his leg gently as he pressed his swollen cock against Kai's entrance. Teasing his old lover, Raimen smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes, as Kai struggled to keep from releasing too soon. His newly awakened body may not respond to his every desire, and may at any time do as it pleased. Raimen grinned as Kai reached down and tugged at his nightshirt. Raimen raised one arm at a time, as he balanced himself between Kai's legs. Once free of nightshirt, Raimen then dove down onto Kai's neck, and began to gently kiss and nibble on his earlobe making Kai gasp with pleasure. Raimen simultaneously rubbed his cock against Kai's impressive member, enjoying the warmth, and the undeniable pulse that betrayed his excitement.

"Oh, my blond beauty, you are eager to please, and I'm far too eager for your charms." Kai purred.

As the passion grew, Kai found himself wanting _more_ than just being on the receiving end. Raimen blazed a trail of kisses and love bites as he slowly, and deliberately made his way down Kai's impressive torso. His destination was nestled beautifully between his long muscular legs.

"Kai, oh my dearest, you are so beautiful. I let my imagination run away with me, as I watched your return in the reanimation chamber. But nothing compares to the _real_ thing."

Raimen took Kai's impressive cock in his hands, and stroked it gently as Kai moaned softly.

"You have interesting pillow talk love. And I find it stimulating, that you would _pine_ for my cock while I lay in a specimen tray." Kai's teasing made Raimen smile, as the hungry Intellect began making a meal out of Kai's irresistible charms.

Kai's attempts to raise his hips were frustrating as the extremely aroused Warrior was yet unable to get his mind and body on the same page. This didn't deter Raimen from pleasuring his lover as he caressed Kai's hips and placed his arms under both legs and lifted the eager Lord up off the bed and continued to hold his cock in his mouth, like a vice while Kai moaned his pleasure. Raimen then worked his magic, as Kai's gasps soon became labored breaths. Raimen knew his lover's every sound as if they had never been separated at all.

Reluctantly, Raimen released Kai's throbbing member from the warmth of his mouth, and moved up and straddled atop Kai's hips. The surprised Lord watched Raimen position himself ready for Kai's cock. Without a single word, Kai held his cock erect as Raimen lowered himself. Raimen began to grind slowly against Kai. They were enjoying the sensation, when Raimen began to transform slowly. His hair floated serenely, and his eyes changed into a deeper shade of blue.

He focused on his lover below, and then with his inner power, began to lift Kai's hips gently to grind against his eager inner sanctum which had begun to pull against Kai's member. Kai was amazed with the precision of his lover's efforts, wondering how he picked up such a skilled movement.

Raimen sensed his thoughts. "I have paid close attention to our son's abilities, Kai. They have mastered their inner powers, and I want to do as they have. The inner powers we hold sacred to our hearts and minds have _other_ uses. How do you like _this_?"

Raimen's erotic assistance made Kai squirm with delight, as the eager Lord gave in to Raimen's ministrations and enjoyed their lovemaking. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, as Raimen's inner squeeze brought back memories of their lovemaking, and all he could do was enjoy the ride.

Raimen's beautiful transformation gave the appearance of Kai being loved by an angel. His stunning features and intense gaze made him more enjoyable while impaled on his cock. Kai reached for Raimen's throbbing member and began to stroke it masterfully making Raimen's face contort with pleasure. As the two danced on the sheets, Kai came dangerously close to the edge as his breathing labored into sensual gasps, while Raimen's cock pulsed with anticipation. Moments later, they both erupted in glorious rapture, Raimen looked down upon Kai as he arched is back and came down upon the bed surrendering to the euphoria of his release.

Raimen smiled as his breathing began to calm down, and then transformed back to his normal self. Kai's face was priceless as he smiled at Raimen. The irresistible blond moved off Kai's cock as he lay in his lover's outstretched arms. The two Ancients embraced one another tightly, and both watched as the sun began to rise. Raimen reached over to the bedside table for a cloth previously used to dampen Kai's face, and proceeded to wipe the two of them clean. He then reached for the sensors and placed them back onto Kai's temple's making a mental note to explain the gap in time when Heiku and Iason discover the discrepancy. He knew Iason would roll his eyes, but what was he going to do, send him to his room? It was a new day, and their return to Amoi was a long time coming.

Jupiter hummed softly as she watched the two lover's intimate reunion on stealth mode. It was indeed a glorious new day.

*~*~*

Iason and Riki were attempting to rest after a full day of drama involving their fathers. And as they both lay back in each others arms, their rest was rather brief. Riki suddenly sat up as if preparing to bolt once again, only to stop on his tracks and sigh. He turned to Iason who also prepared to run off, when they gave each other a _knowing_ glance.

"Those two are going to be a handful, you know that right?" Riki sat back against Iason's chest as the tired Blondie rolled his eyes. They both sensed the activity from down the hall once more, but it was far from the earlier fire alarm set off by Lord Oskuro's awakening. No this was not like before, as Iason and Riki could feel the aroused state of their fathers. Riki would grumble under his breath, for it was _his_ father who initiated the encounter. He didn't need to be to be _in_ the same room to know what was going on.

"You know, it is amazing how those two are still so hot for each other, after centuries apart in death. It's as if they never parted. You know?" Riki grinned, at Iason who bent down to take Riki's mouth gently.

"Hey now, didn't you get _enough_ tonight? Or are you just turned on by the activity, and soon to begin lovemaking by our dear old fathers down the hall?" Riki giggled as Iason reached down with his hands and caressed Riki's taught abdomen. His familiar touch made Riki turn around and place his arms around Iason's waist. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep as Iason's hair draped over him.

"Fuck Iason, you drive me mad with your scent! Its like I can't get enough, or say 'no' to you. Not that I would _ever_ say 'no' to you."

Riki looked deep into Iason's sapphire eyes, as the irresistible blond made no secret of his intentions. He wanted very much to love Riki at any opportunity given. Their lives were so unpredictable, and their privacy was not always a given, making any _quality_ time hard to obtain. He would never take for granted that the sun would rise the next day, as history blew that fond saying out of the sky. No, Iason would love Riki every moment he was able to, regardless of what may come.

"I am as guilty as Lord Oskuro, my love." Iason began, "For he now understands the _urgency_ of loving whole-hearted. Being torn away from his lover within moments, and taking an eternity of mourning to his grave. He never believed he would have his life returned to him, or that of his lover. I also experienced that with _you. _And I will never take that for granted, thinking you will always be before me- as you are _now_. I fully intend on taking you, _loving_ you, and forever _desiring_ you in my heart, soul and mind." Iason kissed Riki's lips once more as he felt his heart skip a beat knowing Riki's hungry kiss reciprocated that sentiment.

As Riki broke away from the kiss, he could feel the passion rise between his father and Raimen. He could sense their desperate embrace, and Kai's frustration of being unable to respond as he would like. But then he smiled, as he saw Iason close his eyes and also see this unfold.

"Fuck! I feel like a damn pervert watching this!" Riki blurted out, as Iason laughed at Riki's expression to that of one who was being forced to drink bitter medicine. It was indeed uncomfortable to view such intimacy, especially between their fathers, but it could not be helped, as the heirs to Amoi, were now _unique_ in the way they existed. The gifts in their ability to peer one's mind, was not always going to be fun and games. Iason once again took Riki's mouth, gently kissing him, and in his minds eye spoke.

"Well if you're in the mood for something _kinky_ my love, we could always invade Omaki's mind and entertain him" Iason mused, as his eyes lit up with a the possibilities.

"Hell yeah! Anything to get _this_ picture out of my head...bleh."

Riki moved up and got comfortable in Iason's embrace once more, as they began to focus and meditate. The sought out the notoriously naughty Omaki, in order to give him the most erotically charged wet dream he could ever imagine. However, when they stumbled into Omaki's mind, _they_ were the one's who were shocked by the images projecting into their mind's eye, as Omaki was already occupied with a young Blondie Lord, and...a _Pet_?!

"Holy crap!" Riki blurted out, as the two Ancients watched through Omaki's eyes as the incredibly erotic scene made Riki and Iason blush in more shades of red, than when they were accidentally caught having incredible sex by the two-hundred or so Elder Class of Aristia. Iason couldn't help but laugh at Riki's expression once more, as it seemed _everyone_ on Amoi was so occupied. But as they focused in on what was being said, Iason and Riki grew serious. Omaki was furious and this was not atypical of the mischievous and light-hearted Blondie. No, this was indeed not Omaki at his best.

The two invading Lords now hovered above the scene, and could not believe the nature of the threesome. Riki and Iason listened intently, as the young Pet blurted out Enyu's horrible plot involving Omaki's planned "big bash." But that was not the worst, as Iason heard how he had given the holopic to a number of Pet's from various households. The final shock, was how Lord Argent Jensen's Pet had been caught masturbating with the image of Iason naked- wearing only a bell.

Iason gave Riki a playful spank on the ass, as this holopic was both Omaki and Riki's doing. Riki shook his head in disbelief, as his anger began to rise at the incredible lengths Enyu had taken in order to sabotage Omaki's party.

"Damn cat boy! I ought to fuck him up for what he did! And to Omaki of all people!"

Riki's hair began to whip angrily as his short fuse prompted his transformation, which in turn kicked up his tempest. Riki was so angered by what he heard, he had half the mind to send Enyu flying out the window from wherever he was in that building. Riki's anger was evident, as several candles in Omaki's personal suite were blown out. Something Omaki noticed, but did not pay any mind to, as he had more _important_ issues to deal with.

"Riki stop!" Iason was equally upset by Enyu's betrayal, that he also wanted to exact justice as the repercussions over that holopic could damage his image, and that of Riki's. "What ever Omaki does, he should be left to do on his own, as this is _his_ affair. If he needs assistance, he will ask. Otherwise, he will have known we were witnesses to this unfolding drama, and cause Omaki added complications. So calm down my love, let's leave this session for a more _appropriate_ time. As you can see, he is having his own encounter as we speak."

Riki calmed down after Iason's soothing reassurance convince him, that it would be best to let Omaki deal with it. The two Lords returned their presence to their suite at the medical wing of the Eos tower. They snuggled intimately, and decided it would be best to keep their lovemaking a _private_ encounter. To be shared only by each other. They figured they could always pop in and sexually torment Omaki some other day. Perhaps, when the Blondie wasn't about to _kill_ someone; for they both were certain Enyu had serious punishment coming. Riki found this a pleasant thought, and resumed his prior activities of tenderly loving Iason. The tender moans of Kai and Raimen could be heard down the hall, as Riki now made every attempt not to hear them. The alternative was to make love to Iason in their minds eye, and actually Iason was already there, as Riki notice him meditating quietly. Riki followed right behind Iason, as the two lovers moved onto a more pleasant environment.

~*~*~

Lord Korin Steele finished his drink, deliberately taking his time, and then poured himself another. He looked over at the frightened Enyu, and then slowly walked over him. "I said on your feet Pet!" Lord Steele's voice roared over Enyu who covered his eyes with his hands wanting to wish himself far away from where he was. Lord Steele now bent down as he towered over the cringing Enyu, and once again shouted.

"ON YOUR FEET!"

"I said on your feet NOW! Do not think your _status_ makes any difference to me little Pet! You have betrayed your Master in the most grievous way; don't expect me to fawn over you! If I am forced to say this once more, you shall get a taste of _my_ anger, and believe me, _you_ have yet to experience anything like it before."

Enyu now scurried to his feet, and looked up at the tall man; getting to see his face up-close for the very first time. He was quite handsome, if not for all his scars, he thought. But now was not the time to let his mind wander.

Lord Steele placed a hand under Enyu's chin, and tipped it up to see his eyes. He had been to Xeronia on many excursions to acquire young-lings of only the finest breeds. He knew they were the finest in the quadrant, known for their exquisite features, and feline propensities. They fetched the highest price, and were quite profitable. Yes, he could see this Pet was exceptional, and quite _rare_. His eyes were perfectly matched to his complexion, and there were definite indications that his breeding was top quality. Perhaps one of the high end breeders had his hand in the creation of this "Enyu," and he was excited beyond bearing that _he_ was to re-adjust the attitude of one as lovely as this.

He had often found the strong-willed ones the most enjoyable. As this particular breed was raised to be the perfect sex toy; educated, and well pampered. The only flaw in them, was their self-absorbed view of all those around them, and believed the world _did_ revolved around them. He then released Enyu's chin and walked around the trembling young man. He made note of his _charms_ as Enyu's well toned body made a shiver run down his spine.

He loved the young Xeronian's long limbs, and appreciated the manner in which his Master clothed him. It seems black leather was favored by Lord Ghan, and Enyu was quite tempting in tight leather pants that hung on his hips revealing the hollows between his hips and groin. His thin muscular waist was adorned with a silver linked chain, and a small clasp in the form of a cat with diamonds for eyes. This impressed Lord Steele, and loved how it hung near his naval. Enyu wore a black shirt that hugged to his body and narrowed at the waist.

As Lord Steele continued to look over Enyu, he felt the distinct sensation of pheromones being released by the young Xeronian. With over a decade of exposure to the various breeds of Xeronian's, the veteran huntsman perceived Enyu was nearing his _interval._ And that made his cock twitch and come to life. Yes, he quite enjoyed them when they rut, and perhaps the fear he was experiencing was setting him off a bit early. Enyu's body began to calm, as he sensed the arousal coming from Lord Steele, and his demeanor began to adjust. When Lord Steele was in front of him again, he noticed the tall Lord was not so intimidating. This made Enyu's eyes dilate, and his breathing calmed. He managed to put a slight smile on his lips, and this made Lord Steele grin with lust clearly on his mind.

"You are near your Interval, is this not so? I do enjoy a rutting Xeronian. They bring out the very best in a man with my sexual appetite. And you are quite a catch little one. But nevertheless, you are in the "doghouse" with me, so let's see what we can do to change your attitude. Lord Ghan was quite disappointed in your recent behavior, so let's start with the basics shall we?"

Enyu's smile disappeared from his face, as he was reminded of the reason he was standing before this man. He looked away averting his eyes to the wall. This did not sit well with Lord Steele who now took his chin once more forcing Enyu to look at him as he spoke.

"We shall begin with _listening_. You will always make eye contact with me young Pet, and when you fail to listen you shall be reminded with this."

Lord Steele reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a black leather choker with four smaller ones similar to the one. He placed one around Enyu's neck, and the four smaller ones on his wrists and ankle's. Enyu was confused but did not move. There was nothing really interesting about the leather straps, and they actually matched his attire. While his mind was preoccupied with this thought, he suddenly felt his body overcome with a surge of energy. This made the sensitive Pet yelp, and jump as if suddenly spooked. The more anxious he felt, the stronger the surge to his body. Enyu began to panic, which brought a wicked smile to Lord Steele's face.

"The more you raise your heart rate and fight the surge little Pet, the _stronger_ the shock to your system. I'd advise you calm down, or this will be quite unpleasant for you. Although this is the _reason_ you are here is this not so? What I have just placed on your body I call '_The Attitude Adjusters_.' I know it's not much of a title for such a simple device, however, I am quite knowledgeable of my quarry. And as intelligent as you may be, even _your_ breed, little Xeronian, succumbs to a simple device such as this."

Lord Steele moved towards the bar to pour himself another shot of Scotch. Omaki stocked only the finest liquor, and that particular century old potion felt quite smooth going down his throat. Lord Steele now turned around to see Enyu still jumping about as if he was barefoot walking upon hot coals.

"I developed this little device for creatures such as yourself, who for obvious reasons can't be damaged. If not, I'd be out of business in no time." Lord Steele slowly brought his glass to his lips and drank the remaining scotch in one swallow.

He placed his glass down and once again and filled it. "Every time you raise your heart rate above docile level, the surge of energy will shock you from head to toe. However, these devices won't cause any neurological damage, nothing more than a headache really. But you my lovely, will not know the difference." Lord Steele looked over his glass as he continued to watch Enyu hop about.

"To you, this will be the most excruciating pain you have ever truly experienced. No doubt a fine specimen such as you, has been raised to be self-centered and aloof, fetching a high price for those who value _living_ art. Your only choice little one, is to _submit_ to my every command. This of course will be the last thing a conceited, self-centered, pampered Pet such as you would ever want to do. But since you are quite a valuable _commodity_ to your Master, I am given the only choice a selfish little Xeronian like you will comply with."

Enyu was livid, as the insulting words, reflected in the way he leered back at Lord Steele. This only increased the surge of energy through his body, making Enyu yelp as he now tried to remove the leather straps. Lord Steele's quiet laughter was all Enyu could hear, as he attempted to rip off the devices strapped to his limbs. Enyu's anger was only making matters worse. He quite literally hissed, and clearly growled, as his anger would not subside.

Lord Steele's soft laughter, was not helping, and as he finished his drink, he stepped towards Enyu who continued jumping about. He placed a hand on Enyu's shoulder, and pulled Enyu towards a darkened room. The lighting was purposely dimmed and this made Enyu's eyes dilate into large saucers, giving them a true feline appearance. He began to tremble fearing the worse. This only helped to increase his discomfort, with every step he took. Enyu was now sobering up to the fact, that the threats he made to other Pets -that is- the threats he _held_ over their heads in order to keep their silence, were now his _reality_, much to his dismay.

The room was dark except for a dim light in the center of the room, and one over a large bed off in a corner. Lord Steele stopped in the center of the room, and began to strip Enyu naked. This confused and aroused Enyu, as his interval was indeed close. This activity, -regardless of its purpose- was going to quicken his state of arousal, and make it difficult to control his heart rate. He now figured out, this was _exactly_ why Lord Steele was stripping him naked.

Lord Steele enjoyed the inner workings of this Pet, as he watched Enyu from the darkened corner of the room. There Korin sat, loving every movement the sleek Pet made in attempts to calm his body down. He did not say a word, but enjoyed the many expressions on Enyu's face, as the young Xeronian stopped and closed his eyes. He figured he'd meditate in order decrease his heart rate, but this would not be punishment if he was allowed such a thing.

Lord Korin Steele was not a famous hunter because he was kind. No, he was hardened and unforgiving and highly intelligent. Knowing how to capture his prey, by studying it in its natural setting, was key. And Enyu was indeed in his natural setting when experiencing his interval. If his Master had a lustful penchant for sex, he was truly prized, whether he was for personal enjoyment, or the enjoyment of his guests. Omaki was one such Master. But in the hands of this man, a hunter, would not be the same. Something Enyu was about to discover.

"Now little Pet, you will perform for me, and if you fail to do so, I will introduce you to _another_ one of my little devices. And I promise you will like this one, even less than the ones you wear at the moment."

Enyu stared in disbelief as he had just managed to stop the surge of uncomfortable energy cursing through his body. This new command would make it impossible to prevent the obvious pain he would experience. Enyu's rising anxiety, once again made his heart rate rise. He felt the sudden shock, as his body now twitched; and his muscles began to react.

"I shall not repeat myself little Pet, now perform! I find it quite _annoying_ that you do this without a single moment's hesitation when the audience is watching, yet when the tables are turned, and _you_ are the disadvantaged one, you balk. I know you can't help but want to take your cock into your hands and relieve yourself, knowing how close your interval is _whispering_ into your ear."

Lord Steele's words did not help Enyu one bit. But then again, he knew that was the intent all along. He now faced the humiliating fact that his cock was indeed aroused. Enyu could not recall the last time he felt the heated blush of shame redden his face, as the urge to stroke himself was becoming increasingly hard to control. As expected his heart rate began to rise, and he felt as if his blood was on fire beneath his flesh.

"Come now, this should be something a _rutting_ Pet like yourself would love to do. It is in your nature after all." Korin's voice was low and deliberate. "You love the adoration, giving it all you have, in order to take the spotlight from any other threat to your territory, stretching your limbs out as a peacock does, in order to garner the love interest of the females." Lord Steele laid it thick as he knew the self-centered Xeronian was doing all he could to prevent the discomfort from flowing throughout his every nerve.

Enyu knew whether he relieved himself or not, the pain would not change. And once he began, being so close to his interval, would cascade into one pain filled session after another, with no end in sight for three days. His tortured expression finally broke the surface. Enyu decided if he was going to suffer either way, it would be best to gain some pleasure in his misery.

Enyu took hold of his cock, which by now stood erect. He took a deep breath, and raising his eyes in the direction of the sitting Lord, began to stroke himself slowly. This brought a smug grin to Lord Steele, as he watched Enyu's deliberate performance from the darkened corner of the room. Enyu figured he would bring himself to release as slowly as possible, decreasing his discomfort as much as possible. After all, he was well trained in the art of providing such erotic entertainment for his Master and his guests.

Besides, there would be no point, considering the reason he was there was due to his own behavior. This saddened Enyu, and he slowed his hand movements when the realization of what he did, came to him and he suddenly stopped. He lowered his gaze from Lord Steele, who now uncrossed his legs and spoke.

"I did not tell you to stop Pet. Or have you _forgotten_ this is a lesson about listening and now following orders?"

Lord Steele's voice was low and threatening, as he now rose to his feet and walked towards Enyu who remained standing, with his eyes fixed on the floor as if he was in a trance. He could not help but recall Omaki's face when he came upon him in the middle of his tantrum. He truly regretted causing Omaki so much trouble, but he could not help himself. He truly hated all the attention Riki was receiving, and was blinded with jealousy over his good fortune. And to add insult to injury, Omaki was planning this huge bash all for that _mongrel_ and his Master.

It irked him that the most celebrated Blondie's on Amoi, would once again gather to welcome home Lord Iason and newly anointed _Lord_ Riki Oskuro. And now Omaki would never love him again. Not in the way he described him as his "commodity."

"Are you listening Pet?!"

Lord Steele was beginning to get angry, as Enyu continued lost in his own thoughts. He did not notice the man before him was now reaching for him with what looked like a taming stick. This brought Enyu out of his daze, and suddenly he felt what seemed like a strike on his thigh. He looked at his leg but finding nothing wrong, or a mark on his thigh was confusing to say the least. Lord Steele introduced this new "tool" in his arsenal in the form of taming stick that worked in concert with the leather attitude adjusters.

Each strike landed on the body, as a surge of _energy,_ providing the psychological stimulus to that particular part of the brain. That corresponded to the body's own natural pain receptors, thus the brain was fooled to believe it was being struck. And by the reaction Enyu had to this new device, Lord Steele was not missing his target.

"Ah, I see by your bewildered expression, that you have now felt the second device used to bring unruly Pet's such as yourself on line. I will not be ignored Pet! So whatever was going on in that little mind of yours, I _guarantee_ won't be as important as this!"

Lord Steele once again waved the staff, and like a conductor commanding the orchestra to play, Enyu felt the pain over many parts of his body. He fell to the floor wincing as if struck by Lord Iason's taming stick, in one of his more unpleasant memories that again brought up the issue of Riki to his mind. Enyu began to voice his discomfort in loud cries, as Lord Steele continued his punishment.

"You have failed in your lesson in listening. And now you have also failed to follow your Master's commands..."

"But you are _not_ my Master!"

Enyu spoke without thinking, and then realized his grave error in his words, as Lord Steele's expression now turned from one of irritation, to one of complete full-blown anger.

"I am most certainly your Master at this moment _Pet_," Lord Steele gripped Enyu by the throat, momentarily forgetting Omaki's mandate that he was not to be damaged. "And since you feel _brave_ enough to speak out where you _clearly_ are not in a position to do so. I now understand where Lord Ghan's anger may have come from."

Lord Steele turned around and tossed Enyu on the bed, not caring how the young man landed. He began to undress as he continued to speak.

"I have known Lord Ghan for many years, in fact since we were young. And I have always known him as a _playful_ Blondie, always getting into mischief, which explains this enterprise known as the Taming Tower." Korin pulled his belt off, and then began to untie the straps to his trousers. "But tonight was the first time I have ever seen him so pissed off at anyone, let alone a _mere_ Pet. I must presume you did something either really dumb, like break a priceless heirloom, or you displeased him on a _personal_ issue."

Enyu turned his head away making Lord Steele pause. "So that is it isn't it? Well it does not matter what you did Pet, you are here to be punished, and since you failed on both listening _and_ obeying commands, we shall try it another way."

Lord Steele pulled off each boot, and then removed his dark leather pants, revealing his body to Enyu. This made the young man's eyes dilate a bit more with lust, as he took in Lord Steele's rather impressive physique. He also noticed the many scars that marked his face also marred his otherwise well endowed form; no doubt injuries from his line of work. It was more like a landscape of one man's history for all to see, and admire.

Enyu began to feel the blood rush back to his cock, as it had withered a bit when tossed about on the bed. However, this made his pulse rise with his renewed arousal and once again, felt the pain brought on by the leather straps he wore. He curled up into a ball with the discomfort, and while he indeed felt horrible pain, Lord Steele's body garnered a smile of pre-interval lust and _desire_. His body kicked into gear, and he began to sensually squirm on the bed, like a cat before his master's feet.

Lord Steele found this extremely erotic and for a moment considered removing the leather attitude adjusters, and taking the fetching young man, who now began to stroke his cock with long deliberate strokes. It was as if Enyu was on auto pilot and his pain did not exist. He purred, as he looked at Lord Steele approach the bed. The handsome hunter stood before him, looking down at Enyu with an unmistakable look of lust. He watched Enyu get up on hands and knees, and crawl over to the edge of the bed and begin to rub his face on Lord Steele's cock which stood erect and pulsing.

"You seem to have overcome your pain little one" Lord Korin's voice was thick with lust. "I believe I need to see first hand if you have _learned_ your lessons."

Enyu began to purr, while he continued to press his face against Korin's gentle thrusts. Enyu, in turn open his mouth eager to pleasure him. Korin then stepped back and reached down taking his chin in his hand.

"No little one, you will obey my _every_ word, and you will never take your eyes off me, is that understood? If you fail to do just so, you will not fare well." Lord Steele ran his finger down Enyu's cheek. "Now I want you to lay back and pleasure yourself. I want you to stroke your cock and not stop regardless of how you feel. And here is the important part, you will not be allowed to complete the task. Do you understand Enyu?"

Enyu nodded, and as he lay back, to get into position. He took his eyes away from Korin for a brief moment, in which Korin angrily remarked.

"Did I not just tell you NOT to take your eyes off me?!"

Korin once again swung his staff striking invisibly at Enyu's thighs, which made the young man howl in misery, as the chain reaction of pain and excitement caused the leather straps to activate and send a wave of pain throughout his body. Enyu arched his back, and quickly turned his eyes towards Lord Steele. He gasped in an attempt to control his breathing and slow down his pulse. But he was unable to do so, as he was now too excited in his aroused state to prevent the pain.

He thought quickly enough to take his cock in his hand and resume Lord Steele's orders. This made Korin grin once more, and he now placed the staff on the bedside table. He watched Enyu's face, as the Xeronian began to breathe harder. His condition hastened his release; however, he was not given permission to do so. It was then that Lord Steele climbed onto the bed and lay next to Enyu. Enyu followed his motion daring not to take his eyes off Lord Steele not wanting to feel that damn taming staff again. He continued to gently stroke himself, when Lord Steele placed his hand over Enyu's and began to stroke his cock, but in a much _faster_ pace. Enyu's face contorted, as the dual stimulation and the pain cursing through his body set off a natural pain killer in the form of endorphins being released to counteract his pain.

Lord Korin saw the immediate change come over his facial expressions, guessing he had indeed crossed that pain barrier, and was not ready for the real action to begin.

"Now Enyu, I want to begin this session with an additional order. You have now learned to listen, and to follow orders, so your next lesson will be critical." Lord Korin looked deeply into Enyu's eyes and as he spoke he felt a bit of pity for the young man, who would be sent into a full blown fuck-fest and be helpless to prevent the pain from overwhelming his senses. But it had to be done if he ever hoped to return to the Class he belonged to as an Exotic Pet. "You will think of your Master's desire before your own at all cost. You will overcome pain, and your own desire to pleasure yourself first. You will do as I command, and will be eager to please me in every way, and you will ask permission to be allowed to relieve yourself."

Enyu watched Lord Korin as he now expressed what he thought was compassion. But his body was now taking over his mind, and all he wanted was to jump on top of Lord Korin and fuck his brains out. His mind was beginning to swim and Lord Korin's voice was becoming distant. He snapped out of it when he saw Lord Korin release his hand and then reach up to his face and gently stroke his cheek.

"Now Enyu, you will resume your task of performing before me, and you will show me if _indeed_ you remembered your three lessons."

Lord Korin repositioned his body against the headboard, spreading his legs apart and slowly began to stroke himself sensually. This was creating problems for Enyu, who remained laying on his back stroking himself, and watching Lord Korin with his eyes.

"Very well, good. You remembered your first lesson. Now I want you to come before me on your knees, and continue to pleasure yourself."

Enyu got up on his knees before Lord Korin and began to deftly stroke his cock, feeling the urge to ejaculate, which made his body twitch as the pain increased. His breathing labored and he would not be able to hold on much longer, as the sight of the handsome rogue before him was too much to bear. He kept his eyes fixed on his, but his peripheral vision was _elsewhere_. As Lord Korin's rather impressive cock was hard to overlook raised erect against his abdomen.

Enyu licked his lips as he desired very much to take that cock and molest it in the most perverted ways he could think of. Lord Steele knew it wouldn't be much longer before Enyu begged for release, but he waited and watched as the young man's hips thrust hard into his hand, and wondered if he would be able to hold off his own growing desire to fuck him raw.

"Well, it seems you can follow directions Pet. Now I want you to speak to me in the fashion befitting a Pet of your class."

Lord Steele kept his expression serious as Enyu's face lit up. He had not been given permission to speak all this time, since his earlier outburst of _"You're not my Master."_ Enyu very much wanted to speak out, cry out and relish his painful, but welcomed release.

"Yes, _Master_." That was easy enough, although he was not his _true_ Master. Enyu wanted to find release, and at that point decided not to fight him on this. "I am eager to _please_ you. Would you like me to pleasure you with my mouth?" Enyu purred. "I assure you, I am unlike any Pet you've had before, as my _gifts_, and sexual prowess will set your heart on fire."

Enyu smiled at Lord Korin, as he now slowed his strokes to his cock in anticipation of pleasuring this handsome man before him, naked and eager to be pleasured. A rogue, no doubt about it. Surely, he's used to stalking and conquering his prey; but one not lacking his own as his many scars told the tale.

Korin's eyes were steady, betraying no emotion, as it seemed the lessons had indeed reset Enyu's programmed mentality. He wanted to sample a bit of the young Xeronian's charms, as his cock was throbbing, but he maintained an air of control. He really wanted to get on with his agenda of taking Enyu, as his own lust was now making demands of his mind, and his cock.

Now Enyu, I will allow the _privilege_ of pleasuring your Master. You will be granted permission to breaking eye contact. Let's see if your gifts are as you claim."

Lord Korin personally couldn't wait, knowing that any Pet of Omaki's had to be exceptional if he was kept in his household. Enyu now knelt before Korin as his eyes now pointed to Lord Korin's cock. He licked his lips as his desire was clear and focused. Enyu lowered his head and once again nuzzled Lord Korin's cock with his face, sending a shiver down Korin's spine. Enyu was indeed releasing pheromones into the air, and Korin felt he would not be able to control himself any longer. Of course his role of Master would make his whole punishment exercise for not, should he give in to this creatures nature got the better of him.

Enyu took Korin's cock in his hands and with deliberate ease, began to pleasure Korin in a manner of which the hunter had not experienced in _some_ time. It seemed the Xeronian's unique physical attributes, did not stop in his releasing of pheromones into the air. The young man's tongue also had a _hidden_ ability that made Korin's cock erupt with pleasure. Perhaps his resolve to stay the course of Master, would weaken, as Enyu's deliberate strokes was sending the man into a tailspin of blissful euphoria. As Korin fought to hold back to control his quarry, Enyu continued his ministrations. He could feel Korin's heat rise in his body, as his sensitive body could pick up Korin's breathing, and judging by the way his cock throbbed, Enyu knew he was ready.

"Master, would you like to _fuck_ me? I so desire your wonderful cock inside me… Mmm, I can already feel your heat inside me, as your cock burns with desire."

Enyu took Korin's cock deep into his mouth, and felt it bump against the back of his throat. He rubbed Korin's abdomen, and reached up to tweak his nipples. Korin looked down at Enyu, and then smiled. But it was not pleasure that brought the smile upon his face. No, this expression was one of familiarity.

"Would you like to take me on my back, or can I just help myself...and sit on your cock. Knowing, I can take you where I _know_ you want to be?"

"Is that the _best_ you can do little Pet?" Korin's tone took Enyu by surprise. Enyu's bold words were exactly what Korin expected from a Pet such as Enyu.

"Master?" Enyu stopped his seduction, as Korin rose from the bed. He walked away from Enyu, and left the bedroom. The quiet sounds of ice being placed in a glass and a drink being poured was all Enyu heard.

Korin actually wanted to do exactly as Enyu spoke. His body would have betrayed him, if he had sat one more instant in that bed. Enyu was heard gasping, as his cock was near release, and he fought back his urge to ejaculate.

"I have not granted you permission to relieve yourself Pet." Came Korin's low voice. He now entered the bedroom once more, and watched as Enyu held his hands wrapped tightly around his cock. More than likely to prevent it from erupting, though the pain was clear, as his body trembled.

"I was now thinking about my dear friend Omaki. He was reeking of booze, and the obvious scent of his liaison with another. You see, as a hunter, one has adapt to the different types of prey. I could certainly sniff you from some a distance, with your pheromones stirring in the air. As yo can see, my body has reacted as predicted. Truly an amazing thing to see. While you are easy on the eyes, I realized not a moment too soon, that you have more than an eager cock that entices."

Enyu's face became serious, as his very nature was being explained to him. He felt more like an animal than a man, and this angered him. So much so, that his heart rate became elevated, and the familiar pain of a non-sexual type struck him from head to toe.

"I would recommend you hold your pose, Pet, unless you truly desire to feel pain."

"B-Bastard!" Enyu hissed, as his body contorted and writhed on the bed. Well, this outburst, though expected, was not received well by Lord Steele.

"Ah..._now_ I see. Yes, you were expecting me to just roll over, and fuck you in order to find release hm? Well, _now_ we are now getting to the true reasons you find yourself _here_."

Korin took another sip of his drink, before he stepped back into the bedroom. He managed to control the urge to take Enyu, as the young man was caught in his deception.

"I was told by your Master, that you falsified his _seal_, acknowledged his invitations of which you were responsible for sending, and did I hear right? You had the audacity, to lie and attempt to manipulate the truth?" Korin's expression became serious as he now walked over to the bed.

He pulled Enyu by the hair off the bed, and tossed him onto the floor.

"A creature such as you, a _mere _Pet no less, belongs on the floor at his master's feet. And as such, you will remain there, until we set this matter right."

Enyu's rage was met with more pain, as the attitude adjusters made his outburst end as quickly as it began. He now lay on the floor panting.

"Yes, that is correct...." Enyu whispered.

"What was _that_?" Korin spoke. "You will address me as _Master_, as we are back to square one."

Enyu breathed hard, as he fought to control that temper of his. He turned his face towards Korin, and spoke.

"Yes, _Master_. You are correct." Enyu spoke only above a whisper. But it was enough for Korin to continue.

"Good. Now let's try this again. Yes, you may pleasure me, and yes, I will take _you_. But as I will it."

Enyu watched Korin's face, waiting to be granted permission to stand. He made a mental note to not attempt to control Lord Steele's agenda. That's if he wanted to stop the torture.

"Now come Enyu, on the bed, and on your hands and knees. Pleasure my cock, so I can continue your lessons."

Enyu slowly rose to his feet, and got back on the bed on his hands and knees. He faced Korin and looked up to be instructed. Korin's face now expressed desire, as if he had decided the fun and games was over, the lessons were learned. Enyu now hoped the ensuing foreplay was heading to a predictable conclusion. Korin did want to end Enyu's torment, but it would not fare well should the young Pet return to Omaki without his subservient attitude back on tract..

He could feel Enyu's body twitching from the constant release of energy the leather attitude adjusters were releasing, and knew if he made Enyu hold off his release, as the night progressed, he may actually harm him. Enyu was an exceptional specimen, and it would be a shame to allow any real damage coming to him, due to his early interval. Lord Korin considered that at first, knowing if the Xeronian was near his interval, the pain would not stop for three days, and as Omaki mentioned coming for him in the morning, there is no reason to set him off knowing the pain he would endure.

"Yes, little Pet, it would please your _Master_ to have your pleasure me with your mouth. After that, I will have you lay on your back. This ordeal is coming to an end, and I desire to release you from your punishing bonds."

Lord Korin watched as Enyu pleasured him, his tongue had lost a bit of it's eagerness, and this was felt by Korin. But as his quiet moans were heard by Enyu, the young man once again, began his talented gifts. Korin reached with his hand, and stroked Enyu's hair. Enyu looked up, and gave Korin a drop dead sensual look. He opened his mouth deliberately, and took all of Korin's cock into his mouth once again. Korin placed both of his hands on Enyu's head, and began to slowly thrust into this mouth.

He once again could hear Enyu's quiet, nearly silent purr, as the young man found his erection once again throbbing between his legs. After a few more moments, Korin spoke up.

"Now, lay on your back, and continued to slowly stroke his cock."

The hunter now felt as if on the prowl, and Enyu could sense this, as he then moved over Enyu's body and began to kiss his neck. He gently caress his hip, on his way down to his cock. Enyu began to move sensually under Lord Steele's muscular frame, as the excitement was again greeted with the surge of energy throughout his body. Lord Korin reached up and gently released the leather collar which detached, and fell away when he touched a small set of buttons on the back. The device was programmed to release its hold once it sensed Korin's bio-signature.

Enyu felt the sudden release and began to purr a bit louder, as Korin now touched his lips with fingertips. He then bent down and gently kissed Enyu's lips, coaxing them open with his tongue and tasting his quarry for the _first_ time. Enyu hungrily returned the kiss, and slowly lifted his right leg as Korin caressed his hip and pulled his leg up gently. He positioned his cock against his, teasing him for a few moments, then gently probed Enyu's entrance. Enyu's eyes dilated with excitement, and he moaned as Korin continued to drink from his lips.

"Yes, little Pet, that's right. Please your Master's every desire."

Korin touched the corresponding button on his right ankle, and the leather strap detached and fell away. Enyu once again felt the pleasure that came with the knowledge that his albeit _temporary_ Master was now being magnanimous and merciful.

"Master, please press inside me. I have very little control over my next actions, and I'd ask that you grant me the honor- and yes the _privilege_ of feeling you inside me, while I can still service you in a _proper_ frame of mind. As you very well know, during my interval, I have no control over my sexual behavior. I really am unable to truly give you the pleasure of lovemaking as I can when _clear_ minded. You told me I would beg for release, but I now beg for you to become a _reality_ to me, not just a means to getting by my _natural_ state."

Enyu's words struck Lord Steele's heart, and found he now desired more than to just take the young man for personal pleasure, or readjustment. He desired a far deeper encounter of which he may never recover. He never had a problem finding a partner to share his bed, and now found he perhaps was not looking in the _right_ place. He once again began to kiss Enyu's lips and gently bite his lower lip as the excited Xeronian began to raise his hips wanting desperately to be taken.

Lord Korin shifted his weight and removed the right wrist strap, then the left. When he reached for the left ankle, Enyu raised his leg and whimpered softly, as the complete release from the attitude adjusting straps gave his body a peaceful sensation. A short-lived one, to be sure, as his blood began to heat up to the reality of his condition.

Lord Korin held his left leg up and slowly pressed inside Enyu, eliciting a sorrowful cry that came with being penetrated, as his physiology always resumed as one of innocence, when it came to coupling. No doubt a reason for their demand as rare exotic Pets.

"Hush little one, all is done for now, only pleasure is what you will feel. See? I am now pressing inside you, is this not what you desired?"

The comforting words washed over Enyu, as he began to raise his hips and wrapped his legs around Korin's waist holding him like a vice, tight and unyielding. Enyu hungrily pressed his tongue inside Korin's lips, wanting to devour the handsome Lord; yet wanting to be taken aggressively as his passion flared.

"Fuck me hard my Lord, I want to engrave this in my mind, and my heart, for I fear I am lost to Lord Ghan and may not see you after tonight." Enyu's words, were in the heat of passion, and only fed Korin's desire. "I want your heat to keep me warm considering were I may end up."

Enyu's confession to Lord Korin began as a whisper, but as Korin began to thrust inside Enyu, his mind began to imagine having his _own_ Pet- in Enyu.

"I will consider this little one. I must confess, I desire the tightness you possess, and do not want to part with it. I've come to taste the fruit of your charms, and I may not want to share you with _anyone_. So if indeed your Master is going to part with you, I will speak to him."

Enyu arched his back as Lord Korin increased the rhythm of his thrusts, sending Enyu into a frenzy as his sensitive state made his cock twitch with excitement. This was not lost to Lord Steele who held Enyu tight against his chest, raising Enyu into his embrace. He took his mouth with such passion Enyu felt his head swim with ecstasy. Lord Steele's strength was apparent to Enyu, as his powerful thrusts were unlike any he's ever experienced before. Enyu noted his strong hold, yet incredibly gentle manner, as he now rolled onto his back and made Enyu straddle his waist. He then eased Enyu up, beautifully impaled, and held in place by Lord Korin. The excited hunter now began to lift and lower Enyu like a doll on his rather impressive member. Enyu reached for his own cock, a stroked it gently as he moaned with delight.

"My but you are an enticing creature little one. I love how you dance on my cock, and entertain me as with your performance." Lord Korin's breathing labored, as Enyu was indeed a sight to see; so beautiful as he undulated sensually against Korin.

Oh! Master, I can't hold on….this is too much for me, I must release this or I'll go mad!"

Enyu's excitement was too much after enduring so long that evening, and suddenly cried out and ejaculated. His sex erupted and fell upon Korin's abdomen pushing the raven-haired Lord over the brink. He dug his fingers into Enyu's hips, and held him tight as he raised his own hips, his cock finally releasing his sex into Enyu's tight embrace.

"Ah! Mm..yesss! You are indeed…a Pet….of great worth….little one" Korin breathed hard. "Why were you so naughty?"

The words coming from Lord Steele struck Enyu's heart, and his face began to show signs of sadness. Enyu was now conflicted, as his mind and body were at odds with each other. His cock was once again becoming aroused, and there would be no turning back, now that he's experienced this man's touch. He wanted to answer Lord Korin's words, but no sound come from his mouth except the quiet moans of is arousal.

"I see and understand little one, your _flesh_ is now taking over. Then I best not alter your frame of thought. Let me love you as your mind is about to trap you in a fever of desire."

Lord Korin lifted Enyu off his cock, and watched as Enyu dove onto his body. His mind was fevered, as he began taking Lord Korin's mouth, eagerly kissing him. His body was now pressing hard against the muscular Lord, and grinding his hips against Korin's.

Lord Steele had little if no time to adjust, as Enyu's fevered state was incredibly erotic. Enyu broke away from his kiss, and began to nibble and gently bite Lord Korin's neck. He made his way down to his chest and nipples which were both pierced. This made Enyu purr with pleasure, as he gently pulled on each one making Lord Steele arch his back and gasp. Enyu's release of pheromones was making Korin's mind as fevered as Enyu's. This was especially stimulating, as his unique tongue continued his trek down his abdomen, to Korin's waiting member.

Lord Korin was excited beyond bearing, and he cried out as Enyu eagerly made a meal out of his lover's rather impressive cock. Korin raised himself onto this elbows, to watch Enyu's head bob up and down as he eagerly sucked on his member. Enyu ran his nails across Korin's abdomen, then placed his arms around each leg, and held him pinned to the bed.

"My..this is indeed, quite pleasant."

Korin began to thrust into Enyu's warm mouth amazed how wonderfully erotic the young Xeronian Pet looked, eagerly pleasuring him. He could not help but notice Enyu's erection, and wanted to give the young man a reward for his efforts. He knew he would have to be restrained when they were done, but he would enjoy Enyu until the very last moment. That, or until his own strength was spent, and could not get his cock to rise. He placed a hand on Enyu's head and spoke.

"Come little one, you need release. I rather love a rutting Xeronian to take me in his natural setting, and often- as my appetite for a good fuck is well known. So I will now allow this, considering I unknowingly set you off rather early in your interval."

Lord Steele pulled Enyu up to his chest and kissed him passionately, as they once again rolled on the bed; their passion growing intense. Lord Korin could feel Enyu's cock against his abdomen, and then did something Enyu did not expect. Korin rolled onto his abdomen and looking into Enyu's eyes, slowly parted is legs in the submission position a Xeronian would offer in their courting rituals.

Enyu froze in place, as his natural instinct was to now climb onto his back and gently bite his lover on the neck as he penetrated him with such a deliberate pace the two would actually release due to its intensity and the release of pheromones. Enyu was so enraptured by the token gesture, he closed his eyes, and moaned softly.

Lord Korin looked off to the side, as he saw the young Xeronian's facial expression change. He recognized that Enyu was indeed of a well known, and highly sought after breed. Otherwise he would have already jumped on top of him fucked him raw, in his compromised state. A risk he knowingly took, as his intuition was correct. His adopted behavior was one reason this hunter was well known, and often sought after, for exotic pets.

Enyu began to quietly purr. He sensually stroked his cock, and then moved on top of Korin's, back whose breathing was now slow and shallow. Enyu moved his arms over Korin's and ever so sensually began to caress his body with his own. He found all of Korin's erogenous zones, and gently touched and caressed them. Korin's body was on fire, and he began to moan softly as if in a trance. Enyu continued to caress his shoulders, then reached beneath Korin and softly took his nipples in his hands and twisted them ever so slowly. Enyu began to grind his hips against Korin's ass and slipped his cock between his glutes, caressing gently as he continued to arouse his lovers every erogenous zone with his natural instincts revealing each and every one.

Korin was nearly on the edge of release when Enyu now began to probe his entrance with his cock. Slowly teasing him, as he now lowered his head and began to gently nibble on his neck. His warm breath was sending shivers down Korin's spine. He moved his head slightly to reveal his neck and allow Enyu to nibble with ease. Enyu now breached his entrance and slowly began to penetrate. Korin could feel his warmth enter his inner sanctum, but what _really_ drove him wild, was the throbbing of Enyu's cock. He could feel it, and this made him thrust against the sheets, as his own cock burned with the desire to penetrate.

"Yes, my beauty, I feel your fever...how your touch sets my body on fire...such ecstasy." Korin moaned.

Enyu pressed in a bit more, and then nibbled ever so softly on his shoulder, as his hands now moved down to Korin's hips, and he reached beneath him to find Korin's rather impressive erection.

"You are extremely knowledgeable of my people's love rituals my _Master._ I have done this only _once_ before in my life, in order to perpetuate our particular species. And to have a lover _eager_ to be taken during the fever of our interval is extremely erotic, and exciting."

Enyu whispered in Korin's ear before he moved in a bit more, now taking Korin's cock in his hands and slowly squeezing it, finding a spot near the base of his cock Korin had never known existed as an erogenous zone. He felt his sex rise and within a matter of moments, as Enyu filled Korin's inner sanctum and began to thrust painfully slow and deliberate.

The two began to breathe in rhythm, and their synchronized moans were eerily sensual. As Enyu cried out his release, Korin felt his cock erupt in Enyu's grip. Their breathing labored as their release was of an intensity never felt before by the handsome Lord. And although he knew of the mating ritual, he had never experienced it himself. Enyu continued to hold tight to Korin's cock, and as he moved ever so slowly, Korin was shocked to feel his sex rise once more, and he ejaculated again, making his whole body tremble, as Enyu also released once more.

"My Lord..." Enyu whispered through clenched teeth. "Please don't move, we are not quite finished. I know you are new to this, and I'm pleased beyond bearing that you knew of our _old_ ways. No doubt by your many years of experience with Xeronian's. You honor me by submitting in the place of a female, but our coupling can last for quite some time. The fact that my interval has been triggered prematurely, will give you an experience unlike _any_ you have ever had. I will only continue until you desire to stop, as I still have enough control to stop. If I should fail to do so, please do so by bucking me off, I'll understand. If I fail to yield, _please_ don't be angry."

Lord Steele, who was just coming off the last high of their release, nodded as he once again turned his head the opposite direction revealing the other side of his neck which made Enyu tremble with anticipation, and he dove right in, following what was _natural_. Lord Steele's heart was racing with lust, as he never ejaculated in sequence, and now found the whole experience so arousing, he could not think of _ever_ giving Enyu back. A scenario he did not anticipate.

Enyu once again began to purr and repeated his actions. The two continued their lovemaking for some time into the early hours, when Lord Korin and Enyu finally collapsed in complete exhaustion. Korin watched as the young Xeronian slept peacefully next to him. He had found no need to strap him down, even though his interval loomed nearby. He theorized that since he had initiated the Xeronian mating ritual, Enyu found fulfillment in a night filled with non stop sexual release. Coupled with his punishment made him more likely to sleep for a while.

Korin had been on a long dry spell as of late, only sharing his bed here and there. His having trekked across the quadrant on the hunt to fill his orders, did not give way to a relationship. He winced as he got up and placed a silk robe on. He headed to the front room bar to get a drink. His body showed signs of his romp with Enyu, as a line of love bites could be seen throughout his neck and shoulders. Enyu was quite passionate, and his cock would be sore for some time. He could not recall how many times he found release, nor did he think it was truly _possible_ to do so.

Xeronian's were built for that kind of activity, not a Merchant Lord from the Alpha quadrant. He knew he would have clients waiting, and he would not be on Amoi come sunrise. Which brought him back to the young man who slept in his bed. Would he offer to purchase Enyu from Omaki, or leave the young Pet to the wrath of his _true_ Master?

Omaki was truly unraveled when he tossed Enyu into his suite. He had never seen his old friend so upset. Truly he could see that Enyu was well taken care of just by the way he was dressed and adorned with jewelry. What he saw in Omaki's face was the anger of _betrayal_. A lovers spat that would change the dynamics between two lovers. Enyu's sad expression, although clouded by his early interval was clear, that the two were intimate lovers.

The question is, would Omaki be _willing_ to part with Enyu? He was after all, a very _rare_ commodity, and an excellent specimen at that. No doubt well pampered and adored. He took a drink from his glass, and as he was about to head back into the bedroom, the door to his suite chimed. Lord Korin scratched his head and wondered who could be visiting him so early in the morning. He wrapped his silk robe at the waist and walked over to the door only to find it was Omaki requesting admittance. Lord Steele knew this was not a social visit.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (-.-) *humbly bows*


	9. Omaki's Rage

Echoes In Time

Chapter 9: Omaki's Rage

Lord Korin took a deep breath, as he knew Omaki had more to say in the manner he was demanding entrance. Omaki was dressed in a peasant's shirt, and tight black leather pants. His hair was pulled back and tied with a white leather tie, but looked as if he had dressed in haste as his overall appearance was one of a man caught in a fury of emotions.

"Lord Ghan, to what do I owe this early call? The sun has yet to rise and I find you at my door once more." Korin looked into Omaki's eyes and knew anger was the least of his thoughts. There was storm raging within that icy glare.

"I have come to fetch my Pet Lord Steele, as I am now aware that his betrayal runs deeper than I was originally informed. And it has come to my attention that I was quite remiss in his punishment, as it looks to me you have finished your session by your attire, and so presume you did not complete your objective?"

Omaki's scathing words put Lord Korin on the defense. The tall Lord looked at him from head to foot, and glared at his friend's satiated look. He considered himself a patient man in his line of work, as his prey rarely came to his snare of it's own free will. But Omaki was an old friend, one that would _never_ hurt a fly, unless it landed in his soup. So Lord Steele would choose his words well, knowing Omaki was not quite himself.

The wise hunter carefully studied Omaki's face, the tall blond was beside himself with anger, pacing back and forth. This reminded him of the Xeronian Kento, a rather large golden breed of wildcat found at its southern hemisphere. A temperamental feline that is truly fear inspiring when provoked, and one not to turn your back on when angry to say the least. But once domesticated, fetched a high price for their beautiful appearance and loyal companionship.

But Omaki's eyes gave him every indication, that Omaki was more wounded, than angry.

"How I conduct my business is not for you to criticize old friend." Korin began. "You brought me a Xeronian, whom you ordered not to be damaged due to his _value_, and knew I would sample his charms at my discretion. Though I know your anger is not aimed at me, I can tell all was not revealed to the Master before the Pet was dragged to my suite and you requested my _services_."

Omaki glared at Korin as he continued to pace. The only thing he could think about was the Lord Jensen's Pet shouting out Enyu's name. This image was like a fever that ran hot and cold throughout his mind. Had Enyu not betrayed him so deeply, he may have forgiven his transgressions.

"Furthermore, this Enyu was in a state of pre-interval condition, making my choices limited as to his behavior adjustment and modification. If you wanted his mind altered so that any _future_ infractions would be avoided, I would have suggested you take him to one of your other Associates. I believe Lord Am leads that particular department; I hear he _specializes_ in that field no?"

Lord Steele felt offended by what Omaki had said, as he indeed stopped before any _real_ damage could be done to Enyu. He now put a more commanding stance as Omaki looked towards the bedroom having not seen Enyu anywhere in sight. Korin casually walked over to the bar, and poured himself a drink. He turned around and extended his hand as Omaki waved it off and walked into the bedroom.

Upon seeing Enyu sprawled out on the bed, his body naked and barely covered by the silk sheets, Omaki became enraged, resenting the angelic face that slumbered as if nothing weighed heavy on his mind. The Blondie Lord could not believe the depths of his Pet's betrayal and so became extremely agitated, fanning the flames of his already fevered mind.

"Rise Pet!" Omaki bellowed out as the drowsy and thoroughly exhausted Enyu woke to a start, and upon seeing Omaki at the foot of the bed quickly scurried off the bed and fell at his feet. Omaki was taken aback by Enyu's submissive position, noticing that his body was trembling, and he had lowered his face to the floor.

Omaki had never seen Enyu bow down to anyone, much less tremble in fear, so he didn't know what to make of this show of submission. He looked over Enyu's body and noticed no visual markings of any type to indicate he had not been punished, nor did he speak a word, only remained prostrated before the feet of his Master.

Omaki turned around to find Lord Korin watching at the entrance to the bedroom. He casually sipped his Scotch, and he wore an expression of calm confidence, knowing this was a good show of just how far Enyu had progressed under his hand. Omaki slowly turned his attention back to Enyu.

"Pet, you will get dressed immediately and prepare to return to my suite." Omaki's rather cool regard for his Pet was of confusion among other emotions, as Enyu never raised his eyes. He turned on his heels and joined Korin who was now standing by the bar once again. Omaki was still furious as his eyes showed no sign of calming down. His jaw was clenched and he once again began to pace back and forth as Korin watched in silence.

He knew Omaki was one to never let anything upset him, but this time, he feared his little Pet may have crossed the line and was doomed. He pondered if Omaki might be willing to sell the Xeronian, as he was taken by Enyu and did not want to see such an exquisite creature truly damaged. Of course this would be up to his old friend. Korin was unaccustomed to see the tall blond so worked up.

Omaki finally stopped pacing, and shook his head as he now faced Korin. "Do you have _any_ idea what he did?! It is beyond me why someone in his position, of his breeding, and the caliber of his so-called intelligence and training would dare to do such an idiotic thing as he just did?!"

Omaki seemed to grow in size before Korin as the animated Blondie grew angrier by the moment. He felt it best if he allow Omaki to finish his rant before he said a word, and so decided to remain silent and listen.

"I'll _tell_ you what he did. First, he sabotaged my gala for the Heir of Amoi and my close personal friend Lord Iason Mink. Who as you know happens to be the _Head of the Syndicate_ and the center of Amoian Society!" Omaki ran his hand through his long blond hair and then once again began to pace. "This was to be a _private_ affair along with a welcome home for Iason and Lord Riki Oskuro.

"Enyu in a jealous display of self-absorbed importance, sent out _hundreds_ of forged invitations! I've had an endless number of Elite, and every sort of dignitary from throughout Amoi respond to an invitation they perceived came from _me_!

Hundreds now think they are to attend a gala event which was only meant for a handful of close associates! I've sent over 200 cancellations notices with apologies indicating there was an error for such an event, and now I've come to discover an even deeper betrayal by that feline Pet!"

Omaki was now in full fury as Enyu trembled near the door waiting for instructions. He now regret ever conceiving such a plot, but at the time, he was so consumed with jealousy over Riki's newfound fame, he felt he would go mad seeing a mongrel plucked from the slums of Midas, paraded among the cream of Amoian society.

He had become obsessed with the notion, -at least in _his_ eyes- that this very same society, not long ago watched him tamed by the very Master who showed him off as mere Pet. But he knew by Omaki's shouting that there would never be a reuniting of their love, nor any sort of reconciliation. Omaki caught the sight of Enyu from the corner of his eye and now faced him as he continued.

"This creature had a private holopic of Lord Mink in a compromising position, duplicated the image, and distributed it among the Elite Pets in his little network. He then threatened them should they reveal it was _he_ who had given them away!"

Omaki stepped forward and without any warning and struck Enyu across the face with the back of his hand. He struck him so hard, it sent the young man sprawling back into the bedroom where he collapsed on the floor. Before Korin could respond, Omaki grabbed Enyu by the hair and violently shook him as he spat out.

"If this image makes it to any vidscreen or air wave on Amoi, you will indeed come to regret ever betraying me!" Omaki hissed. "So you best come forward and tell me exactly who has a copy of this holopic Pet, or you _will_ be sent before Jupiter after I'm through with you."

Omaki's threats now sank into Enyu's mind, sending his thoughts racing in every direction. His lips tremble with fear, as the man before him was no longer the Master who once loved him, and doted after his every whim. No, this Blondie was now a man driven to save his reputation, and that of Iason and Riki. But this was no time to think of anyone else but himself. His life was on the line now and he feared that not even Lord Steele would be able to save him.

As if reading his thoughts, Korin stepped forward and spoke with reserved concern. "Lord Ghan, -Omaki- my friend, perhaps there is a way the young man can make up for the transgressions you have suffered. It would truly be a shame to ruin such a fine specimen due to his past behavior, for I assure you he is not the same as _before_. I'm quite certain you noticed that immediately upon recognizing his Master's voice, the young Pet fell to your feet in the position of complete submission."

Lord Korin walked near Omaki. His voice was as smooth as silk, although beneath the cool exterior his heart was beating like a drum. He knew if he did not intercede, Enyu would certainly be brought before Jupiter. And if not killed, would be publicly whipped and carted off to some dismal planet as a sex slave.

He figured he may be able to calm his old friend and perhaps be more agreeable to selling him rather than destroying him. Korin knew the young man would still bring a high price if auctioned. But convincing Omaki who still held him by the hair, would be another thing altogether. Omaki was still fuming, and his body trembled as he held Enyu tight by the hair. Then suddenly, Omaki reached with his other hand and slammed Enyu against the wall as he tightened his hand around his neck. Korin now stepped closer tempted to pull Omaki off Enyu who was now turning red as oxygen was being deprived from his body.

"Oh no little Pet, fear not. To kill you now would be a _mercy_ I'm not inclined to reward your betrayal with. No, you _will_ make amends to all those who stand to be harmed by your little plot to embarrass Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro. And you will do it as if your _life_ depended on it, or you will indeed find yourself before my whip."

Omaki spat out his threat, as he released the near fainting Enyu who fell to the floor gasping for breath. Omaki now turned to Lord Korin, as his old friend was poised to prevent Omaki from killing Enyu. But upon seeing Omaki release Enyu, stepped back and now wore a face of indifference. He was a Lord after all, and did not want Omaki to think he _cared_ for the young Xeronian who just loved his body so erotically. He felt he may have to fight his old friend to prevent Enyu from such a tragic death.

Omaki studied his old friend, and could see past the cool mask he wore, that Enyu _mattered_ to him. He didn't know whether or not to be angry at the liberties his old friend took with his Pet. But since he did grant such liberties in his rage, he was not one to hold it against him. He knew exactly how Enyu could _pleasure_ the object of his lust; especially in his pre-Interval state. But this was no time to think of such things. He had been stabbed through the heart, and knew he would never love Enyu the way he did before his betrayal.

Iason was the innocent victim of his Pet's jealous indiscretion, and could lose face. Not to mention undermine his authority as Head of the Syndicate, and Lord of Amoi. Iason's reputation would be tarnished if such a holopic ever surfaced, and if Riki was unleashed upon any he _perceived_ as a threat to Iason, this could turn into a political nightmare for the two Ancients.

No. Omaki knew this had to be taken care of discreetly. He now spoke to Lord Korin who watched Enyu rise from the floor, and stood trembling once again. He kept his head down, with his eyes fixed on his feet; daring not to raise his face. His spirit was broken. The many hours of torture and unbridled sex, had taken a toll on the young man who looked ready to collapse.

Omaki finally spoke, "I'll take that drink now Korin." Omaki gave his old friend a leveled glance. Korin turned, and walked back to the bar, to retrieved the glass of Scotch he had poured a few minutes earlier. He held out his hand, as Omaki took it and began to pace slowly. He then stopped, took a large gulp of Scotch, and placed the glass across his forehead cooling off his head.

"I believe you said you would be staying on Amoi for a week. Is this not so?" Omaki stopped and addressed his friend, who now seemed a bit calmer than before.

"Well actually I am scheduled to leave at dawn. But yes, I believe I can _alter_ my plans and be here until Jupiter's eve." Korin narrowed his eyes wondering where Omaki was going with this.

"Then I have a proposition. I will move forward with my private party, and will undo the damage by Enyu. However, I have no use for a pampered deceitful Pet. Especially one I can no longer trust. I sense that you have become attached to his sensual charms, and harbor the desire to see that no harm comes to him. I do know a thing or two about such attachments, given the nature of my establishment. I know how easily one can _desire_ the object being disciplined."

Omaki sensually walked up to Lord Korin. He reached out and softly stroke the raven-haired Lord's cheek, as he gazed into his eyes.

"If you are willing to take on the task of finding all the holopics he distributed, and destroy them _prior_ to the party, I shall not take him before Jupiter. But I _will_ sell him to you for a fair price." Omaki's smile was confusing to Korin, as he could not read the face of the tall blond man before him.

Omaki then moved forward slowly, and gently nuzzled Korin's cheek. He reeked of alcohol, and whispered in his ear. "But if by the eve of my party, all the holopics aren't accounted for, I will have him before Jupiter and he _will_ be publicly whipped. Do I make myself clear?"

Lord Korin felt a chill run down his spine, wondering if it was Omaki's sensuality or the way the handsome Blondie smelled of cologne, Scotch and could he be wrong? Omaki's body held the scent of _sex_. It wouldn't surprise him given his old friend's disheveled appearance at his door, and his sexual appetite; reminding him of a time long forgotten, when they once shared their bed in their youth. Omaki was not coming on to him, for he knew the rage he witnessed a few moments ago was genuine.

Lord Korin now turned to look at Enyu who still remained rooted to the floor, and then back at Omaki. He did not want the young Xeronian to come to any real harm and yes, he knew the _value_ Enyu held. He did not want to seem too eager, so he maintained an air of indifference once more. But beneath his calm exterior, Korin could not have expected such an outcome. Though the task of finding the items in question was not something he wanted to do.

"Very well, we have an accord old friend. I shall do as you ask, if only to spare you from the fallout of this potentially embarrassing outcome." Korin let out a rather loud laugh, which made Omaki change the scowl on his face.

Omaki smiled as he stepped back and placed his glass down on the bar. "Good, we shall start by having you accompany me to my suite, and speaking to a Pet I discovered was given such a holopic by Enyu. We shall not waste any time on this, and must strike while the iron is hot!"

Lord Korin was about to protest, as he had not been given the chance to rest. But deciding not to provoke Omaki's anger once again, agreed to this and went into the bedroom to change his clothes. Enyu still remained standing against the wall when Omaki called him out. Enyu immediately rushed to his presence, and once again bowed low to show his deference; keeping his eyes cast down. Omaki could not believe the change in Enyu's attitude in the _few_ hours he was with Lord Korin. But his anger would not be easily appeased.

"You will now remain by Lord Steele's side, and cooperate in revealing each and every Pet you gave a holopic to. And I am warning you now Pet, that if even _one_ of those holopics finds it's way to the media, you will be dealt with as I promised. Is that clear Enyu?"

Enyu nodded, and meekly responded "Yes Master."

His voice was barely a whisper, but loud enough to be heard by Omaki. He now noticed Enyu's neck, which showed signs of bruising caused by his fury. He had never purposely disciplined Enyu to the point of marring his flawless skin. He was always proud of his exotic Pet, and had come to adore his charms. He now felt the pangs of regret over this, as he had come to love Enyu deeply; which made his betrayal that much harder to bear.

*~*~*

Iason woke up feeling a chill then noticed Riki was gone. It was still dark, as the sun was yet to break the horizon. He assumed his young lover wanted to get an early start on his father's therapy. Iason smiled as he remembered the expression on Riki's face, when his father spoke his name for the first time. It had been too long since he saw Riki's eyes light up so bright, which brought up another thought. Though not as pleasant as the first. That being of the reunion of the two Ancients, Lord Kai and his father Lord Raimen.

Iason rolled his eyes, as the memories of their many high jinx came to mind. He recalled one particular day, when he walked into the library of their estate looking for the blueprints to Jupiter's matrix, and found his father being deliciously ravished by Lord Kai. Upon being discovered, the two Lords only stopped for a mere moment to smile at the dumbfounded and speechless Iason, and then continued their romp.

It wouldn't have been so bad, had they not been lying on top of said blueprints, making Iason blush furiously as he attempted to retrieve them. After clearing his throat several times, he finally pushed them off the desk to the floor only to hear his father say: "Well EXCUSE ME Iason, no need to be rude!" Lord Kai giggled beneath his lover upon seeing Raimen sprawled out on the floor with a fountain pen caught in his hair.

Iason shook his head as the memory was so clear now; where only several months ago, he had no such memories. Nothing but the memories of being raised by the nursemaids selected by Jupiter, and the many instructors who became his mentors. Lord Konami Sung was the closest to a father he had, and until now had not thought of him, with all the events that had recently occurred. He wondered how such a prominent man such as Lord Sung, would see him _now_ after all that was revealed; and wondered if he had any clues of his origin. After all, Jupiter had selected practically all his associates, and had him under constant surveillance since his reanimation.

While he pondered these things, he stretched lazily and yawned. Having only gotten a few hours of sleep, he cleaned up and got dressed. He walked down the corridor to visit Lord Kai and his father, and see if Riki wanted to join him for an early breakfast. But as he turned into Lord Kai's room, he was floored to find his father transformed, with his long blond hair whipping furiously as he erotically undulated atop Lord Kai's cock; with the equally aroused Warrior Lord about to reach climax.

Iason blushed furiously and cursed his bad luck to walk in once again, while the two lovers were so engaged. He quickly spun around breathing hard in his haste to not be found out. He _did_ discover an interesting thing in his accidental findings. That he father had _transformed_. It was well known that the act of transforming was only for defense, and seeing that both he and Riki had no such memory upon their awakening; transformed at will and found it second nature to breathing.

But his father _knew_ this, and somehow adopted their transformation for the use of pleasure. As he thought about this he now remembered that he did not see Riki, and wondered where he could be. He quietly walked away from the two lovers, hearing their moans and wishing he could get that new image out of his head. His thoughts were scrambled to the point that he did not notice Jupiter had appeared before him. He absentmindedly walked through her holographic image, sending a surge of warm energy through his body that startled him.

"Oh! Pardon me Jupiter, I was not watching where I was going." Iason found his whole morning was off to rather clumsy start, but now regained his composure as Jupiter simply smiled, finding Iason adorable in his embarrassment.

"That is quite alright Lord Iason, I was just looking in on Lord Kai myself, when I noticed his sensors were deactivated. I came upon them so engaged and hid in stealth mode myself, not wanting to disturb their reunion. I hope you are pleased as well."

Of course Jupiter was teasing Iason, finding his cheeks continue to blush as he recalled the image in his mind. Iason closed his eyes wishing he could erase that image, and found Jupiter smiling at his expressions.

"You find this amusing Jupiter? I would have thought the two of them would be too _weak_ to be participating in such sexual activities; at least Lord Kai anyway." Iason's furrowed brow completed the picture of his inescapable embarrassment, and now cleared his throat wanting to change the subject.

"Jupiter, have you any idea where Lord Riki has gone? I thought he would be with his father, but now I don't know." Iason looked at Jupiter who paused for a moment, and then spoke, "Lord Riki is currently at the Taming Tower, and I have accessed the data entries in his hovercraft which indicates that he left approximately 25 minutes ago."

Iason was confused by this information. Why would Riki leave at such an early hour, and moreover, why to the Taming Tower? He now began to walk towards the underground parking, to head out to the Taming Tower himself and find out what was going on.

Jupiter bowed as Iason left the Medical Facility, and headed back to the Laboratory Wing, and Lord Kai's room. She was fascinated as was Iason, with the fact that Lord Raimen had transformed. She wanted to see what - if anything- was _different_ about his transformation, and that of Iason, since they were related. She also wanted to make sure Lord Kai didn't set the building on fire in his aroused state.

Iason placed the vehicle on autopilot, and tried to piece together why Riki would head to Omaki's establishment. He remembered they had planned to allow Omaki to view them having sex in their mind's eye. But when they found him actually in the middle of a threesome with another Blondie Lord and a Pet, they retreated. But _why_ would Riki go there? Iason began to concentrate, reaching out for Riki's mind and upon seeing his image, he noticed Riki was actually in the process of transforming. His hair was serenely floating about his head, but his tempest had not been raised, which made Iason believe there was no real danger.

"Iason, I _see_ you." Riki's voice softly spoke in Iason's mind. "I am here because I sensed Omaki's rage, and something _more_ than a minor issue." Riki's cryptic message made Iason nervous, as Riki would not go anywhere without telling him. And now that he _knew_ something was wrong, he removed the autopilot mode and increased his speed.

"My love, why did you not awaken me? I would have joined you, surely you know this?"

"Well, you were finally resting. It had been a very long night, and I wanted you to be refreshed to deal with my dad. I know what a handful he was going to be. Besides, I don't think this is a real problem, but as you know my senses are quite sensitive now that I've awakened. Any possible threat to you or me, is immediately picked up within me, like a siren going off in my mind. I felt the vibration all the way to our room after our initial observation of Omaki. I guess I was still sensitive to his emotional state. I was awaken by what I could only describe as extreme anger, and fearing he was about to do something drastic, I figured I'd come over and see if I could _help_."

"Well, now I'm concerned my love, so I'll be there in a few minutes. Please wait for me before you do anything." Iason reached with his inner thoughts, and caressed Riki's cheek in his mind's eye. Riki smiled and gently took Iason's hand in his and kissed his palm. It has become a symbol of sorts between two timeless lovers.

"I'll wait in Omaki's suite, and yes, I'll hold on until you arrive." Riki winked, as he headed to Omaki's floor and now stood before the entrance.

He stared at the doors, and knowing it was an unusual hour to be visiting, he tried to think of a _reason_ for his being there. He couldn't just say: "Hi Omaki, I just thought I'd visit you and see why you are so pissed off, that it woke me up from across town, so I had to come over and see if you were ok?"

No- that would not do. And he now thought about his appearance, thinking most of Amoi has not seen him transformed since he and Iason returned from Aristia. He decided to change back to his normal state, and just come out and say he was concerned. That would have to do, and now that Iason was also on his way, he knew they would ferret out what was bothering their close friend.

Riki's ancient persona had come to really admire the mischievous Omaki, as he reminded him of himself. Furthermore, Omaki had always stood by Iason, even as far as being punished before Jupiter a couple of years ago. So Riki felt affection for the tall handsome Blondie. Not only that, he loved the fact that he always wore black leather, which he personally favored himself.

Riki pressed the door chime, and waited for a response. He sensed several people moving about, so he knew the household was already up. When the door opened it was Ru that greeted him. He looked rather tired, not at all what he expected, but walked in and was warmly welcomed.

"Lord Oskuro, what an honor to see you, may I inquire as to your early visit?"

Ru was nervous and this peaked Riki's curiosity. Riki nodded at Ru then entered and looked around the suite. He noticed that one of the vid-monitors had been shattered, and the room was in a state of disarray.

"I've come to see Lord Ghan, if he is available." Riki spoke with a calm demeanor, as he noticed Ru had several bandages on his hands, no doubt from cleaning the glass fragments of the broken monitor. "Do you know if he is receiving guests?"

"A-actually, my Master is not in at the moment, he has...um...gone to check on a guest." Ru spoke nervously as Riki studied his face.

"Then if you don't mind, I shall wait." Riki smiled at the young man trying to make him relax.

He had gotten to know Ru and all the households of that motley group of Blondie's intimately before his trip to Aristia. But now things had changed, and they all felt strangely distanced from Riki. Since he was discovered to be a Lord Heir to an Ancient Warrior Clan from Amoi's past. The station they once shared as members of the household under a Blondie Master, had now forever been altered, and Ru did not quite know how to react. Riki was no longer the mongrel Pet of Lord Mink, he was _royalty_ and his title now demanded respect.

"Certainly my Lord, would you like a drink while you wait?" Ru bowed and gestured to the grand hall. "I believe you enjoyed Stout? Is this not so, or would you prefer a glass of wine?"

Riki rolled his eyes as he looked a bit put off by Ru's rather formal address.

"C'mon Ru, it's _me_ Riki, you know what my favorite drink is, just relax and be yourself, I don't mind. And since no one is around right now, I'll never tell." Riki winked at Ru, who smiled hesitantly as Riki pulled out a cigarette and waved it at Ru. "Is it alright to smoke in here, or do you have a terrace?"

"Lord Ghan, does not mind my Lord, so, please go right ahead. I'll return with your drink shortly. Please excuse the state of our home; it has been a _long_ night."

Riki nodded, and didn't ask what had happened, though he wanted to. He noticed there was a cloak hung by the foyer, indicating there was a guest and also a set of Pet chains hung next to it. Riki looked around, wondering who it was, and wondered if the cloak and chains belonged to the Blondie and Pet he and Iason saw earlier that evening. He recalled the images of Omaki and the other Blondie taking a young Pet in such an erotic threesome, it made his cock spring to life. He quickly tried to change his train of thought back to the _reason_ he was drawn to the Taming Tower in the first place.

Iason had now entered the underground parking and headed to Omaki's suite. He quietly listened to Riki's thoughts, and was determined to find out what had occurred. As he exited the private elevator that led to Omaki's suite, he noticed Omaki walking ahead of him, and as he was about to speak, he then noticed a rather tall man leading Enyu behind Omaki. Iason slowed his pace, now wanting to observe from behind, as they neared the front entrance to Omaki's residence.

When the door opened announcing the Master's return, Ru had just given Riki his drink. Ru quickly made for the foyer and spoke to Omaki, as he pointed to Riki sitting serenely by the fireplace enjoying his smoke and ale. Omaki, looking visibly exhausted, and shook his head. The _last_ thing he wanted was for Riki to find out about the holopic, and there he sat. Lord Steele now entered followed by Enyu.

Riki suddenly sat up putting out his cigarette, and placed his drink on the side table. He looked at Omaki who glanced over to Enyu and Lord Korin. Enyu seemed out of place to Riki, but ignored his presence. He rose from his chair and walked over to Omaki and greeted him.

"Lord Ghan, please forgive my rather unexpected visit. But there seems to be a matter of some importance that prompted my visit, and I would like a moment of your time if you would be so kind."

Riki smiled at Omaki who sighed and bowed towards Riki. "Forgive me Lord Oskuro, but this is _really_ not a good time for me, perhaps we can speak at a later time? I have a domestic issue that needs to be resolved, and as you can see for yourself, I was not prepared for company." Omaki looked weary, and Riki could now sense his rising anxiety. There was indeed something wrong, and the answer stood before him.

He noticed Omaki's attire, which if given more time to admire, was quite fetching for the tall Blondie, but there was more to it than that. He could feel a deep state of depression, and anger coming from both Omaki and Enyu. It was so dark and sorrowful that Riki nearly blurted this observation out loud. Instead, Riki held his tongue now that he sensed Iason's presence out in the corridor. The door chime announced his arrival sending Omaki into a panic, as the tall Blondie Lord walked into the grand hall.

"May I take your cloak Lord Mink? Ru was about to take Iason's white cloak when Ru noticed his bandages had bled through. He now hesitated not wanting to stain it. Iason looked at Ru's hands and spoke.

"You are injured Ru, please remove your dressings."

Ru looked over at Omaki who was surprised by Iason's request. "It is alright my Lord, I shall tend to them."

Omaki stepped forward, "Here Iason, let me take that from you. As I was just explaining to Lord Oskuro, we were not prepared for company tonight, as I have a _personal_ issue to attend to. If you and Lord Oskuro would not mind, I would like to reschedule for a later date."

Omaki looked flustered as Iason studied his face. He removed his cloak and handed it to Omaki who laid it down carefully on a small bench near the entrance. He then noticed Lord Jensen's cloak and the set of Pet chains remembering his other guest who was probably asleep in the guest suite. Omaki drew in a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

Lord Steele had walked over to the fireplace admiring the elegant marble mantle, which had two life-size statues of beautiful nude males, both well endowed, carved on each end. He knew that all the Elite, -especially Jupiter's Blondie's- lived extravagant lives. He himself, being a Lord from the Alpha quadrant, was not unlike the Elite. He was born into a Nobleman's family, and never had to want. But preferred to make his own fortune.

Riki watched this rather tall, dark and definitely Blondie-sized man, who appeared battle worn, given his many scars though not older than Iason. As a Warrior, Riki's newfound and newly awakened memories could not help but admire his long black hair; which if standing side by side with Omaki could pass off as his brother, with the exception of his hair color.

Iason cleared his throat, finding it odd that he's had to do that several times already, and the sun had yet to break. Everyone turned to his direction, and Omaki smacked his hand on his forehead as formal introductions had yet to be made.

"Please excuse me my Lords, I have not introduced you to my old friend, Lord Korin Steele, who actually comes from the Alpha Quadrant, Lord Mink." Iason raised an eyebrow as he was reminded of Commander Voshka Khosi. "He is visiting for a few days." Omaki looked at Korin giving him a pointed look.

Korin perked up at this as he broke away from admiring Omaki's beautiful art pieces. "Ah yes, it is my pleasure Lord Mink. I have heard much about your recent adventure." Korin smiled with a gleam in his eye. Iason smiled courtly as he bowed slightly.

"I am pleased to meet you Lord Steele. I am acquainted with Commander Voshka Khosi of Alpha Zen. He has in recent years open trade relations with Amoi, and I consider him a close friend."

Riki walked up and stood next to Iason. He looked at Enyu who had yet to move from the spot he was placed. He stood by the wall with a blank stare in his face. He was not addressed by Omaki, and Riki found that odd. Riki half expected him to put on a dramatic show to be the center of attention. Especially for the self-centered nature he knew the young man had.

Omaki then turned to Korin. "Lord Steele, this is Lord Riki Oskuro, Heir to the Warrior Clans of Amoi." Riki perked up as he was introduced as _Lord Heir,_ as he was still getting use to the title; and a far cry from "Lord Iason Mink's Pet Mongrel."

"My pleasure indeed Lord Oskuro. I actually read of your ancestors travels to the Alpha Quadrant, and found it remarkable to find your image in our historical archives." Lord Korin bowed most reverently as he smiled at Riki, who felt odd hearing this information.

"Oh?" In Riki's recent recall of his memories he discovered he had actually visited Alpha Zen in the past, although he did not recall the full scope of his visit. "I am pleased to meet your acquaintance Lord Steele, I'm sure we will have an interesting conversation on this subject."

"Please forgive me Lord Mink, but I..."

Omaki did not finish his sentence as Iason turned to Ru who had returned with his hand in a fresh dressing and once more spoke.

"Let me look at this, you are bleeding quite a bit." Ru once again tried to beg off the attention by stating he would tend to this hand.

Riki now turned in their direction and within moments, he began to transform slowly. His face lit up softly and his hair danced serenely. The color of his dark eyes drew a soft gasp from Lord Steele and Omaki; having never seen anything like it before.

Riki smiled, and then spoke softly, "C'mere Ru, before you bleed to death all over the floor, and get in trouble like _cat-boy_ over there."

This slip of the tongue regarding Enyu was only an _observation_ by Riki, however it rang true to everyone but Riki and Iason. Riki gestured with his hand encouraging Ru, who slowly walked over to Riki. As he removed the bandages, the lacerations once again began to bleed. Omaki had not realized the seriousness of Ru's injury, having only blown past him as he went out the door.

Riki took his hand, and released a burst of energy from within. Instantly, Ru's lacerations began to fade, to the amazement of every one present, except Iason of course. Riki's beauty was not lost to Lord Korin, who had never seen the transformation in person. He had seen the footage in his recent travels in the quadrant, however he had no idea how stunning the young Lord truly was.

Within moments, Ru felt the surge of warm energy overcome him, and he visibly relaxed and felt incredibly charged. He smiled at Riki's dark eyes, which gave him an almost _godly_ appearance. The warmth was not felt only by Ru, but by all in the room, making Enyu glance up for the first time since he entered the suite.

"Thank you Lord Oskuro!" Ru bowed and as he raised his head, Riki gifted him with a beautiful smile. "It was nothing Ru, thanks for the ale." Riki winked.

Well that settled it, Omaki could not ask for them to leave _now_, after Riki's kindness to Ru.

"My Lords, might we move this discussion to the library, so Ru can continue with his duties?" Ru was still looking down at his hand, not believing what had just happened. Without as much as a glance, Omaki addressed Enyu.

"Enyu, you are dismissed to your room until I call for you." With that Enyu bowed to the group and walked away. His mind too exhausted for anything more than that. Riki watched Enyu leave the grand hall, and once again felt the stab of Enyu's depression.

Omaki made a beeline to the bar and served himself a glass of brandy. He glanced at the many bottles of wine and alcoholic beverages available, taking the opportunity to think, and before he served the others, he was going to take a shot first.

Then he stopped short of his glass touching his lips and decidedly put his glass down. He had already consumed more alcohol than his usual fare, and at the risk of blurting out his anger as he did with Korin, did not want Iason and Riki to know about the holopic.

Deciding to quickly make up a story about the condition of the suite, he served Iason a glass of wine, and Riki was given a second bottle of his favorite ale. Lord Korin helped himself, not standing on ceremony and served himself a rather large shot of Omaki's most expensive Bourbon. He decided to mix it up, as the eventful night was leading to an equally interesting morning.

Omaki sat in one of the over stuffed chairs near Iason and Riki, and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to shake off his sour mood. Iason quietly sipped his wine and then spoke.

"Omaki, I know it is quite odd to pay you a visit in this ungodly hour, but as you are well aware, both Riki and I have _changed_, since our awakening; as you know from our last conversation." Iason glanced over at Lord Steele who didn't bat an eye at this statement, as he was too preoccupied with Riki's earlier transformation. "But it seems Riki sensed you were in state of _emotional_ distress, for the lack of a better word...."

Riki now returned Lord Korin's stare and then said: "You were pissed as Hell Omi, and I could feel it enough to wake me up- is all." Riki's more colorful persona now addressed Omaki who was to say the least shocked. "I thought you were going to _kill_ someone actually, and worried about you."

Lord Korin's face went pale as he nearly choked on his bourbon, inhaling desperately as Iason and Riki looked on. Iason spoke to Riki in their mind's eye. "I believe you hit the nail on the head my love, by the look on Omaki's face, and the half dying Lord Korin, I think we are on to something."

Riki nodded.

Omaki began to laugh, "Yes, well as you can see by the state of my grand hall, we've had an interesting evening, as only the Taming Tower can provide. And while I was myself engaged in a little romp, I was upset over one of Enyu's little temper tantrums. I am certain you both are intimately familiar with them, and he ruined half of my art collection, then had the gall to run off and hide!" Omaki thought quickly as only he could, and felt telling half the truth is better than an outright lie. "I believe you experienced a similar event in your own household did you not Iason?"

"Yes, in fact I did, though I'm surprised that after all this time, Enyu would act out in such a manner." Iason cautiously answered. "But if you don't mind my asking, what prompted such an outburst?"

"Actually it has to do with my guest, Lord Steele. You see he is a hunter of precious and exotic creatures that occasionally land in your less public Pet Auctions Iason..." Omaki glared at Lord Steele who once again gagged.

"_What the hell is Omaki doing?"_ He thought to himself, but decided to play along once he composed himself. "Ahem, yes, well you see Lord Mink; I import such delicate creatures as Enyu, as young felines to the Xeronian nursery. They in turn, raise them to become the pampered little pains in the ass they are. So, you see, Enyu discovered my identity, and came gunning after me." Lord Korin was on a roll, and all Omaki could do was stare in disbelief. Iason and Riki were equally surprised, and now fell silent.

"Yes, well after his little redecorating of Omaki's beautiful home- of which I'm extremely envious of by the way- he found my suite and demanded an apology from me to all his ancestors I've ever poached- err, that is- _captured_ of his feline family tree and then bit me!" Korin yanked his gray tunic to reveal the love bite Enyu had given him in their little mating encounter. He laughed within himself and then out loud, as his mental genius even surprised him.

Omaki's jaw dropped open upon seeing the bite marks- having never been bitten like that by Enyu, even when highly aroused. The shadow of jealousy once again stabbed at the heart of Omaki and he sank a bit deeper in his depression.

"Yes, well I had to sedate the young beast, and then called Omaki to come and fetch his Pet." Korin quickly took a swig of is bourbon and hoped Iason and Riki would accept the explanation, as crazy as it sounded.

Riki's eyes lit up at the thought of Enyu pitching a fit. He was quite familiar with the pampered felines disposition. _"So cat-boy trashed your house?!"_ Riki squirmed with excitement now that he recalled Enyu standing all put out and silent and ....tamed. Somehow he could picture all that Lord Korin said happened. But what Riki picked up was not just a Blondie taming the hell out of his Pet, but decided not to press the issue.

Iason was watching Omaki as Lord Korin's colorful explanation was being told, and could see that even Omaki was surprised by the story. "Well, that is somewhat unusual for such an exotic Pet as Enyu. Surely you dealt with it accordingly Omaki." Iason looked at Riki playfully, "After all, I've had a similar event with a not too happy _Pet_ once upon a time...."

"Hey! That's messed up Iason, let's not talk about that!" Riki's wonderful mood was beginning to sour after hearing the delightful tale of cat-boy getting tamed, and now Iason was poking at him.

"Hush love, I'm only teasing, that was so long ago and already forgotten...we are not _those_ men anymore" Iason soothed as Riki crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well maybe, but my ass still remembers!" Riki shot back. Omaki perked up having the attention redirected away from his situation.

"Well, yes, so now you know Iason. I'm quite embarrassed you had to hear all this. Please forgive the intrusion Lord Riki, for the disturbance of your sleep. I've dealt with the issue and would beg you both to return to your bed, as I can imagine you must be exhausted." Omaki felt Korin's tall tale did the trick, as both Iason and Riki appeared to have believed their story.

"On the contrary my friend, it is us who intruded upon your private affair, please forgive the rather odd visit. Lord Riki and I have much to learn about our abilities, as we have no real _guide_ to what is our _true_ self. We have navigated these uncharted waters on our own, and not without making mistakes..."

"What he really means Omi, is that we still screw up! Like how we blow things up whenever we f..."

"Riki!" Iason blushed slightly, "We don't need to get into all that, I'm certain Omaki has had a long night." Iason gave Riki a pointed look, as Riki grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh no, actually I'd _love_ to hear about it Lord Riki," Omaki grinned at Iason's flustered look, "But yes, it is late. However, my big bash is next week, and I plan to pitch a tent at your table and listen to all the juicy details!"

Iason stood up and began to put his gloves on, as he and Riki headed towards the foyer. Omaki was eager to push them out the door, when as luck would have it, Lord Jensen was heading to the bath hall wearing nothing but a sheet. Mortified that he was caught in such a compromising situation, Lord Jensen froze in place.

Omaki cursed his bad luck, and could have collapsed with all the miscues that have occurred in so many hours. Eyebrows were raised by Iason and Riki as they looked at the young Lord ,and recognized him as the Blondie who was so deliciously involved with Omaki earlier that evening.

"Can this night be any longer?" Omaki groaned under his breath, as Lord Jensen ran back into the guest room to get some clothes on, returning a few moments later and still red as a beet.

"My Lords, this is Lord Argent Jensen. He is the aid to Lord Hansel of Amoi's Historical Society, and in fact oversees the archives, which include your newly released lineage." Omaki smiled broadly as he loved the slight blush of his recent conquest's cheeks, as Lord Jensen bowed graciously at Iason and Riki.

Lord Jensen was trembling in his boots, as none other than the object of his reason for visiting Omaki was standing right in front of him. He glanced over at Omaki who just smiled, and raised his eyebrows to urge him on.

"I am honored Lord Mink. I have admired your generosity to the Historical Society, and your fondness of Archeology." Lord Jensen felt as if he would faint when Iason gifted him with a beautiful smile.

"Not at all, Lord Jensen, I too am a lover of history; never thinking _I'd_ become part of it though. I've been to many of Lord Hansel's functions, and admire his many archaeological discoveries. In fact he's recently found what use to be my old Estate, is this not true?"

Lord Jensen's eyes lit up as Iason's angelic appearance mesmerized the young Lord; never believing his embarrassing encounter with Amoi's Lord Heir would include the young Prince.

"Yes, Lord Mink, in fact that discovery has not been publicly announced, as it would become a media circus. And strictly from an archaeological standpoint, could ruin the site if all of Amoi descended upon such a find." Argent nervously spoke.

"Lord Jensen, this is Prince Riki Oskuro, Lord Heir of the Warrior Clans of Amoi, whom I believe is quite a story in the making." Omaki's wheels were beginning to spin, and considering all the alcohol he drank, now conjured up a positively wonderful idea, that thanks to the young star-struck Blondie, might actually work splendidly with his big bash.

Lord Jensen was beside himself with pleasure as Riki was introduced to him, and he could not stop smiling. Riki on the other hand was enjoying the spotlight, privately wishing Enyu could see this and especially him being addressed as "Prince."

"Young Prince! Jupiter has blessed me! I have read so much about you in recent days; you know the Historical Society has been swamped with requests for your personal data which Jupiter only released a few days ago. It is unprecedented, that one of such birth was always right under our nose…" Lord Jensen hesitated for a moment, "that is- has always been a citizen of Amoi..."

Riki grinned as he spoke, "A mongrel from Midas you mean? A citizen only as of late, but no one would have known - ever- had not Jupiter been my guardian?" Riki's voice lowered, and Lord Jensen did not know how to respond.

"I meant no disrespect, my Lord." Argent began to struggle with his words.

"Naw, that's ok Lord Jensen, Argent is it? I'm quite used to the awkwardness I bring to those who never thought a mongrel such as me, would ever become a citizen much less a Lord. Hell, the world has been turned upside down, as the truth of Amoi's past is being revealed no?" Riki came up to Argent and playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't sweat it Argent, I'm happy you feel honored, and I'd like it if you would relax."

Well if Argent were to die that very moment, he would die happy. That such a fortuitous chance meeting would ever happen in the Taming Tower of all places; out of something he was sure would be his dying shame. In fact, this night turned out to be the best night of his young life. Having enjoyed his first time with the most sensual lover ever, that is - his first and only sexual encounter, having only watched his pet perform, and never dreaming he would be taking such liberties with the infamous Omaki Ghan and his own pet Artemis.

While Argent was reliving the moment, Omaki saw this as an opportunity and now wanted to cement the deal. "Lord Jensen was here to discuss how the _Historical Society_ would be helping me with my big bash."

Omaki felt all eyes on him as everyone in the room knew different, but dared not question Omaki, considering what everyone knew. Nevertheless, they all just had to hear this one. Omaki's eyes lit up in his familiar mischievous way, and then let the biggest whopper ever, come out of his mouth.

"Yes, actually Lord Jensen was helping me plan the proper welcome for the two of you, and of course, Lord Kai Oskuro and Lord Raimen Mink. I know nothing really of our past, or the traditions of the times 10 billion years ago, so I thought Argent here would be the perfect man for the job!" Omaki trembled with excitement, but Lord Jensen looked ready to pass out!

"Yes, I have been researching the historical data for days, and I was overwhelmed with the pomp and circumstance of royalty. But the closest thing to a royal I've ever known was your chef- Iason, what's his name? Tai! Yes, Lord Tai from Aristia, who sure fooled us all by the way. Argent here, is a wealth of information and we've been discussing all the fanfare and whatnot. So as my _personal_ party planner, he's going to be glued to my hip and will be the authority in honoring our newfound royals!"

If Omaki could pat himself in the back he would, but as he looked at the four Lords watching in disbelief- including poor Lord Jensen- he was amazed his drunken mind would even believe his own story. Although it _was_ true that he'd been researching historical data, and was not having any luck finding a gala coordinator, plus he had the horrible mess with the invitations, and now begged the heavens for a break, since the whole night was one for the books.

Lord Steele let out a loud laugh as the tall Blondie was completely comical in his eyes, and shook his head in disbelief. If anyone could get himself out of a jam it would be Omaki. He giggled as he made his way to the bar. He felt he needed one more drink to complete his absolutely insane evening.

Iason cleared his throat, as he looked over at Riki who rolled his eyes in disbelief, finding the story unbelievable; they both knew it was a complete lie, and then Lord Jensen chimed in meekly.

"Well, yes, of course I was. In fact it took us _all_ night, and L-Lord Ghan invited me to spend the night, in order to begin in the morning as we only have ….." Argent looked over at Omaki for help.

"One week! Yes we only have one week and a million things to do. So if you two would excuse Lord Jensen, he was resting, and I fear we've spooked his sleep now with all the activity of the night."

Omaki's words were Iason and Riki's cue to excuse themselves, which they did. And after a few moments of farewell's Omaki's door closed and the drained Master of the Taming Tower collapsed against the door in a rumpled heap.

Lord Steele brought him a glass with bourbon, which he really enjoyed earlier had he not inhaled half of it and gagged, when Omaki began his elaborate story. And now that he had become party to an off-the-wall ruse, and played along with Omaki's insane lie, made Korin want to get stinking drunk. He now has been recruited to be part of some bizarre investigation, as an interrogator, or watch as Enyu is whipped and sold into prostitution.

At the other side of the room Lord Jensen felt equally overwhelmed, and quietly walked across the room to the bar; foregoing a glass altogether, just began to drink straight from the bottle. He walked over and sat with Omaki who reached towards him, and gave the young Lord a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Argent," Omaki whispered, "You have now become my savior, in more ways than one. I apologize for the mess I've just entangled you with. But it could not be helped, or Lord Mink would have discovered the truth. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Omaki gave Argent another kiss, this time a longer more meaningful kiss, enjoying the taste of bourbon in his mouth. Argent felt warm all over, as the new feelings he had just discovered in the arms of Omaki, were still fresh in his mind.

Lord Steele felt strangely out of place, and figured he should make himself scarce, as the two lovers were not done with each other. He staggered out of the main hall, as he decided to seek out Enyu's room, to see if he could comfort him, for it was to his advantage if the young Pet came forward with the information.

As the lovers continued to kiss, Omaki now stood up and held out a hand for Argent, who was now being led to Omaki's bedroom. He noticed it was twice as large as the one they had been in before, and loved the many rugs tastefully placed throughout the bedroom. There, Omaki began to undress the young Argent once again, though it would not take much time. Argent was eager to helped him along, finding the closeness between them hard to resist. He sensually began to tear off Omaki's shirt, putting to use the new "skills" under the lustful gaze of his instructor. Argent caressed Omaki's chest, and slowly moved down to his abdomen. He placed a gentle kiss here and there, and with uncharacteristic boldness began to tug away at the laces to Omaki's tight leather pants.

"You learn quick, my young lover. One would think you've done this a hundred times before….easy now, let the passion guide you…and let your body do the work for you." Omaki cooed as Argent peeled off Omaki's pants, and then gently pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss him hungrily.

Omaki, equally aroused, began to moan in his mouth as the two rolled on the bed, both wanted the position of dominance. This only fanned the flames, and the two would be at this for a while, as Omaki's lesson on dominance was paying off. Argent indeed was a quick learner, and for once Omaki decided in the heat of passion, that he wanted to be _taken_. The night was one of infinite surprises, and he was ready to concede into one more dip into the pool of desire.

Argent was driven, as he now sensed Omaki's retreat, and began to kiss his neck and caress his body softly. He then moved his lips along from his neck, and across Omaki's chest to his pert nipples awaiting his kiss. Argent was extremely aroused, and could feel his cock come alive and press against Omaki's own hardened erection.

This felt deliciously erotic to the young Blondie, as he grind his throbbing member against Omaki's cock. This only encouraged him to explore his conquest thoroughly. Slowly he moved his body down between Omaki's legs, and then wrapped his arms around his slender waist and blazed a trail of kissed that led to the prize that waited, nestled between his body and Omaki's.

Omaki reached down with is hands and stroked Argent's hair, as the young Lord looked up with lust filled eyes and smiled. "That's right my love, you know what to do next, do as you will.' Omaki gifted Argent with a gaze that melted his heart.

He looked down to see what pulsed against his body. With one hand, held Omaki's cock, and began to slowly lick the tip. He then followed its length down to the base where he nuzzled Omaki sensually; enjoying the scent of his sex.

Argent had discovered his newly discovered sexuality being release. A release of time spent alone in a home watching his Pet perform for him, only to be left wanting something much more than a quick stroke by his own hand. The empty void that was his heart was slowly being filled, with each moment he spent in Omaki's arms. It was as if the powers that be, _knew_ his heart's desire, and saw fit to grant him such a blissful dream come true.

As with all things in his line of work, Argent knew patience, and how to enjoy a good book. So he thought it would be appropriate to enjoy Omaki this second time around. The lessons he learned but a few hours ago, now took over his body. He now grew more impassioned as he slowly took Omaki into his mouth, and began to swirl his tongue around the growing member and then slowly, deliberately began to suck.

Omaki was beside himself, as he knew he didn't teach him _this_! He was breathing in erratically, as Argent now began to caress his leg and within moments placed his arm beneath it and then the other. Omaki began to thrust up as the combination of both Argent's mouth and the euphoria in his brain due to all the alcohol, would not make him last very long given his aroused state.

But Argent was now aggressively bobbing his head as the pinned Omaki could do nothing by cry out his passion and thrust eagerly into his mouth, gifting Argent with his sex. Moreover, he was surprised to see the young Lord _drink_ him and lick him clean.

Argent next raised himself above Omaki and hungrily took his mouth, as his needs were now hard to hold back. His resolve to enjoy Omaki slowly was now thrown out the door, as the highly aroused Argent would wait no more; being a novice of this new and exciting world of stimulating sexual pleasure. He lay atop Omaki and continued to kiss him, as he raised Omaki's right leg and then placed his cock at his entrance.

Omaki broke away as his breathing labored, "Now, Argent, fuck me hard, I want to _feel_ your passion. I want to see if you indeed _learned_ your lessons tonight." Omaki whispered as Argent gazed into his lover's eyes. "You were quite delicious before, now I want to feel your power from within. For I know what I saw earlier tonight, when you took that scrumptious Pet. And now I want to feel what _he_ felt, for he looked enraptured by your cock."

Omaki's words only made Argent wild with anticipation. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen Omaki, and I do indeed want to _fuck_ you hard." Argent gasped, as he stood poised to begin. "So I won't hold back, because I wouldn't really know how; nor do think I'd want to." Argent slowly pressed inside Omaki's inner sanctum making him raise his hips eagerly.

"Don't s-stop Argent!" Omaki sucked in a deep gulp of air as Argent pressed his impressive cock all the way in until he was completely inside Omaki. Then as if his body took over his mind, he began to thrust hard, forcing Omaki to release his breath and grip the sheets tight; his body feeling as if Argent possessed it. It was a good feeling. One he's not felt with Enyu. This had feeling and emotion, unlike lust, or drunken, mindless sex. Argent seemed to fit into his heart, like a glove does one's hand.

Omaki arched his back, as the younger man bent down and gently bit his nipples rolling them between his lips. This made Omaki release the sheets and now gently caress Argent's hair once more. A strong sense of belonging overcame the impassioned Omaki who closed his eyes enjoying the aggressive nature of his new lover, and when Argent hit the _sweet_ spot in his inner sanctum, he cried out, arching his back once more.

"By the Gods! Oh! Argent! Why have the heavens hidden you from me for so long?! Perfect, j-just ….oh!...again- do that again!...right THERE!!"

Argent found a strength within himself he never knew existed. And as he watched Omaki's expressions he whispered in a tone befitting a skilled lover.

"Ah….you are so… tight …my love, can you _feel_ me pressing against you?"

Omaki began to grunt with each thrust, as Argent now pushed himself back, and raised Omaki's hips. He then lifted his left leg, and pressed both against his chest, giving him complete control over Omaki who unbelievably became aroused once more; his cock was quite engorged. Argent's hips now slapped against the back of Omaki's thighs, and as soon as Omaki's cock began throb, his inner muscles began to contract and pull against Argent's cock, making him gasp with delight.

"Jupiter help me! Omaki…unn…ahh…that feels …exquisite, ohh!"

Argent felt Omaki pull against him from within, and as Omaki's excitement increased, Argent found himself on the edge of release. His moans were so erotic, and his face so sensual, Omaki reached between his begs and began to eagerly stroke his swollen cock before Argent's eyes. This was too much for the young Blondie, as he continued to thrust hard a few times before he cried out is release. He pushed ever deeper into Omaki, who could not stop the pending eruption of his own cock as he felt the pulse and release of Argent's hot sex inside his body.

"Ohhhh! What have you done to me?" Omaki gasped, and then moaned, "I'm going mad with _desire_…kiss me Argent!"

Omaki pulled Argent on top of him, and as Argent pulled out, the impassioned Omaki, quickly turned Argent onto his side, lifted his left leg and slowly penetrated Argent. The young Lord, who was still riding the swells of his release, felt as if his mind was flying. With extremely skillful technique, Omaki reached over and kissed Argent's lips sensually, then began to piston into the young Blondie's so fast, Argent could only moan and gasp. Omaki held his body tight against his, and was grunting with each thrust. The enraptured couple trembled, as their bodies were hot with the madness of the moment. With a few more thrusts, Omaki cried out once again and ejaculated.

Omaki pulled out and softly embraced Argent as the two lovers breathed hard; the residual spasms of their lovemaking ran shivers through Omaki's trembling body. After a few moments, Omaki pulled Argent into his arms and kissed him tenderly. As more moments passed, he kissed him passionately, before he stopped and gazed into Argent's eyes and whispered.

"I believe I am lost in you, Argent. For I don't know by what magic you have taken possession of my _soul_." Argent breathed deep as Omaki once again took his mouth. They continued for a few more moments, when Omaki broke away once more. "Do you think that this is possible, since we've only just met? I don't think this has _ever_ happened to me. But I know what I felt just now was _more_ than lust and an extremely ridiculous amount of alcohol, for I've had plenty of both. Yet, you've taken my heart it seems."

Argent was silent, as he thought about this. He didn't drink nearly enough compared to Omaki, yet he did _feel_ the passion to be more than he's ever encountered in his wildest dreams, and this new love Omaki spoke of, was always meant for others- not for a studious Blondie such as he.

"I don't know this _love_ you speak of if the truth be told. I've never had such emotions well up within me, as I've had tonight. If _more_ than pleasure was found in me, then I am yours. For I love what I behold in your gaze. But will it be there when the mind is clear and you awaken to _reality_- and an aching head?"

Argent's words were spoken in an almost sorrowful whisper. This was due to his passion for the past. A jealous wife that gripped his mind, and anything the dust would reveal in new clues to the life of others now gone; would hold him captive.

So a love life- much less a lover- was not really in the stars for him, save this chance meeting with an extremely sexy Blondie. One known for his sexual deviance, and owner of the notoriously famed _Taming Tower_. Omaki was a thunderstorm of passion wrapped up in a body that made chills run down his spine.

Omaki picked up on Argents somber words. "What I hold in my arms tonight will not end Argent. I'm sober enough to know my own heart. I feel a fury of emotions, true; and I suffer a broken spirit in one I thought would be my…soul mate. But it was not to be, as it was made clear to me tonight that we lived on different planes of existence. But you, you were an unknown variable in a chain of events that brought you to my doorstep. From the moment you sized me up _before_ we even sat down to dine, I knew something amazing was going to happen. Did you think I didn't notice your gaze?"

Argent was speechless. So Omaki had noticed his reaction when he took in his beautiful body stretching above his head, as he bound the leather strap upon his hair. He recalled taking in Omaki's stunning form, making his body spring to life before they even brought up the issue of the holopic. This one _variable_ that made their paths cross in the first place. Cross? It was more of a head on collision than a mere crossing.

Omaki nuzzled Argent's cheek, then moved slowly to his lips and once again, began to drink of him. Omaki would not stop, as he began to pull on Argent's body to embrace his own. The young Lord returned the kiss, but noticed a tear escape from Omaki's eyes. He felt a painful tug at his own heart, knowing the meaning behind the emotion.

Argent knew there would be a new path for him to walk, and this time he would not be alone. Though he wondered where this _path_ would lead them both. He gave in to the embrace that held him, and the body that once again became entwined with his. And as the passion returned, Argent whispered sweet poetry from the archives written thousands of years ago, where romance ruled the hearts of men.

*~*~*

Thank you for your kind e-mails, sorry I was gone for so long...hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know! This is an edited version of the original, soon to be published. *this is for you Jennifer*


	10. Ripples in Time

Chapter 10 Echoes, Ripples in Time

_"Sweetness is a kiss of morning dew upon my lips as we embrace the dawn in hands entwined, from the moment your body caressed mine, do I seek your eyes in time unbound by love."_

Jensen whispered sweet words into Omaki's ears as the handsome Lord gently stroked his head; removing a stray hair from his closed eyes. Omaki had finally given into quiet slumber, as the brokenhearted Master of the Taming Tower surrendered his body to sleep after a night filled with emotions he didn't know he could fathom.

Enyu's betrayal had sent him spiraling into the arms of a man he would have never met, under _normal_ circumstances. If Omaki had such a thing as a normal circumstance. They were as different as night and day. Yet there lay Argent, holding Omaki in his arms. The younger Lord's world had been set on it's head, as he was used to being in control. His every move was calculated and accounted for. Very much like his occupation in the historical archives, that like an impassioned lover, would never leave; grow tired of him, or betray him. Much like the one who broke Omaki's heart.

_"What have you done to me?"_

Those few words spoken by Omaki were the first of many the inebriated Lord would speak. With lust in his beautiful blue eyes, they begged for Argents lips to quench the fire that burned in his loins. Argent's mind made his body shudder, as he remembered each stroke and each thrust Omaki's body made against his; rocking his body into oblivion; sending his heart a flutter once more.

Where would this go, and where would it end? Argent was not experienced in the art of love, though well versed in it's written forms, for love had _many_ faces. He could quote sweet poetry such as before, written by men long dead and forgotten. He actually pondered on this thought, as the words which came to mind were excerpts of poetry written by none other than Lord Raimen Mink, Iason's _father._ Penned when he first fell in love with a young Prince Kai Oskuro. To see his son before him in Iason, made his mind race, as he wondered what he would say to the man who's poetry, he knew by heart.

Though a young man, Lord Raimen had fallen in love with Lord Kai at first site. History recorded much of Lord Raimen's poetry, as they were written and recorded in ancient scrolls long before Jupiter was a thought in the mind of a yet to be born Iason. Now he was uttering them to the man whom he was certain had stolen his heart. But would Omaki recall the passion as just a one night stand? Or was he speaking the truth, in the passion that overflowed from their coupling.

_"I welcome the sunrise as it eclipses the warmth of your body beneath mine. Oh heavenly twins, sentinels that watched over us as we gave in to passion. Once more have now long fallen asleep, as I take your lips once more..."_

"Mm...you have such sweet pillow talk my love."

A groggy Omaki whispered, as Argent startled to find him waking.

"Have you not slept at all Argent? I remember hearing such wondrous words come from your lips in a hail of ecstasy. I thought I had dreamed you up."

Argent smiled tenderly as Omaki stretched, and wrapped his arms around his waist moaning softly. "Such beauty expressed in words never felt so heavenly, and tasted so divine." Omaki whispered softly, and kissed Argent's abdomen, making the ticklish Blondie contract his muscles and laugh softly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you...but you were so beautiful in my eyes that I too, thought I was dreaming I had loved an angel. And yet here you are." Argent spoke in a low voice.

Argent could not help but feel his heart ache for Omaki, who now glanced up through golden locks that tickled his cheek, holding the wonderful scent of Argent's hair. "Am I to awaken from this dream to find you disappeared with the dew of the meadows?" Argent's words were softly whispered.

"Wow, you really know how to lay it on thick don't you?" I don't know whether to fall back to peaceful slumber with your magnificent poetry, or take you once again." Omaki moved up placing his arms on the bed holding himself, up while he nuzzled Argent's neck and breathed in the man's cologne.

"Mm, what is that wonderful scent you wear? Other than sex! It makes shivers run down my spine, and I can't help but want to ravish you most eagerly. In fact, perhaps I will, since I have now awaken to find you are _indeed_ not a dream, but the same vision that took my heart when I fell in deep despair...' Omaki gave Argent a smoldering look. "Did you think I was too drunk to remember?"

Argent kept silent, as Omaki moved closer to his lips and as they softly touched, Argent could not help himself and reached out. He held his lover's face in his hands, and kissed Omaki's lips, gently prodding his tongue into his mouth. And as he swirled it softly, Omaki now pressed his body against his own. Argent opened his body up to Omaki's, and their cock's came to life once more between their flesh.

Omaki broke away and nibbled on Argent's nipples, sending waves of chills down his spine."Hm, you taste of mint and honey, how delicious, perhaps I _am_ dreaming."

Argent's body seemed to melt once more, as Omaki took control and rolled onto his back pulling Argent onto his body. He gently caressed his back, and suggestively pulled his perfectly round ass open, stroking the tiny spiral that begged to be fucked. Argent's wonderfully scented hair made Omaki's mind race as it fell over his body. It covered the two lovers like a golden veil separating them from the world.

"Ohhh, yes. Well, your attendant Ru? Well, he came to see if you needed anything...and he offered tea, so...."

"Hush love, I want to taste you once more." Omaki once again kissed Argent hungrily, as the now blushing Blondie closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss. As Omaki continued to caress Argent's back he reached around to each leg and pulled them towards him. Argent now straddled Omaki, his long legs bent back, and as Omaki raised his hips, he began to grind against Omaki's cock sending the extremely aroused Blondie into a frenzy which now took over his body.

The two lovers began to breath hard, as Omaki now devoured Argent's mouth, and moaned when he felt Argent's cock harden against his own.

"Your body craves mine, my love," Omaki grabbed hold of Argent's ass and pulled it tightly against his hips. "I know the fire you feel, for I feel it too. And yes, you heard right, you are my _love_- something I don't give easily, despite what you may hear. It is true, that I have had many lovers, but only share my heart with _one_ man."

Argent paused for a moment and stared into Omaki's eyes. He knew much about what the eyes spoke, even though no sound came from them. His gifts in the world that is Amoi's _past_ included staring at hundreds of eyes found in the numerous archives; sculptures and paintings from the ancient civilization that lived before the current era. Back to the days when such Lords as Lord Riki Oskuro, and Lord Iason Mink, lived romantic lives...lives lived by the beat of one's heart, and the pulse of one's heated passion.

Yes Omaki was wearing such eyes at this very moment....and to Jensen, they spoke volumes.

"Dare I love what I _see_ in your eyes my Lord?" Jensen breathed hard, as he continued to grind his body against Omaki's. "I feel the passion you harness, like the thunder and lightning announcing the arrival of the storm. And yet you descend upon me like gentle drops of rain..." Jensen held Omaki's gaze which once again, expressed much affection.

"Well, the bolts of lightning you speak of are anxious to find it's target my eloquent young poet..and I won't be able to harness what this body wants to unleash much longer, as I truly wish to fuck you senseless."

Omaki raised Jensen with his hands as he positioned the equally excited Argent onto his cock and slowly brought him down. Omaki was truly enjoying the expressions on Argent's face, as he adjusted to Omaki's rather well endowed and throbbing member. Omaki began to raise his hips slowly, pressing himself deep inside Argent as was allowed. The impaled Blondie moaned, and bit his lip, enjoying the sensation of being filled.

"Truly, a vision, so beautifully gripping me both inside and out." Omaki breathed through half-closed eyes, as he continued to raise and lower Argent on his cock. Argent, still mesmerized with the sight of Omaki's lust-filled eyes, continued to moan softly; his cock erect and throbbing before Omaki. This erotic stimulation was making the enraptured Blondie grunt in his excitement.

"Oh my, I don't know if I can continue to hold back this desire Argent. You seem to undo me, and I feel like a mad man wanting to hold back the storm bearing down on you. Sweet, sweet Argent."

Argent, could barely hold his own growing lust, as Omaki continued to thrust against his newly discovered sweet spot. Within him, the waves of pleasure ran through his entire body, exiting in the form of breathless gasps and moans that vibrated sweetly in Omaki's ears.

Omaki suddenly sat up wrapping his arms around Argent in a tight embrace. His expression changed to one of serious determination, as he took his lips once more, moaning deeply into his. Argent wrapped his arms around Omaki's neck returning the kiss with equal vigor, as he continued to rise and fall against Omaki's powerful thrusts. Omaki now nibbled on his nipples, forcing Argent to arch his back and cry out with excitement. He entwined his legs beneath Omaki's knees and began to thrust against him, sending the enamored Blondie into the blissful state of excitement.

"OH! Argent! That is perfect....so tight....by the Gods! I'm going to..." With that Omaki reached between the two, and began to stroke Argent's cock relentlessly, sending the younger man to the edge of eruption. They began to cry out with every thrust, which led the lovers to ejaculate in a cry of passion that no doubt must have echoed throughout the household.

Argent collapse onto Omaki's embrace. His body trembled with the remnant spasms of pleasure that still gripped Omaki's cock. Omaki would not dare let him go, holding him in place as he continued to thrust softly. His body was enjoying the waves of pleasure beheld in the contractions that gripped his cock deep inside Argent. His mind was a flurry of sweet thoughts, as the image of Argent's complete rapture was forever burned into his mind. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, Omaki finally loosened his hold around Argent's body, then heard him whisper.

"The Lord's Dance."

Omaki gave him a puzzled look as he pulled Argent off his cock, and lay back onto the bed pulling the exhausted Lord into his embrace once again. "What is that love?"

"The name of the cologne, the scent I wear. It's called 'The Lord's Dance.' I had it reproduced from the archives index. It was a scent worn by the young Clansmen on their introduction night. A scent created to shed off their innocence and announce their maturity into the Clans. I ran across it one day, as I was learning about Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro. They were deprived of it due to their particular situation at the time, and I was curious as to what this scent was. It was actually created by the Royal Queens, who wanted their offspring to be accepted as men and yet, keep them as a child forever in their eyes."

Argent smiled at Omaki as the information gripped him, and a smile now appeared on his face. That same impish, mischievous face that spewed one whopper after another the night before, and sealed his fate to become a party to Omaki's great bash.

"You my love, have just given me the most wondrous idea as the theme for my big bash. I was just going to title it 'Welcome Home Old Fogies' and just get blind drunk on spiked punch. But now I have to just tweak it a bit, and give it the regal-ness, and importance this wonderful gathering deserves by the motley crew of renegade Blondie's to ever cause Jupiter to pop a circuit in her matrix!

I want to know everything YOU know about this 'Lord's Dance' and not just about the scent, which tempts me to tie you up forever and have my way with you. But to give Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro _and_ their father's a homecoming they surely will love!!"

Omaki's expressions changed from one of giddiness, to near madness as he lit up and nearly tossed the bewildered Argent off the side of the bed. Omaki leaped off the bed, and began to pace back and forth, as the ideas continued to leak out of his head. He certainly looked comical in Lord Jensen's eyes, as the excited Omaki was pacing nude, carelessly going from one expression to another.

"Do you have any idea how much I simply _adore_ you Argent?! You have just become the authority on the Ancients, and I for one happen to be close personal friends with them, and cannot wait to see the look in Iason's face when he sees what I have planned!"

Omaki continued to pace only stopping to look at Argent and ponder the circumstances of their encounter. If he had not known better, he would have thought some all knowing powers that be, were orchestrating the whole bash. He was indeed at this wit's end when Lord Jensen landed on his doorstep. But he also knew the evening's encounter was not planned, after all, what type of all knowing god-like entity would manipulate such an encounter, given the young Lord's inexperience in the art of lovemaking? Still...

Omaki now stopped once again, and turned around with a very serious look on his face. He walked towards Argent, and knelt down before the now curiously perplexed Blondie.

"Argent, you say you only discovered your Pet's activities last night, is this not so?" Omaki blinked softly as Argent looked him straight in the eye and responded.

"Yes, it is as I spoke, I caught him pleasuring himself, all the while the holopic of Lord Iason was before him. It was really a shock to me, as Artemis has never misbehaved with such a brazen disregard for Lord Mink, as we all know his importance, especially _now_." But he would not speak up even under the threat to drag him here. Which coincidentally was on my way home, since I practically live at the Historical Society's Central Archives across from Vendal Park. I was heading to my Loft where I stay when I've forgotten the hour I figure he was bored waiting for me, so decided to entertain himself."

"Well, we're just going to have to reveal the extent of this distribution by Enyu and his network of Pets. No doubt they were threatened by him, if your Artemis was prepared to suffer the penalty for divulging where he obtained the holopic. But I will leave that part up to Lord Steele, as he is best suited for such a hunt, whereas, I'd be tempted to do all sorts of _things_ to these insolent Pets. Not only that, the possible fallout by their Master's learning of this holopic would be a nightmare. Speaking of temptation, nothing will happen if we just lounge around all day in blissful lovemaking. As much as I'd like to do just that, perhaps our exhausted Pets, will be more forthcoming with the proper persuasion."

Omaki and Argent continued their new found attraction for one another in the bath hall, that once again echoed with their excitement, much to the embarrassment of Ru who was setting the table in anticipation of serving the Master and his guests. But the same could not be said of Enyu who ate his meal in silence with Artemis, who looked just as anxious and exhausted as he did. Neither spoke a word, and that was not because they didn't want to, it was more due to the fact that Lord Steele was pacing the dining hall watching them like a hawk.

The tall dark Lord, had slept quite soundly, considering the amount of alcohol he had imbibed. And although he had decided to find Enyu as he had first thought of doing, he being unfamiliar with the suite, was thoroughly lost down the many halls and guest suites. But as luck would have it, he was intercepted by Ru, who ushered him to his room after preparing it for him. Enyu was down the hall he guessed as he could hear his soft cries and wanted to go and comfort him. Sure he wanted to do more, however, now was not the time for that.

In fact he would have to be just as hard on Artemis if he didn't speak up and reveal all the Pets who obtained a holopic, so he pondered how he would do this, which explained his pacing back and forth. He knew since Artemis was here with his Master, permission would not be difficult to obtain in order to question him. He hoped that with the two Pet's before him, he would have a good chance of getting to the bottom of it within the time he'd been given. After all, he had decided to take Omaki up on his offer, and would take Enyu with him. That is, if Enyu cooperated.

Omaki and Argent now entered the main hall, and as soon as they were seen, both Enyu and Artemis quickly rose and stood by the far wall as Lord Steele had directed them first thing that morning. Omaki caught site of Enyu who was dressed in a simple tunic, and no body jewelry whatsoever. This surprised Omaki who always insisted he be dressed in extremely sensual attire, mostly black leather and body jewelry that outwardly spoke of his of high station. This saddened Omaki for a moment, until Lord Steele caught his eye also. Korin gave him an acknowledging nod as both Omaki and Argent walked towards the dining hall.

Omaki quickly changed his expression to one of indifference, and continued on to the dining hall and sat with his back towards the main hall. Argent sat next to him at his insistence and Lord Steele joined them a few moments later. He had separated both Enyu and Artemis sitting them across from each other on opposite sides of the main hall. Both were placed in pet chains and instructed to remain where directed, until he returned. Korin now sat across from Argent when Ru came with fresh coffee to the delight of the two sleep deprived, and truly hungover Lords. Argent, on the other hand was served tea once more. Omaki winked at him when he picked up on the subtle mint and honey aroma, making Argent blush slightly.

"So Lord Steele, I hope you were able to get a few hours of sleep, considering the evening's rather intense drama? I hope your accommodations were satisfactory?" Omaki took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes enjoying the wonderful aroma. He knew Ru must have used fresh coffee beans and the unique blend of hazel nut, among other wonderful ingredients; which always pleased him. He glanced at his hand that was injured by the glass fragments, recalling how Riki healed him instantaneously as he watched in awe.

Once again, he wondered why Iason and Riki _really_ came at such a late hour. Had Riki really picked up on his emotions from such a far distance? He knew he and Iason were no longer normal Amoians, which both excited and worried him. What if they _knew_ about the holopic? Would Riki harm Enyu? These thoughts once again brought Argent's visit to the surface.

"Well gentlemen, we have a serious issue to discuss, and we need to find a quick solution before the night of the party. Any ideas? Lord Steele?"

Korin was just enjoying a slice of bacon when Omaki spoke. He wanted to really just finish his meal and crawl back under the covers, in fact his head was pounding so hard, he felt he would might forgo the meal, and take a hair of the dog as it were and fight his hangover with more liquor. But seeing that he was in mixed company and Omaki's mood was beginning to head south, he put on his best poker face and began.

"Well, with Lord Jensen's permission, I'd like to interrogate both Pet's once more, and see how much information I can gather and go from there. I will follow the leads, however, it would be preferable if I could question all the Pets that were given a holopic. To do that, you my friend, may have to hold a gathering of sorts, in order to get them under one roof, and with their Master's unaware of our plans."

Argent thought on this a bit, and then spoke. "The party can be transformed into a gala event once more." As he spoke, he looked at Omaki who nearly choked on his meal, giving Argent a bewildered look. "Now hear me out Omaki, before you say anything. We can turn this into a gala event as you had planned, and the Pets could be used in the festivities as we transform the night into a page from the past. There was no such class for a Pet in the Ancient world, as households only had attendants, servants, and nurseries for their young. We can use the excuse that we are in need of the Pets for the festivities. If Lord Steele can ascertain the number of Pets in this network who received the holopic, we can use that as a reason to get them under one roof. What do you think?"

Lord Steele roared in his seat as he helped Omaki by patting him on the back. "That is an excellent idea - ah- Lord..Jensen is it? Yes quite splendid if I don't say so myself! We can hold several 'rehearsals' until we ferret out the numbers. Lord Jensen here can actually teach them something in the process, so we have something to show the night of the party."

Omaki was about to speak, when a message was sent to the communication center in the main hall. Ru retrieved the message and was shocked, as he handed the notice to Omaki. Omaki took the message and his face turned pale as he read it out loud. It was a summons by Jupiter. He looked at both Argent and Korin.

"I've been summoned by Jupiter. It says here, that Lord Jensen is to accompany me to her chambers immediately."

Argent dropped the slice of toast he was about to take a bite of, when he heard his name mentioned. How could Jupiter possibly know he was there? He looked at Omaki and Korin, not knowing what to do.

"Well, this is a surprise. What could Jupiter want with _me_?" The three men looked at each other, when it dawn on Omaki the frightening possibility that Jupiter may have discovered the holopic. Could one have surfaced, and then be traced to him? Panic covered the faces of all three and Omaki jumped out of his seat, knocking his chair to the ground. The household became quiet, and only the quiet ticking of the clock on the mantel could be heard chime the noon hour.

"H-how could Jupiter possibly know where I am, or that I would be here at this particular time?" Argent spoke up as he also became alarmed.

He and Korin looked over at the two pets, as Omaki began to walk over to Enyu with the same menacing look he saw the might before. Omaki's approach made Enyu begin to tremble, not knowing what had transpired, but nevertheless assumed the position and bowed before Omaki.

"Pet! What is the meaning of this?! I have been summoned to appear before Jupiter, as well as Lord Jensen!"

The mention of Lord Jensen, made Artemis turn to his Master, and he now became frightened as well. Was his Master in trouble because of _him_? The young man had never fallen out of favor with his Master, as he led a relatively quiet life, -in fact quiet boring- which was the reason he had accepted the holopic. Lord Mink's fame was enough to make _any_ Pet envious of Riki. It was known among the large network of Pets that he was resented for his status, and now that their past was revealed, Iason was idolized by the Pet community.

When the holopic was mentioned, Artemis had pushed his way forward, and begged for one from Enyu. But now he feared for the Master, he loved sincerely. The previous night's sexual torture was indeed that, but he was able to _feel_ his Master's body over his; secretly relishing his every touch. He agonized over the frustration of not being able to enjoy him with his body restricted by Lord Ghan's restraints...and threats.

Omaki truly brought out the incredible sexuality of his rather unassuming Master, and released an incredible lover in him. It was torture indeed to watch him being loved by Omaki, who knew he was a novice, and educated him in the art of lovemaking. Artemis wondered if his fate was sealed along with Enyu's. Would he be sold into sexual slavery? Would he be whipped publicly? He had no special label as Enyu held, being raised in a Pet Academy since birth. Now he feared the worst as Lord Jensen gave him a pointed look, mixed with sadness.

*~*~*~*

The air was crisp as the seasons were about to change over the surface of Amoi. The buzz among Elite and commoner alike, was filling the night air with excitement and expectation. As the Ancients were coming to the ball. Omaki's plans for a quiet intimate bash were blown, as word spread like wildfire, and there was no possible way to keep it a secret. So he formulated an elaborate Gala, with the help of Argent, so that his part of evening would not only make him a _gracious_ host, but the most sought after Blondie in Eos and the surrounding cities.

His reputation as owner of the Taming Tower would pale, once his connection with the Ancients was revealed. There were dignitaries from all over the sector, and some unexpected guests were also on the list. Omaki and Argent labored all week preparing the large banquet hall and arranging an orchestra along with a few other trendy groups. The best food was prepared, along with the tightest security ever seen. Omaki and Argent were exhausted with the final preparations, and with only a few hours before the guests would begin to arrive, the two lovers stole a few private moments to find release in the best way they could. However not all was going his way...

_**Six days earlier...**_

There was much involved with this sort of event, as there has never been such an ostentatious Gala that would unite both classes of Elites and Commoner. This event drew even the attention of Jupiter who had requested Omaki's presence, along with Argent to discuss the gala. Omaki had never been to the Ios Tower, much less the inner chambers in the presence of Jupiter. His only visits to that building were to Iason's office where he loved to drop in unannounced and shoot the breeze with him. However, Argent on the other hand, was not so nervous, having recently gotten to know the sentient being quite intimately, after word was given that his role in the Renaissance of Amoi would require _his_ skills as a keeper of the archives.

When both men entered the chamber, Omaki was impressed with the very life-like image Jupiter used in their meeting. Jupiter had recently preferred the image of Lady Erin, Riki's mother in both flesh tone and attire. Omaki stared speechless, as Argent bowed and looked towards Omaki and nodded, prompting him to bow also.

Omaki raised his head and spoke, "Lady Jupiter, thank you for your summons, we are honored that you would inquire of our little party." Omaki's beautiful smile made Jupiter step forward and raise her hand, gently touching Omaki's cheek.

"You my dear Lord Ghan, are a _jewel. _ And I wondered when you would make the scene, along with our Lords return to Amoi. So to hear of your Gala event, brought a smile to my face."

Omaki's smile disappeared into an expression of curiosity, as he felt Jupiter's touch for the first time. The warmth of her holographic image made chills run down his spine, as Jupiter was staring right through him, and he didn't know what to do, so he smiled back. There was a _familiarity_ that came with the touch, but Omaki could not quite place it. Jupiter was not known to make many personal appearances, so there was much speculation about her personality, as Iason was really the _only_ one he knew of that kept counsel with her in his position as Head of the Syndicate. However, Jupiter's comment to his "making the scene" was not forgotten in Omaki, but now was not the time to inquire about such things.

Argent watched as the exchange transpired before his eyes. He knew much more than he revealed to Omaki in those intimate hours at the Taming Tower, but was sworn to silence. Jupiter wanted all things to unfold as naturally as if time was being reconciled with the inhabitants of Amoi. She had spent over 10,000 years formulating this particular era when her children would return, and now was not the time for any mistakes.

Argent's particular _gifts_ in historical data was by design, as Jupiter brought this about in anticipation of Iason's and Riki's reanimation. Once word had come to her by the Firm that Iason's remains had been located on Aristia, and Riki's but a few years later, on Alpha Zen, she quickly moved with her plans to bring about those who would be _instrumental_ in their return. She knew only the perfection of her programming, having been created by Iason. The many centuries of evolution of her inner matrix would finally be complete in the awakening of her creator.

_"All things with a purpose, and all things would fall in place." _She would whisper over the centuries, waiting patiently as generation after generation of the Firm searched the known galaxy for Iason and Riki. In bringing back to life the Ancients, her _Flame_ and his _Tempest_, Jupiter had anxiously awaited the return of her many long lost inhabitant's of the Ancient world that once was.

"Yes, Lord Ghan, I heard of your Gala and wanted to lend any assistance towards this event. I understand you have invited all classes, is that correct? I was informed by Lord Jensen, that you inquired as to the social festivities of the time of the Intellect and Warrior Clans, however, you did not inquire about the Elder Clans, and I wanted to ask why?"

Omaki was silent for a moment. He never really considered it, seeing how the Elders had caused much destruction, and were the direct cause of all of Amoi's turmoil. The only Elder's he knew about were the Elder Class on Aristia who assisted Iason and Riki.

"Lady Erin..oh- please forgive me- _Jupiter._ Your appearance is so enchanting, I was reminded of Lady Erin, Prince Riki's mother, as I've recently peered into the archives you released to us. I find your appearance enlightening, as if a part of the past was growing within me." Omaki caught his own words, and suddenly became silent.

"Not at all Omaki. There is a connection between all my children, and myself. Lady Erin will soon be amongst us, and you truly will be in the presence of an enchanting Queen. Lord Iason and Prince Riki will be the cornerstone of this renaissance, and YOU my _jewel_, will celebrate them in full Royal fashion."

Jupiter once again reached out and this time place her hand on Omaki's shoulder and whispered. "Indeed my jewel." Omaki was beside himself, as his knees trembled and his mind swam; he felt as if he would faint. He knew there must be _something_ to this term of endearment coming from Jupiter, but he could only close his eyes and take in the warmth of her holo-energy that felt as if he were embraced by a warm blanket.

Argent's heart was filled to the brim with pride. As Omaki, his new found lover was being caressed by Jupiter, and felt as if he was sitting on the biggest secret known to Amoi. A secret he knew would only match that of the Ancient's reanimation, and the restoring of the two heirs and Clansmen. Argent trembled with all he was privy to, and wanted to shout from the mountaintops all he knew.

But no, this would wait. He would let it unfold as Jupiter insisted, for he knew the security of such a secret would be necessary, if all was to be restored as planned. Argent was only an assistant to Lord Hansel, the Director of Amoi's Historical Society, yet his role in this Renaissance was set _before_ he was even birthed. And now he knew his long and lonely existence would end, and that Omaki was always _destined_ to be his.

Argent's mind was in some far off future, as Omaki was being briefed by Jupiter as to all she would provide in aid for the Gala. This would become Amoi's greatest event in celebration of Iason and Riki. But Jupiter had _more_ in store for Omaki. Her "jewel" was indeed as beautiful as his heart. Omaki's playfulness was one thing Jupiter could never find the heart to entirely erase from his character; although she did not always approve of is activities or sexual appetite. She found that in the many Blondie's she brought back from extinction, certain characteristics would survive the birthing of each one. Not all could be completely removed, but did lay dormant for some future event she would not be able to undo. Omaki is as she remembered him, as she remembered _all_ her children.

"Omaki, I have high hopes for this Gala event, and I want your word, that no _questionable_ activities, mar this otherwise celebrated event. Is that clear young Lord Ghan? I am certain you will have ulterior plans, and I summoned you for _precisely_ that reason. The whole of Amoi will be attending, and until the very last guest has departed you will be a gracious and noble Lord, worthy of your title. Are we both clear on this? Until the _very_ last guest."

Jupiter gave Omaki a pointed look, which confused Omaki as he had just been showered with affection, praise, and even called her "jewel," and now _this_? Did she somehow _know_ he was planning all sorts of devious activities, and what- now he would have to cross out the banner: "Welcome Home Old Farts!" from his list? What about all that "special tea" he had on stand-by? A dark cloud began to grow over our playful imp, as if "Mother" was telling him to behave.

Jupiter picked up on his souring mood, and once again spoke. "Lord Ghan, Omaki- you have the opportunity to restore the once cherished traditions of your Clans. And along with Lord Jensen, you two will set the tone in the return of a more _regal_ society. I'm certain Lord Jensen will be _educating_ you on all the proper protocols, and festivities." Jupiter glanced past Omaki and then said. "I believe, you will discover something about yourself even _you_ will find irresistible."

Jupiter now addressed Lord Jensen who was brought out of his daydream, as Jupiter now stood before him and in a sober voice began.

"Lord Jensen, by now I assume you have come to terms with your _role?_ I am confident Lord Hansel was an able teacher? The festivities of the Lord's Dance will be up to you. I assume, you have made preparations for this event?"

"Yes, Lady Jupiter, all preparations are being made, and I believe the banquet hall has been arranged and prepared. Per your instruction, the festivities all await your approval." Omaki turned to Argent, as he listened to their conversation. Argent _knew_ he was going to be involved? How was this possible? How? They had never met before he walked into his suite. Omaki's mind was now confused as to Argent.

As if reading his thoughts, Jupiter turned and spoke. "Do not see into this too deeply Omaki, I involved Lord Jensen upon hearing Lord Iason and Prince Oskuro were safe, and on Holiday on Aristia. I needed a specialist on Ancient Amoi, and chose Lord Argent for his education among other things. So you need not fret. He's been in communication with the Elder Class of Aristia, as our _Liaison_. There is much we did not know, and they, being the decedents of the Elder Clans worked out perfectly. Having them involved with the two Heirs, and proving their unwaivering _loyalty,_ they are to be welcomed back to Amoi as the _third_ Clan. So you see, this little party is now quite important.

By the way, I am curious as to how you two met? Since this has not been explained to me." Jupiter looked at the two men. Neither of them responded, so she continued. "However, your friendship with Lord Iason and Lord Oskuro make you the right person, considering this party was _your_ idea. The timing was perfect, and that you two would be together only proved fortuitous in my plans."

Omaki breathed an internal sigh of relief, fearing Jupiter had learned of the holopic, and Argent was just a plant. But if that were true, Jupiter would have surely taken care of that problem herself, and Enyu would have been removed and disposed of already. So Argent could not have been sent as a spy. That Jupiter did not know how they met was also telling, so perhaps his being introduced to Argent that night was as he said. But now his _bash_ was not going to happen, so he began to sulk.

"Very well, you two will finish your plans, and I'll want an update as to anything else you might need. I will spare no expense for this, and I want you two to report any issues as soon as they happen, is that clear?"

Omaki glanced over to Argent, who nervously smiled, and bowed. Omaki also bowed, as he nodded. "Yes, Lady Jupiter, as you wish." Omaki smiled and turned to walk out. As he and Argent headed out of the Ios Tower, Omaki kept silent, wondering if he was to trust Argent or not. He did not reveal anything, and there was no indication that Jupiter knew about Enyu. But with the Gala four days away, he would have to solve this issue immediately.

After several minutes of driving in silence, Omaki spoke. "We shall have to bring all the Pet's to the Taming Tower fast, and have Lord Steele commence his interrogations." Omaki was a bit cold in his manner of speaking and Argent was not one to hide behind anything, being honest to a fault.

"Omaki I never met you before last night...you have to _believe_ this. I am not smart that way, I am highly intelligent in many things, but not the art of deception, or...love." Argent's voice trailed off as if expecting Omaki to be angry. "I spoke the truth, with regards our meeting, and my Pet's holopic, and I assure you, Jupiter does not know, and will never find out- if I can help it." Argent tried to smile as Omaki kept driving in silence.

Suddenly Omaki placed the hovercraft on autopilot and reached across to passenger side, pulling Argent rather violently towards him and taking his mouth. Argent was surprised and yet _relieved_ that Omaki was not angry with him. He gave into the kiss, and closed his eyes. Omaki swirled his tongue around his, and drank from Argent with a passion that made the young Blondie moan softly in his mouth. After several moments, Omaki broke away and spoke.

"Yes, I know. I must confess, I thought for a moment you might have fooled me. But I know you are truthful with regards the holopic..."

Argent furrowed his brow. "Do you think I would so such a thing?" Argent was almost tearful as he looked into Omaki's eyes. Omaki caressed his cheek and pulled him once again taking his lips.

"No my love. Whatever else you've got going with Jupiter, is none of my business. I don't impose my curiosity when it comes to her. And believe me, I'd like to keep it that way. My concern now is this little bash of mine has now become a full-blown fucking Gala event. And not _just_ a Gala...but the event the likes never before seen in our era! What am I going to do? I was losing my mind with just the mess I had going, now this? I think I'm going to go camping this week and just forget the whole thing. I hear the old ruins near Dana Burn can be a nice getaway when you don't want to be found, although the weather _is_ turning cold..."

"NO! You can't do that! I will help you. I have most of the preparations done anyway. The fact that we met, and well...you know, was something completely unexpected....though I loved it very much, and I still can't believe I'm involved with you..!"

"And what is wrong with _that_ exactly? Hm? Am I beneath your standards?" Omaki feigned offense at Argent's words, knowing he was just innocently talking out-loud.

Argent became flustered, unable to form any words, which made Omaki laugh out loud and kiss him more passionately. "You my love, are as sweet as honey, and I do intend to ravish you most sweetly when we get back to my suite. For we definitely have big plans to make."

_**That same afternoon...**_

Riki watched as his mother's chamber was being tended to by Jupiter's specialists. Lord Heiku was now a very active participant, and overlooked the process having successfully aided both Lord Kai and Raimen's reanimation. No one knew what to expect in what reanimating a female Warrior would bring, as it was never done before.

Riki did not remember his Mother in his youth growing up in the slums of Midas, and he only had a handful of memories it any at all. But that did not matter now. He had new found memories of a loving and very _attentive_ mother in Lady Erin. She was an impressive woman who didn't take no for an answer; always standing up for what was right.

He was slowly beginning to recall many moments with her when he was young; so many centuries ago. As if it was only yesterday. But the cold reality of her death would once again be a _challenge_, as it was with his father. At least her death was nothing compared to his father's. Lord Kai knew several hundred years of war and death. Would his father be able to _reconcile_ her death with her reanimation?

Certainly there would be confusion as the Queens are brought back. There were none like them on Amoi of the present. Riki wondered what changes they would bring. Lady Erin would be in her reanimation chamber for yet another week, as she continued to take shape. Her beautiful features all closely guarded by Jupiter over the centuries, truly surprised Riki when he first saw her behind the protective stasis chambers. She looked as if only asleep; her beauty was flawless. Kai on the other hand wore the face of a Warrior seasoned in battle; his face was marred with scars, and his body was also battle worn. Although Jupiter filtered all his flaws, the _memories_ were still intact. Scars that would forever haunt his mind, and soul.

Lord Raimen, was truly amazing, in his silly but yet very serious ways, as he was taken within Kai's mind in that fog of despair. Would his reunion with Lady Erin heal some of _those_ scars? Or only add to their damage? Raimen was a comfort and a release for Kai, who certainly would have gone mad with the post-traumatic-affliction; and the guilt Kai was dealing with.

Riki closed his eyes and remembered the multitude of corpses he had to fend off his father, as they made their way to the surface, and awareness. Riki felt a chill run down his spine, as he still held some modern day fears of the dead; and ghosts. Iason had teased him at first about such things, yet this was nothing compared to the hell they both experienced within his father's mind.

Would his mother bridge the gap between the past horrors, and the promise of renewal and joy? He wondered this himself as Lady Erin was examined by Heiku, who smiled at him from behind the reanimation chamber. Riki gave him a lopsided smile, as he ran his hand through his hair. There was a great sense of pride in those who were involved with the reanimation of the Ancients, and Heiku was in pure heaven, being the first to see Lady Erin take shape. Yes, having his mother back will be great he thought, as he smiled again at Heiku.

Suddenly Riki felt the pangs of distress, and looked at his mother alarmed. But it was not coming from her, as the monitors were steady, and no one seemed alarmed. But he was certain he felt the distinct sensation of agony and distress. As he turned to follow the sounds in his head, the sensation dissipated, and then faded until nothing was left. He looked around, and found he was now in the lower levels of the Jupiter's inner matrix. In fact very close to where the bodies of the Ancients were being housed by Jupiter for over ten thousand years. Riki looked confused as he turned to look over his shoulder, when he suddenly felt as if he was being _observed_.

"I can _feel_ you Lady Jupiter, why are you hiding from _me_?" Riki could hear the gentle hum, and then the corridor lit up softly, as a form took shape and appeared behind Riki. "It is not like you to hide from me Lady Ju.. who are YOU?!"

Riki watched as a hologram of a young Blondie appeared. He was younger than Iason, and fair in appearance. He had a familiarity that made Riki's mind itch with curiosity. He wore the traditional robes of an Intellect, but remained silent in his presence. Riki walked around him, and since he felt no threat coming from the hologram, didn't transform; though he did keep his guard up.

"Do you not speak? Who are you?"

The image did not answer, and Riki began to feel uneasy, as he continued to stand in statuesque form. There was a flash in his mind, and he saw a face of a young man who clung to Iason's arm, but the name eluded him. Finally, Riki moved forward to attempt to pass, and continue down the corridor in the direction these feelings he felt were coming from.

The young Blondie faded and then reappeared before him once again, blocking his way. Now Riki was no longer amused, and he began to transform slowly. He knew he was just a hologram, but why block his path? Had he stumbled onto something? He knew the lower levels of Jupiter's Towers were built right over the original buildings. And he recognized some of the ancient wall murals perfectly preserved. Everything he sensed made him uneasy. And as more flashes of a fragmented past surfaced in his mind's eye, the feeling that he'd seen this young man before made him stop and take a closer look.

Both he and Iason were still dealing with resurfacing memories; some more elusive than others. And it seemed they were triggered by many things, but mostly by Jupiter and the Ios Tower. It could have been all the preserved artifacts and the archives Jupiter held close to her, as if it were all one giant scrap book of the past. Riki could _feel_ the many emotions locked away in all he was seeing, but knew it was not coming from a hologram. No, there was something _odd_ about this whole corridor, and this Blondie who looked vaguely familiar.

Iason was with his father, attempting to convince him to leave Lord Kai to rest, as he reminded him that Kai needed to rest after days of intensive physical therapy. It was more the psychological trauma, than the physical reanimation that kept Lord Kai at the medical facility. But Raimen would not leave his side. He feared Kai's mind was fragile, and severely traumatized. Moreover, the newly awakened Lord could realistically hurt himself, not to mention the lives of those _around_ him.

Iason knew his father was terribly worried for Lord Kai, and still refused to return to the penthouse; wanting to be with Kai at all times. Raimen only left for short periods of time, and then only when Iason reassured him that _he_ would be there to watch over him in his stead. As Iason was escorting his father to the waiting shuttle, the sudden ping in Iason's head made him stop in mid sentence. He was just about to instruct Odi to care after his father, when a familiar sensation came to his mind.

"Riki..."

"Iason? what is it son, you don't look well." Raimen's eyes widened as Iason's eyes turned a deeper shade of blue, and he immediately turned to head back into the building. Odi _knew_ this look, and as Raimen turned to follow Iason, Odi fell in place behind the now quickening pace of Iason's long strides.

"I sense Riki's transformation, and he is upset over something he's _seeing_."

Iason's golden hair began to softly rise, and float; suspended in air. Raimen however, did not transform, as he did not have the _link_ Iason and Riki shared; but saw it firsthand when both Riki and he pulled Kai out from the fog of his mind.

"Iason, tell me what you see? Is it Lady Erin?! I am not like you or Riki, and you should not transform so, as you are drawing attention to yourself."

Raimen's whispered comment was seen by Odi as a parent scolding a child, but Iason continued on. As they entered the lower level's of the Ios Tower, Iason's face now began to glow softly; yet he ignored both Raimen and Odi. When the doors opened, Iason began to run followed by Raimen and Odi, who now held his laser pistol in his hand. He saw Iason's hair begin to whip about, as his anxiety rose.

When they turned the corner, Iason saw Riki completely transformed, as a tempest whirled around him angrily, and he was not looking at all pleased. All the while the hologram continued to evade him, disappearing and reappearing, as soon as Riki attempted to walk around him. But the young Blondie Guard now stopped, and turned to see Iason and Raimen approaching. And upon seeing Iason, immediately knelt down and spoke.

"Lord Iason, I have awaited for your return, can you please give the _word_?"

Iason and Riki both continued transformed. Riki's temper was making his hair flick angrily, as the hologram now looked up at Iason with a look of complete recognition, and kindness in his face. Iason's eyes widened as he gasped upon recognizing the face of the young man.

"Ian? Ian!" Iason's words echoed in Raimen, who approached the hologram and also recognized the young Blondie as none other than Ian Sinclair. The young assistant who aided Iason in creating Jupiter, and maintained her matrix with Iason and Raimen. Of course Iason had no idea how Ian perished ,so had no clue as to _why_ he was there. And most importantly, what _word_ was he waiting for?

"You are Ian. Lord Malcolm Sinclair's son are you not?"

Raimen's face changed to one of love and admiration. For there stood Ian, a young and promising apprentice of Iason, who followed him around like a puppy begging both him and Raimen to train him. Iason treated him like a brother, though by the look on Iason's face, he had not recalled the young man until that very moment.

"Yes, Lord Raimen. I am the Guardian of Lady Jupiter's vault. I was brought on line approximately thirty years ago, in expectation of Lord Iason's reanimation. I have protocols that require his _confirmation_."

Riki by now had calmed down, as he realized there was a _purpose_ beyond what Iason and he were meant to accomplish. But the emotions he picked up on were not from a hologram, this was real. And it lay behind that vault door. Riki had a vague recollection of young Ian, though he did _feel_ he knew him. Once again, the fog of their minds was a distant memory, playing hide and seek within him. But Ian was _special_ to Iason. This he could now see in Iason's expression; although confusion was all he was picking up from Iason's thoughts.

Iason was still reeling at the vague memories he held of Ian, who at the time was still completing Jupiter's matrix. Why was Ian a hologram, and what was he guarding? Iason turned away from Ian and placed his hand on the door, trying to recall what lay within that particular vault.

"Ian, what is it you require of me? I don't recall this vault, nor programming a guard to stand watch. So how can I give you a command, I cannot recall?" Iason puzzled over this, and looked to Raimen who shrugged his shoulders. as he had never heard of such a thing.

"Lord Iason, you are the _Creator_, and protocol was established the day you left Amoi in search of Lord Riki Oskuro. I am a Security Guardian Program, triggered by Jupiter upon your reanimation. I have been awaiting your return. Lady Jupiter was to be informed of your arrival to this level, and I am awaiting your _command_."

The corridor lit up softly once more, and then Jupiter materialize in Lady Erin's form. Iason gave her a pointed look, as he was confused by the development. And was not overlooking the fact that Riki was _first_ to be drawn to that vault.

"Lady Jupiter..." Raimen whispered, looking at Iason who did not look at all pleased.

"Is there a _reason_ why a Sentinel has been assigned to this area? I do not recall ever placing any restrictions to the lower matrix, and I find the likeness of Lord Ian a bit unnerving." Iason watched Jupiter hover near Ian, who now stood still and continued to watch Iason as if waiting for him to speak.

"Yes, Lord Iason, this is Ian of Ancient Amoi, and your loyal protégé. He was programmed in the early stages of my creation, as you were at that time, touring the known universe. Ian, was _special_ to me, as he took great pains to keep me on line when destruction befell all of Amoi. Ian was one of the _first_ casualties in those critical first days of chaos. So his program has been running continuously all these centuries, and I've kept his program shielded from all eyes. After all, he stands watch over my inner matrix, the core of my existence and the soul of my programming."

Iason took in all that Jupiter spoke, however, he could sense Riki's thoughts, and there was concern in what lie hidden in that vault. He knew Jupiter's inner matrix was to be protected, no doubt, however, he did not recall having Ian involved in this aspect of her inner workings.

"Jupiter, might I have a tour of your inner matrix, as my memory is still spotty on some things, and it would help me immensely if I can see what it is Ian guards. His program informs me, he is waiting for me to issue a command, a _word_- as he stated, and I don't know at the moment what that might be. If I review the matrix, I may recall that word." Iason looked past Jupiter to Ian who now vanished and reappeared before the vault door.

Riki was having flashbacks of the vaults he and Iason saw on Rhea, where the remnant of the Elder Clans hid the remains of millions of Amoi's fallen citizens in specimen jars that lit up when Iason and Riki drew near. However, he felt _sorrow_ coming from the bowels of Jupiter, and certainly there was no reaction to both his and Iason's transformation, so whatever was behind that vault door was _alive_.

Iason walked over to the vault door and Ian once again spoke. "You were gone Lord Mink, I held fast and kept Jupiter safe, I await the word, so the soul of Ian may rest."

This now alarmed Riki who in a flash of light in his mind's eye saw a man, tortured and weeping. A man with regret and remorse, a man who once dared play a _god_. Iason listened to Riki's thoughts as he heard the echoes in time travel from within the vault doors.

"Open this door Jupiter! I know what you hold in it's darkness!" Iason once again transformed and as his anger grew, Jupiter appeared before Iason and held a hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"My Flame, you and your Tempest have returned to where it all began. Can you both see what lies within this chamber, and not feel the depths of my sorrow? This inner chamber has been sealed since I came on line- as a sentient being. What I discovered, I preserved, and what I preserved for you and Prince Riki, is..."

"_Revenge_."

As Iason spoke the one word, Ian looked at Iason and smiled. "Thank you, Lord Iason, the response to access the vault is now spoken." Ian turned and faced the vault door and used his access protocol to unseal the centuries old vault.

Iason and Riki continued transformed, as centuries of Amoi's past came to life, as the lights came on. The vault entrance led down a long corridor, and Riki froze as he neared a familiar corner. It was then a right turn and another door and there would be...

The old Ios Tower, as it looked when Iason left Amoi. Nothing had changed, although it was battle scarred, and many of the walls were scarred with laser fire. The next right turn would lead to Jupiter's first inner chamber. Where Ian and Iason spent endless hours working on Jupiter's many processors, and many nights programming her parameters, and her image.

Iason felt an uneasiness that was more Riki's emotions than his own. Old memories began to flood Riki's mind, and one particular memory was of watching Ian and Iason walk arm in arm into the inner matrix, spurned on by jealousy of all the time young Ian had monopolized Iason from him.

But as they made the right turn, Ian appeared once more.

"Lord Iason, Prince Riki, I was not given the opportunity to say farewell as you both left Amoi in haste. Before you proceed, I will warn you, that what you are about to witness, is only a glimpse of the horror that bathed the streets of our forefather's in blood. Where you now stand Lord Mink, I _died_."

Iason looked around as the floor lay bare, but suddenly a holographic depiction of the events played out before the four men. Raimen gasped as he saw Elder Eric being rushed in the building led by his father. Elder Jonas who looked panic stricken ran as fast as he could, as the sirens blared all throughout the city. Then the images of Ian rushing the young Eric and stabbing him in the chest, made Iason hold his breath, as if he were truly there himself.

_"This is for Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro!"_

Elder Jonas screamed as Eric fell back clutching the laser knife to his chest, and falling dead to the floor. Ian stared at the fallen Eric, and spoke one word.

"_Revenge_."

Jupiter materialized before Iason and Riki. "My Lords, in the moments that followed, Ian tried desperately to undo the program set off by Elder Eric. Unfortunately the Elders throughout Amoi, would be unleashed, and the end for all mankind darkened the once beautiful world, that was Amoi. Please follow me."

Jupiter now walked before Iason and Riki who continued angry within his mind, as Iason now placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke within his mind. "My love, what I see in your mind, is in my heart also, we'll face this _together_."

Riki kept his eyes forward, but nodded in agreement. Raimen was not so calm himself, as he knew the time line very well, and knew at that _very_ instant, he and Kai would be facing the darkest moments of their lives.

"Iason, I may not _hear_ what you two are speaking....but don't shut me out...I was moments away from death in what occurred this day."

Iason turned to see his father, but his eyes did not change in their intensity, nor did he transform back. No there was something beyond the chamber they were being led to. Something that would both heal and _scar_ their hearts forever, and he did not want Riki to face this in the calmness that would betray what they were both feeling at that very moment.

Odi was completely mesmerized by all he was witnessing, for no one from the outside had ever been in the inner matrix of Jupiter's Tower. He knew he was witnessing history once more. He felt no danger now that he was beginning to put together what Jupiter had preserved for Iason and Riki.

Ian now once again materialized before a door, and as Iason and Riki stood before it, they were overcome with the stench of rotting flesh. The lights were turned on and there before them all, was figure of a man with red hair and covered with every sort of wound possible, clearly tortured and near death. As Iason and Riki walked towards the young man, Raimen yelled from behind them.

"Betrayer! Foul soul of a decrepit and monstrous Clan!"

Raimen suddenly transformed, and his anger made the chamber tremble as his eyes darkened and his appearance completely changed from a loving and jubilant Intellect to a menacing and wrathful Lord.

"Jupiter! What is the meaning of this abomination?! Why has this vile and evil man been brought back from the bowels of hell, to breathe the same air as we who suffered his treachery?!" Raimen was not consolable as his power now manifested and stuck Eric with a bolt of energy never seen by Iason or Riki. Eric's body lit up and glowed with the power that coursed through his body and made him moaned loudly.

"Lord Raimen, Iason, my Prince- This is young Elder Eric, _without_ his powers- I assure you. Look beyond this empty shell of a man, and see the millions of Eric's that came before him. I gave Ian the revenge he swore in his dying breath. I would not let his sacrifice go unanswered. The pile of old bones that fill that pit before you is _centuries_ old, and I took great pleasure in seeing his lifeless corps die before my eyes. Before Ian's eyes. And although Ian in real life, never witnessed this fissure in my programming, I adapted, and every sort of injury and infliction suffered by my children, I doled out to him. And when this one died, I _reanimated_ another, and another until you see the pile of Eric's before you. I waited until you were both restored, waiting patiently so you would have the final revenge for your suffering; and for the multitude of lives lost by the betrayer of all Amoi.

Raimen on the other hand was not consolable, and he continued to pelt Eric with blasts of energy, until Iason called out to him.

"Father! There is much to learn, and I for one wish to hear it from his own lips. Calm down and let Jupiter explain herself." Raimen's anger began to subside, and the walls stopped trembling. Eric hung his head as his skin was smoldering from Raimen's attack.

Jupiter turned and pointed to a wall, and then lit the chamber that was embedded to reveal the remains of Ian Sinclair in a marble box. Iason's face became solemn, and both he and Riki approached the wall. There was an inscription on the box that read:

_Lord Mink,_

_"I await your return Iason. I pray you found your Prince. May the Flame that burns within, find the __Tempest of your heart my Lord._

_Ian."_

Iason transformed back to normal as tears welled up in his eyes. "Ian, my friend, companion, and brother."

Riki felt the pangs of sorrow, but these came from Iason. Riki came up behind him an placed a hand on his back. He released a gentle burst of energy from his heart, and it overcame Iason and he wept. Riki could feel his lover grieving for Ian. They had both lost so much in the wake of Eric's madness, and Iason, who rarely showed such emotion now turned towards the pit and the slumped figure in chains.

Raimen was standing before the young man who looked up and recognized Raimen. With labored breaths he spoke.

"Have you come to take your revenge Lord Mink? Am I not a pitiful shell of a man?!"

Eric winced as he was held in chains suspended from two pillars of granite. They were ancient, and Raimen could tell they were used often; no doubt by Jupiter's reanimation of Eric.

The stench from the open pit carved deep into the soil was horrific in itself. Jupiter must have a way of filtering the air he theorized, if not, how else could such a mass grave lie undetected all these centuries? He kicked a rock over the edge yet heard no sound and imagined it was a drop to a depth without end, and probably the last thing Eric saw right before he landed at the bottom.

"I imagine you think this is hell Eric, though I can tell you for a certainty, it is not. Hell is what _you_ left in your wake, and we all paid the price for allowing your behavior go unpunished in your youth. I wager your father is waiting for you in hell!" Raimen hissed under his breath.

"I have been brought back time and again, never forgetting each deathblow, each laser knife plunged into my flesh, from that computerized bitch! Jupiter kept my mind, and all of my memories intact. She found no remorse in each death I experienced, though I would expect that coming from a machine. And now after centuries of torture, starvation, wounds that cut every limb, and blows tenfold by a hologram in the image of Ian, set to torture me in endless ways, by Jupiter's programming...am I never to see death infinite and eternal?! Do I not deserve this _one_ kindness? Kill me! You now have revenge set at your very feet."

Raimen's hair floated above his head, and whipped angrily as the chained Eric braced for what he knew would be death once more. But he would welcome it now, having seen Iason, Riki, and Raimen. For centuries he was showed holograms of the destruction of Amoi. Jupiter would show the images of all the dead in one long never ending loop. Yet only ever saw the faces of Ian, and Jupiter during his torture sessions, with death to end it all. But he never knew if it would be for the last time.

"I would tear you limb from limb Elder Eric, if I knew it would avenge the cries of all the souls I witnessed in the mind of Lord Kai, who still suffers in the wake of your betrayal. But revenge is not _mine_ to execute." Raimen gave a low and menacing laugh. "No. The ones who will feel redemption and peace will be the _two_ you betrayed. The two you set in motion with their separation and lonely deaths. Iason and Riki are the ones to give you what you _deserve_. I'll just twist the knife and watch you suffer and beg!"

Odi, overcome by the stench of rotting corpses remained near the door, as he watched Riki console Iason over Ian's remains. He knew that with Jupiter's abilities, she could have reanimated Ian, and wondered why she had not. Everything he saw was as if set up for a ritual, and wondered if perhaps it was the earliest depiction of public whippings, as Eric stood between the two pillars, his body a canvas that would make even Raul turn away. But if he knew this Eric person, there is no doubt he would have done the same.

What shocked Odi most was Lord Raimen's transformation. He wondered if he would ever see him as Iason and Riki. But the power he held was unlike Iason's, though both did unleash an electric type surge. Lord Raimen had a flair about him, as if this was a game. No doubt he had more experience than Iason, definitely more control- but he was told Intellects only used their powers in self-defense. Revenge he theorized was rarely called for in that era, as the three Clans were at peace. He also heard from Ayuda that Lord Kai was the most powerful one, as he nearly nuked the city in his awakening; had it not been for the help of these three Ancients.

But Odi doubted that, as he knew as well as the whole team that went to Rhea, that Iason and Riki were indeed the most powerful. He was feeling rather small and obscure in their presence, for they truly did look like living gods the way they held themselves. Odi tried to imagine a whole planet, all of Amoi, as these men before him.

Jupiter stood silent as she watched Lord Raimen back away from Eric, and now Riki and Iason approached him. Riki was becoming more agitated, due to Iason's pain, but when he stood before Eric he only stared. The man before him was indeed Eric. The man who deceived them both that one night, and separated the lovers forever. Riki closed his eyes as he recalled the final moments before he died on Alpha Zen. The loneliness and regret for ever leaving Iason. Iason who died under a collapsed catacomb beneath Aristia's Capitol, was looking for the presumed remains of his lover, Riki.

Iason and Riki seemed lost in their thoughts, but in fact they were both recalling that night, and as Iason walked up he grabbed Eric by the hair and yanked his head back. He looked into his eyes. Yes, it was really Eric, and he was near death by the looks of his wounds. A curious question was "who" was torturing him, Jupiter? or a hologram of Ian?

"Come to watch the freak show Iason? Heh, it is truly pitiful that a computer would find pleasure in my infinite demise. I've gone quite mad over the centuries, really wondering if I would remember the last death in the hands of a demented computer. I should have destroyed her when I had the chance! Do you _hear_ me Jupiter?! You are a monster! Yes YOU are the monster....to breath life back into me, just so you could exact your pitiful revenge for these Intellect and Warrior Clans. Where was the justice in _our_ existence? You favored the two Clans over ours, keeping our inner powers in check, while they prospered and lived as gods! The Elder Clan was _never_ seen as an equal! Never!"

Eric's words made Riki lose it, as a whirlwind was unleashed as he aimed at Eric and sliced his flesh as if he wielded a sword. Eric howled his misery as he stood moments from death. Iason spoke to Eric in a loud and booming voice. "YOU are the betrayer! Taking was not _yours_ to take, and having the gall to call us favored?! You spread your seeds of hatred all over the stars, and _we've_ had to clean up _your_ mess that rained on Amoi for over 10,000 years! Powers? You unleashed your Clan's so-called _powers_ upon your very own people, while _your_ father and the rest of the cowards, ran to the mountains! For nearly 500 years they hid their heads in the sand, as Amoi was torn apart by your Clan's '_powers_'!

Iason was livid, as he continued to shout at Eric, who averted his eyes away from Iason's rage.

"Where was the high intellect of your Clan? Hm? You kept your knowledge beneath your robes, and gave nothing to Jupiter! If Jupiter had been given the data of your people as _agreed_ upon, she may have prevented the 500 years of sorrow. But no, you all held back, filing empty reports, and worthless data, that became your own undoing! I don't answer to YOU Eric. A _spoiled_ and petulant child, who unleashed hell on Amoi, and too foolish to know how to undo the damage!"

Iason began to pace like a lion about to strike.

"You played with powers you learned on that planet of shadows- Rhea. And yes, Riki and I cleaned out _that_ rats den out permanently! It is fitting that you meet your ancestors in hell once and for all! Riki and I will be _honored_ to let you _see_ what transpired on Rhea. The final moments of your cursed, and wretched inbred Clan. Forever cleansed from the universe!"

Iason and Riki now stood before him, and as Iason nodded to his father to join him, Riki and Iason brought Eric into their mind's eye. They appeared in their royal robes, and off to the other side, Raimen stood apart suddenly joined by Kai. Kai was shocked to see himself in such a place wondering if it were just a dream come back to haunt him. But as he looked over to Iason and Riki, he knew this was _real_.

The two father's watched the scene along with Odi -who had never experienced anything like this in his life- but just stood with his mouth open. The scene change, and suddenly they were back on Rhea. The images of both Iason being led in chains to the Elders Council Chambers and Riki arriving with the rescue team were played out before all. At long last, they were before the Council of Elders, then the final battle began and Iason and Riki unleashed their powers.

Eric, and the three men watched and listened as all the Elders contempt for Iason and Riki was heard, and when the moment came when the Elders attempted to blackmail Jupiter, they saw Jupiter touch Iason's cheek and fade. The Elders saw Iason and Riki transform and exert their powers. And so began the final attack. When all the dust settled, Iason and Riki, had destroyed them all, thousands of Clansmen beneath that dormant volcano, and only their ashes remained. Eric had never seen the powers of the Intellects or Warrior Clansmen, and to see Iason and Riki so transformed left him speechless. Raimen and Kai were equally surprised, as they never saw Iason or Riki in such a way. Their beautiful sons, standing back to back destroying the last of a wicked Clan.

For Kai, it was as if a salve had been rubbed on his soul. The centuries of battling an enemy to no end, was finalized in the end of an old plague, that were the Elders of Rhea. And now only one remained. Eric hung his head, as he was finally shown the fruit of his idiocy. A millennium of death and sorrow, was now firmly placed on _his_ shoulders. The final nail to the coffin; a final breath before the final plunge.

Iason and Riki now looked at Eric. Not with anger, or revenge in their hearts, but pity. They could now let go of that _one_ issue they never saw resolved. The death of Eric thousands of years ago, and yet he never _stopped_ dying. If Jupiter had been punishing him for this long, now they could let this go. Be at peace.

The scene's faded, and Iason and Riki had transformed back. Raimen glanced over at Kai, as he saw his lover breath a deep sigh of relief, and had blown Kai a kiss as they disappeared. "I'll see you in a moment my love." Raimen whispered, as Kai faded.

Odi touched his head, as he felt the residual pain of a _first_ trip into the mind's eye. He focused to see Iason and Riki looking down on Eric, as if trying to decide what to do. Would it all end now, that the truth had been revealed? Would Jupiter end this tortured soul's life, once and for all?

"I'll save you both the trouble. Let me go and I'll plunge into the abyss, to reap one final deathblow. There is no point in harvesting me ever again, for you have come full circle now. And I am of no use." Eric looked up to Iason who agreed, though could not make himself say it out-loud. He would just assume let him take a swan dive off the edge. After all, he would surely find death in the next few moments as it was, with all his wounds.

Riki however, did not have such sympathy for Eric, real _or_ imagined. He spent many decades imagining what _he_ saw was the truth, that Iason had betrayed him. It wasn't until they were reunited, that both of them saw what had occurred, and how they were fooled. If anything, he'd love to turn him into a handful of dust himself, ending the cycle forever.

"I say we grant bastard one last plunge into the pit. Death awaits him in a place only my father has seen. Hell is not what you think Eric. Hell has no beginning and no end. And from _this_ hell, I pulled my father out. By your hand, was he led to suffer such loss. I'm not to stand on ceremony, I say we toss the bastard Iason, let him greet all the other fucked up Eric's in hell."

"Agreed." Iason looked at Jupiter who bowed and turned to Eric. She was in the form of Lady Erin and as she unlocked his chains, Eric fell to one knee, and before anyone could move, he grabbed Iason by the wrist, and fell backwards into the pit.

"If I can't have you, oh precious one, _no one_ will!"

"Iason!" Riki tried to stop their fall, but was too slow. Raimen had not even seen the exchange, as he was heading away from them; but turned as he heard Riki's scream. He ran the edge of the pit, and felt his heart stop. Iason was gone.

Eric clung tightly to Iason as they fell head first into the pit in darkness. Suddenly the pit became filled with a golden glow, and they stopped in mid air. They began to float up back to the surface. Eric opened his eyes to find Iason transformed. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue, and his face glowing softly, as his beautiful blond hair danced in mid air. Eric could not believe his eyes. He knew Iason was absolutely stunning in appearance, but had never expected what he saw now.

"An angel...is what I will see in my final moments of life...so beautiful. Dare I believe it?"

"No. It is not an angel of life Elder Eric, but your angel of _death_! Be gone you evil and pitiful shell of a man!"

Iason clenched Eric by the throat as he continued his upward momentum. As he floated to the surface over the open pit, Eric was dangling in mid air when Iason finally released him. He followed Eric's cries as he watched him fall. Iason turned his head to find Riki completely undone, as he thought Iason would be lost. Iason floated back to the edge and embraced Riki.

Odi thought he would pass out, as both he and Raimen shook their heads. Raimen was ever thankful that Iason and Riki had become so strong. Raimen turned to Jupiter and in an angry tone made a request.

"Jupiter, where do you house his remains? You will destroy them all _now_. We shall never see Eric breath life _ever_ again. He may have gone mad in his tortured life, but I will not see his face ever again. To think he still had enough life in him to attempt to take Iason with him, is appalling to say the least. That line of Clansmen, has come to its end."

"Yes Lord Mink, he is being purged as we speak, and the pit will be sealed immediately. My apologies Lord Iason, I failed you, and nearly cost you your life." Jupiter stood silently, as Iason and Riki continued in their embrace.

"Well, that goes to show you Jupiter, that you are just a wiry old bitch, who needs an oil job or something, cuz you underestimated that bastard." Riki mumbled from beneath Iason's embrace. Riki peeked out and saw Jupiter continue to fret, and then smiled. "Naw, don't sweat it, I knew Iason could fly...hell, you should see what we can do while floating..."

"Riki!" Iason began to blush uncharacteristically, as Riki started to giggle, releasing some of the tension in the air. When Raimen chimed in.

"Oh yes! I agree son! Why just the other day, Kai and I..."

"Enough! Father, I don't think this is appropriate conversation." Iason now brought to mind catching Raimen and Kai in sexual bliss a week ago, and as he looked at Jupiter, she smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad that's over, that's all I've got to say." Raimen sighed deeply, suddenly recalling Kai's appearance in their mind's eye. "I need to go to Kai and explain all that happened. Certainly having him see Eric, must have drummed up some unpleasant memories. So if you'll excuse me Iason, I will take my leave."

"Lord Raimen, you will find Lord Kai in the arboretum, he is doing well." Jupiter smiled and bowed to Raimen. Iason nodded to Odi to follow him.

"Jupiter, I have a question for you, why did you not reanimate Ian? He could have also witnessed this come to an end." Iason watched as Jupiter vanished and reappeared before Ian's remains.

"Lord Iason, I could not bring Ian back. When the blast destroyed the Ios Tower, Ian was completely destroyed. And I could not find enough of his DNA to reanimate him. So I was unable to bring young Ian back.

Iason thought about this, and then his eyes lit up.

"I know where there is a sample of his DNA! Where is the old lab? Where my father and Lord Kai reanimated Elder Jonas' old dog? Ian and I had stored samples of our DNA in case we blew up the lab in our experiments! Surely that survived?"

Jupiter hummed softly as she accessed her memory banks, and then spoke. "The old lab was destroyed, but there remains a portion at the east wing, it is sealed off from the surface, but the corridors from here do lead to it."

"We need to go and find out!" Iason turned to Riki who raised an eyebrow and smiled. Jupiter began to walk away from Iason and Riki who followed. Riki was just as excited to see Iason light up with the possibility. Though at one time he feared Ian was his rival, he knew it was never true. After all, he was told this by Eric; just more lie that came between he and Iason. He actually looked forward to it, as Ian was a cool Blondie, now that he could appreciate the Intellect Clans.

They made their way to the east wing, and found more of the same destruction and laser fire as the west wing. But they could also see where parts of the building had melted in the heat of the blast. Jupiter stopped near a door that was charred and broken. Iason and Riki entered and found many old laboratory equipment, which turned to fine dust as it was touched by them. It seemed the whole room was about to blow away, much like sand stirred in the wind. Iason tried desperately to remember where the specimens were stored, but so much time had passed, even if parts of the underground were preserved, there was just too much decay. Jupiter began to hum softly then spoke.

"I'm picking up a reading behind that wall Lord Iason, it seems there is still a power source, though faint." Jupiter pointed to what was the remains of an old processor near a far wall. I ason and Riki moved the old machine, which revealed a small safe. Iason stared at it trying to remember the access password.

"Damn this blasted memory of mine! I have the word on the tip of my tongue..." Iason began to pace back and forth, when Riki spoke up.

"Iason, relax. Try to picture yourself doing this with Ian, there must have been a secret word you two used." Riki gave him a lopsided smile, which coincidentally reminded Iason of something his father said.

_"Poor Ian, follows you like a puppy Iason, treat him nice. Someday he's going to be brilliant!"_

"Old Jonas' dog! We were working on reanimating small animals first, and joked that we should reanimate Elder Jonas' large breed-mix who looked like it was always near death, what was it's name?"

Jupiter hummed softly as she recalled her ancient former self; as she was known as the _Living_ _Text_. Old entries she saved for Iason and Riki's return. "Accessing Personal Profile File: Iason Mink...Reanimation Laboratory Trials...The dog's name was...'Smelly Kali'."

"That is it!" Iason turned around and in a few quick moves had accessed the safe. He pressed the password: _"Smelly Kali,"_ and with as slight hiss, the safe opened and there before him were two cylindrical test tubes, cryogenically sealed and perfectly preserved. Iason turned to Riki with a big smile: "Ian is still with us Riki, I have found our brother, and he will indeed breathe the living air of Amoi once more!

Riki became animated as he saw the test tubes. "Holy Shit! Iason! One more Ancient!

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my little story! Thought I'd post a second chapter, since I've been gone from while I've been designing my website. Enjoy! (-.-)' *humbly bows*


	11. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 11 Shadows of the Past

Kai sat down on the bench, his mind was racing as the images of Iason and Riki's battle with the Elders of Rhea still echoed in his mind. He was confused at first when he saw Iason standing before the group of Elders, but when he saw Riki break in, he could not imagine such a site. Riki was never one for such action, as he had raised him to become a diplomat, a _liaison_ between Amoi and the great civilizations yet to be discovered. He was more timid back then, young; prone to meekness though man enough to be a Warrior Prince. Yet the Riki he saw before him was as valiant as he had hoped, powerful, fearless, and one with the hunger to save his object of affection....Iason.

But what of Eric? How could this shadow from the past exist in the present, had not 10,000 years passed? His head began to ache, as this was truly his first visit to the minds eye, something only mentioned when he was a young Warrior Prince himself. Yet there were Iason and Riki moving within space and time, to bridge a gap only written in folk lore, when the world was young, and mystical powers ruled the heavens. Kai was caught up in thoughts of his childhood when Raimen came upon him, and roused him from his thoughts.

"Kai! Oh Kai, are you alright? I came as soon as I could after Iason and Riki disposed of Eric, and ..."

"What?! Raimen, what did you just say? Iason and Riki disposed of Eric, but I'm confused, how was Eric _even_ alive? I was taking a stroll in the arboretum, and suddenly I was in a pitch black room with all sorts of visions of Iason and Riki battling the Elders. When did this happen? Where? I'm so confused."

"Kai sit down my love, I have much to tell you, and I need to make sure you are not confused, though I feel that ship has sailed. But the important thing Kai, is that what you witnessed were echoes of a battle fought and won by our sons. As far as the images and the dark room of young Eric- all that was real too. Iason and Riki have this connection you see, this _bond_, that keeps them in sync with their thoughts. I know they can actually speak to each other without being present, and they have developed exceptional mental abilities that quite frankly, put us to shame."

Raimen continued to explain to Kai what had happened between Iason and Riki in their present lives, and as Kai learned about Riki, he was amazed with his abilities. Kai kept silent as the ever animated Raimen joked that their goose would be cooked if Iason and Riki ever challenged them, as powerful as they were.

"So the Elders poisoned Iason using Agatha? I'm surprised Iason was able to survive such an attack, perhaps his direct reanimation without filters gave him the stamina to fight. But Riki also became incredibly strong Raimen, I've never seen anything like his power. In my mind I am always thinking about the hell I endured, yet he didn't flinch in bringing me out of it. He is amazing."

Kai smiled as Raimen nodded in agreement. The two sat alone and took in the beautiful sunshine and the breeze that kicked up. The leaves and petals were swirling off the ground as the scent of jasmine filled the air. Kai stretched his arms and legs, and then casually wrapped his arms around Raimen.

"I want to go out and look at the city Raimen, I've been cooped up for nearly a week and I want to see what Amoi is like now. I have all my faculties and I'm able to walk and skip about. The world we awoke to is far removed from the world we knew. I fear we will be lonely Ancients, with all our Clansmen long dead and but dust in the grave or remnants in jars. Thank the gods and Lady Jupiter that she spared us such indignity, though I don't care to see myself preserved like some insect either."

Raimen reached out and placed a hand on Kai's thigh, caressing it gently. "Kai, I have the feeling there is more to our reanimation than our just coming back for Iason and Riki's sake. Jupiter said she has spent the last 10,000 years preparing for a _Renaissance_ of renewal, and that she was going to bring all her children back beginning with our two families.

If you recall, it was Iason's experiments that made all this possible, Jupiter needed Iason to complete her programming, because up until this time, she was not able to reanimate an Ancient. Iason and Riki were the first, and even then she was not complete. She did not want to tamper with their bodies, but suppressed their memories until just recently. It seems true love won yet again in the ripples of time as Iason and Riki found each other and their minds are now forever joined. With Iason's help, you and I were able to return, and now the hope for all of our people is a _real_ possibility."

Kai rubbed his head, as all this information and the trip to Iason and Riki's mind's eye was too much for him to process. But to see that his Riki was truly a Warrior, gave him hope for the future, whatever that future may be. He did not envy the trauma a fallen Intellect or Warrior would have coming back from death; in most cases a violent one. And what of the descendants? Would a modern society welcome back the Ancients several centuries removed? Would Amoi welcome them? The two Ancients continued their conversation, when they spotted a familiar face approaching them. Kai jumped up in disbelief, and began to walk towards the Blondie that was actually going into the Ios tower, and was walking past them.

"Raoul? Lord Am! By the gods! It is you!" Kai approached Raoul who was completely caught off guard when Kai embraced him as one would a long lost friend. Raoul didn't know how to react, for he knew Lord Kai Oskuro was a Royal, and had yet to meet him in person.

"I beg your pardon Lord Oskuro, but you have me at a disadvantage, as we've never met before today. I've spoken with your son, Lord Iason, whose told me much about you my Lord, as well as you Lord Mink."

Kai did not know how to react to Raoul's comment. For Raoul in _his_ mind, was an old friend he held dear to his heart. Kai's face turned to one of disbelief and confusion, which made Raimen react for he recognized Raoul as one of Iason's personal bodyguards, an _Intellect Sentinel_ from long ago.

"Lord Am, you have _no_ recollection of either of us?" Raimen gestured towards Kai, who continued to look at Raoul's face hoping to find a glimmer of recognition, but none came.

"I'm afraid not Lord Mink, I learned of you through the archives, and I'm honored to meet you both." Raoul was feeling uneasy as Kai continued to stare at him.

"Lord Am, you were Lord Iason's -his son's- personal bodyguard; his Sentinel and aid." Kai pointed to Raimen who now looked at Raoul with concern. "I was proud of your loyalty to the Intellect Clans, but always felt you had the heart of a Warrior, and you were a _dear_ friend. I'm confused and at a loss at your inability to remember."

"Kai, I believe Lady Jupiter explained that to us, in that her _Blondie's_ were created without memories _or_ the characteristics of their prior lives." Raimen smiled at Raul, who now grew concerned with the last comment Raimen made.

"Lord Mink, what exactly do you _mean_ that Jupiter brought us back? I was birthed, as all Blondie's are, I did not know we were _resurrected_ from what was Amoi of old." Raoul's mind felt as if it did a back flip into the surreal. Raoul being the kind that does not like surprises now looked deep into Lord Kai's eyes, feeling rather naked before the two Royal's with nothing to offer their sad expressions. However as Head of Security, in league with Lord Hector Stone of the Firm, this type if information was not something you held back from him.

"My Lords, I apologize. I am as surprised by your reactions, as I am about what you just said. I'm head of all Security on Amoi, and only until recently, did I learn about the _Firm_,..er, that is, the _Warrior Clansmen_ who served Jupiter from the shadows. I was present when Lord Mink, and Prince Oskuro were involved with the Elders of Rhea, and Iason's abduction. I learned of the Vault of Specimens, and now that I hear this, am I to believe _I,_ and all the Elite may be from your era? Is this so?"

Raimen looked worried as perhaps they're accidental meeting with Raoul, may have opened a can of worms, Jupiter was not prepared to _reveal_. Kai and Raimen were just discussing how they, -as Royals- were to live without their past friends, citizens and lovers. Then here was Raoul, one of Kai's favorites, staring at him with a blank gaze, yet he could remember the very last words they spoke, as if it were yesterday.

"I must apologize Lord Am, we are still newly awaken, and to us it was not so long ago, that we knew you, -and I wager many of Amoi's citizens- as _friends_. We will no doubt feel awkward towards many who don't remember us. It's sad really, since we do go _way_ back...."

Raimen and Kai both gave each other knowing glances, as Raoul caught their meaning, and felt a chill run down his spine. He being so dominating over Iason until recently, now felt he may have been someone of _intimate_ importance to both the Royals. Raoul felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks and averted his eyes away from their desperate yet sad expressions.

"I would very much enjoy sharing a drink with you my Lords, and talk about this most interesting subject, however, I was summoned by Jupiter, and I should not keep her waiting. Perhaps we'll have an opportunity continue this conversation at a later date?" Raoul bowed and excused himself. He turned to walk away when Kai called out to him. Raoul froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Raoul- Lord Am, I want you to know something about your _father_. Your Father Lord Rene Am was my trusted Sentinel at Arms, and he served me for nearly 300 years in the 500 Years of Sorrow. And well, I thought you should know that if you would like to search him out. I'm certain his life was recorded in the archives...Raoul.

Raoul bowed once more and then walked away. His mind was racing as he thoughts of what just transpired played in his head. If he didn't have to report to Jupiter, he would have stayed to continue the discussion, as the new information was intriguing in every sense of the word. And also horrifying...was _he_ an Ancient also? Were _all_ the Elite, every Blondie on Amoi, just re-birthed citizens of Ancient Amoi? Why were all their memories taken? And most importantly, was there a way to retrieve them?

He continued down the corridor that lead to elevators, and as he waited for one to open, a more shocking thought came across his mind...he had a _father_. Not only that, a family! As the doors opened, he nearly collided with Iason and Riki who also were in their own little world. And by the look in their eyes, were likely to run off to some secluded spot to be intimate. Iason was covered in blood, which was shocking to Raoul, and yet Iason was not injured.

"Iason! I mean, Lord Mink, are you injured? You are covered with blood and yet you look elated."

Iason and Riki composed themselves, and Riki now looked at Iason's cape and body suit. "Damn Iason, your outfit is really fucked up! Hope the stains come out." Riki grinned, as he pretended to dust off Iason's cape. Iason gave him a pointed look, but ignored Riki's hands that kept halfheartedly trying to clean off his clothes.

"Yes, Raoul, we had an incident below, and I'll brief you on it after I clean up and change. Riki and I are returning to the penthouse, and will return...early this evening." Iason smiled as Riki continued to rub all the _wrong_ places, and Iason could not help but laugh at his antics. Raoul found this endearing, as he rarely saw Iason's playful side, and he even smiled at Riki's veiled attempts to look serious.

"Yes, of course, I was just heading up to see Jupiter; I was summoned and I'm running late. However, I had a curious conversation with your fathers. It seems your father recognized me as your former _bodyguard_, and he claims he knew my father? Do you know of what he speaks?"

Iason and Riki became serious for a moment. Then Iason lowered his voice. "Raoul, there is much to learn about the past, and even Riki and I are beginning to remember more and more with each passing day. However as to people we knew from that era, much of all that is still locked away. It seems we remember more with the interactions we have with people everyday. All of Jupiter's Blondie's had their past erased I believe, or was filtered out over the past 10 thousand years of her perfecting the birthing process. I will be joining you at the briefing scheduled later on tonight with Jupiter and the Firm, so yes, we will have much to learn together."

Iason backed away, and gave him a knowing nod. There was good reason to keep this hushed for now, since this news would be confusing to many, certainly Raoul was confused, but now couldn't wait for this briefing. He hoped to bring this up to Jupiter, but since Iason mentioned it, he was confident it would be addressed in due time. Though he also wanted to know how Iason got so much _blood_ on his clothing.

"Very well, Lord Mink, Prince Oskuro, I will await your return. Now if you will both excuse me, I'm late." Raoul bowed and headed into the elevator. As the doors closed, he went back to the thought of him having a father; what was he like? If he was a Sentinel that guarded Iason, then he was a man of _importance_. It was no surprise to him now that this information was revealed, as it may explain how he was placed on the Intelligence track at the Academy. This was probably to become what he figured would be his older self, what he once _was_. So if he had a past, does that mean...he had a life he was totally unaware of that may include a wife? Or a lover, or..."

As the elevator doors opened, he headed straight away towards Jupiter's inner chambers, and prepared to go in. He was now accustomed to reporting to her, as his role in Iason's rescue won him many regards from Jupiter. She went as far as to granting him status with the Firm's _secret_ society, that was always guarding Amoi as descendants of the Warrior Clans; Riki's Clan. This caused him to pause and reflect on the young man, "_Young man? He's the bloody heir to Lord Kai, a Prince no less!_"

Raoul's thoughts wrapped around that reality so tight, it made him ill to think he was once prepared to sacrifice the little mongrel for Iason's sake in a jealous rage. So many things came to mind of a past he was now ashamed to recall, when it came to Riki's loyalty to Iason. "_Fate_" Raoul whispered, as he walked in to Jupiter's Chambers with that word in his mind when Jupiter appeared and greeted him.

"Lord Am, I am pleased to see you, how do you fare today?" Jupiter altered her image to that of Lady Erin's and she smiled dearly, which caused Raoul to stammer in his surprise, for Jupiter never inquired after _him_ before.

"I-I'm am doing well, Lady Jupiter, as well as can be expected." Raoul bowed respectfully. "I ran into Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro, and was alarmed at Lord Mink's bloodied clothing. He mentioned an incident occurred here below, however, I was not _notified_ of any such emergency, perhaps you can brief me on this?" Raoul looked concerned as Jupiter walked towards him and touched his hair. Raoul had made this observation before, noticing Jupiter's behavior had changed since Iason and Riki were rescued. She being concerned, emotional, and even _life-like._

"There was no cause for alarm, as Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro were never in any _real_ danger. This was a _private_ affair I'm not prepared to share at this time." Jupiter then moved forward, "The reason I summoned you, is for a security matter. As you are aware, Lord Ghan is going to host a gala event on a planetary scale. I've taken his would-be _private_ affair and used it to re-introduce the Royal Family. The Queens will not be present, as they are being reanimated as we speak and won't be ready for their debut for several weeks yet. So this is a two part Gala. I have reviewed your reports with regards to suspicious message traffic the last few days, and I want to hear your thoughts on this matter."

Raoul gathered his thoughts and began. "Yes, in recent days there has been intergalactic chatter from the outskirts of Rhea, with regards the Vault of Specimens. I was concerned when the chatter mentioned Lady Erin and Lady Yuri by _name_.

~*~*~*

The pounding of their heart nearly matched their excitement, as Iason rocked against Riki's thrusts. They could not wait to reach the penthouse, as clothes were stripped off in a frenzy to Toma's surprise and shock, as the blood stained cape and bodysuit lay on the floor leading to the bath hall like breadcrumbs towards the sounds of gasps and moans and the playful splash of warm sudsy water. Toma peeked in to see Riki pressing against Iason's back, as he continued to thrust with passion and sweet words whispered between lovers. Toma could not hear what he spoke, yet by Iason's gentle moans, he could only _imagine_ what was said.

Toma decided to leave them to their own bliss, he was actually going to let them know dinner was ready, but felt they would come out when ready. Toma wondered about their appearance, as it appeared they must have encountered something difficult, for Iason to return in such a state. Riki's clothing was also soiled, but not to the extent of Iason's. He did hope they had mastered their _technique_, since the power of their passion tends to blow the circuits in the penthouse. Toma's thoughts went back to the sounds of the bath hall. He envied their love that began many centuries ago, and could only imagine what their reunion must have been like.

Though he did not see any of the action that occurred in rescue of Iason, and the destruction of the Elders of Rhea, he and the household did sustain many injuries which were miraculously healed by Riki in the hot springs on Aristia. His life has been filled with nothing but adventure, heartache, and yes, _much_ excitement. Toma also had gained a lover in Ayuda. The tall handsome bodyguard who was at Iason's side throughout the whole ordeal, who never wavered in his duties. How a man such as he, could love a Eunuch like him, was in itself a surprise. While they all recuperated on Iason's estate on Aristia, they had many private moments, where love and time came to a halt in the many times, the handsome bodyguard took his body.

Toma's heart skipped a beat just thinking of the dangers they all survived. With each passing day since then, more thoughts went to the feelings he felt, when Ayuda disappeared with Iason off the Ios; not knowing if he were dead or alive. But Ayuda was never far from his thoughts while he waited patiently at the Estate. He threw himself into becoming a member of the household under Jathan, and waited along with the staff, watching Riki transform into a god-like man, beautiful and yet so _different_ than before. Riki was always a handful, high-strung, and he never knew from which direction his next antics would come from. But he knew Iason loved him. When he saw Riki's features change, and his face glow, he knew he was in the presence of something wonderful.

Toma was startled from his daydream as the front door opened and who else but the object of his affection walked in. Ayuda was dressed in black leather as his _status_ of Sentinel Guard for Iason and Riki was acknowledged upon their return to Amoi. Toma actually loved the look, as it showed off is perfectly chiseled features in all the right places. Much like Riki's attire, this was a combination of leather and silk. Leather trousers, cut low, with an ivory turtleneck shirt that hugged his body and a black leather coat gathered at the waist. Yes Ayuda looked good enough to eat, and Toma grinned, as his eyes sparkled with pride.

"Hi Ayuda, I wasn't expecting you tonight, is everything alright?" Toma reached up and gently kissed Ayuda. They were oblivious to anything or anyone around them, as Ayuda took him into his arms and drank from his lips. Toma was always eager to see his gentle smile, a vast contrast from his usual stoic reaction to his surroundings. Ayuda took his job seriously when it came to Iason, and more so in the recent events that led him back to the presence of his father and the Firm of the _Sword and Shield_.

"I've come to escort Lord Mink to the Ios Tower tonight, is he ready?" Ayuda once more nudged his chin against Toma's forehead, placing gentle kisses in his hair.

"No actually, they are still quite occupied in the bath hall, I doubt they will come out for a while. In fact I've set up a small dinner table in the Master bedroom for them, seeing how preoccupied they were with each other" Toma raised his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled on Ayuda's hands, leading him from the foyer to the back corridor, away from the living quarters to a private terrace Ayuda had never been to before.

"How do you like this room? We discovered it after returning from Aristia. Apparently one of Lord Chi's numerous peep holes was found behind the wall over there." Toma pointed towards a wall covered with portrait of ancient pillars. "Iason said I could make it a private terrace of my own, so I've started a small garden. Can you smell the fragrant flowers? There's a small fountain also." Toma pulled Ayuda out to the balcony where the twilight made the many flowers appear rich in color.

"Yes, it is very nice, I'm delighted you have made a real home for yourself. You are an exceptional Attendant Toma, and I am fortunate to have met you, on that sad day. You had tears in your eyes, and a bit of dirt on your face if I recall."

"It seems like that was so long ago, with all that has happened and the turn of events. Aristia was so beautiful with all it's gardens, I even had Jathan send me some of Iason's favorite blossoms."

"Well, I promise I'll take you there someday, as I know Iason and Riki have made it their second home you know. But enough about all that, I fear I don't have much time with you tonight, this briefing is with Jupiter, my father and Raoul, so I'm not sure yet what is going on. I may be gone most of the evening."

"Yes, I know, but I'll wait up f-"

Toma did not get a chance to finish his thought, as Ayuda took his mouth forcefully wrapping his arms around Toma's waist, barely giving the young man the opportunity to breathe. Ayuda lifted him off the floor and gently sat in one of the overstuffed chairs with Toma in his arms. He pulled Toma's shirt at the collar and began to kiss his neck. Toma moaned gently as Ayuda slipped his hands under his shirt and caressed his abdomen slowly heading down to his trousers.

"No! Oh..Ayuda, we don't have time, Iason and Riki should be out soon, and well, we said we'd be careful- you _know_...."

Ayuda continued to nibble Toma's neck slowly unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it back to reveal his pert nipples. Toma felt as if he was losing the fight as he could feel Ayuda's cock swell beneath him and this made his resolve melt away.

"Oh my love, how long has it been? I can't wait any longer. Besides, if you recall, Iason and Riki don't know the meaning of a _quick_ encounter, if you get my meaning." Ayuda grinned, "But, I will be careful, I just want to see your face as I caress _it_..." Ayuda's almost painful expression made Toma blush as he continued to tug at his trouser flap. Toma had been restored, as many attendant's had in recent months. Heiku had given him strict instructions about his restoration. And knowing Ayuda would be quite eager, he pointed out that it would be some time, like Katze and Daryl, before there would be any _reaction_.

Ayuda stopped, afraid Toma would object, but when Toma reached out and took his hand and placed it on his crotch, Ayuda's eyes lit up. He gently undid the straps to reveal Toma's newly restored flesh. Feeling a bit embarrassed that his lover was staring at his cock, Toma closed his eyes.

"Oh Toma, don't be shy, you are absolutely beautiful!" Ayuda breathed hard, "That Heiku must be a _cock expert_ by now, seeing how well he's mastered this procedure. But I'm afraid my cock is most eager to be introduced to yours, if you can't tell." Ayuda smiled as Toma squirmed a bit now that he could definitely feel Ayuda's hard cock beneath his ass.

This made Toma's heart beat like a drum and before he knew it, Ayuda had him nearly undresses and straddled on his lap. His mind was a blur and in his newly aroused state had also unwrapped the quite eager cock of his eager lover. Ayuda was raining kisses all over his face as he gently grind his hips against Toma's newly restored member.

"Oh!" Toma's eyes opened wide as did Ayuda's, as both men looked down and saw Toma's cock twitch slowly and then began to fill. Ayuda, continued to grind against Toma's cock and before they knew it, Toma's cock was erect and pulsing. Both men smiled in their excitement as they kissed eagerly. Ayuda caressed his body and slowly moved his hands down to his ass and pulled Toma towards his body.

"Mmm, I want to enjoy this ever so slowly my love. You look absolutely radiant, and aroused." Ayuda took his hands and then worked his way to Toma's cock which felt warm and inviting. Toma was speechless, as he was bewildered, having never dreamed of ever having such wonderful feelings surge through his body. His every muscle was poised for what came next, as Ayuda has taken him many times, and he _wanted_ it. But never the way he wanted him _now_. This was a whole new experience, and he didn't know what to do. He's always taken care of Ayuda's arousal, -loved it in fact- but he was now in uncharted waters.

"I'll tell you what sweetheart, I'll be gentle, and we'll let your body do what it wants to naturally. But I will take you now, since there is no way to undo our present state, do you have any oil?" Ayuda continued to nibble on Toma's neck as the young man now bent sideways to retrieve his trousers where he carried a small bottle of sex oil. Ayuda often came without notice and he wanted to always be _prepared_ for such moments when they could steal away as they did now. As he stretched his body, he was completely open and Ayuda could not help himself, and lowered his head and softly licked the object of his desire. Toma was surprised how sensitive is cock was, and moaned his delight.

"Ah..mmm, I'm now jealous of each time I enjoyed your cock my tall lover, seeing how wonderful it feels to be kissed so." Toma was now being held by Ayuda's outstretched arms, as he continued to slowly take in Toma's cock into his mouth and couldn't help but moan out loud.

"Oh love, you taste so sweet, I don't know if I can contain myself. I _must_ have you, for I want to see you erupt in ecstasy!" With that, Ayuda pulled Toma back up and placing his hands on his hips, slowly raised him as Toma softly caressed Ayuda's cock with some sex oil. He then looked into Ayuda's eyes as he was lowered onto his hard cock. Never averting their eyes the two lovers exploded in a scene of unbridled lovemaking, as both enjoyed the moment with renewed lust.

"Holy Shit! Toma, you feel incredibly tight, could it be you feel _more_ than before?" Ayuda gasped, as Toma's masculinity had slowly been returning in recent weeks, and the young man was now moving his body in ways Ayuda had never seen or _felt_ before.

"I- I don't know! I feel like my body is on fire, and I want to do all sorts of _things!_ My mind is screaming so loud, I'm afraid I'm can't contain myself!" Toma began to cry out as the two lovers could not seem to keep silent. Ayuda decided to take his mouth as both men smiled as they kissed. "Oh! Ayuda, fuck me harder! I don't know what I'm saying! But just don't stop!"

Toma's fevered words were too much for the young bodyguard, so Ayuda stood up with Toma's legs still wrapped around his waist, and in two short steps were in Toma's room. He didn't care if anyone had seen them in the corridor, but kicked the door shut and then pulled Toma off his cock and placed him roughly on the bed and tore off his own clothing. Toma squirmed on the bed caressing his body all over and then began to stroke his own cock meaningfully. Ayuda caught this and a smile slowly grew on his face.

"Oh love, you look like you want to _fuck_ me or what? Do you think you are ready for this? Because I am game for whatever you desire!" Ayuda slowly crawled on the bed and lay on top of Toma. They rolled on the bed grinding their bodies once more, and then Ayuda felt a change of personality come over Toma, as the younger man's hands were slowly making their way to Ayuda's perfectly round ass, sliding his fingers dangerously close to his entrance.

"I..don't know..I want to do _things._ My body wants to love your body Ayuda, is this what you feel all the time?" Toma slowly crawled onto Ayuda's back and began to grind his cock against Ayuda's lean, albeit, muscular body.

Ayuda laughed softly, "I believe you and I are at a new beginning my love, for I feel we have much to learn about each other. As I said, let's do what your body feels like doing. I'm just as eager to feel you press inside me, my love."

Toma closed his eyes at the sound of such sweet words coming from Ayuda, and continued to grind against his ass. Ayuda turned around slowly, and sat up, reaching over to the bedside table and taking out a small tube of oil, began to prepare Toma for his first time. Toma watched with wide eyes, as he's done this countless of times to Ayuda's cock, so to see the handsome guard take such gentle strokes with his cock felt as if time was standing still; a moment just for the two of them. He relished every gently caress, as Ayuda reached across and kissed his lips.

Once ready, Ayuda turned around and began to lay on his stomach, listening to Toma's breathing as he began to labor a bit in anticipation of what came next. Toma once again lay on top of Ayuda and pressed his legs between Ayuda's and gently spread his ass cheeks apart admiring the tiny spiral that was seen with _new_ eyes. As he now did the unbelievable, Toma saw himself pressing the tip of his cock past his entrance. This made Ayuda catch his breath, since it had been quite some time since he's felt another man enter his private sanctum. Though he and Toma had played around with toys, this was _different_. This was intimate and very personal.

It seemed Toma was holding his breath, and when he let out a deep moan, Ayuda whispered. "Slowly, love, take your time, _enjoy_ this, as much as ....ah..hmmm..as much as I am. Feel me inside, as I am definitely _feeling_ you..." Ayuda thought that Heiku must love a big cock himself, considering the well endowed lover he restored, and was now making his painfully albeit erotic debut in his ass.

But he could not help but enjoy Toma's sounds, as the younger man worked his way slowly until at long last, he was in completely. He caressed Ayuda, wrapping his arms around the bodyguard's wide muscular back. He began to slowly thrust, and within a few moments, was moaning once again, as he became more aggressive. This delighted Ayuda to no end, feeling their love was now complete in ways they only had _dreamed_ of not 6 months earlier. For some time they felt their love,-though blissful and exciting- was felt at times incomplete by Toma's inadequacy. But the young man taking is body rather hard at the moment, was learning fast.

"Ayuda, I'm not hurting you am I?" I've never done this, so I don't know, I'm just going by the way you always loved me...so I hope this is OK?"

Ayuda laughed as this made his ass tighten up and Toma cried out "AH! That felt good!" Toma began to thrust harder, and before he knew it he was taking Ayuda in earnest, as both lovers were caught up in the excitement of taking and being taken. Ayuda began to buck back eagerly as he pushed his way to the edge of the bed and then raised his ass in the air for deeper penetration.

"Whoa!" Toma was surprised by the movement, and as he was forced to stand, he took hold of Ayuda's hips and began to grunt loudly, as he felt his essence begin to rise. "Ayuda, I feel something happening, and I don't know what to do, I think...I think I'm going to come!"

Ayuda continued to buck back as Toma's thrust were causing his pelvis to smack loudly against Ayuda's ass. This in turn made the excited Toma erupt, and stiffen up as he released his body to the pulsing of his cock within Ayuda. As Ayuda relished that first moans of completion, he waited for a few moments as the dazed Toma came back to reality, and was near collapse. Ayuda took him in his arms and now lay him down gently on the bed. Without a word, he quickly poured some oil onto his cock, then raised one of Toma's legs and slowly penetrated his lover. Toma who was still breathing hard, gave his body over to Ayuda completely.

He felt Ayuda press against his newly restored prostate and he thought his mind was about to explode, as Ayuda began to thrust his huge cock against it. "Holy Jupiter! What are you doing?! Don't stop! That's it, right there! Ah! Oh love, that feels incredible! Why did I not feel this before? I feel as if my body is not my own, and I want you to never stop!"

"Yes, my love, this is what it's like to be loved completely, wholehearted and with all your might. Though, I fear I'll break you this first time, so we'll save that for the next time. I just want to enjoy your beautiful face, and let the sounds of your sensual moans wash through me, as I take you..."

Ayuda would not last, as the excitement of the encounter was far more than he had ever expected. He thought he was only going to enjoy caressing his lover's cock, as they had for several weeks since the procedure. Ayuda's heart was near bursting as he watched Toma's every expression as each thrust excited the younger man, who began to cry out once again. A double treat he thought, as Toma arched his back whenever his sweet spot was touched. This made Ayuda tremble with delight as he felt his body tingle with excitement.

"Toma, I fear you and I will never see our lovemaking as we once did. I was satisfied and prepared to love you as you were, but this, -asking to be restored as a gift- was the most wonderful and considerate thing you could have given me." Ayuda nearly choked on his own words, as his body could hold back no longer, and gave in to the delightful warmth that was Toma's inner sanctum and ejaculated.

Toma had also found release for a second time, and his cock now twitched as his body slowly relaxed, and remnant spasms made him gasp softly beneath Ayuda's body. They remained together for a few more moments, before Toma rose to clean up, knowing Iason and Riki would be making their way out of the Master bedroom at any moment. Ayuda reached out and pulled on his trousers as he stood next to the bed.

"Toma, I knew..." Ayuda stopped and looking up at Toma spoke again, "I knew the first time I saw you, that you were _special_. That you were a man I could give my heart to. What I mean is.."

Toma now looked surprised as Ayuda spoke from his heart. "The _first_ time? Me? I've never really been special to anyone, least of all to one such as yourself Ayuda." Toma's words were sad, as he recalled his thoughts that first time he saw the tall handsome bodyguard after being rejected by Odi.

"What I mean, is, you are someone I felt my heart move for. Its hard to explain, but before you came into my life, my heart was not one to be easily won, yet you did it with just one _glance_." Ayuda's voice was now only a whisper as he pulled Toma down to the bed. "My heart was beating in my ears, and I thought I was frozen in time for a moment."

"Echoes." Toma whispered back, "I've heard Riki -the new side of him- say that we are all echoes of lives loved and lives lost. That within each of us, we have the ability to find the one person whom we resonate with, as an echo goes out and returns back to us. He often says things like that. He's amazing in fact, I still get confused with his two combined personalities, but the ancient part of him, says the most beautiful things sometimes. I was taken by surprise, I guess."

"Yes, I can understand that. I love what I feel for you, and I don't want to lose it ever." Ayuda kissed his lips once more, "I want us to be like this, like _they_ are, so in love it transcends life and death; time and even resurrection. I hope you will always feel this way too."

Toma's eyes became filled with tears. Of course he felt that way, hell he was a _modified_ man, loveless, and unloved. But Ayuda took one glance his way and changed his universe. "When you disappeared with Iason off the Ios, I felt I had died, and wished it, if you were never to return to me. If you had indeed died, I don't think I would have been long for this world Ayuda. So strong was your pull in my small sad little world. So yes, I do want to have what they have, with _you_."

The two lovers kissed for a few brief moments, before Toma left to tend to Iason and Riki, who had not surfaced yet. Ayuda cleaned up and made his way to Iason's office to wait for instructions.

*~*~*

A small moan came out of Riki's mouth as Iason pulled the nipple ring on his chest. Iason raked his hands over Riki's body as he gently kissed his way to his mouth.

"You say something?" Iason whispered as Riki ran his hands through Iason's beautiful mane, and inhaled his scent.

"Hmm, your hair is driving my nuts Iason, but what you heard was not _me_, though I do love what you're doing, so please don't stop." Riki spread his legs as Iason lay on top of him holding himself up on his elbows. "What you heard my love, is what _I _just heard. There is _fucking_ going on and it's not just you and I. Our young bodyguard is here, but he is um, just as _busy_ as we are." Riki grinned as Iason caught his meaning.

"Well, we'll just have to stay so occupied ourselves no? We've just had a wonderful bath, and Toma's well prepared if not perfectly anticipated private meal. Do you think we are that transparent?" Iason laughed softly as he began to kiss Riki's neck once more.

"Yeah, that Toma is something else. I feel good about the two of them, now that they can fuck like real lovers...that was cool of you do that Iason. In fact its fucking awesome that all men can be whole again!" Riki began to squirm at Iason's increased breathing, as he could feel Iason's cock press against his abdomen.

"I think there is too much _talking_ my love, and I for one want to enjoy you a bit more..."

Thanx for reading my update! See ya next time! (-.-)' *bows humbly*


	12. Jupiter's Secrets

Echoes in Time Chapter 12: Jupiter's Secrets

Kisses _raining_...

Breath _mingling_...

"Only your breathing resounds in my heart...Riki."

Riki wrapped is arms around Iason's waist, as the tall Blondie held Riki in his warm embrace kissing him with such hunger, it betrayed the lover's urgency. Iason pulled Riki tight against his body

"...I can't breath..."

"Then _don't_."

Iason picked Riki up and gently lay him on the bed. Iason continued his assault upon Riki's lips, until he felt drunk with desire, his hair fell over Riki like a golden veil. Blazing a trail of kisses and gentle bites that led down to Riki's neck, Iason caressed his body with sensual strokes before wrapping his arms around his slim waist leading to his destination which beckoned him, as it pulsed in excitement between them.

Hands _reaching_...

It was as not necessary to speak as one moved against the other. Simple give and take, laws of nature always had a rhyme and or a reason for each act of existence, and when one being found refuge in another's soul, there was no need for words. Only the quiet sounds of lovemaking could be heard coming from the mouths of Iason and Riki.

Their hands traveled the surface of their skin, warm and moist, as their bodies were drenched within and all about, having enjoyed their long sensual and sex-filled bath. Their wonderfully scented bodies made for a perfect aphrodisiac, not that they _needed_ one. Iason raised his head and looked up at Riki and as their eyes met, a small whisper escaped his mouth....

"Iason.."

Riki's half closed eyes conveyed the love if not the lust he felt at that very moment and as Iason's head began to rise and fall, Riki threw his head back and gasp with delight. An eternity of desire would never quench the love they felt.

Time froze and only Iason and Riki existed...such was the intensity of their union.

Riki moaned as Iason took his cock deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip then sucked gently. Iason wrapped his arms a bit tighter, when he tasted the premature drops of Riki's sex. Riki's hands gently played with Iason's hair then came to rest on Iason's head.

"Ooh Iason...mm, that feels...so _fucking_ good..."

Iason continued until he felt Riki's body tense up with his pending climax, and in the next moment Iason rose up and lay next to him turning him onto his side, as he pressed his chest against his back. Riki instantly reached behind and pulled Iason's head forward and took his mouth, eagerly tasting his sex upon Iason's lips.

"Riki, I desire you without end.."

Limbs _entwining_...

Iason's voice echoed in Riki's mind, as Iason ran his left hand down Riki's hip and then reached under his left leg and raised it slowly. He positioned his cock at his entrance, teasing him ever so lightly while he whispered more words of love in his ear.

"I would walk a thousand miles, just to hear you calling there my name. You truly have awaken the flames in my heart, my tempest."

Warmth _piercing_...

Iason slowly pressed his cock past his entrance making Riki gasp, as the well endowed Blondie always took a bit of getting use to no matter how many times Iason would take him, and had several times already. He loved the passion that came with each inch he pressed forward and as Riki let his head lay back against Iason's shoulder, Iason continued his sweet talk.

"Kiss me softly Riki, kiss me slowly, for my mind is a field of flowers and you lay there so sweetly as the sun kisses your bare skin." Iason bit his neck softly as he pressed his body against Riki's until at last, he penetrated completely.

"I get lost in your gaze, like only lovers do..." Iason kissed Riki eagerly and swirled his tongue around his before drinking deep from his lips then broke away and whispered...

"Hold me closely, love me, for the night carries the sweet scent of your sex, and I get lost in your embrace...as only lovers do..." Iason's sensual words, made Riki tremble with desire, and he moaned softly when Iason ever so gently continued to kiss his neck and began to slowly thrust against Riki.

"You have a way of making my heart melt my handsome Lord, such sweet honey to my lips. _Sing_ for me Iason.."

Riki sighed as he recalled their love song from so long ago, and how Iason's serenade made the trip from Aristia to Amoi a very long journey as their lovemaking caused all sorts of equipment to malfunction and break down, if not completely melt.

But Iason's sweet words did pass the test of time. Reminding him that love has no_ limits_, no _boundaries_, love cannot be _contained_ nor _held_ _back_.

Bodies _melting_...

Riki arched his back allowing Iason to press his cock deep. The dark haired Prince felt his body entwine with Iason's as the tall Blondie reached out and pulled him back against his body feeling Riki's taut muscles constrict and relax with every thrust.

Riki whispered, "Yesss...that I am Iason. A Tempest _true_, spoken with all my heart....and soul."

Riki took hold of his leg and opened himself to Iason, who was now completely in control, that is, for a few moments he was. Riki pressed his back against Iason and also began to thrust slowly, making Riki feel emptied out only to be filled once more. This only heightened his excitement as Iason reached with his right hand and began to tweak his nipples, and toy with the gold nipple ring Iason loved so much.

In fact Riki was adorned with all his body jewelry of gold and sapphire, that became a ritual of sorts as they dried off from their bath. Iason loved to place one piece at a time, which explained their long intimate baths.

First was his necklace with the symbols of the Flame and the Tempest which depicted both himself and Riki. Iason would kiss his neck softly, then nibbled on his ears which were adorned with gold and sapphire stones clasps.

The gold and sapphire nipple ring was the one item Iason could not pull away from, for it was his favorite, and that is where time would come to a grinding halt, and grinding of a _different_ type always led to the two lovers rarely getting to the rest of his ensemble, as Iason's lips personally adorned the rest of Riki's body.

As the two lovers continued their exploration, Riki reached to place his hand on Iason's which now stroked is cock. Iason gently touched the gold chain that adorned his waist which hung on his hips, yes, Iason treasured Riki so.

Time had become of shadow of what was, and Iason and Riki felt the universe dance in celebration of their love which began on Amoi of old. They felt a passion like no other, and as the heat rose between them, they began to transform.

As Iason began to grunt, the intensity was making Riki cry out, which made the lights flicker on and off. He smiled as he noticed this but could not help himself, as Iason's own body began to tremble with their pending climax.

And as each encounter was never the same, they had to plan these things in advance and project their energy to some valley or mountain range, if they didn't want to bring the cities to ruin with their unbridled power.

Iason always wore the tiny bells in his hair as Riki wore the earring given to him by Elder Petros to remind each other that their excitement whether positive or negative, needed to be _mastered._ If not, they had to divert such power away from harming anyone around them.

The room lit up softly as the glow of their lovemaking and the excitement of their passion brought on their transformation and their hair began to float serenely. I ason's eyes became a darker shade of blue and Riki's as black as night.

Iason's low grunts became louder and his breath labored as he held Riki tightly with his right hand, while his left deftly stroked Riki's cock which pulsed and erupted with his sex striking the two lovers who were lost in their blissful voyage.

Iason thrust once or twice before he also ejaculated into Riki's inner sanctum. Their energy was once again safely sent to the old mines and they collapsed in exhaustion. Iason held Riki in his arms, he could feel his heartbeat against his chest, as Riki could feel Iason's on his back. In their thoughts they whispered.

"Iason?"

"Hm?"

"Will we ever recall all our memories?"

"I don't know love, we seem to have gaps I know, but we seem to remember more each day."

"I hope so, cuz it seems we're missing something important, you know?"

"What brought this on?" Iason now pulled Riki onto his back as the two lovers continued in silence.

"Well, I guess it was the shock that Jupiter was raising old Eric just to torture and kill him. I mean, I understand the bastard deserved no less. But what about Ian?

And then bumping into Raoul? He was wearing an expression of fear, and _doubt._ I mean, I know he fears us a bit now that we are who we are, but the fear I felt coming from him was the fear of the _unknown_. He isn't one to jump at shadows, but I felt that the thought of him having a father, filled him with doubt."

Iason thought on this, and then bent down to kiss Riki's lips. "Yes, I know I was quite a sight with my clothes full of blood, so I figured he was shocked. But yes, I've not seen Raoul this out of sorts since, well, since our youth.

The gaps in our minds we will have to ferret out, for I know now that there is more we need to discover. Our father's recognized him, yet _we_ did not. Whether by design or flaw, we can't let something like this go on."

Riki reached up and touched Iason's cheek, then caressed his hair which shifted, and a slight tingle of the minuscule bells attached to a small braid near his temple jingled softly. Iason rolled his eyes, then once again kissed Riki sweetly.

"Let us take some rest, before our briefing with Jupiter, no doubt there will be much to be discussed, and I want us to be refreshed." Iason reached over to the bedside table and retrieved some moist towels and they cleaned up before giving in to quiet slumber.

"Iason?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever lay in a field of flowers under the old trees?"

"Mm, now _that_ is something we can work on, for you were an absolute vision, so beautiful laying in the sun."

"Yeah, that felt good, and you felt good too...all naked and warm.."

"Yes, I did enjoy our sweet naps in the sun, so long ago.."

"Iason?"

"Yes?"

"I hope what we find missing is really nothing at all..."

"As do I my love..."

Omaki sat in the dark with only the fireplace to light his face. He had hoped for good news as Lord Steele began his inquest, and found that fear of a public whipping made the Pets a bit more cooperative, at least Artemis who has never been tamed, let alone whipped by Lord Jensen.

Enyu on the other hand was slowly losing his mind, as his Interval was turning his mind inside out. Since Korin could not injure the pets, nor take advantage of them sexually, -at least not Artemis- he had used this threat in the hopes it would encourage the Pets to be more forthcoming. Artemis panicked and began to name off all the Pets he could remember that shoved in front of him to get one of the holopics.

Lord Steele notified all the Blondies that their Pets would be part of the festive Gala, and at the request of Lord Jensen would partake in welcoming the Royal's and their heirs. This would be a great honor for _any_ Elite to have their Pet involved in such an event, so they all eagerly agreed to this without asking questions as to why their particular pet was singled out.

The group of pets would be arriving in the morning, and he wanted both Enyu and Artemis to be on the same page and convince the pets to confess as to the number of holopics distributed among them, and if any were being _shared_.

Lord Jensen had returned to the historical archives to retrieve some data in preparation for the Gala. He spent the afternoon trying to calm down Omaki who feared Jupiter was on to him, but was able to give him just a few morsels to chew on before he left the Taming Tower. Omaki was not pleased with the turn of events, and brooded in silence.

_**Earlier that evening...**_

"Omaki, I have been reporting to Jupiter for some time now, in fact, for several months. As you may recall, when Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro were attacked, Jupiter made Amoi tremble with her anxiety. I was summoned that very night, and told to research the archives and prepare a report regarding the ancient _Queens_.

I am sworn to keep silent about my research, however _you_ have now become part of this research. In fact, I would have never met you had not my Pet been so naughty. But Jupiter called you her "Jewel" with good reason. I have found several entries in the old archives when Jupiter was the 'Living Text,' that is -before she became a sentient being- that spoke of a '_Jewel of great worth_."

Omaki stared in disbelief, as Argent paced nervously while he spoke. He had never really interacted with Jupiter, except when he was punished along with Iason in the public whippings a few years back. He was constantly being reprimanded by her due to infractions of the General Code, but the Taming Tower was never once cited, nor shut down though he always felt she would, but never did.

"Argent, I have been a deviant all my life, and being a Blondie, I have enjoyed the lifestyle that came with my antics, though I deal with only the pleasures of the flesh. But in all my naughtiness, I also serve a purpose. I find _release_ for many who would otherwise, find alternative solutions to their personal problems. Not to say, that catering to an intergalactic horde of perverts isn't in itself fun to watch, I find it amazing how men have found an infinite arsenal in ways to cause one pleasure, or pain.

But this comes at a high price. I rather enjoy both, though you have only been exposed to my...how should I say this delicately...my more _pleasant_ side. I rather enjoy playing with whips and paddles, and things that make one squirm with all sorts of lustful ideas, but I'd never take advantage of a novice, such as yourself. In fact, I was quite surprised how much you aroused me with your Pet all tied up being forced to see his Master loved so deliciously."

Omaki smiled as Argent blushed furiously at his words. He was so stunned, he froze in his pacing when Omaki came up behind him and embraced him. His heart raced when he was turned around by Omaki who took his mouth most eagerly. His mind became a blank slate each time Omaki kissed him so, and each moment he spent with him, he felt his heart was being _consumed_ with the handsome Lord of the Taming Tower.

As he caught his breath, he once again focused on his task. He looked into Omaki's eyes and bit his lip trying to decide if he should reveal more. Omaki's gentle gaze convinced him not to speak further on the matter, since he was sworn to silence and felt he may incur Jupiter's wrath if he overstepped his bounds. So he decided to change the subject.

"Omaki, I'm going to have the Pets perform at the Gala. I figure to use them in a traditional dance welcoming the Lords to celebrate. It was customary to have attendants seat the Lords according to family line, while young ones laid flower petals at their feet.

Once seated, they would perform the prelude to the '_Lord's Dance_,' and dance before the young Lords, who were to be introduced to the Clans as adults. Now we won't have any such young Lords to introduce just now, but Jupiter informed me that Lord Iason and Lord Riki, _never_ had themselves introduced to the Clans.

For this reason we were summoned this morning, as the Lords Dance was a Gala event the royal Queens held as a young man's rite of passage, for they were no longer children. From thereon out, the young Lords held a place in society and were recognized by the Clans. My task was to research this event, and reproduce it at the Gala. I'm sorry it altered your party plans."

_**Present time...**_

Omaki stared at the flames as they danced on the firewood which warmed the sulking Blondie. Yes he was put out that this "Gala" was going to ruin his fun. And to add insult to injury, he's to be the _perfect_ host to hundreds of guest, which he didn't care to drink cheap ale with, let alone the finest wine credits could buy.

Jupiter's timing could not have come at a most inopportune time in his opinion. No one has ever dared ruin his bashes, and the thought of putting away his toys only soured his mood more.

He decided to go and observe Lord Steele, as the curiosity had gotten the better of him when no sounds could be heard throughout the suite. He really didn't want to threaten Enyu or Artemis, and preferred if the young men cooperated, but the Gala was only days away, and his patience was wearing thin.

He walked into the main hall and still no one was around, not even Ru. Omaki walked over to his chair and was about to press the attendant's bell when Ru walked into the suite. His clothing appeared a bit dishevel, and his face was sporting a fresh scratch which he dabbed with a handkerchief.

"What is the meaning of _this_ Ru? Why are you injured, and where is everyone?" Omaki walked towards the young man who was surprised to see Omaki out from his office.

"Er, I was helping Lord Steele with Enyu, Master. He has gone into his interval, and I was not vigilant. Lord Steele was able to pull him off me before he went any further." Ru held his hand over his cheek as Omaki approached to take a better look.

"It's not been easy for you lately has it Ru? First your hand, which even _I_ neglected to notice last night, and now this second injury by Enyu. I fear his time with us has come to an end no?"

Omaki's voice was but a whisper, as the realization of Enyu's actions were brought back to mind. Ru didn't know how to respond, having seen the two lovers many times in the throws of passion. A sadness overcame him, and struggled to find the words to comfort his Master.

"I fear Master, one can never know all there is to know about the ones they care for, since we are mere men."

Omaki turned his face away and walked back towards the fireplace. Ru's words, stabbed at his heart, but he knew he was right. No one knew what was in one's heart, though he felt a bit jealous of Iason and Riki. Their love was tested, conspired against and eternal. Yes, he _wanted_ such love for himself. He thought of Argent, and how fast his heart fell for the young Lord. Was this how Iason and Riki felt? He wondered in silence, before he once again spoke.

"Yes Ru, the heart is hard to read, one never knows what hides behind the mask they wear in the bedroom." Omaki forced a smile, "Please prepare guest quarters for the Pets, and when they arrive, you are not to divulge any information with regards the holopic is that clear?"

"Yes Master. Lord Steele has taken Enyu to one of the observation suites along with Artemis, for the evening. He indicated he was going to use some device on Enyu to calm him down, and that he was going to use Artemis as a tool to see if he could ferret out some more information regarding the holopic. So if you'll excuse me, I'll tend to this scratch and have dinner ready soon thereafter. Will Lord Jensen be joining us tonight?"

"Yes, though it may be a late supper."

Ru bowed and went off to treat his wounds. Omaki sighed as he thought of the date. Yes, Enyu would become uncontrollable for several days, and wondered if he would be able to identify the Pets in his delirium.

Since they had finally obtained a list of the Pets involved through Artemis' guilt ridden panic, he felt a bit relieved that the distribution of the holopics would not be many. He walked over to his office and pulled out the holopic from his desk that Artemis had when Argent arrived the night before.

He pressed the button to turn it on, and smiled as the nude image of Iason appeared wearing only a bell. Such naughtiness was now coming back to bite him in the ass he thought, though he could not help but stare at the image. The beautiful crystal stand shimmered with the light of the fireplace, which gave the image the appearance of Iason laying on a bed of precious gems.

"Breathtaking if I don't say so myself...such a jewel..."

Omaki caught himself saying it out loud, and suddenly remembered Jupiter calling him her "Jewel." What was so special about that conversation was that she repeated her statement more than once. Omaki had no idea what she was referring to, but wanted to research it further once the Gala was done, which now made his mind spin with all the preparations that still needed to be completed before the event.

"I'll have my way, and Jupiter won't have to know. After all, I can't really spend the whole night catering to dignitaries and Elite. I have to give Iason and Riki the type of party, they've come to know me by." Omaki laughed to himself, as he continued to stare at Iason's beautiful body.

His musing was interrupted by a rather interesting sight coming from outside his windows, which, if his office was well lit he may never have caught. He rushed over to the windows and watched as two distinct streaks of light flew high in the sky, and fall over the mountain range towards the old mines.

He assumed it may have been two large comets burning up in the atmosphere, and enjoyed the light show. They were actually the end result of Iason and Riki's rather intense liaison, but not many knew this except those who traveled with the two lovers.

But as Omaki looked on he had a flash of light blind him from within. He thought it was perhaps the brilliance of this celestial event, but in his mind, he had the image of Lady Yuri Mink appear, and say, "You are my precious jewel Omaki."

Omaki froze where he stood wanting to see more, but the image faded as quickly as it appeared. He felt perhaps this was just exhaustion setting in with too much wine, and very little rest.

He staggered for a moment, though he nearly ran back to his desk and turned on his desk lamp. He typed "Lady Yuri Mink" and accessed the archives which immediately showed the many images of Lady Yuri among the historical references. Omaki gasped as this was the very same image he had just seen in his head. However, in his mind, Lady Yuri was _older_, and frail.

"Oh my, what is this?" Omaki whispered.

~*~*~*~

Hours had passed, and Iason and Riki made their way to the Ios Tower. They would join Lord Kai and Raimen as well as Lord Hector Stone from the Firm, and Raoul for a late night briefing in Jupiter's chambers. There was much to be discussed, and Jupiter felt the time was right to reveal some long lost, yet _vital_ information now that the Royals were present to corroborate the past, without question as to it's authenticity.

The Queens awakening would be the final stage to her mission to reinstate the Royals, and bring Amoi back from the brink of extinction. It was her plan for a renewed renaissance and a making of all things right as they once were.

Jupiter's thoughts were processing the past, while she listened to Raoul give his report, and found the images of her memory banks filled with the voices of the past....

_**10,000 years ago....**_

The air was filled with the smoke of death, as the casualties were rising in the early evening on the first day of the 500 Years of Sorrow. Lady Erin had fallen to her accidental death by Lord Raimen who argued with Lord Kai over Iason and Riki, which in turn pushed Lord Kai to fatally wound Lord Raimen.

As the world spun on its head, Lord Kai and Lady Yuri scrambled to combat the madness that was unleashed upon all of Amoi. The Elder's inner powers were unleashed, and there was no one to shut them off. Jupiter could only watch and record the destruction.

As Warrior and Intellect alike fell in great numbers, the list became a statistic that would rip the heart of any mortal, yet the lights of Jupiter's matrix blinked serenely, logging an endless database of the dead for centuries without end.

Lady Yuri consoled the dying, and with a heavy heart entered the names of the dead, one by one. In the 300 years she lived alongside Lord Kai, Lady Yuri had shed many a tear for the young, the innocent, and the _women_. Many who had never raised a hand to their own young, were now fighting against the Elder Clansmen who not too long ago were their friends and neighbors.

She thought about her son Iason, who was never heard of again in his quest to find Riki. She monitored the space chatter, hoping to hear word of his whereabouts, and held out hope that he would return to Amoi, to his home.

She had fought many decades, against a foe that could not comprehend their madness, and the thought of so many dead sank into her heart and poisoned her with sorrow. She would die of a broken heart missing Raimen to the point of tears, and on her deathbed called her trusted aid, Lord Omaki Ghan.

"You are to do this for me my dear friend. It is a task I can only entrust to you, for you are the most cunning if not impishly brilliant aid to ever serve me. If this plan is ever exposed, the future of Amoi would be death by extinction. We will become the dust and only an _echo in time_ I fear, as we have lost the one who can bring us life once more. You will become the jewel in Jupiter's crown Omaki, for the treasure you hold in death will be our salvation."

Lady Yuri reached up and caressed his cheek. Omaki took her hand and kissed it.

"Here, take this ring, let it remind you of your task my dear friend. When we meet again, I shall ask for it." Omaki took the ring which held many precious stones. It was small in his hand, for Lady Yuri was petite and as fragile as a glass doll. She gazed at Omaki who smiled as her life began to fade away.

"I will do as commanded my Lady, my Queen, I shall not fail you."

Omaki stood over her and kissed her cheek, his tears fell as Lady Yuri died. He sat at her bedside for hours wondering if he would be able to do as promised. He composed himself as he held the ring tight in his hand, then turned to the control panel and spoke.

"Jupiter, please encrypt this entry for my eyes only, should I- no, that is not right. _When_ I die is more like it, so it is best not to set up a schedule. Yes, right- you are to seal this journal entry until such a time arrives when I return to you with the rest of the data. Of course if I am DEAD, we're screwed anyway, so...oh hell! I'm not a strategist for heaven's sake, I'm an entertainer! Why oh why me?! Never mind, leave this entry as noted, I know I shall not see you again you bucket of bolts, so I may as well say my peace no? Very well, I am off to dance with the ladies, and I shall not share their company with any of YOU sorry bastards! So if you want to dance, you'll have to find me first!!"

Omaki finished his odd entry, then took Lady Yuri's body below the Ios Tower and placed her in her stasis chamber next to her husband Lord Raimen, now dead nearly 300 years. Lady Yuri would spend many years staring at his lifeless, yet perfectly preserved body, and now joined him and Lady Erin Oskuro.

Jupiter monitored in silence, as Omaki glanced at the one empty stasis chamber that he knew would someday be occupied by Lord Kai. He sealed the chamber and left the Ios Tower; he would never return with that data.

_**Present day...**_

Jupiter hummed quietly, as she roused herself from such memories. If reviewing data entries from 10,000 years ago could be considered memories, then she had many. The past resurfaced each time she interacted with her children. Bringing them back to life time and again did not always bring back their memories.

Finding that some naturally migrated to their former professions was hopeful, though they did not know why; and for that reason she was hesitant to birth them unfiltered, letting their character's resurface. Like a mother giving birth to a defective child, she felt anguish and heartache to stare into their eyes, and find they could not recall their previous lives.

She finally decided to leave them that way, with no past, rather than see them suffer confusion over the fragments of a past they could not touch. When word came that Iason's remains had been found, she was overjoyed at the prospect of resurrecting her creator.

It was extraordinary that Riki was found soon thereafter, as Iason's journals were found with his remains. In them he had noted the many leads where the young Prince had traveled, which in turn led the Firm, to the Alpha Quadrant where upon searching for Riki's remains the leads would once again lead them back to Amoi.

Riki, while lost to ever return to Amoi, found death in solitude. His final wishes for his remains were that they be taken back to Amoi, and laid to rest at Iason's side. They traveled for years in the ships they had, and as the Path of the Ancients was sealed to them, their journey was long and difficult. It was upon their arrival that those transporting Riki's remains discovered Amoi in the throws of chaos, and the surface of the planet completely destroyed. They managed to find what they believed were the ruins of the Royal Estate which was barely recognizable. They managed to bury him deep below, as they could not ascertain if Lord Iason ever returned, or if deceased, where he was buried. They felt the Prince was now home, however, the men would lose their lives in the process, as they were soon discovered by the Elders.

The Firm eventually discovered Riki's remains below Dana Burn, which had been built over the Royal Estate. Jupiter's plans would now begin anew after the two lovers were before her very eyes. Jupiter decided to rebirth Iason whole, with his mind intact. It would be a risk she would take, as there was no guarantees he would recall any of his prior memories. But if he showed any outward signs of his former life in his youth, both he and Riki would have mind blocks placed deep in their minds, until such a time when her Flame would find his Tempest true, and the _trigger_ might be set off.

The new Blondies birthed in his generation would also be left unfiltered. If Iason returned, only he knew how to reanimate the dead intact. She would hold out hope that his peers would also be triggered. None were. All of them showed no sign of awakening. Jupiter had not anticipated the Elder Clans would attempt to assassinate Iason by poison, and she feared his mind would go mad before his memories returned.

However, she never could have guessed, this would be the start of his journey back. Agetha was this trigger, along with the combination of Riki's love and the mineral's from Aristia's hot springs. It was these three individual variables, that alone would not have made a difference. However, the three combined, were like the turn of a key that unlocked and released their memories and their powers.

This information continued in an endless loop in Jupiter's memory banks as Raoul gave his report of space chatter regarding the two Queens. A new trigger would now be set in the form of the Gala event, and now was the time to have her _Jewel_ shine in the light.

Would Omaki come out? She only had entries with regards Omaki's activities of the past as Lady Yuri's Social Aid, however, as the war went on, he became her trusted adviser. Jupiter also had the entries by Omaki that indicated he _removed_ data from her matrix.

For centuries, she would rebirth Omaki to see if the next one would awaken with his memories intact. But he never did. Over time, she became saddened that one of her favorites always leaned towards mischief, and perversions of the flesh, but could not rouse his memories to surface. Of all her Blondie's brought back from the dust, Omaki held a place in her heart. Truly her Jewel. Like Iason and Riki, Omaki held a piece of Amoi's past.

Jupiter held hope that once the Royals were awakened, they would trigger the ones she birthed to become Iason's and Riki's peers. The Gala would place him in a position of full exposure, and this made her anxious and at the same time, cautious.

The Elder Clans were all gone, with the exception of the Elder Class of Aristia. But who else knew about the Queens? No one to her knowledge. The Queens were only revealed to the medical technicians who assisted Lord Heiku in the reanimation process.

Raoul knew because of his position as head of Security, and the Firm. Though she knew keeping the two Lords a secret would soon come to an end with the Gala, so their safety as well as that of the Queens would be paramount, until the threat could be investigated and eliminated. Her focus now returned to Raoul, who seemed nervous.

"Jupiter, I have come to believe there is a movement to undermine the return of the Ancients, though seeing Lord Iason and Lord Riki's powers firsthand, I doubt they would succeed. What is raising a flag is the specific talk of Lady Yuri and Lady Erin. The subspace chatter speaks of a treasure known _only_ to the Queens, and that if found, would make one wealthy beyond one's imagination. This talk of the Queens has both Lord Stone and myself on alert, since Lady Erin is soon to awaken."

"Yes Lord Am, I've read your report, and agree with your concerns. The Queens hold secrets from Ancient Amoi, and I have entries in my memory that cannot be accessed by anyone but the Royals or key personnel who at the present time are ignorant of their importance." Jupiter began to slowly pace, as she continued.

The Queens journal entries were downloaded from my matrix centuries ago. I have only the entries of this data being removed. I have no backup entries. So your report is of an urgent matter to me, and I want you to discuss this with Lord Mink and Lord Oskuro. Lord Stone and the Firm will also be attending the briefing shortly as well as your department."

Raoul listened intently as Jupiter spoke about the Queens. Yes, there would be a good reason to protect them, not just as Royalty, but he felt there was much _more_ not being revealed by Jupiter, and he hoped to gain more information when the briefing took place later that evening.

He certainly wanted to question Lord Kai and Lord Raimen about his own lineage. As he thought about this, his heart began to beat rather fast when he thought of the possibility that what they spoke of was indeed _true_. Jupiter sensed his body's elevated readings and surmised that Raoul was anxious about something other than the briefing.

"Lord Am, is there something on your mind that you would like to ask me? I sense you are anxious about something else?"

Jupiter altered her image to that of a statuesque form as she listened to his vitals dance. Raoul stared at his feet for a moment, then composed himself before he spoke.

"I must confess, yes, there is a matter I wish to discuss. However, I feel I may be not like what I hear." Raoul now raised his eyes to Jupiter. "You see, as I was entering the Ios Tower, I ran into Lord Kai and Lord Raimen. And they both approached and greeted me with recognition, saying I was familiar to them, to ALL of the Ancients. That I had a Father who served with Lord Kai Oskuro, and that I was in fact a _Sentinel_ or bodyguard for Lord Iason in ancient Amoi."

Jupiter became silent, she calculated that this might become a reality when the Ancients awoke, and they would begin to recognize some of the citizens she had re-birthed into the present. She knew very well who each and every Intellect and Warrior was to the Royals, and that was a risk and a blessing she knew would arise once Iason brought back the four of them.

Although she had hoped to put off this reality for a bit longer until _all_ the Royals were reanimated, and she would have the complete family present. Especially the Queens. Raoul's premature meeting with Kai and Raimen would complicate matters, but now that the "cat was out of the bag," she would have to bring the vital players of her renaissance together. This would happen tonight.

"Yes, Raoul, it is very complicated. And as astonishing as these past months have been to you, and all of Amoi, there was good reason for the way I proceeded with secrecy. As too much information released to the inhabitants would cause chaos, and quite possibly a certain amount of hysteria to the population, due to the overwhelming stream of information.

This is why I released a liberal amount of the archives to the public, to pave the way with six months of orientation to the citizens of Amoi." Jupiter paused, then spoke, "But yes, it is _true_, that you were exactly that, a Sentinel of the highest caliber to the Royals."

Raoul gasped as the information entered his mind. So it was true, he was also an Ancient, and one close to Iason and his family. Raoul went silent, recalling Lord Kai's plea for him to look up his father in the archives. Jupiter once again changed her image to that of Lady Erin, as she walked up to him and brushed her hand along his hair, and let her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Raoul, you are ALL my children, you are all from the past, yes, _all_ of you. In the centuries past, I was missing the final piece of the puzzle, that being Iason and Riki. With the world on fire, and the Royal family in ruin, Iason held the knowledge of reanimation, for it was _his_ program that breathed life to you all, as well as being the one who _created_ me.

Riki was the key to unlock his mind. I don't know if you will ever recall your memories, as well as any of your peers, though I had placed you all along the same time line when Iason was found, in the hopes that you would all be awakened.

That the familiarity among you gave me hope that you would awaken as to who you were. But Iason and Riki also have some gaps in their memories, and I think it was due in part to Iason being poisoned, and injured. I believe it is his _link_ with Riki that released their minds to awaken. They still hold data in their memories, as do you all."

Raoul felt as if his head would spin and pop off as all this sank into his mind. There was indeed too much for one man to take in, so Jupiter was wise in her plans, for he could only imagine the population in general, would not be able to fathom the facts as she relayed them.

It would indeed take time, and her orientation by stages only proved how wise she had become in 10 centuries of preparing for this moment in time. Raoul sat in the lone chair that up to that time, he'd never dare sit upon, knowing it was Iason who was favored to sit there. But at that moment, he didn't care, as the words of Lord Kai and Raimen echoed in his head. They knew who _he_ was, they knew his father, and what he was to them both. Which now begged the question.. exactly _what_ was he to them?

"Lord Am, you should take a walk down to the labs and escort our Lords to the briefing. Do not fear Lord Kai or Lord Raimen; perhaps by interacting with them a little bit more each day, you may awaken, though I don't know if it is possible.

But as Lord Iason and Riki both exhibit inner powers, Lord Kai and Raimen also posses inner powers. I theorize that many who interact with the Ancients will begin to awaken, at least that has been my goal. Whether it comes true or not, still remains to be seen."

Raoul drew a deep breath and gave Jupiter a sideways glance. He _hated_ surprises, and the whole meeting with her was just one surprise after another, and being Head of Security, no doubt unnerved him somewhat to have all this laid out to him in one sitting; though he could not blame Jupiter's revelations. He basically cornered her into revealing this new information, though he wondered how long she would have kept this from him.

Lord Kai and Raimen forced her to move up her schedule, he thought to himself as he once again spoke, "I understand. I can't really fault you Jupiter for keeping your secrets to yourself. I know now that by you freeing up the archives, you have timed your moves as one does a game of chess. Though I don't envy the many centuries you held this knowledge to yourself. You have much to lose in revealing this, and I know it is only due to the discovery of Lord Iason and Prince Riki. Otherwise, we would have remained in the dark yet for some time."

Raoul bowed and excused himself, leaving Jupiter to her processing. She anticipated the briefing to be of great importance and contemplated her planned discussions. She knew that after ten thousand years, her children were about to be reconciled with their true leaders, and their Queen Mothers.

*~*~*  
Thanx for reading my update, I hope you enjoyed it..see ya in Chapter 13! (-.-) *bows humbly*


	13. The Lost

Echoes in Time Chapter 13: The Lost

"Sir I believe we are going to have problems with this one, he seems to have run out of spunk, I doubt he'll last the night." There was a hush in the room, as the young man's breath labored and only a faint sound of his moans could be heard. There seemed to be but a moment since the words were spoken, as the young man's mind felt the searing pain across his back as the whip found yet another piece of flesh to mar. The young man tried to separate his mind from the physical pain reaching deep within his soul to more pleasant thoughts, thoughts that only earlier that day made him smile, grateful to be alive.

He was enjoying a day at the market on Aristia's bustling capital island _Isle de Dio_, Martin and Jake were going to replenish their medicinal bags and enjoy the many sights and sounds before they headed off to board their shuttle along with their fellow medics. Owen would be pleased to know a new batch of medicinal creams and lotions from the hot springs were ready for him.

Owen wanted only the special creams from the mineral rich hot springs on Iason's Estate. Iason had granted them permission to stock their medicinal arsenal indefinitely, along with special access to Armah's Love. Such a privilege was only granted to the Royal family, however, as it was these very same minerals that saved his life under the care of Martin and his fellow medics, the medics were now privileged. Owens waited at the boarding gate for Martin and Jake to board their ship, however they never made it back.

They group of Medics were answering an ad that requested a veteran medical team, and as far as they were concerned, they were proven veterans in every sense of the word. Besides, they were all looking forward to joining an "honest" crew that would not keep secrets. His previous employer turned up to be a mercenary and his perverted medical officer. All of them were relieved for the fortunate outcome of that job, as Commander Darius and his Medical Officer -and lover- Victor, made the right choice in helping at the very last moment.

Jake had expressed concerns that their new jobs on board a Luxury Liner would make them all fat and sluggish, as only the finest and richest foods were served. It was not the type of ship that was concern about anyone's heath, but all about serving only the best that credits could buy. Jake would cook their meals as it was his custom, and they all looked forward to his cuisine.

They collectively decided on this new job, after all, it was a cake walk for a group of medics like them, and the pay would be great. After all, what kind of dangers could befall them on such a vessel? They all nervously nodded their heads in agreement, privately considering that it was probably what Lord Mink thought of the ill-fated _Ios_.

Owen kept looking into the crowd as if hoping to see Martin come running towards him, knowing he was cutting it short. Aristia's main space port in orbit had suffered total destruction in the attack nearly 8 months ago, so the secondary port was now the main landing. This made the crowds larger than normal, as Aristia's troubles rebounded with a great influx of tourists. Many wanted to see Lord Mink's Estate, even if from afar, as no tourist were granted access especially during the months Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro stayed for their long awaited Holiday.

Jathan found this a bit overwhelming at first, as there was so much commotion with the return of his Master and his household. Owen recalled the young man's exceptional manners, always anticipating the needs of everyone, especially Iason and Riki. Having so many injured and recuperating guests, was making the Estate into a medical center of sorts, however, the hot springs proved to be the real source of healing.

"Where could you be Martin? We're going to leave any moment..." Owen whispered to himself as the hand of Gabriel touched his shoulder.

"Nothing? What could be keeping them? Perhaps Jake found the temptation of so many herbs irresistible, and they lost track of the time." Gabriel raised an eyebrow trying to make light of the situation. "However, the shuttle is about to depart, and we must not delay any longer. It looks as if we're going to stay a bit longer. Why don't you go and get the rest of the team. Fran is in the cockpit bugging the pilot, the rest are in their seats."

Owen gave him a nod and entered the shuttle off to collect the team. Gabriel was always the one Martin left in charge when he was away. It was an unspoken arrangement, as they had been long time friends, and more than likely were lovers at one time. But Jake had become his confidant since the day Iason was brought into the med-lab on that ill-fated kidnapping plot.

Victor proved to be an amazing physician, and performed incredibly as a surgeon, considering the grave injuries Iason suffered. However, it was Jake who prepared the special meals for Iason and helped Owen with the therapy sessions that made Iason's recovery a speedy one. If he had not responded well to those mineral massages, Iason would not have healed as he did.

Gabriel now worried about his two companions. Did they encounter some trouble in the markets? He felt this was not likely, as Aristia was the example of civility and peace. It was unlikely that any harm could have befallen his fellow medics- surely. At least that is what he was hoping, and all this was just a simple lapse in judgment on Martin's part.

A few moments passed and the rest of the medics joined him on the platform, their duffel bags in hand. So now what? Gabriel feared they knew no one on Aristia who might help them, though they didn't even know if they were in _need _of help. He decided they would stay at the station for a while, in case Martin and Jake showed up. He would be pissed at having missed their shuttle which would delay their arrival on the luxury liner in orbit. However, there was still time, after all there was still one last shuttle available within the hour, so he made the choice to wait.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Martin coughed up blood as the whip continued to land on his shredded shoulders, there would be a need for some major Accelerator therapy he thought, as he let a small laugh escape his lips. Finding it amusing that he was assessing his own body as to it's injuries, and the type of treatment he would give himself. Unfortunately, his captors would happen to hear this small and insignificant laugh, and unleash a new round of punishment on his backside.

"So you still have the energy to laugh do you? The tall and rather muscular man pulled back his whip and didn't miss his mark, as he was really putting his back into it now. "Well, I don't see anything amusing about your predicament, I guess I was wrong in saying you had no spunk left in you." His smug voice echoed in Martin's head, as if from across the room. His body trembled, and throbbed with the pain he was feeling, and felt he was going to bleed to death, as a cold chill ran down his spine.

Then a man stepped out of the shadows, in his hand he held Martin's medicinal bag. His image was fading in and out of his vision as he closed his eyes, and in the next moment, Martin felt his hair being pulled up to force his attention. He was dressed as a Noble, being introduced by his assistant as "Lord." His tormentor, a rather tall man dressed in more common attire with emerald green eyes was shaking his whip to remove some of the blood off it. His arms were sprinkled with Martin's blood, and as this other man approached, he dabbed his face with a moist cloth.

Yes, he remembered this man being addressed as _Lord _in the market place. _"L-lord...B-bastard? No, Bastian, yes, Lord Bastian was his name." _Martin recalled he was asking about the mineral creams he saw Jake holding. Jake was so excited about them, he couldn't help but glow with pride. This man wanted to know where he could attain such products, as they were not being sold in the main market place. Martin had noticed he smelled of soap. Which was opposite of his surroundings, as the air was filled with the fragrance of herbs, flowers, and spices.

This Nobleman looked out of place. His clothes were almost regal, as if he held a high station somewhere. When Jake blurted out their access to the Mink Estate, this Lord Bastian nodded to his assistant and the next thing they knew, they were being dragged off to an alley and into a waiting shuttle. Everything after that became a blur. He looked towards a dim corner of the room and focused on Jake who was strapped in chains with his arms held high above his head. He seemed to be unconscious.

"You will answer when spoken to young man, or do you think you can handle more punishment?" The tall man with the emerald green eyes was about to strike Martin with his open hand when Lord Bastian spoke.

"That is enough Gerard, I want them alive, if not this will be a waste of time." Lord Bastian walked up to Martin removing his gloves before he lifted his chin up. "I want to know all you know about Lord Mink's newfound fame. It is obvious he was not like this when I saw him eight months ago. I want to know what happened, and more importantly, what ever became of the _Vault of Specimens?_"

Martin gasped as his body felt as if it would give out at any moment. He would never betray Lord Mink, for he knew there was importance in every thing he witnessed. No, he would not give in.

"I d-don't know of what you speak of, we are just medics, we know nothing.."

Martin looked at Lord Bastian making eye contact for the first time since his torture began. This man was of some importance, as his facial features were refine, and his mannerisms were of an educated well-to-do man; one would never assume to be behind his kidnapping.

The only thing that was out of place on the handsome Lord's appearance was the eye patch covering his left eye. There appeared to be several scars peeking from underneath the patch, on an otherwise flawless face. He had straight long black hair pulled back and held with a silver tie, and one rather long silver hooped earing. If he wasn't about to scream at him, he would have thought him to be rather dashing.

"You lie!" Lord Bastian dropped his hand, and moved back as Gerard swung his clenched fist and struck Martin across the face. Martin once more spit out blood, but maintained his resolve to not give in.

"You will be talking soon enough young man. I promise. Let's see if your companion is more cooperative, his mouth should soon sing the praises of your recent adventure I think." Lord Bastian signaled Gerard, who now snapped his whip back angrily towards Jake who jumped upon hearing the crack of the whip.

"This should prove interesting young Martin- your companion was given truth serum, and should feel like a sparrow on the first morning of Spring, ready to sing his heart out."

"_Martin?" How did this Lord Bastian know my name? _He further wondered of what importance two lowly medics could be to this man. Martin was relieved his torment was suspended for a moment, however, did not envy poor Jake who looked so disoriented and lost.

Jake's hands were removed from the wall hook, and taken to the T-stand where Martin was chained. He was chained facing Martin, the drugs cursing through his body made his head feel light and agreeable, though his back was a bloody mess. At first strike, Jake cursed at his tormentor.

"Bloody Hell! What the fuck, why are you whipping me? I didn't do anything! Bastards!"

Jake now looked up and saw Martin who was inches away from his face. "Martin? What are you doing here? We're gonna be late for the shuttle!"

Martin looked wearily at Jake, who had blood streaming down his back onto his waist. Jake had been drugged, yet had not been broken. Knowing Jake was given this drug, Martin hoped he would be able to suppress his thoughts. Lord Am had not removed the mental blocks he gave the team on Rhea, saying they could benefit from a good mental barrier, so there was a level of protection from mental manipulation, chemical or otherwise.

"Jake, are you OK?" Martin whispered to Jake who was now looking at Martin with a shocked expression. Martin was a bloody mess, and his little body trembled. He looked down to the floor and saw the puddle of blood beneath his feet. Jake found it hard to comprehend what was going on, but seeing Martin in the state he was in, made his medical instincts kick in.

"Martin? You are hurt, lemme help you, I'll just get my bag and we'll take care of you OK? What the hell?! Why am I chained this way?!"

Jake was lost. Martin could only hope his mind was as strong as his own resolve. Why would this Lord Bastian want information with regards Lord Mink, and the Vault of Specimens? He knew they were important, and that Lord Mink's abilities were no one's business.

Gerard let the whip go once more striking Jake across the young man's back, making Jake howl in misery. "Now Jake," Lord Bastian spoke in a casual manner. "I need you to tell me every little thing you did for Lord Mink, I'm certain he found your expertise a welcomed relief, considering his injuries. Could you tell me all that you did?"

Jake looked at Lord Bastian with a confused expression. How can this man speak so graciously at him, while some muscle bound tormentor whipped him at the same time. Not only that, how did this man _know _about Iason's injuries?

"What the fuck do _you _want?! I don't know who you are, and I sure as hell don't know what you speak of!"

Martin sighed a breath of relief. Jake was strong indeed. Jake looked at Martin and silently mouthed "Never, I will not break..." At which Martin gave him a weak smile.

Gerard once again pulled his arm back and landed strike after strike, until Lord Bastian raised his hand, signaling for him to stop.

Jake was trembling and his legs were becoming weak. Martin had closed his eyes, passing out. He wanted to break his shackles and take Martin away from these men. He could feel the drugs effects now hitting him strong, and yet he held his own thanks to Raoul's mind block.

In his mind, he pictured Iason and Riki as they bathed in the hot springs. Jake and the medics had gone down the long stairwell that led to the hot springs below Iason's Estate on Aristia. They hid at the bottom of the entrance and saw Iason and Riki bathed in moonlight. The cavern was softly lit with many candles, but it was their bodies that gave the softest golden glow, as they both enjoyed the rapture of their lovemaking. Jake remembered how they all privately thought..."

"They are _Gods_...."

"What was that? Speak up Jake, I did not hear you.."

Jake raised his head, and giving Lord Bastian a leveled look spoke:

"They are Gods.....and you are _nothing_."

This shocked and angered Lord Bastian, who now did not look like a man of nobility. "Gods?! The are certainly _not_ Gods, and you will tell me what I want to know, or watch your companion die!"

With that Gerard began to strike Martin once more, though Martin did not react. He had indeed lost consciousness. Jake worried this would be the end. He decided now, more than ever, to hold his tongue. Choosing death, instead of betrayal. He did not know these men, nor their importance. He certainly was not going to give in, not with all that Iason and Riki represent. This _Renaissance _he heard about at Iason's Estate filled him with hope, and excitement. That an Ancient civilization, derailed by treachery, could be restored, was a secret well worth dying for.

"You can do as you please, death is a welcomed friend, compare to the likes of you!"

Gerard growled as he began to strike Jake in his lower back. "You will tell Lord Bastian what he wants to know you little whelp! Or by the Gods, I will paint a landscape on your flesh before you draw your last breath!"

Jake uttered not one more word. He closed his eyes and welcomed the pain. If he was going to die, he would die an honest and loyal man.

Lord Bastian noticed his silence and signaled Gerard to stop. He walked up to Jake once more and spoke. "You think you can hold out in silence? I'll tell you now what will happen to you and your companion. I shall tear you limb from limb, and attach beacons to them and send the coordinates back to your companions, who _I_ believe are rather frantic by now. Yes, I'll leave a trail of breadcrumbs, a stellar map leading them to my destination!"

Lord Bastian walked away from Jake and composed himself, angered that he lost his temper. He then turned around and once again studied Jake's face. He could see strength in those eyes, but also he could see resolve. He would have to think of another way to get his answers he thought, as the two men were entrenched in their defiance.

"But I'm not an unreasonable man, young Jake, I will let you and your friend gather a bit of strength. Yes, I'll do that. After all, there is plenty of _time_." With that Lord Bastian looked to Gerard, who awaited his orders. "Clean them up, and tend to their wounds. After all, we wouldn't want them to think we're total barbarians." Lord Bastian sneered at Jake, then put on his gloves, and left the room.

Jake breathed a sigh or relief. He would live yet for another day. He hoped Martin would also be able to keep his silence. They were taken to what looked like the brig and tossed on the cots. Gerard came in with two rather familiar canisters. _Accelerator_.

"Hold him down." Gerard ordered two men watching over them. Jake closed his eyes, as he half expected to see Martin roused to consciousness and writhe with pain, screaming his discomfort. As luck would have it, Martin did not wake. He was thankful his friend did not feel the sting of the Accelerator. Jake however, was wide awake and knew he was next. He silently prayed that he would pass out like Martin who now lay motionless.

Of course, the Gods would not answer Jake this time.

_**The Ios Tower...**_

Raoul walked slowly down the corridor, his mind was elsewhere as he headed towards the medical wing to escort Lord Oskuro and Lord Mink. He was now a bit anxious as to how he would feel about the two men who knew him, yet he could not recall them at all. More importantly, the revelation that he was also an Ancient was making his head spin, as he pondered his own fate.

Would he awaken as Iason and Riki had? He knew they were "special" in that they were brought back or reanimated whole, without any characteristics filtered out, or manipulated. Jupiter's statement that she hoped this generation -his generation- of Intellects would awaken upon being reunited with Iason and Riki, made his heart race at the thought of possibly having such powers as both Iason and Riki.

As Raoul was lost in thought, he turned into Lord Kai's room to find him sitting in one of the high back chairs looking out into the Arboretum. Raoul stopped and quietly watched him. He recalled how Lord Kai looked at him as if he was an intimate friend, one who held a place in his life. Although he didn't care for the way he and Lord Raimen smiled when they indicated they knew him _well_.

Raoul has always been the pursuer, the _hunter_ when it came to carnal urges, and not the hunted. He could feel the tension rise as the two men gazed sensually after him as he headed into the building. How would they behave towards him now? He was at a disadvantage having never seen them before this evening.

Raoul, once again lost in his thoughts was unaware that Lord Raimen was watching him from across the hall. He saw Raoul stop at the door and felt his heart skip a beat. Kai and Raimen indeed had a history with Raoul, and it was _more_ than just a passing fling.

Raimen knew his father, as Kai did. Although Kai knew Lord Am for a longer time. While Raimen lived, Lord Am was a trusted _Sentinel_ who oversaw security for all of Amoi, and its citizens. His son Raoul, was a young and aspiring offshoot of his father. Raoul's gifts were of an intuitive nature, in that he could quickly assess a situation and make the appropriate changes to any security detail without anyone noticing.

Yes, Raoul was a _Sentinel _of the highest caliber, one any father would be proud of. Raimen did not know what transpired after his untimely death, but was told by Kai, that Lord Am died defending him. Although he did not give the details, he said that his death weighed heavily on his conscious. To see Raoul standing before him was amazing, as Raoul was stunning, his long wavy hair graced his face as golden rays of light from the heavens; at least that is how Kai had described him earlier.

Raimen recalled many social occasions where Raoul kept their company in a very _intimate_ way, as Kai loved his power, and control. Yes, if he was reborn as anything else, he would have made an equally stunning Warrior. Raimen walked up stealth-like behind Raoul, who was still lost in thought.

"Lord Am, I am happy to see you in our neck of the woods, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Raoul must have jumped nearly out of this skin, as Raimen gave him a huge smile; his eyes shined sweetly. Seeing Raoul's face blush slightly for being caught gazing at Kai.

"I-I'm here, to escort you and Lord Oskuro to Jupiter's briefing. I just came from her chambers to inform you she is expecting you." Raoul seemed to perspire a bit under the watchful gaze of Raimen. Meanwhile, Kai had been roused from his daydream and now walked towards the two men standing at the door of his room.

"Why young Lord Am, I am delighted to see once again so soon. Kai also smiled sweetly, making the already nervous Raoul swallow nervously. Yes, there was no mistaking the tone of his voice. But there was no time for this line of thinking as Jupiter did not like to be kept waiting.

"Lord Kai, Jupiter requests your presence in her chambers. I am to escort both you and Lord Raimen, so if you will follow me.."

Raoul turned to walk down the corridor, when he heard Lord Kai call his name.

"Lord Am, I know it may seem forward of me, but did you have an opportunity to search the archives?"

Raoul looked over his shoulder without stopping. "No my Lord, I have not had the opportunity. Now if you will both please join me."

Kai felt a bit put off by Raoul's cool response, then Raimen chimed in, "See? You _always_ scare them off! Can't you at least wait until we've at _least_ had a glass of wine with him? Now we'll never get him to smile."

Raimen's rather animated gestures made Kai feel rather pathetic, as Raimen did not mask his voice, and was certain Raoul heard that remark.

He was right.

Raoul felt the color rise in his face and was thankful his back was turned on the two Ancients, as he wanted to do exactly that. He wanted to sit at some terminal, _any_ terminal for that matter, and just read all there was to know about his newly found past. But that would have to wait as he was telling the truth, Jupiter did not like to be kept waiting.

In fact Jupiter was not far off, and had observed the whole exchange from the privacy of her stealth mode. It seems the only two who could really pick up her presence was Riki and Iason. She thought perhaps Raimen did also, but he was difficult to read with all his fooling around. Kai on the other hand would have a difficult time in this briefing, but she knew it had to be done.

There was a missing piece to the puzzle and she wanted all the main components present. What she had really wanted was for the Queens to be awake, for the mystery lies with them. This subspace chatter was pushing her plans far faster than she wanted to move.

Omaki would be the one to have at this briefing, but she chose instead to keep him away a bit longer. He needs to make this breakthrough on his own, and no one was going to rush that possibility by means of anything _unnatural_. This has to come on its own.

_**Jupiter's Missing Memory **_...

Iason and Riki were seated at the conference table, they had been served some wine and were enjoying each others company when Lord Hector Stone, Sir Luis Raymone and Sir James Earl of the Firm walked into the conference room. They were discussing newly received reports of interest to Jupiter, and the reason for their late evening briefing. The three elderly men stopped speaking as they noticed Iason and Riki sitting down, and bowed respectfully waiting to be acknowledged by the two Lords. Following closely behind were Lord Kai and Raimen being led in by Raoul who seemed a bit preoccupied with their conversation.

"Are you certain we can't have you stay for drinks after the briefing Lord Am?" Raimen was heard pressing a flustered Raoul before noticing Iason's pointed look at both Kai and Raimen. Raimen gave his son a _"What did I do wrong now?" _look as Iason shook his head. Riki couldn't help but smile at Raoul's predicament, as he was accustomed to being the "one in charge," and yet here he was being hunted down by ancient history's greatest, -if not most horniest lovers- to walk the surface of Amoi. Iason sighed quietly to which Riki elbowed him.

"Aw, let them have fun, I personally love the expression on Raoul's face. Does he not look like a blushing maiden?" Riki couldn't help but snicker quietly, as he whispered to Iason.

"Those two are going to turn all of Amoi on it's head, I'll let you know now my love. I know Raoul is unaware of it, but his Father was your Father's most trusted _Sentinel_."

Riki looked surprised by this, "Iason? Have you remembered _more_?"

Iason gave him a slight nod as he pointed to his head, "Yes, it appears I remember a little bit more each day. I don't know if its because I've healed more, or if awakening our father's has done this, but yes, there are fragments here and there. But then at times, there is complete clarity in what I recall. For example, I had a vivid memory of our father's enjoying a young Lord Am one evening, and as fate would have it, I am cursed to forever walk in on those two engaged with each other if not someone else."

Iason felt one of his veins pulse in his temple as the image of Lord Kai thoroughly enjoying Raoul's cock as his father took Kai from behind. Iason felt it was the universe's personal -if not perverted- inside joke to have him always walk in at the most inopportune time.

Riki smiled, knowing Iason's thoughts as he continued to snicker at Iason's expense. The last members arrived, that being Odi and Ayuda who were escorting Elder Petros, and a miserable Lord Heiku Quiahtenon. Petros was ecstatic to hear about the Ancient Lords being brought back. He badgered poor Heiku to no end on exactly how this was accomplished, making Heiku look for the nearest bottle of wine.

As all parties were now assembled, Jupiter made her appearance. She appeared in statuesque form, as Lord Kai's thoughts would need to be focused on matters at hand, and not on the image of Lady Erin who was making steady progress, and would soon awaken.

Jupiter had purposely remained in _stealth mode_ while everyone was en route to the briefing. She listened and observed all the various conversations between all parties and felt all was indeed falling into place, with regards to relationships, and memory.

Especially Iason's and Riki's. Raoul was off his game a bit, but she allowed the playful teasing by Raimen; perhaps this would awaken Raoul. She truly hoped so, as well as Omaki, though he was a _special _case. The room dimmed a bit and then hummed serenely as Jupiter appeared. Iason and Riki rose as both Kai and Raimen greeted her.

"Lady Jupiter, we are honored by your request at this late hour." Raimen purred as he and Kai bowed slightly. Iason and Riki followed suit, as did all present. After all, Jupiter had been declared the "_Fourth Clan_" by the three Clans in existence at the time of her creation.

"Thank you my Lords, and welcome."

Jupiter looked across the conference room, "Please sit, all of you, we have much to discuss and the hour is late. You may wonder why this briefing was set up at this late hour. No doubt you all have many questions with regards Lord Kai and Lord Raimen's reanimation, and what this means to Amoi.

However, there has been a recent issue brought to my attention. As all of you are well aware by now, the many events that occurred in Ancient Amoi, were a direct result of one man's thirst for power for himself and his Clan. His selfish, and deliberate actions unleashed his Clan's powers, upon a peaceful and unified society.

Elder Eric's actions set Amoi on the path of towards destruction. If it had not been for the leadership of Lord Kai Oskuro, and the loyalty of Lord Rene Am, the war would have been nothing short of complete annihilation. All life on Amoi would have been lost, and the planet laid to waste and ruin. The circumstances of my matrix becoming sentient was by design I would dare to wager; for the stars would surely have had to be aligned, to grant Lord Iason's creation life out of what truly were monumental events."

Raoul seemed to perk up at the mention of his father's leadership. _"He was instrumental, alongside Lord Kai?" _Raoul glanced over to where Lord Kai was sitting, and found he was also looking at him.

"I have assembled you all here for specific reasons. First and foremost, introductions are in order as our newest yet _oldest_ citizens have awakened and are quite eager to meet you all." Jupiter vanished, then reappeared next to Lord Kai and Raimen.

"Now see here Lady Jupiter, I resent being called old, I don't care what century I come from!" Raimen feigned offense, but smiled nevertheless as both he and Kai looked around the room.

"Yes, well, there is a flaw with introductions this time around Lady Jupiter," Kai followed next, "We seem to know them, but they are oblivious as to who _we_ are. The only advantage they have is your archives, is this not so? Well, let's not put off introductions, as I know Lord Heiku, who is sporting an odd limb, though that does not surprise me. He was always the daredevil with all his medicinal experiments and whatnot, perhaps this is fate catching up. Seems the Heiku of old was always blowing up the labs, so we had to build him one near the edge of Ios, if not, he would have done us all in at the time! And I recognize Lord Am, -the son- who doesn't have the foggiest idea who we are..."

"Although we are working on that..." Raimen interrupted as he winked at Raoul, giving him a drop-dead gorgeous smile that would have made him curl his toes if he could remember them.

"Yes, well, it's nice to know at least our son's know us, well mostly." Kai seemed a bit agitated feeling as if he and Raimen had taken a nap and everyone was switched with strangers.

"Now love, let's not get upset, these men can not be held at fault, you _know_ this." Raimen soothed. "But if we put this on a positive spin, we can get to _know _them all over again, and if we're lucky, they'll forget a few _things _about us altogether."

Iason rolled his eyes at this remark. It was too bad _he_ was remembering more each day, things he won't soon forget _now_.

"Yes my Lords, it is unfortunate that Amoi of the present will be difficult for your Royal Houses, but I hope to rectify that issue in time. I will ask you to be patient, as you both were only brought back in as many weeks. Amoi is not ready for you, although I do understand your eagerness. Which brings me to the gentlemen to your right, Lord Hector Stone, Chairman of the Firm _Shield of Honor_, his Director of the Archives, Sir James Earl, and Lord Luis Raymone, Master of Defense. These gentlemen are remnants of the original _Sentinels _of Amoi. They have watched over Amoi for over 10,000 years, and are responsible with safekeeping young Lord Iason and Prince Riki."

"See Kai? This '_Firm_' is as old as us!" Raimen continued his attempts to lighten the mood. "Though we ought to change that statement when the Queens arrive, or we'll never hear the end of that."

Jupiter moved on to Raoul and Heiku, but deliberately skipped him. This was not lost to Raoul, and wondered why he had been skipped, though he did not react.

"Lord Heiku is in charge of the reanimation project, Lord Quiahtenon, can you give us the update on Lady Erin?"

Heiku raised his eyebrows, then spoke. "Yes, well Lady Erin is doing quite well as far as reanimation, however I do have some _concerns_."

"Oh? And what are those?" Jupiter inquired, "I have not found any discrepancies with their reanimation sequence."

Heiku rose and walked to a monitor and punched in his access codes. Immediately the monitor showed Lady Erin in her reanimation chamber. Her body was complete, and she was stunning. She had been dressed in a white silk gown for modesty, and her long ebony locks floated freely in the weightless chamber. Lord Kai nearly fainted when he looked at her breathing, he looked at all the monitors hooked up to her, and looked at Heiku who smiled.

"I-Is she alright? I mean, no injuries, nothing like that right? Is she _aware _yet?" Kai spoke with concern.

Heiku turned towards the group and spoke, "As I've stated, Lady Erin is doing well, she has weathered the reanimation as well as can be expected. However, there is the question of her _mental _status. As we have learned from Lord Kai and Lord Raimen's awakening, it is different with each person. I understand her death was a quick one, so she may not have the extensive trauma as say _you_ Lord Kai. She may awaken sooner than either of you, but I'm certain Lord Riki, would know before any of us, as he has been at her side from the beginning."

Kai looked helplessly as all eyes turned to Riki. His expression was somber, "I have yet to detect her. Earlier today I sensed what I thought was her, but it turned out to be _someone_ else."

Riki looked over at Iason and Jupiter. Riki was talking about the reanimated young Elder Eric, who was held below for centuries, but said no more on the subject.

"My Lords, it seems like Lady Erin will be joining us soon. Which brings us back to introductions. Sir Ayuda Stone, and Sir Odi are the Sentinels assigned to Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro and were instrumental in retrieving Lord Iason from the Elders of Rhea. I dispatched the _Firm _along with Lord Am's Intelligence Detail, and as you have learned, the Heir's to Amoi were restored to us. In the process, Lord Iason and Prince Riki were awakened."

Kai continued to listen, however when the Elders of Rhea were brought up, he became agitated, and this made Riki react. He felt his skin shiver, as he picked up on his father's inner turmoil. Was all this too much for him? Was it too soon to hold this briefing considering what he witnessed in his mind earlier today? Riki wondered to himself, but his emotions were also being picked up by Iason who was in tune with Riki.

"_What is it love? Why are you on guard? Did you pick up something from your father? I did notice his change of mood." _Iason spoke into Riki's mind as Riki turned his head and nodded.

"_Yes, something about the Elders made him really freak out. I thought it may have been the sight of my mom, though now I feel it is something else. But I can't see what it is yet, __perhaps we'll see as the conversations continue. Your father isn't too pleased with it either, though he hides it well."_ Iason returned the nod, agreeing with Riki that their fathers were indeed angered.

Jupiter continued her brief introductions, and as she came around to Elder Petros, once again, Kai became visibly agitated. Thinking to himself, his thoughts were not as pleasant,_"Yes, he is __an Elder, but to have one sitting in the same room as I, is a bit too much."_

Elder Petros knew how Kai felt about the Elders, and he did not fault him his feelings. After all, he did war with his Clansmen for nearly 500 years.

"_How am I expected to react? It is a bit much to ask me to forget all I've just experienced..this would put anyone in a bad mood, to say the least- Just having one of those "monsters" sitting next to our sons as if they were old comrades makes my skin crawl!"_

Riki, sensing the clear disgust coming from his father's thoughts now spoke up interrupting Jupiter's introductions.

"It is not so dear father. Not all Elders are _monsters_, in fact I owe my _life_ -as does Iason- to Elder Petros and the Elders Council of Aristia. They were instrumental in giving Iason and I the _power_ we needed to defeat them all on Rhea. So you need not feel as you do."

Riki's soft spoken words did little to calm his father's agitation, but did move Jupiter to intercede for Lord Petros. Kai seemed surprised by Riki's ability to know what he was thinking, recalling what Raimen had said about his empathic abilities and his connection with Iason. He thought if _he_ was ever linked to Raimen as Riki is to Iason, he imagined he would probably _kill_ the mischievous Blondie for all his crazy antics.

Riki giggled at the last thoughts he picked up from his father. Iason just rolled his eyes.

"Lord Kai, Elder Petros is from a sect of Elders far removed from the Elder Clans of Amoi. They embraced the peaceful culture of Aristia's population for nearly 10,000 years. By refusing to use their inner powers they were branded traitors, and censure by the Elder Clans. Elder Petros took a young Lord Mink into his protection and watched over his life from the sidelines. The Elders of Aristia watched as he ascended in his career track, secretly hoping he was my _Flame_, and Riki was his _Tempest_."

"Lady Jupiter, I have reviewed the archives and I must say you do keep accurate detailed accounts of the war. So yes, I know of the "_Hope Prophesy_" fulfilled by our sons. However, I am not as easily convinced, and will offer my apologies only to _you _Elder Petros. I battled your Clansmen for nearly 500 years, and to me it was but yesterday. I do not have words laced with honey, as I am still in battle-mode and it will take time for me to overcome my prejudice."

Elder Petros bowed slightly at Kai's words, "I must tell you my Lords, your son's had to overcome much in the short time they have been awake. But the key to their acclimation was their basic instinct to _love_, when the last thing they recalled was the sorrow of death. I believe this will also be the path you will walk, if you are to move forward."

"I can only say this young Elder. I witnessed hundreds of _thousands_ of Warrior and Intellect alike, die in the most horrible ways ever conceived by the Elders whose minds were lost. The _unaffected_ ones ran and hid like cowards in the mountains, while our world was torn to shreds for centuries. The only advantage these _monsters_ had, was ignorance in not _knowing _what they were doing, or what their actions were causing. We had to put them down like _animals_, for that is exactly how they attacked! But we, the ones battling them- we _did _know. We were reduced to savage hunters, and I'll let you know something else -ALL of you- we knew each and every one of them, _lived_ with them, broke bread and drank wine with them, for their families were all our Clansmen."

Kai's eyes betrayed the pain of his account, and Riki felt his heart ache, which in turn Iason could also feel. The conference room became silent with his words echoing in their minds. Elder Petros could only look upon Kai, and hoped love would find a way to melt away his suffering. Jupiter appeared before Lord Kai and stroked his hair.

Riki and Iason stood up which brought everyone's attention to them both. They began to transform, just enough to make their hair float serenely. Kai looked up at his son with such awe. He's only seen this in his mind on both occasions, and was silenced by his appearance. Riki's eyes grew dark as night as Iason's became a darker shade of blue. Raimen smiled as he felt the love from Riki's heart reach over to his father. Iason held Riki's hand.

"You are _broken_ dear father, and you need to be healed." Riki's voice was low, and trembled with emotion, "Iason and I have found peace in our suffering. We grew stronger because of the adversity and anguish we both suffered and _overcame_. We were also lost, broken; yes, dead once as you, and near death on _too_ many occasions to mention. Never really knowing what kind of life we were to now have, since we knew we were _alone_.

But we now have you, and _you_ Lord Raimen, and we shall soon have the Queens, and our world will be restored. It may not be exactly as we remembered it, but we do have the one's we love at our side, and the _hope_ of many more is an assured expectation. You _will_ heal as I have, as Mother will, and we will grow _stronger_ in doing so."

Iason tightened his grip on Riki's hand as they both closed their eyes and in one gentle breath released a burst of energy from their hearts. It struck Kai, washing over him as a warm breeze, making his long hair float serenely all around him, and swirled as if he was underwater. This made the weary Warrior Lord sigh and release his anxiety. He sat quietly then smiled at Iason and Riki.

Jupiter watched the exchange and kept an eye on Raoul and Heiku. Would they also awaken she wondered? Sir Hector Stone and Sir Earl had never seen Iason or Riki transformed up close, and were awestruck by their appearance. They felt the warmth of their power, but more importantly, they felt their love wash right through them. Yes, they were powerful as was reported, but also, they were beautiful in appearance.

"My Lords, this briefing will now continue, as we have much more to discuss. So please, let us return to our introductions. Lord Am as you both know is _Head of Intelligence _on Amoi, and has recently been merged with the _Firm_. I received an interstellar communication report from Lord Am tonight with regards to space chatter of some importance. With the exception of all present, only a limited number of people know of the Royal family's reanimation. However, we received news tonight of chatter regarding the _Queens_."

"What?!" Iason spoke up, as he and Riki were shocked, as were their fathers. The four men looked at each other and Iason turned to look at Raoul.

"What is this report? Iason looked on as did everyone else in the room at poor Raoul who was barely introduced as the conversation went away from him and had moved on to Heiku, but now was staring him in the eye. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Yes, there are some concerns with regards both Lady Erin and Lady Yuri, our Queens." Raoul felt odd saying this, as the idea of a Royalty on Amoi was still new to his way of thinking, although this was _not_ the time to ponder such things, and continued. "I received a confidential message from Commander Darius Raymone, who has been following a lead he received near Sector 949.2 near the entrance to the lost quadrant _Path of the Ancients_.

He informs me that space chatter regarding Lady Yuri Mink and a _lost treasure _has surfaced. This treasure is said to exist and there has been an underground movement to obtain it. What has brought my attention to this matter is not only the identity of Lady Yuri Mink, but also an increased level in search of any information with regards the Queens. Inquiries such as their past wealth, including a _Jewel_ of great worth, and all known travels they made centuries ago."

Raoul paused for a moment, as Jupiter showed several graphs with regards traffic in the archives. There was a noticeable increase of access requests by several high level citizens from several worlds and their backgrounds. As the list was being shown, one particular name caught Iason's attention.

"Lord Bastian?" Iason looked at Riki whose eyes lit up as he recalled the night of the attack, and how they were to dine with him prior to landing on Aristia.

"Lord Bastian was on the Ios before the attack, and his trade is in advanced technology. He also boasted association with Commander Voshka Khosi from Alpha Zen. However, he was insufferable, and a pompous windbag! I had my doubts as to his claims, however he did have a sizable portfolio, and pursued me relentlessly on board the Ios."

Hector Stone now addressed the issue as Lord Bastian's holographic image and profile were brought up.

"Actually this Lord Bastian has been on the Firm's watch-list for years. However, he had all but vanished prior to him surfacing once again with a larger credit line only a few months _prior_ to the Ios attack. He has shadowed the Black Market and _your_ activities in commerce, Lord Mink. He recently purchased several historical pieces of art from Amoi's past, and only now has taken a liking to the _precious stones _market."

Riki made a face as the image of Lord Bastian came up, although he did comment that the eye patch was an _improvement_. He did not care for the perverted blow hard who couldn't keep his hands off Iason, or _his_ ass. He also recalled arguing about the very same man with Iason the night of the attack.

"So this Lord Bastian, more than likely _intentionally_ followed me on this trip? How can this be? He was seriously wounded according to this report. Why put himself in harms way?"

Raoul now spoke up once again. "All passengers and survivors alike were investigated in the months following the attack, and subsequent kidnapping of Lord Mink. Lord Bastian returned to the Alpha Quadrant as soon as he was physically able. There was great media attention of your captivity and rescue, and that is when the chatter began. The _Vault of Specimens _was not publicly discussed, so word got out either from Rhea, or from some unknown source on Amoi."

"Even then, all information regarding the Queens, the return of Lord's Kai and Raimen has been kept under strict secrecy." Lord Luis Raymone spoke up in defense of the Firm.

"The security of Amoi is not being questioned Lord Raymone." Jupiter now spoke, "The chatter of the Queens my dear Lords -regardless of how it was leaked- is now the matter at hand. Lady Erin will complete her reanimation any day now, and her safety is our priority. I believe that this may be residual activity connected to Lord Iason's capture, if not a backup plan to their original plot."

Lord Kai became agitated once more, and he was not alone. Raimen, Iason and Riki appeared ready to transform and head out to where ever this new danger was looming, and to Riki's credit, he stayed his anger, choosing to hear all that was being said. Iason on the other hand, being always composed and well mannered, began to tap his fingers angrily on the conference table, as Raoul watched him. He knew Iason's body cues well enough to know Iason was working things out in his mind. Lady Yuri was his mother after all, and he was not about to sit quietly.

But it was Kai who now spoke. "Lady Jupiter, I may have only _awakened _but a few days ago, but I distinctly recall that Sector 949.2 was _sealed_ when war broke out. I also recall placing that command _myself _into your matrix. I would like to know how access to that _forbidden_ path was breached, as it is a perilous path with few navigational charts. As I'm certain you all know this, the stars are never stable in their given positions, there wormholes that appear and disappear without notice, rhyme or reason.

Not only that, there are _uncharted_ worlds that had yet to be explored. I _specifically_ sealed it to prevent the vermin remnant of the Elder Clans to escape destruction. That they, the cowards whom you expelled from Amoi, lived at all and thrived for centuries on Rhea, is bad enough -no offense to Elder Petros. But would you or anyone in this room care to explain this to _me?"_

Kai's voice was calculated and steady. He was indeed on his guard, as he was about to regain his beautiful Queen back from the pits of Hell, yet he was hearing the possibility that an old evil was returning from the past? Just imagining this possibility was enough to make the Ancient Lord's eyes turn dark as night, yet he held his power in check.

He looked at Riki who watched his every move. Perhaps his son was thinking he was about to become undone, that his mental state was unstable, and he was not in _control_. No, he would not do this, even though he could still hear the voices that haunted his mind. He knew Riki could hear them too if he was listening. But Kai was not to be taken lightly.

"Forgive me Lord Kai, access was granted to Sector 949.2 by myself in order to expedite Lord Mink's rescue. Access was granted from Aristia to Rhea. Travel was made possible through beacons placed by myself centuries past when I considered exploring that region of space. This was in the event Amoi was found unable to sustain the lives of the survivors of the 500 Years of Woe. The only access granted was a one way trip by our Intelligence team, and once they arrived at Rhea's sector, the entrance was once again sealed by me through the beacons. No one else had access to my knowledge."

"No, forgive _me_, Jupiter," Kai countered, "but men are easily deceived by the lure of riches, and fame. And I may be blunt and not palatable to the _sensibilities _of the times. However, in the historical archives I'm certain there are hundreds of thousands of accounts from the dawn of Amoian history, where men fell to this lure. As it is only _natural_ for men to covet what they can not obtain by honorable means, as _we_ all sit here as proof of such plots. I would wager, that if you did a _deeper_ investigation, that you will find the leak. I can assume that there were no _breaches of security_ in the team that left Amoi?"

Jupiter began to hum angrily at Lord Kai's comments, for it shined a negative light on Amoi's Elite, and herself. She had already felt the sting of his words earlier, and now Lord Kai's mastery in the rules of war were being seen.

This was also hard to take for members the _Firm_, however, as all were direct descendants of the Warrior Clans, they were seeing a true Warrior before their eyes. Sir Luis knew that Riki was indeed his father's son considering Riki's transformation on Rhea, and the way he handled himself in the heat of battle.

For Raoul it was all together a different experience for that matter, as he could not find fault in his words. Admiration for this Ancient was growing in his heart; for Raoul was naturally inclined to serve as Amoi's Intelligence. Perhaps the _Sentinel _in him was hearing the call once again, as Kai's words burned within his mind.

Jupiter continued in her defense, "If there is anyone who _knows_ what men are capable of my Lord, it is _I_. These Elders of Rhea were evil and manipulative. They preferred to remain located at the entrance to Sector 949.2 despite the disagreeable location and the inability to travel through it. This sect was ancient and _vindictive_, which matched the darkness of Rhea's people.

Much is unknown about that sect, but they were known to have unholy alliances with the underbelly of civilized society for centuries. They raided the tombs of the Ancients, and destroyed their remains, while secretly keeping our children hostage in specimen jars. They also shadowed our retrieval of our kind, and had hoped _their_ vault of specimens would be used to restore and possibly reanimate their long dead Clans. This I would not allow my Lord Kai."

Jupiter continued to hum angrily, as she now took the form of Lady Erin and began to pace the floor in uncharacteristic fashion. This made Raimen laugh out loud.

"Oh Kai! Now you've done it! She has put on Lady Erin and is pacing! This is _exactly_ the look I was going for when I programmed her you know. She acts just like our lovely Queen did when you tried to sneak in to your Estate after a night of out." Raimen quipped as Jupiter did imitate Lady Erin most accurately. "Although _she_ would toss things at us with graceful accuracy at the same time!"

Jupiter stopped as she noticed Iason and Riki also watching her pace. Riki raised an eyebrow as he did recall his mother's temper, and giggled at the thought of his mother locking his father out on several occasions.

"See Kai? Even the young Prince recalls our- er, I mean _your _less than stellar moments. I think she locked us out _naked_ once...but that was my fault wasn't it? I remember the day Ian and I uploaded that image hoping she would do this to you someday, guess it kicked in! You sure have a way with women living or otherwise my dear friend." Raimen laughed out loud, trying to once again cool down the obvious anger of his lover and friend. But Kai was not about to hold back.

"You have not answered my question Lady Jupiter. Perhaps I can refresh the minds sitting in this briefing of Lord Am's thorough and well documented report where he stated, _"There was a breach in security discovered while en route to Rhea, by our young Prince Riki, with regards to three Lords on board." _Kai looked at Raoul with kindness and then said, "It is truly amazing that _some _things never change do you not agree Lord _Sentinel_?"

Raoul blinked at this remark finding there was no escaping the Ancients admiration, and poorly veiled affection. He was about to speak up when Riki spoke up.

"Father, when Lord Saber was discovered to have betrayed our mission, we found no hidden plot within his mind. I believe he was a minor pawn and was used by the Elders to capture Lord Iason. If there was a deeper plot, as we fear is the truth _now_, then it did not come from Amoi. It may have been leaked after we left Rhea, as the _Vault of Specimen's _was left behind for the team from Amoi to collect. It could have been anyone on Rhea, as the Elders were a boon to that planet. And once they were destroyed, we caused the economic fallout to it's people who no doubt depended on their Black Market, and their enormous fortunes to line their pockets and portfolios."

Jupiter stopped pacing and once again took on a composed and cool appearance as she spoke. "Lord Kai, the Elders of Rhea were attempting to blackmail me into giving them the closely guarded technology to reanimate the dead. Amoi is the _only_ planet that holds this technology, and Lord Mink knew we would never give in to their threats. I will also bring to your attention, that it was through the _Elders' _combined powers on Aristia, and Lord Iason and Riki's newly awakened inner powers, that this evil was destroyed along with _their _Vault of Specimens."

Kai gave Jupiter a leveled look, "I may be a bit rough around the edges Lady Jupiter, and I meant no disrespect for your watchful vigilance over our people. I may be centuries out of fashion, but I need not remind you of what you already witnessed once before. If there is a danger to our Queens, then we must ferret out this danger, and remove it _before_ my Lady awakens."

"Agreed. Lord Kai, this brings me to my next subject. While I was the _Living Text_, I was only allowed one function. To archive all data placed in my matrix, by the citizens of Amoi. I have since become sentient and for many centuries I have painstakingly gathered _all_ possible data regarding the Son's of Amoi, and their decedents. However, there is a deeper mystery I must reveal to you now, as I fear it will soon become of _grave_ importance to us all."

Silence was now all that was heard. Jupiter appeared next to Heiku as this issue needed to be placed on the table.

"My Lords, it has always been my deepest desire to return Amoi to its glorious past. In the 10,000 years I've been in existence, I was always able to, for a lack of better terms- _breed_ our children and allow them to multiply in the most natural of ways. But at first this was difficult, as post-war epidemics hit the population, nearly causing the extinction of the survivors. I was forced to birth our citizens _artificially_.

With the exception of most major cities, children were hard to birth. As Lord Heiku will agree, most of the Elite are sterile as it is widely known. However, there was a time not too long ago when this was not the case, as our Queens proved. What was left of the women on Amoi, gave way to very little fruit. While it is true that since then, much of the original Clans are watered down, and much intergalactic procreation has occurred. Our cities have flourished once again. However, there are no _pure blood_ Intellect or Warrior _maidens _asLord Heiku will now explain."

Heiku now stood up, as he began his report."Yes, I've studied the archives extensively due to my part in the reanimation of the Ancients. And I found an _anomaly_ in the gene pool that makes all present day Blondie's incapable of siring children due to high levels of _Agatha_ found in the soil. This very same toxin was used in the attempts to poison Lord Mink as you all know.

However, that inability to reproduce by Intellects, is limited to the women of our _current_ era. That is why Intellect and Warrior children are rare, and only one or two entries document such births. But in my research, I found no data with regards to _where_ any of the Intellect or Warrior Maidens were buried. There is a gap in the database."

This news was of interest to all, as nothing has ever been told about the women. Jupiter continued as she walked around the conference room. "I have data _missing_ in my matrix dating back nearly 10,000 years. All the archives have limited information, yet there are an infinite number of entries from the maidens from that era. But when a search is created, all the data, logs, and grave sites are missing.

I have never discovered where they were buried. Why were there no entries, no tomb locations, either on Amoi or anywhere else? The Intellects that traveled the stars, rarely took their families, so there is little if no word with regards to the maidens or _any_ female children at all."

Silence gripped the chamber room. The men all looked at each other as if the answer would be found in each others faces. Kai and Raimen sat dumbstruck as they recall their world was enchanting _due_ to the song of the maidens. To think they were erased from all records, was a blow to their hearts.

"However, my Lords, I do have _one_ entry that will certainly shock you, if not truly amuse some of you." Jupiter now played the journal entry.

"_Jupiter, please encrypt this entry for my eyes only, should I- no, that is not right. When I die is more like it, so it is best not to set up a schedule. Yes, right- you are to seal this journal entry until such a time arrives when I return to you with the rest of the data. Of course if I am DEAD, we're screwed anyway, so...oh hell! I'm not a strategist for heaven's sake, I'm an entertainer! Why oh why me?! Never mind, leave this entry as noted, I know I shall not see you again you bucket of bolts, so I may as well say my peace no? Very well, I am off to dance with the ladies, and I shall not share their company with any of YOU sorry bastards! So if you want to dance, you'll have to find me first!!"_

It was as if the air was sucked out of the chamber, as everyone looked in shock at the one making the journal entry. It was none other than the image of Lord Omaki Ghan.

"OMAKI?!" Kai bellowed out to the surprise of Iason and Riki that Lord Kai would know him. "Omaki? That man is alive?! How can this be? _Where_ is he? I'd like to kick his Lady-wooing-arse! Raimen, look at that! There is that mischievous entertainer, and notorious fox! Why have I not seen him yet?" An animated Kai was up and hollering before the image of Omaki's holographic figure. He laughed and slapped his knee as he recalled some of the handsome Intellect's naughty pranks.

"Look Kai, it's Omi! He's here! Maybe he'll want to rekindle our wonderful _private_ parties!!" Raimen clapped with excitement.

Iason and Riki were stunned into silence. For there was Omaki's face and the journal was dated nearly 10,000 years ago, yet he looked just as stunning then as he did now. Although his eyes were the clearest blue, compared to the present Omaki. But the bigger question was, _"What did Omaki know?" _

Raoul all but fainted as the color ran from his face, and Heiku nearly spit out his wine as Omaki's profile was being streamed beneath his face. So Omaki was an Ancient too.

"Jupiter, you _must_ be mistaken!" Raoul roared to the amusement of all in the room, for everyone knew exactly what Kai was talking about in his animated outburst. "How can Lord Ghan be this Ancient?" Raoul pointed to the image of Omaki, "Why has none of this ever been mentioned before? We were led to believe that the Maidens did not survive the radiation at the end of the 500 Years of Woes, as it was told in our youth. Was this not so?"

"What Radiation?" Kai and Raimen stopped their laughter for a moment when this was spoken. "You mean to tell us, _no_ Intellect or Warrior women survived?"

Jupiter was silent for a few moments, then accessed the archives. Within moments, the images of many maidens with radiant glowing faces adorned with gold or ebony hair of Intellect and Warrior lineage were shown for the first time. "My Lords, these are the _Lost Maidens._ Hundreds, thousands, millions, all gone. This registry is all that is left before I came on line in the final eruption of radiation that gave me life, yet took theirs. After this, there was no data on any of them, dead or otherwise. This is the first time, I have opened this archive. It is a mystery and I only have the _one_ entry by Lord Ghan."

"Then bring Omi here immediately Lady Jupiter!" Raimen spoke, "Why have you never done something about this? It is clear he knows _something_, for I know for a fact that Omi always said he was_ off to dance with the ladies_...meaning _our_ wives!!" Raimen's beautiful blue eyes danced with delight, as he would welcome this entertaining fellow back with open arms.

"I'm sure he is out there somewhere wooing some innocent heart as we speak Raimen!" Kai said sarcastically, "For all we know he has some perverted Estate long buried with all our women! Perhaps he has a harem of beautiful young maidens as we speak, _dancing_ the night away!"

Iason and Riki could not believe the turn of events. Raoul just hung his head wanting to go to the nearest bar and drink away this new tidbit of irony. Omaki, who is the most perverted of Jupiter's Blondie's holds the fate of their loins? Raoul glanced over to Kai, thinking he was better off taking those two up on their offer, than to see Omaki as a savior.

Iason carefully considered his next words, as the room was filled with emotion of both discovering that the fate of Amoi's women was not as written, but more astounding was the fact that one of their peers was in the middle of such a discovery.

"Lady Jupiter, what is the current status of Lord Ghan? I know for a fact he has no recollection, as this would have come up before, and we have known Lord Ghan since our youth. Why have you kept us in the dark about him, and the Lost Maidens? Surely you know I've an affinity for archeology, yet never found one stone of the past that spoke of the fate of our women, only what is written in the archives and taught in the Academies. I presume you will now inform us of his situation. For starters, you can tell us where you found Lord Ghan's remains?"

Iason was amazed at this new found mystery. For that would certainly change the dynamics of Amoian society. Although he knew his heart was only for Riki, they had yet to consider heirs in the future, as the Clans did in the past. With the facts as they knew them, that all Blondie's were sterile, was it now possible that this might all change with the discovery of their remains? So again the question begged to be asked, what did Omaki know?

Jupiter once again began to pace and within moments, corrected her behavior as Raimen laughed quietly, as he watched her alter her appearance back to her statuesque form. "Lord Ghan, like many of my Blondie's, was _birthed_, unlike Lord Iason and Prince Oskuro who were reanimated. I used what information I had, and took the chance that they would awaken at birth. Since this did not occur, I placed mental blocks to keep them safe.

However, in the past, I had filtered out most of the characteristics that came with each birth, although this never completely removed it from them, as I found they _always_ returned to their former occupations.

I altered that procedure when I was informed that Lord Iason's remains were found on Aristia. His ledger was buried with his remains, and that led us to Alpha Zen, where Prince Riki's remains were said to be buried. Although we eventually discovered he was laid to rest under our very nose on Amoi. I decided to birth their peers who lived during the time of Lord Iason and the young Prince. I had hoped that if my _Flame_ and _Tempest_ awakened, they would also awaken their peers. If successful, I knew this would happen to all my children.

I held on to this hope, that when Lord Mink awakened, he would complete my programming in the reanimation of the Royals, beginning with the two of you, my Lords Kai and Raimen. But Omaki was _different_. There were numerous entries by the Queens with regards to Lord Ghan, for he was the Lord in charge of the _Lords Dance_, held by the Queens.

He made all the preparations, and chronicled each Lord's ascent into the Clans. He also chronicled the _Maiden's Song_, the rite of passage for all Amoian women. Lord Ghan had made his final preparations for Lord Iason's and the young Prince's gala, however, it was never held. The _Maiden's Song_ has not been held in nearly 10,000 years. A deep sorrow I have held in my memory." Jupiter paused for a moment, "This is one issue I am attempting to correct _now_.

As you all know by now, Lord Ghan has been given the assignment of holding the Gala in honor of the Royal Heirs. Although this current Omaki has no memory of his past, I believe the _trigger_ is present in you four. After each entry recorded by the Queens, with regards to Omaki, they called him '_A Jewel among Intellects._' There was never any indication as to how he got this title. So when talk of the _Queen's Treasure _appeared in space chatter from across the known universe- there was reason to worry my Lords.

As to where Lord Ghan's remains were buried, they were found a little over 300 years post-war. His skeletal remains were found in the wastelands between the Minus Quentu Mountains, and the Kattahar Mountain Range. Apparently _someone_ found him and buried him near a cluster of boulders near the Yuren Oasis. I excavated the land for centuries with no luck. The wasteland that was once fertile grasslands yielded no results either, and I've had men dig up nearly every stone on this planet.

Suffice to say, Omaki was _not_ given a mind block gentlemen, as I wanted him to be _exposed_ to Iason and Riki without any barriers. I do have a man in place, although I had nearly given up hope, until early this evening, when I noticed a new query by Lord Ghan. He has been doing extensive research about traditional dances of the past, for the upcoming Gala. And out of nowhere he accessed information regarding _Lady Yuri Mink_. This tells me that his mind was exposed to a _trigger_, and is perhaps looking for answers on it's own."

Jupiter observed the expressions on the faces of all in the room. It was an array of emotions, as some were angry, confused, and mostly dumbfounded. She had held this secret far too long, and all the pieces of the puzzle were gathering, and the stars were aligned for all concerned.

"Omaki's mind is to be left to unfold on its own. I have placed him in the midst of this mystery, as the presence of Lord Iason and Riki has already altered the behavior of this lost son. I will not risk this information from being extracted by any other means. It is too vital, too _important_ to risk on artificial stimulation. I will hold you all to my mandate. Omaki will awaken on his own, and we shall discover where my _Jewel_ has danced with the ladies. The Queens will not be able to tell us as their awakening is still a ways off, and this _new_ threat must be taken care of first and foremost. It is my hope, and to your benefit as well, that Omaki awaken."

Lord Kai threw his hands up in the air, "Well, if I know Omaki, there is no _artificial stimulation _that will bring his mind back. That perverted womanizer will no doubt have us all dancing on his cock to find their tombs! And by the expressions on all of your faces, I assume he has not changed a bit in over 10,000 years!" Kai began to laugh once again.

"If you ask me love, I think between you and I we will be able to coax the truth out of him. And with this group, I have no doubt our Queen-loving social butterfly, will be quite forthcoming." Raimen pointed to all present.

Iason placed a finger on his throbbing temple. He could feel a whopper of a headache coming if he _knew_ Omaki the way he did. And there was no doubt whatsoever that this "Gala" was going to be more than any of them bargained for, if he is indeed in charge.

The briefing came to an end, as Jupiter reminded them that Omaki was to awaken on his own. They were not to speak of the Maidens, for Jupiter wanted no false memories to be implanted. The Firm was told to keep Jupiter up to date with their surveillance off-world, and Raoul was to keep Omaki under surveillance on Amoi. Raoul needed a drink.

Kai and Raimen were looking at Heiku's mechanical arm, teasing him with stories of how he was in his previous life, to which Heiku could be heard roaring with laughter.

Iason and Riki were instructed to get Omaki more involved with the Ancients. To invite him over to visit their fathers, so that perhaps more of his memory would begin to awaken. Riki was quite excited over this, as Omaki was his type of people, naughty, and funny as hell. Iason was not too enthusiastic, knowing that putting Kai, Omaki and he father of all people under one roof was to be courting disaster, if not one of his notoriously perverted games.

Jupiter appeared by Elder Petros, apologizing for her outburst when challenged by Lord Kai, to which Petros replied, "It is only to be expected, Lady Jupiter. Lord Kai has centuries of trauma to his soul, and it can't easily be removed. Only time will heal it, and the return of his family, can undo much of what he suffers."

~*~*~

It was late, Omaki had fallen asleep in front of the warm fire having drank a bit too much wine. Images of all the research he'd been doing that night disturbed his dreams, and he moaned softly at the voices pressing him to awareness. It was Ru addressing Lord Jensen, as the exhausted Lord had just finished a late rehearsal and was eager to spend a quiet night with his new found lover. Ru was just telling him his Master was resting, when Omaki walked into the grand hall.

"Forgive me Master if we woke you, I hope you are hungry, I've kept dinner warm if you are ready to dine."

"Yes Ru, that would be wonderful. Argent, I am so happy you've come. Frankly I did not expect you to visit, as it was getting late."

Argent walked up to Omaki and moved a strand of hair from his eyes. "I said I would come, late or not. I am glad you had not retired for the evening." Argent stood oh-so-close to Omaki's face and nuzzled his cheek against Omaki's, taking the drowsy Lord by surprise.

"Hm, perhaps you are all I need to dine on my love. I've not had pleasant dreams today, and would love to wrap my arms around something beautiful, and warm." Omaki held Argent tight and gave the young Lord a long, gentle kiss, tasting wine on his lips of which he loved.

"Hm, looks like you've had some wine, you must taste heavenly elsewhere, shall we find out?" Omaki lowered his hands down to Argent's ass and pulled his hips against his.

"I would love nothing better than to do as you wish, my love, but I fear I will completely collapse if I don't eat, I am famished! However, I don't think you will mind an additional dose of sweet wine to your dessert?"

"Oh Argent, if you were any sweeter, I'd never let you crawl out of my bed ever again! But you are right, we must replenish our bodies, for I want to spend the rest of the evening making sweet love to you."

Ru softly chimed the dinner bell, watching the two lovers talk of lovemaking. He felt happy for his Master whom he knew was heartbroken by Enyu's betrayal. Argent to him, was a god-send, and he was hopeful,that the two of them would never part. Such was the hope of this Attendant.

As they two men enjoyed their late evening meal, Omaki was given into a sneezing fit, which made Argent snicker, having enjoyed several glasses of wine.

"Oh my, excuse me Argent, I have no idea what's come over me, perhaps someone is _talking_ about me?"

Argent knew Jupiter was having a late meeting to discuss _exactly_ that, but was not about to say anything. "Well my love, by the amount of sneezing you've just done, it is safe to say, the whole planet?"

Omaki finally stopped as he giggled, "Yeah, you'd think I was the talk of the town!"

_**Two days before the Gala...**_

Lord Jensen had become so busy with preparations, Omaki was feeling a bit neglected by his new lover. Though he did enjoy teasing the young Lord by sending him a box of "toys" to get familiar with along with a note which read:

_"Enclosed within are essential accessories if you are to keep up with me sweetheart. Fair warning, there will be a test, so practice, practice, practice."_

Argent was so surprised by the box of goodies, he nearly spilled them in front of all the Pets who were rehearsing their dance in preparation for the Gala. He turned several shades of red, and each time he thought about his little box of goodies, he felt an erection come on, which of course made it difficult to concentrate on the rehearsals.

Omaki took every opportunity to ravish the young Lord, who was easily aroused whenever Omaki touched his body. Of course the mischievous Blondie enjoyed watching Argent become flustered, especially in mixed company and would laugh quietly at Argent's poor attempts to hide his aroused state.

The Pets were quite accommodating since they knew their very lives could depend on their cooperation, or Lord Steele would have their hides. Omaki did not calm their worries any less, stating that if word ever leaked out about the holo-pics, they would become better acquainted with the Taming Tower. Of course this would happen _prior_ to being handed over to their Masters. This last threat had the Pets trembling for hours prior to Lord Jensen's lessons in traditional dance.

Enyu was kept in seclusion as his Interval was nearly done. However, due to his state of arousal, Omaki had allowed Lord Steele to keep him in his suite which pleased the traveling hunter to no end. If all went as planned, and the holo-pics were all accounted for, Enyu would become the property of Lord Steele. The Pets could all return to their Masters and none would be the wiser.

It was a risk Omaki would have to take, although he would only be reprimanded, which didn't bother him in the least. No, what _did_ worry him was the scandal and fallout this holo-pic would have on Iason and Riki. Not to mention it was _his_ idea to snap the picture of Iason in the first place.

Omaki was busy himself considering he loved to play the gracious host, but this event was one he would have loved to bow out from. However, with Jupiter footing the bill, and her explicit instructions, he had no choice but to do as told. But he did have plans of his own. He would now spend the next two days greeting dignitaries arriving from all parts of the known universe it seemed, along with special guests from every corner of Amoi.

One guest he was eager to meet was Elder Petros and a small group from Aristia's Royal Family. Omaki had never met an _Elder_, and with all that Iason and Riki experienced, he was unsure what to make of the tall elderly man with tattoos. The Royal Family would be staying at Iason's Estate, and Elder Petros looked weary from travel. What Omaki did not know, but Argent did, was that Petros had been at a late briefing with Jupiter soon after arriving on Amoi.

Omaki had invited Elder Petros to the rehearsals on Argent's _recommendation_, as he knew the Elder was quite experienced with the traditional dances of many cultures. He also knew Iason in his younger days when he was only a Liaison for Amoi. A beginning for him straight out of the Academy, and on his path as the future Head of the Syndicate.

Omaki had never met an Elder, and only drew on the information he had from Argent and the archives released by Jupiter. He could tell this man was of great importance as he held his own in the presence of Royalty, and dignitaries alike. What he also noticed, was the way he watched the Pet's dance rehearsal. Omaki walked up to him with his most charming smile.

"Elder Petros, it is an honor to meet you at long last. I've heard much about you and the Royal Family from Aristia. I understand you were instrumental in the rescue efforts of Lord Iason and our young Prince."

Omaki looked at the tall man, considering his own stature, finding his gently green eyes comforting. His hair was long and the color of the sun setting faded with age. He was dressed in a midnight-blue long gray robe tied at the waist, with gold silk embroidered flowers that ran up the sleeves and raised collar. Modest, yet reflected his position of honor and respect. He wore a pair of simple black sandals.

"Lord Ghan, I have also heard much about _you _and this Gala. But yes, that all seems like such a long time ago, as much happened from the moment Lord Mink was kidnapped. Aristia suffered horrific losses in the days that followed. But I always knew the Heir of Amoi, the _Flame _of Jupiter's heart would find his _Tempest_. We, the Elder Class of Aristia, long held hope the two would reunite. It has been one blessing after another."

Omaki felt as if this man held significant importance in his humbleness, by the way he carried himself. There was a _familiarity _that escaped him, but was roused from his thoughts as Petros suddenly interrupted Lord Jensen's lesson with the Pets.

"Forgive me Lord Ghan, but the sequence they are doing is wrong. The inner partner is to take the outer partner by the waist and left hand held delicately in front of them both...."

Omaki was left with his mouth open and in mid thought, as the tall elderly man made a bee line to Argent. Argent stood in awe as the famed Elder now addressed him.

"Let me demonstrate. Here, now you be the inner partner, and I the outer. Now we will step together, switch foot, step together, and as we do this I shall place my right hand on your waist, and take your left hand in mine as I follow you closely..."

Argent blushed as the tall man did just so, and as they moved forward, Argent felt as if a part of the past was coming to life. Elder Petros was indeed well informed as to the traditional dances of the time.

Omaki stared at the two men as the dance continued, and all the Pet's lined up and began to do the as they were being instructed. He watched Argent's beautiful smile as his eyes lit up with joy, for Elder Petros followed through with the next part of the dance without missing a step.

"You know, I once watched a very young Lord Iason do this dance for the first time as if it was written in his heart. It was such a pleasure to watch him dance with the young _maidens_."

As Petros was talking with Argent, he didn't notice Omaki walking up to them and without missing a beat spoke:

"If I may interrupt Elder Petros, may I have the pleasure?" Omaki looked at Argent who's cheeks felt hot as Omaki's eyes took on a _different_ shine, nearly crystal blue. Almost as if he was on the _hunt_.

"Why of course Lord Ghan. After all, this is a dance for the _young_.."

Petros was surprised as Omaki bowed towards the tall Elder, "I've seen this so often these past several days, I feel as if I've _always _known these steps..."

Omaki took Argent's hand and bowed, as he stood poised and attentive to his partner. He reached behind to place his right hand on his waist, and heard the quiet gasp of Argent's breath as he now moved forward with the beat of the music. Omaki's steps were graceful and without error, not one step was missed. In fact Omaki was leading Argent as if he was taking an evening stroll in a garden. Omaki's eyes were gentle and sensually mesmerizing. Argent could not help but gaze into them.

Then Omaki did something unexpected. He began to follow through on the second part of the dance in which the lead spun his partner in a series of turns. This made Argent's golden hair flow beautifully in the air. It was as if they were in a trance, and no one else but the two of them existed with the music softly playing in the background.

Argent hesitated after several turns, as his mind was now distracted by Omaki's skills. Not that he didn't think Omaki could dance, for his lifestyle oozed entertainment. Argent knew of his reputation as a host, but this was a traditional dance that has not been performed on Amoi for _centuries. _He knew Elder Petros was educated in the Ancient traditions, thus his expertise was welcomed.

However, Omaki was neither educated in such traditions, and had been a constant whiner with regards all the pomp and circumstance that was being required for this Gala. He bemoaned the fact he had been studying nonstop for days. Yet here he was, leading Argent in one of the oldest traditional dances with the greatest of ease as if prerecorded in his head.

Omaki was so caught up in the dance, he didn't notice all the Pet's had all stopped to watch them dance. They admired how romantic the tall handsome Lord looked while leading their instructor with ease. It wasn't until Omaki noticed no one else was dancing that he stopped abruptly, and looked at Argent who looked surprised, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I seem to remember seeing you dancing alone the other day." Omaki looked at his feet. "I must have picked up a step or two..." Omaki blinked as if trying to find the words to explain how he knew the steps, when in reality he had never danced like this before.

Argent bowed, "Well yes, that has a lot to do with the _teacher_, so I must be doing something right."

Argent smiled as he watched Omaki's confused expression. Perhaps it was just as Jupiter spoke, that Omaki would awaken on his own. Or perhaps his being _placed_ before Omaki was something to do with his own past also, but he dared not give in to the possibility. Whatever the reasons were for Jupiter's planning, his was not to question, for he also wanted to see his lover's eyes awaken to those old memories on their own.

Jupiter didn't give much more information past that, only that his occupation as a historian and keeper of the archives would cross with Omaki's path. Jupiter was insistent that Omaki not be told anything about his past, for she wanted his mind to awaken on its own, and felt strongly that _this _Omaki might be the one. Since Iason and Riki had awakened and the four Royals would also returned, she was feeling optimistic.

Omaki's part in this was crucial. To what end she did not know, only that the mystery of what was in his mind, was of great importance to not only her, but to all of Amoi's citizens. The many scenarios of what Omaki might have locked in his head was driving her crazy with curiosity. That is, crazy as any _sentient_ being could be. If it could be defined as such by her running diagnostics around the clock like a nervous parent-to-be waiting the birth of a child, then Jupiter fit the description. Yes, she felt this to the core of her Matrix.

Argent had indeed studied the archives, and although Omaki's past was vague at best, the gap between his last entry and his death were unknown. It was as if he fell off the edge of the world, and simply vanished. Argent was to witness this firsthand, and possibly be the _first_ to document the link between Omaki of Ancient Amoi, and the present day Omaki whom he loved with his very being.

This exchange between Omaki and Argent was not lost in Elder Petros. For he recognized that blank stare in Omaki's face. He had seen it before in one other Blondie not too long ago. That one being a _young_ Iason Mink. He felt a chill run down his spine as he watched the handsome Omaki walk away from Argent as if nothing was amiss. Argent made no scene, though he could tell Omaki was shocked to have just walked up and begin dancing as if it was second nature. Omaki walked towards Petros who watched him carefully.

"Forgive my rudeness Elder Petros, I seem to have gotten into the spirit of the dance, and cut in out of nowhere. Which is odd, since I really don't care for all the pomp and circumstance of the event. I do enjoy a less '_traditional_' type of entertainment, that involves less skipping about and more consumption of wine."

"Of course Lord Ghan, I have heard of your establishment even on Aristia. The world renown '_Taming Tower_' is it not?"

"Yes, it does have quite a reputation, a more _acquired_ taste for most. I don't know if an Elder of your discipline would care to visit. Though I'm _sure_ we could find something to your liking no?"

Omaki was teasing of course, finding Petros' facial expressions quite funny. He figured someone of his background would more likely not enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, but perhaps preferred chanting rituals, and candles.

This last thought reminded him of something. It began as a distant memory of a woman surrounded by candles as she enjoyed a bath filled with flower petals and aromatic salts. She was familiar, and smiled with beautiful deep blue eyes. Just when he thought he might recall who she was, the memory was lost. Petros became intrigued as Omaki was lost in thought once again.

"You were _saying_ Lord Ghan? You seem preoccupied yourself."

"Oh yes, the Taming Tower. I would invite you to visit, as we do specialize in all sorts of entertainment, at every level of society. For those with sensitive sensibilities, we offer an array purifying saunas, and the gentle touch of a personal massage. I'm sensing you are quite fatigued, no doubt your attention to many matters has had you going in several directions in preparation for the Gala."

"Yes, it seems as if I've not slept these past few days since arriving to Amoi. I may just take you up on that purifying sauna, we have wonderful hot springs on Aristia you know. The minerals of our world have healing propensities, and have helped many a weary soul find their _path_."

Petros deliberately spoke as he studied Omaki once again. Jupiter's orders were that no one was to tell him anything about his past, but were welcome to interact with Omaki in hopes of triggering his awakening. Petros found it exciting to be in the midst of yet more history in the making.

"_It must be fate." _He thought to himself."

_**Two days later...**_

The evening was filled with electricity as Amoi descended to the center of Ios and to the _Museum of the Arts_ main hall. The citizens of Amoi were given the specifics as to the attire, and the tailors throughout all the major metropolitan cities spun their skills according to the designs forwarded to them by Jupiter. Many felt a surge of unity as Elite and commoner alike would dress according to Clan, and not status.

There was no larger group of invitees that felt more elated than the impoverished from the outer cities and the slums of Midas, Riki's old stomping grounds. Here where friend and foe alike was proud to don on their new colors as newly recognized members of the Warrior Clans of Amoi. This suited them fine, as many never could afford such wardrobes in leather, Riki's preferred attire. Many felt this new look would raise the self-esteem of the impoverished many. To them Prince Riki Oskuro's lineage meant a new life, new hope, and best of all it was all _free_ of cost.

Since not everyone would fit into the main hall, Jupiter required that each District nominate representatives to attend the main hall which would be viewed throughout Amoi. The Gala event would be celebrated on a global scale, as many cities would host smaller venues so all could partake.

On the other end of the spectrum were the Elite. They felt strangely at odds with this, as they were citizens who were afforded everything just by the mere fact that they were privileged among the masses. Furthermore, the _Elite_ of the Elite, the Blondies- had no rival on Amoi. This highly regarded lot were bred in secret, educated in Academy's whose high positions in Amoian society, never had a need for want. These were now to be dressed in the colors of the Intellect Clans, and Iason's colors.

To wear the colors of the Son of Amoi and Heir to the Intellect Clans, was an honor many could not fathom. They did not care for the mongrels of Midas, though that train of thought was soon to change, and they _knew_ this. Some murmured among their peers at the local night clubs, and their private Estates. But such talk was being quashed by those close to Iason, like Lord Konami Sung. The highly respected Headmaster of the Elite Academy would not allow such gossip to grow.

Many felt offended that they were to attend smaller venues in _mixed_ company, however, Jupiter was clear on this mandate. She would address all citizens prior to commencement of the Gala, and that was special enough, since she rarely seen in public. Blondies fraternizing with commoners did not sit well with the Elite Classes, and this would be one of many issues the well to do would not easily accept.

The group of citizens who felt lost in the excitement where the households, servants, and all who catered to the Elites. Though _technically_ they were members of the Warrior Clans, they felt more inclined to be Intellects since they served them with great pride. Jupiter had made provisions for those in the service industries, and allowed the head of each household and Merchants in general, the option to dress their attendant's in the way they saw fit. So not much changed for them.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my little story! To make up for the past two smaller updates, here's a nice super-sized dose of Echoes in Time. *grins* Please give a review. (-.-) *humbly bows*


	14. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 14: Sweet Dreams

Darius stepped out of the corridor into the command center. They had followed a lead with regards to the Queens, and felt the need to do all they could to work their way back into the good graces of the _Firm_. His father had after all, risked all for Iason and Riki and well, to be honest, he felt _compelled_ to cooperate as he had no idea who Iason really turned out to be. When he and his father ran into the _Vault of Specimens_, he could feel the vibrations of all the specimen jars hundreds upon thousands, all resonating with the power coming from Iason and Riki.

He felt foolish, having ever dreamed he could have controlled any of the events once he breached the hull of the_ "Ios_." Sure taking Iason was not child's play, considering the plans had been altered from a private chartered ship to a Luxury Liner. But he didn't see the big picture even though he did think far enough to hold out for more credits. But when the mission went south, and Iason was gravely injured, he began to have second thoughts.

His father was right, his lineage _was_ of great importance. The tales he was told in his youth were really historical reference. He understood now. After seeing with his own eyes, the incredible power behind the tales, he could only kick himself for acting so foolishly.

But now he had the opportunity to correct his mistakes. While enjoying a bit of down time, he and Victor remained on Aristia. At first they felt out of place, having been the ones to take Iason. But it was Iason who reached out to him at that critical moment, when a choice was once again put before him.

In his mind he could still remember his words "_Behold your father,"_ as he poked his head out of the Vault of Specimens. Then moments later taking Victor's hand, he felt time stand still as Iason and Riki's transformed bodies created a shield, and they ran along with his father and Ayuda into the vault. He didn't know if he was going to live or die, but he knew he would do it with the two men he loved, that being his father and Victor.

Iason welcomed them to stay so they did, enjoying the hospitality even if all others would have killed them on the spot. But Iason and Riki knew from personal experience, that everyone makes mistakes. But if given the opportunity to correct them, amend them, and regret them, one could find the part of themselves they lost.

Sir Luis, his father spoke of a _Renaissance_ on the trip back to Aristia, that Jupiter was paving the way for the tales he'd read to him, to become a reality. That what he beheld in Iason and Riki, were now the cornerstone of the most powerful and Regal society to ever grace the known universe.

At first he didn't believe his words. But then he remembered coming out of that vault, and seeing nothing but ash. Where a whole population of Elders numbering in the thousands once existed breathing air one moment, and in the next incinerated by the power of two men.

Darius punched in a new set of coordinates, there would be more changes in this life. His father's love was once more beating in his heart, even if the _Firm_ has their doubts. He had the skills needed for his present mission, and he wanted to prove them wrong.

The space chatter was unsettling when he over-heard Lord Mink's name in a seedy bar on the outskirts of Midas. It really wasn't unusual to hear his name or Riki's, as all of Amoi was in a constant state of celebration over their return. What concerned him was talk of a _"Royal Treasure,"_ and given his old ways of being a Mercenary, one could not help but listen. He followed this conversation to a back room where he hid behind a stack of crates of ale.

"I've just gotten word that the medics have been found. Gerard said for us to rendezvous near the old ruins on Aristia and to bring the downloaded files and the truth serum."

Darius wondered what could they want with Iason that involved truth serum? And who were these medics? Darius knew of only _one_ group of medics associated with Iason- Martin's team. Darius listened with renewed interest.

"Apparently these medics have been able to withstand Gerard's arm, and now he says the truth serum is not working. So we need to get this new stuff to them before they head back to Rhea."

Darius' heart sank. He felt somewhat responsible for those men. They did after all, take excellent care of Iason while he recovered. More importantly, Iason grew to care for them deeply. So now he decided to follow these men and see if he could help them.

That was the "right" thing to do, after all. It would be what his father would do, and since this involved Iason, he may garner the approval of the Firm.

"Sir, we're about to enter subspace, how close do you wish to follow?"

Darius studied the star charts, "They seem to be following the merchant's course, perhaps they want to appear as such to avoid any attention. We shall do the same, set the course and keep within range."

Darius took a drink from his coffee cup and made a face. It was now cold after sitting neglected while he pondered his mission. Just at that moment, a familiar voice took the bitterness out of his mouth.

"Ah, here you are!" Victor poked his head into the command center. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Would you like to join me for a late dinner? You haven't touched much food these past few days, and you don't expect to keep up your strength that way do you?"

Victor stroked Darius' shoulders, "We can't have the Commander of his own ship nodding off to sleep for lack of proper nutrition can we? Come love, let's go."

Darius made some final course corrections to his helmsman. They would be arriving on Aristia by morning and Victor was right, there was danger ahead and he needed to rest. Though rest was not always the first course of action when Victor was involved.

"You're right, I could use a warm meal and some _company_." Darius winked at his enamored lover, knowing they had not shared the same bed in days.

Victor's eyes lit up, as he placed his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. Darius had been worried for Martin and his team, hardly resting long enough to gain anything from it.

"That sounds promising Darius, let's get you taken care of."

Darius had been listening to space chatter for nearly a week, trying to ascertain what Martin and his team were involved in, but all he found was talk regarding a _"Lady Yuri Mink." _This was a shock to him since he knew Iason had no living mother. He listened non-stop hoping for more information but only learned of a _"Precious Jewel,"_ and a vast fortune that would change the lives of all on Amoi.

~*~

Iason was quiet on the drive home. His thoughts wrapped around the new information with regards to Omaki. He knew the injury to his body, especially his head, had caused some damage to his memory, however, he was recalling more each day. He knew many of Amoi's citizens had a lineage to either Intellect or Warrior Clans, it would only make sense that he would remember them, but he also knew some memories may never return.

Riki was also recalling much, but his confusion was more about his past life as a Mongrel non-citizen, and the new status of "Prince." Although he was loving the irony with every Elite who bowed at his presence.

Many of the population had indeed taken women as mates from other worlds and cultures. Since there were no Blondie females or Warrior women for that matter, even the gene pool was lower for citizens of poorer cities like Ceres and Midas. But no one could have expected foul play with regards to the Maiden's of his era.

What could Omaki know? And now Jupiter _wanted_ their aid in bringing his memory back without implanting false ones? How could this be done? Iason thought of his father's reaction. To imagine the three of them together is like giving Omaki _permission_ to be the naughty deviant he already was behind closed doors at the Taming Tower. He can see his father dancing with Kai and Omaki into the late hours of the night.

"And my mother tossing some new modern appliance at my father..." Riki laughed quietly. "I know how to do it Iason." Riki spoke up in the darkened shuttle. He'd kept quiet as he could hear the wheels spinning in Iason's head.

"What was that love?" Iason turned and looked at Riki sitting quietly. "Do what?"

"I know how we can get Omaki to open his mind. Jupiter basically _told_ us how, by having him hang out with us right? Well, why don't we give Omaki what he's been asking for? He said he wanted to _see_ us in our minds eye remember? Why don't we give him a peek of the past? There are no false memories there. I mean, you and I don't have all our memories back yet, but we have plenty of old Amoi."

Iason thought about this. He didn't exactly want to let anyone in his private thoughts too often, as he only enjoyed Riki there. It was _sacred_. But he did have a point. Jupiter wanted them to become the "trigger" for them to awaken. And Omaki holds the key to the missing data from Jupiter's primary Matrix, when she was used as the _Living Text_.

"Yes, I was thinking of that myself, but I don't know if I want you with anyone but _me_. I'm selfish that way, and I think you feel the same."

Riki cocked his head sideways and grinned. "Well, yeah, I do. But it doesn't mean you have to have _sex_ with him, he has taken a new lover so I've heard. So I don't think he's interested in anyone but him."

"Somehow, I doubt that my love." Iason paused, then, "This is _Omaki_ we're talking about Riki, sex is as natural as breathing air for him. But I must admit, your idea has merit, perhaps we can work something out."

Iason reached over and pulled Riki close to him, "I'll not share you Riki, with _anyone_." Iason kissed him softly. Riki held his head in place with his hands and returned the kiss eagerly.

"Nor will I with anyone else Iason. But what we can do, is set the scene, and see if it tickles his brain. Jupiter said she had a man in place, I believe _Lord Jensen_ is this man."

"Yes, he's the assistant to Lord Hansel of Amoi's Historical Society. And he specializes in Ancient Amoian history, in particular its _traditions_. I was surprised to see Omaki involved with him, so perhaps we can use him in our private realm. They obviously love each other, so he may be the 4th man needed."

Riki smiled as he looked forward to seeing Omaki awaken. And since he didn't see cat boy in the room, he knew this Lord Jensen would be a good fit. After all, he was incredibly handsome, so if sex crossed over with them, it would not be _distasteful_. "We could peer into his mind as we've done with our fathers." Riki spoke.

"Hm, I don't know about that. Somehow I think I'll see more than I care to stomach, given his sexual appetite. He has a notoriously deviant nature, not to mention this would be without his consent, so this would be a violation of his privacy. You and I need to set limits on this by the way. Your _empathic_ abilities are good enough to sniff out possible danger, and we should use that as a measuring rod. With me, I was told by Martin and his medics, that they felt warmth wash through them. Whereas the wrong parties, in particular Commander Darius and that perverted doctor, felt an icy grip around their heart."

"That's true. "Riki spoke, "OK, its our realm, we can control it so yeah, let's stay out of his. If he begins to recall anything, we're the right one's to _see_ it."

"I'll give Lord Jensen a call, I'm certain he'll agree." Iason decided, "Since he is working with Omaki on the preparations for the Gala, this may prove to be interesting."

"I doubt he will refuse Iason, remember when we went over that one night, I could sense an incredible attraction from Lord Jensen towards Omaki, and we both saw them going at it. But if we come clean with him about Jupiter, he'll be game. After all, we all want the same thing."

Iason and Riki arrived at the penthouse's underground parking and were looking forward to the night's activities.

~*~

Raoul was heading out the door of the medical labs when Sir Earl called after him.

"Lord Am, if I could speak to you for a moment."

"Sir Earl? I'm quite tired and in need of a drink, so perhaps this can wait until morning?"

"Yes, forgive me. But in anticipation of Jupiter's briefing, I had prepared this for you."

Sir Earl handed Raoul a data crystal. "This is a historical summary of your father, Lord Rene Am. Jupiter had notified me this afternoon to prepare it for you. I believe you will find it interesting."

Raoul took the data crystal raising it up towards the light. It was clear like a diamond, and held his past. One that before today, he knew nothing about. But could not wait to look at.

"Is Jupiter trying to awaken _me_ now?" Raoul spoke in a quiet voice, as if talking to himself.

"Well, I know as keeper of the Archives for the _Firm_, we've been a secretive organization. But it was all in the hopes that Jupiter's path would do exactly as she planned. I'm a direct descendant as you may or may not know. We at the Firm, rarely take a wife from anywhere but Amoi. The men born to the Firm always served the _Shield of Honor_ much like the Clans of old.

You have the opportunity to become more than you are now- and you hold in your hands, the legacy of a _Sentinel of the Highest Order_, as your father was. This is a great deal to take in all at once, however, I am confident, you will not be disappointed.

Lord Rene Am is greatly admired in the world I live in, for _Lord Luis Raymone_ took his teachings as law, and as _Master of the Arts of Defense_, he knew him better than anyone. He studied all his teachings; lessons you yourself were taught as a child."

Raoul was speechless as he listened to Lord Earl talk about a father he had yet to read about, but that he and the Firm knew better than anyone else, except perhaps Lord Kai Oskuro.

"I know you and Lord Raymone had _issues_ in the past. But I also know, you grew close during your mission. If you take all that admiration for the man he is, you will _know_ your father."

Raoul thought about Sir Earl's words. He looked past him towards Kai's quarters. Kai had sadness in his eyes, as if he felt responsible for his father's death, but he knew that if a man such as Lord Kai admired his father, then he must have been an impressive "Sentinel."

Thank you Sir Earl, I look forward to learning about him. I still feel rather strange to have any family, as a Blondie is raised without such ties, even those who raised us rarely cared for us long enough to bond, let alone think of them as family. Yet here I hold such ties, ten thousand years old. Will I see a person that will _trigger_ my awakening? And will I bond with someone lost forever?"

"I don't think you realize this, but your father's remains exist Lord Am. Many of those who served the Royal family, were entombed beneath the Royal Palace. We, that is- the Order of the Shield of Honor, were charged with the safety of those who served your father. The Sentinels were the original Elite Guards, but were solely responsible for the Royal family. When the war began, Lord Am, your father, was a force to be reckoned with. He led a bloody campaign against the Elders who mindlessly pursued Lord Kai."

Raoul was speechless as Sir Earl spoke. It was no wonder Lord Kai wanted to speak with him. Although, more than likely, both Kai and Raimen probably had an intimate relationship with him, but felt mysteriously drawn to him.

"Thank you again, and good evening." Raoul spoke.

Sir Earl bowed and walked away. Raoul made his way home. Yui greeted him with a kiss. Raoul took him in his arms and held him tight, gently lifting him off the floor feeling for the first time, unsure of who he truly was. Did Iason feel these same feelings when he began to awaken? Was there conflict and confusion, anticipation and anxiety?

"Raoul, what is it?" Yui looked up at Raoul who seemed lost in thought. "I have kept dinner warm, would you like a drink while I set the table? Today was an incredible day! The _Channel_ had all sorts Pre-Gala festivities announced for tomorrow, as the many dignitaries arriving are eager to meet Lord Iason and Prince Oskuro."

Raoul continued to hold Yui and slowly put him back down. "Yes, there has been quite a lot of media attention. But I am famished, so a good meal sounds heavenly, though a nice glass of wine would be wonderful."

Yui's excitement was adorable in Raoul's eyes, as his love for the young man made him think of what their relationship would become once he recalled his former life. Would he still love him as he did now? Surely that would not change, after all, Iason and Riki's relationship only became _stronger_ once their minds reconciled with their current lives.

But what if he was a lover of Kai? Both he and Raimen had hinted towards that, and how would Yui take this? He has never been jealous of his past relationships, especially his life long affair with Iason. But these men were _Ancients_, and there is a good chance he may come to recall this, to "awaken" as the rest of his peers may or may not do.

Yui walked towards the bar and poured Raoul a glass of wine. He could tell Raoul had a long and difficult day. There has been one meeting after another in the weeks since Iason and Riki's return, and he knew of all the activity regarding the Ancients was taking much of his time. The Gala must surely be a huge security issue for his department, as Raoul was keeping long hours lately. Yui returned with a glass of wine, as Raoul stood quietly by the large windows in the the main hall.

"Dinner will be but a few minutes Raoul." Yui handed him the wine and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Yui, it smells terrific."

"Raoul, is there something bothering you? I know you have many matters that you can't discuss, though I know you trust me. If there is anything I can do?"

"Perhaps later, I have some additional work I need to do later on, but perhaps we can have a relaxing evening before turning in?"

Raoul once again reached out and pulled Yui tight against him. Yui was certain something was up, but would not push Raoul. He reached around and returned the embrace. "That sounds very inviting _Master_, I look forward to it." Yui ran his arms up towards Raoul's shoulders and stood on the tips of his toes and kissed him sensually, tasting the wine in Raoul's mouth.

*~*~*

Kai sighed as he sat in front of Lady Erin's reanimation chamber, the color was returning to her face. Her lips full and the shade of pale roses. The gown, though modest, could not hide her beautiful features, and only made Kai yearn to hold her that much more. Its been over 500 years, not counting 10,000 in deathly slumber that separated husband and wife. And yet to Kai it was an eternity of sorrow. Would Lady Erin heal his heart?

Riki's words echoed in his mind, _"You are broken."_ How true were his words for Kai _was_ broken, wanting to have his world returned, a do-over. And Erin would know how to heal him, as she always could. For all the lovers he'd bedded between him and Raimen, Lady Erin never held them against him- so long as he never had anther woman while she yet lived.

Kai never did.

Upon her untimely death, he would have his freedom to do so, but never could. And with Raimen also dead, he all but gave up on ever loving again. Of course this lasted a short period of time, when decade after decade of war and death was all he knew. Kai found release in the arms of many. Whether Intellect or Warrior mattered not to him, so long as they held him tight and for at least one night, helped him forget.

Lord Rene Am now came into his thoughts. The Sentinel who at first did not return his affection, eventually came to him when he was at the end of his rope. He remembered begging him for death, while Rene refused with tears in his eyes. No was his response. For his Sentinel companion, who for the longest time spent his every waking hour watching his back, could not find it in his heart to end the life. The life of one he swore an oath to preserve alive.

Kai listened to the steady beat of Lady Erin's heart. The many monitors connected to her body emitting their sounds in the quiet room seemed so distant in his mind for. For his mind continued to suffer the barrage of images of battle fields and the sounds of the fallen. Would his mind be cursed to forever echo such turmoil?

Jupiter watched in stealth-mode, studying Kai from the many monitors as Kai sat quietly, lost in his thoughts. She knew there would be much the Warrior Lord would have overcome, but she could not fault his angry outbursts earlier that evening.

Kai was correct with regards to the Elders. Her days as the _Living Text_ were not forgotten, nor how all warring parties freely accessed her data to use against one another. She was there as he mentioned, but helpless to do anything but watch.

The spark needed to breathe life into her circuits created by Iason's design, would not come until that fateful night 500 years later, and after Kai was already dead. But now, as she watched Kai sigh mournfully at his sleeping Queen, her heart, though made of micro-machines, and a complex and monolithic amount of wires and energy that made up her inner matrix, felt his pain..

Her sensors picked up a faint energy reading coming from the reanimation chamber, at first weak and shallow, then steady and gaining in strength. Lady Erin was beginning to show the first signs of consciousness. This set off an alarm that quietly notified the medical staff. However the sudden movement of personnel made Kain anxious and when Heiku entered the room, Kai pressed against the glass trying to see over everyone's heads.

He felt a ping in his mind. A ringing in his ears that signaled the Warrior Lord of the proximity of another Warrior of strong inner powers. This sound was _familiar_ to him, for it was Lady Erin's. Heiku glanced at the Ancient on the other side of the glass, and noticed he was beginning to transform as his excitement was growing, but breathed a sigh of relief when Raimen came running in from his quarters when the alarms woke him.

Kai was not in bed with him as the last thing he recalled was falling asleep with him in his arms. It was their way, but mostly it was so Raimen could keep Kai close to him in his current condition. He would have tied a rope to his ankle, but felt this would not make the Warrior Lord look good. When the alarms woke him, he feared Kai might have done something somewhere. He followed the other excited medical staff to the reanimation chamber where he found Kai, anxious and near tears.

"Kai! What is it? Has something happened to Erin?!"

Raimen's frantic voice made Kai turn to see that his fellow bed-mate was standing in only his silk pajama pants, with his hair all tussled and looking quite comical for all his animated anxiety.

"Raimen, you seem to have forgotten the other slipper!"

Kai's light humor betrayed the tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were dark as night, and his long flowing ebony locks, were dancing serenely over his head. "She's coming back Raimen, Erin is coming back to me."

"Well then, you need to stop moping around and get your ass in gear. Because if I know that son of yours, he'll be showing up any moment and will have second thoughts about taking you inside her head. And you best transform back, your scaring the children in there. They probably think you're about to go off the deep end!"

Kai turned to see Heiku and the medical team staring at him, then Heiku waved at him to meet him at the door. Kai walked over to the entrance where Heiku was waiting nervously as the approaching Ancient's intimidating appearance make him tremble a bit.

"L-lord Oskuro, great news! Lady Erin has indeed shown signs of consciousness, though it is still too early to determine what her state of mind is, and the only one I know who can do that is.."

"Me!"

Riki came flying around the corner and rushed down the corridor, with Iason following behind. He and Iason had just walked into the Penthouse, when Riki stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Iason's arm with his excitement. He heard the sounds of leaves rustling in his mind. As a distant wind kicked up what looked like a fog cloud approaching him, with the image of Lady Erin beginning to take shape.

"Riki!" Kai exclaimed, "What did you pick up son? Is she here? Can she hear us? Don't just stand there, say something!"

"Lord Kai, surely you must know that it is truly too early to determine anything from these readings." Heiku knew Riki had unique powers, but did not believe this was possible as Lady Erin was just completing her reanimation.

"Father, you have to be patient. Yes, I picked up the same as you but only sensory things, no words, or images, just what the body is feeling, nothing concrete."

Heiku looked surprised, as his expression changed from astonishment, to wonder and awe. "How can you even detect that much? She's only now set off the monitors! That is truly extraordinary Lord Riki."

"What? Only just _now_? I've been feeling the beginning of the creepy fog we all seem to wake up in for some time. But she is not awake in her mind yet, do you understand me? My mother is quite strong, I'll let you know now Lord Quiahtenon. The Queen is like the tide, you can't turn your back on her."

Riki grinned as he looked at his father, who had yet to bring himself to return to normal. Riki came up close and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"Father, calm yourself you are not well yet, and I want you to prepare for what is surely to be, a traumatic event. You have been in my mind's eye, and if I need your help in awaking our Queen, she needs to see you as a way _out_ of that fog. Because one can wander in there forever, and never awaken."

As Riki whispered to his father, Iason stood near his own father taking in his state of undress and his mussed up hair. He shook his head as one of the staff brought him his robe and the missing slipper.

"Lord Kai, what Riki and I see usually doesn't occur for yet a few more days. Though I agree with Lord Quiahtenon, that Lady Erin may awaken sooner than you or my father. I believe Riki will be able to detect her before any of us, so we'll be staying here once again." Iason looked over at Riki, "As it seems, I won't be able to talk him into going home."

Riki winked at Raimen who was looking behind the group as if looking for someone. Riki moved his eyes to the left and pointed at nothing and spoke.

"Lady Jupiter, I know your here, why hide?"

Everyone turned to look at Heiku, as the confused physician turned around. Jupiter faded in and walked over to the glass near Kai, as if nothing was out of place.

"She is a vision Lord Oskuro, I anticipate her mind will near consciousness much faster with the young Lord's presence. I do not have any data with regards her inner powers, so I will place a protective barrier as before. Having the four of you here is a good idea, as our Young Prince will let us know her mental status far better than any monitor."

Raimen walked over next to Jupiter. "Why must you do that? I mean, I know you are _curious_ and all observant, but you seem to think we're blind to your presence. I can pick up your energy readings, because– well Iason and I _programmed_ your Matrix. And we are aware of the changes when you are present. Although I could really use Riki's empathic abilities."

Jupiter ignored Raimen's remarks and faded once more appearing next to Riki, gazing into his dark eyes. "Yes, each one of you is unique. That is why when I birthed all my children throughout the centuries, I decided to give them a blank slate. It was far more interesting to see them develop. At first, they wandered about with no real sense of direction. But eventually found their way back to their original occupations, so I developed the track system. It was far more natural for them to adjust, considering they could not recall their former lives."

Jupiter ran her hand through Riki's hair and smiled sweetly. Riki looked deeply into her eyes as if trying to peer into her mind. Which held nothing but static.

Raimen, was speechless as Jupiter continued to go about unaffected, spurring him to looked even more animated. "Did you see that Kai? Lady Jupiter ignored my question! I don't know if her becoming sentient was the _best_ thing now that she can think for herself. I remember fondly when I asked a question, and she would answer me in that wonderful voice of Lady Erin's. Now she can ignore me, well, just like Lady Erin!"

Kai, now able to calm himself with his lover's silliness, gave Raimen a pointed look. This brought the level of tension down in the Warrior Lord. Raimen seemed to always be able to diffuse any seriousness that would creep in a situation. The trick was trying figure out whether he was actually doing it on purpose, or whether he was just as silly as he acted. Kai's hair now rested softly on his shoulders, and his eyes were serene and relaxed.

Raimen may be many things, but an idiot he was not. Iason knew his father's intelligence was well beyond most the contemporaries in his day, and he had not missed a beat in his newly reanimated self. He was after all, his teacher in all he knew, though Iason's intellect was formidable in his empowered state, and modern education. Though Raimen's antics did endear him to anyone within earshot of him, no one was safe from his naughtiness. But his love was infectious, and no one knew that better than Kai.

Jupiter finally averted her gaze from Riki's eyes, and then spoke. "Young Prince, when you sense Lady Erin, please give the alarm so we may prepare for her awakening. You and Lord Iason work well in this area, as I am not able to do as you."

Riki nodded as he continued to look at all the medical staff buzz around Lady Erin. Her reanimation was now complete, and they were transferring her to a private suite in the same wing as Kai and Raimen. Riki was excited to see her once again and wanted desperately to see her awaken, though no one wanted this more than Kai.

*~*~*

When all the excitement was over, everyone returned to their stations. Raimen had coaxed Kai back to bed, swearing to tie a rope around his ankle for sure this time, to prevent him from wondering off on his own. Iason had just concluded his call with Lord Jensen, as arrangements for their mental _foursome_ was being finalized. Jensen excused himself from his late meal with Omaki and walked out the the terrace to take his call. He was nervous of course, as Lord Iason's proposal was not something he had considered before.

But as this was encouraged by Jupiter, Argent figured the briefing had come to the conclusion. That Omaki would be exposed to the Ancients in hopes of triggering his awakening. He had observed Omaki all day at the rehearsals, and could have sworn he saw a glimmer of his mind expanding in that direction. The previous day, when he had cut in between Elder Petros and him dancing, he could have sworn his eyes looked almost like crystallized blue sky. It was only for a few moments, then they returned to their beautiful shade of blue.

He was looking forward to Iason's plan, but their own plans held a deeper danger Jensen could not reveal to Lord Iason. That being the issue of Enyu's betrayal, and the holopics the Pets had. Would Iason or the young Prince be able to see into Omaki's mind? Or his for that matter, and ferret out what they have been so desperately trying to prevent them from discovering? Lord Mink had assured him, that the privacy of their own minds would not be violated, and were only wanting to expose Omaki to images of Amoi of the past. Something a person like Argent, keeper of the Archives would not be able to resist.

With a deep breath, Argent rejoined Omaki at the table giving him the explanation Iason had told him to repeat to Omaki. "Lord Mink wanted to convey Jupiter's regards, as she is looking forward to the Gala tomorrow night. She also wanted to informed us that all the guests had arrived, and that all arrangements were complete. Oh and by the way, Lord Mink indicated the two Patriarchs will be joining the festivities."

Omaki nearly choked on his wine. Argent spoke with complete calmness about the arrangements, as if discussing one pattern of dinnerware over another. The two Ancients were going to be there, and he was as cool as the day is long? Jensen quickly rose from his chair to pat Omaki on the back, as his eyes watered and he gasped for air, coughing in a panic.

"Are you alright my love? I think you inhaled quite a bit of wine there, you know you are suppose to sip it slowly." Argent laughed quietly as Omaki turned several shades of red, finally getting one large gasp of air in his lungs.

(Cough! Cough!)

Omaki tried to laugh, but this only brought on an onset of the hiccups, which made him snort out-loud. "You keep laughing sweetheart, and I will pull you over my knee and give you something to really laugh about!" Omaki grabbed Argent by the wrists and turned him over his knees as the laughing Argent continued to laugh.

"Ow! Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Argent's laughter was soon replaced with a grimace as Omaki let his hand fly. The inebriated Master of the Taming Tower continued to laugh and hiccup, which made it all the more difficult to spank the wiggling Argent who tried desperately to move his ass out of the way. Of course this only caused the two lovers to grind their hips together, and as Argent was extremely sensitive to Omaki's touch, this made him blush and there was nowhere to hide.

"Ah, so, (hiccup!) you think this is (hiccup!) this is funny?! Well, (hiccup!) I dare say you're (hiccup!) you are feeling my hand now aren't (hiccup!) you my lovely po-po- (hiccup!) poet?!" Omaki couldn't help but laugh at himself, as his hand could not keep Argent steady on his legs. Argent finally wiggled off is lap, accidentally kicking the table on his way to the floor, knocking over the wine bottle they were enjoying.

The sweet brew spilled onto Jensen's clothes and onto his face, making the young Lord close his eyes. When he opened them once more, he saw Omaki staring down upon him with a seriousness he could not escape from.

"Omaki? What is it?" Jensen asked, as Omaki continued to stare.

Within the time it takes one's heart to beat, Omaki was kissing Argent passionately on the floor. It was as if Omaki was possessed, tearing at his clothes, and lapping the wine off his skin. Argent gasped as Omaki nibbled on one exposed nipple, through his wine-soaked shirt, making Argent arch his back. The wine was making his mind swim, and he lost all sense of what they were even laughing about.

Omaki reached down to Argent's crotch where he found his lover's cock eager to come out. Omaki wanted him with an urgency he could not describe with mere words. He continued to caress his cock as he looked deeply into Argent's beautiful hazel eyes, noticing once again as he always did, the black flecks of his haunting expression. Argent's long blond hair was soaked in wine.

"Come my love, let's get this wine off our bodies, though I'd be perfectly happy to clean every inch of you with my tongue." Omaki kissed him passionately, as Argent broke away gasping for air.

"Yes, I'd love to join you, though your tongue is most welcomed." Argent wrapped his arms around Omaki's neck and drank passionately from Omaki's lips. Omaki was surprised by this new boldness coming from Argent. He pulled himself up as Argent, who still had his arms around his neck let Omaki put his arms beneath him and carry him to his private bath in the master bedroom.

Ru peeked out from behind the door that led from the kitchen to the dining hall. He was extremely aroused as he enjoyed the show. What he didn't appreciate was the mess the two lovers left for him to clean up. But at the moment needed relief, and decided to finish the job himself.

"What ever possessed me to accept restoration, if I don't have anyone? I need to find me a lover; damn it all to hell!"

He untied his trousers, and imagined what the two lovers were doing in the bath hall which made his cock throb with each stroke, and within a few moments, he held his cock tight as it erupted in blissful copious amounts of his sex. He sighed quietly.

*~*~*

Omaki finished tearing Argent's clothes off as the two enjoyed the warm spray of the shower stall. He pulled the trouser straps and peeled away Argent's leather trousers which excited Omaki to no end. His new lover had begun wearing more provocative attire in recent days. This was making the sex-crazed Omaki think of Argent far more than he ever did of _any_ of his past lovers, including _Enyu_.

The attraction to the young Lord was mystifying to Omaki, yet he felt completely smitten with him. He didn't know if it was the innocence that glowed from his eyes, or the poetry which he adored. Or it was perhaps the haunting expression his eyes sometimes betrayed, as if he held all the sadness of the world in those stormy gray eyes. Omaki wanted to remove that melancholy gaze, and replace it with all the love in his heart.

As he gazed at Argent's cock, Omaki could not help the urge to devour every inch, enjoying the drops of his arousal mixed with the sweetness of the wine they had enjoyed. Argent braced himself against the glass shower, his mind set ablaze by Omaki's skillful tongue.

"Ah, oh," Argent bit his lower lip as Omaki caressed his legs with one hand and sensually stroked his abdomen with the other. He could feel his cock rub against the back of Omaki's throat, and moaned his delight. He opened his eyes to look down at Omaki who slowly pulled back and once again took in all of Argent's member without missing a beat.

"_What is this lake I swim with you, sweet God of moonlight, as the stars dance about at your feet, yet betray the shine upon your eyes? You gaze upon me and take my soul as payment for the touch of your lips against mine..."_

Argent's whispers fell upon Omaki's ears, and made the enraptured Lord stop and look up at Argent who looked down at Omaki with half-closed eyes. Omaki stood up and pushed Argent against the glass and hungrily kissed his lips with such force, Argent could do little but return it. Omaki raised his right leg and positioned himself for entry, slowly pressing his cock into the incredibly tight inner sanctum of one young Lord Jensen.

"_I drink the nectar of your love oh gentle soul, for it tastes as honey ale, and I am drunk with your passion.."_

Omaki caught himself, as the words came from his lips, yet could not remember _where_ he heard them before. Argent was about to speak the next verse when Omaki began to piston against him, and all thoughts were lost in their lovemaking.

Argent reached up and grabbing the glass, held his body up, as Omaki now raised his other leg and thrust his body against Argents. Both lovers were grunting loudly as Argent's inner muscles began to squeeze Omaki, making him gasp. Their breathing became synchronized and they both could hear each other's breathing in their heads as lovers always do when enraptured by the object of their desire.

Omaki's mind, so stimulated flashed, and he saw what appeared to be a young man speaking words as he kissed his face passionately. _"Then drink from my well, and never thirst again..my God of moonlight.." _ As Omaki's body gave in to ecstasy, the image before him vanished and became Argent who cried out as his cock erupted between them.

"_Then drink from my well, and never thirst again...God of moonlight." _Argent's words where but a whisper as his breathing was labored, enjoying the spasms of his release. He closed his eyes as the warmth of his sex dripped between their bodies, and washed away.

"W-What was that you just said my love? What words do you bind my heart with that keep me spellbound to you in a lover's embrace?"

Argent opened his eyes as Omaki's body trembled. Omaki searched Argent's eyes as he could swear there was a _familiarity_ in his gaze that escaped him. He quickly dismissed it as too much wine and great sex. But Argent watched his expressions, and more importantly his eyes. They were once again the color of crystallized skies, like those found in the eastern region of Amoi. Where winter holds its icy grip far longer than anywhere else on the desert planet.

As Omaki pulled out, Argent smiled sweetly, "It is just old poetry. I seem to keep finding it in the old archives, and it takes root in my mind. I feel so drawn to it, and I can't help but recite it to you...its rather odd really. But I have a place in my heart for you Omaki, and you seem to fill it to overflow, every time we are intimate."

Omaki's mind was flooded with the sounds of static electricity and he felt faint, but was held up by Argent. "Whoa my love, I believe you may have enjoyed that wine a bit too much, let's get you dry and into a warm bed. This winter is really a cold one, and there has been talk of snow in the forecast."

"Really? Snow? It can't snow on the eve of my Gala! The Gods must enjoy seeing me stress out!" Omaki giggled in spite of himself and loved all the attention Argent was giving him. "Well, then we can't stand around letting our cocks freeze up, you may not find me so attractive if that happens. I'm sure Ru has a nice fire going, let's lay in front of it and warm our bodies."

Argent knew Iason and Riki would soon make their move, so getting Omaki relaxed was next. Iason had instructed him to light candles in the bedroom, and if possible, to get Omaki comfortable, if not asleep. The fireplace would be extremely comfortable he thought, and Ru had indeed lit candles about the room, possibly anticipating their mood.

Iason had told him that it was imperative, that Omaki not know he was a part of this, but to enjoy the encounter as much as possible, because it would take some adjusting to the environment, and he may feel completely unbalanced.

Argent and Omaki lay on several bearskin rugs in front of the large fireplace. The bedroom was filled with many candles all lit, which made the room glow softly along with the fire. As they got comfortable, Omaki spoke.

"Argent, can you recite more of that poem? I really liked it, is there more to it?"

"Yes, just a few more lines." Omaki lay his head on Argent's thighs watching the fire dance and crackle quietly.

"_Is there no end to your depths oh dearest? Shall I forever be tethered to your heart? I am fallen, as the stars mournfully await my return. But alas, I have been taken within your embrace and forever will be lost in your eyes, now haunting my very soul."_

Omaki closed his eyes, as the lateness of the hour and Argent's soft spoken words finally lulled him into quiet slumber. Argent carefully laid his head on a small pillow, and covered his body with a silk comforter. He lay next to him raised on one elbow while he watched and waited. And as Iason had promised, he watched the candles flicker all at once and all in unison. His heart began to beat fast, as anxiety set in. He chose to lay down and placed one arm possessively across Omaki's chest, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

*~*~*

Riki smiled at Iason who waited calmly on the bed they shared in one of the suites. He and Riki had spent the last hour kissing sensually to pass the time while waiting for Omaki and Argent to retire. They had watched the two lovers moments before retiring and as predicted, Omaki's sexual encounters only caused the two lovers to become aroused, and in need of release.

There would be no escaping it, as their lovemaking could never be stopped once they got going. And Iason wanted Riki rather _urgently_, as his needs grew stronger the longer he was without Riki's body pressing against his.

"Looks like they're ready Iason, boy that Omaki sure can fuck Argent hard, must be true love no?"

"It appears that way, though now more than ever, I want to help him awaken. I don't know how much poetry you read in the past my love, but I recognized those passages."

Riki looked surprised as he thought back on Argent's words. Sure they were hot, but he got the feeling that perhaps there was much more to this young Lord's role in Omaki's awakening.

"You know, we're at a disadvantage here." Riki whispered. "We've not regained all our memories, but I know they are coming back cuz we remember more each day. But what I'm thinking is that Jupiter _knows_ each and every Amoian citizen by birth right? So what's to say Argent's not a _part_ of this? She said she had birthed all our peers right? Argent may be a part of it cuz he's involved with Omaki who holds the key to where the Maidens are."

"That is a reasonable conclusion Riki, we'll have to wait and see what develops. He may be a part of Omaki's life that we were not aware of. He was after all part of my mother's circle of friends, and a close liaison between both Queens. He coordinated both the Lord's Dance and the Maiden's Song. Argent specializes in the traditions of Ancient Amoi, so it is conceivable, that he plays a role in his awakening, that he perhaps does not realize himself."

Iason and Riki then began to meditate quietly as they once again began to drink from their lips. Iason in particular was eager to commence, as he pulled Riki tight against his body with his cock pressed against his back. He gently pulled Riki's chin over his shoulder and kissed him passionately. Their minds began to reach out and as they entered their mind's eye decided to appear in the meadow they loved to sunbathe in, under the large tree they both loved.

Iason was sitting in the meadow on the grass, he was dressed in a white loose-fitting peasant shirt and royal blue trousers, his hair was tied back with a white silk tie. Riki appeared on a nearby field of flowers as he walked towards their favorite rendezvous, to join his Iason. He slowed down as they both now projected their minds towards Omaki and Argent across Ios to the Taming Tower, and up towards Omaki's suite.

Omaki was sleeping soundly with Argent draped across his body, when the images of Iason and Riki began to take shape in their minds, and then Iason spoke.

"Riki, I am here. Come my love the day is perfect, and I've desired you all day."

Riki was dressed in a black silk vest, and black leather pants. Riki walked slowly towards the large tree, and as he did, he glanced over to his left and saw Omaki and Argent sleeping soundly under a row of trees near a small brook. The gentle sounds of the water roused them, and Omaki was the first to awaken.

"Iason.."

Omaki sat up and looked across the meadow, and looked at Iason sitting back on one elbow. As Riki neared, a tempest kicked up the blossoms all about them, making the scene around the four appear surreal. Omaki looked down at Argent sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help himself and gave a playful swat across Argent's beautiful ass, startling the young Lord, who immediately sat up and looked all around, witnessing Amoi as it once was.

"Omaki?"

As Riki joined Iason, Omaki looked at Argent and smiled "Oh my, it seems I've done _something_ right, if the Lords of Amoi have invited us to play?"

Omaki's face was serene, yet Argent could see he was happy beyond bearing . The two lovers were stunning, as Iason took Riki into his arms and kissed him passionately once again. They both knew they were being watched, and this gave Riki a charge of excitement returning Iason's demanding attention. Iason felt incredibly aroused, as perhaps his old persona of playful lover in the meadow was feeling oh so familiar.

Iason slowly began to unbutton and peel Riki's vest off his shoulder as he continued to kiss Riki's neck and nibble on his ear. The sounds of Riki's quiet gasps could be heard in Omaki and Argent's head, but they sat mesmerized by the scene. They could not only see and hear them, but they could smell the blossoms and touch the grass beneath them. Amoi had come to life around them.

Omaki could only watch Iason and Riki as if glued to their lovemaking. Though perhaps it was just his perverted curiosity, having always dreamed of watching the two Ancients go at it. Argent on the other hand, was observing everything with the eyes of a child, wanting to take it all in. He knew it was a _true_ memory and not one created by Iason and Riki merely for the benefit of Omaki. He knew he had a role to play, and now was the right time to press forward.

"Omaki, what is all this? _Where_ are we, and is _that_ Lord Mink and the Prince?" Argent hoped Omaki would engage him in this conversation.

"Argent, you _do_ know Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro have special powers right? Well, when Iason returned from Aristia, he had _awakened_, and both he and Riki can do all sorts of things in their minds. I had a glimpse of this when I went over to the Ios Tower to visit him. I went to notify him of my big bash, which of course has all been changed, but nevertheless, the young Prince appeared in Iason's head. What was they called this? Oh! Yes, their _mind's eye_!"

"So this is what it looks like?" Argent innocently asked.

"Well yes, they can make it anything they want, because when I was allowed a peek, Iason showed me a glimpse of his Island Estate on Aristia, the gardens in fact. And I could _smell_ the flowers, and the spices! It was incredible, then Riki appeared from out of nowhere, and came up to Iason and kissed him. I tell you, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was just like this, except we're being given an invitation to watch I guess."

Argent smiled as he could see Omaki was quite excited. He looked back to Iason and Riki, as Iason began to undress Riki. He didn't know they would go that far, and wondered why a scene with them having sex? What did they want to show Omaki?

Actually it was due in part to the two watching Omaki and Argent go at in the hot shower scene. They certainly could not walk around sporting erections as they toured their minds eye. After all, it wasn't like Iason to go without release when it came to Riki. And as they continued to tear the clothes off each other, Omaki could feel the passion surging in his mind and _body_.

He thought of going over there and seeing if they would welcome them to join them, but didn't know how to navigate in that realm. Though being able to sit and watch suited him just fine for the time being. His breathing became labored, and Argent could see his arousal through his silk pajamas. Argent was also equally aroused, as the overwhelming sexual scene before them was like nothing they had ever witnessed or felt.

Iason moaned softly as Riki caressed his crotch, slowly pulling the straps and releasing his cock. Riki stroked him gently while he moved down Iason's shirt that hung off his shoulders.

"Mm my love, you are heavenly, let this day never end for I fear I could not bear to leave your side." Iason cooed, as he continued to move over to Riki's chest which held a gold nipple ring with a sapphire gem. He began to playfully pull the ring with his teeth, then pinched the other with his hand.

"Ah! You know that tickles Iason, but I do love the warmth of your skin. Have you been sleeping under the sunshine again?"

"Yes, I couldn't help it. I'm off to Aristia in the morning, and I want to enjoy you since I won't see you for nearly a month as you're off to Rhea is that not so?"

"Yes, I'm off to see what mess Elder Erik has made. I'm told he's interfering with their Council once again, and my father wants me to look in on it."

Iason and Riki had decided to replay the memory as it would parallel the events in the time line Omaki would have lived had he been involved with the Queens. But first, they wanted to give the notoriously naughty Blondie an eye full, since Iason was pressing the issue, and pressing his cock against Riki's as the impatient Blondie would not be held back.

"Well you will not leave without being ravished one more time by me, if I'm to be without you for some time. Let us enjoy the warmth of the sun, and each other." Iason whispered.

Iason now rolled over laying on top of Riki who wrapped his legs around his hips playfully. He pulled off Iason's shirt, then released his hair tie sending the golden strands cascading down as a veil between the two lovers from Omaki and Argent.

Iason laughed quietly while he tried to nibble Riki's chest, and the young Prince kept wiggling beneath him. Riki's laughter was contagious as Omaki smiled seeing Iason out of character. Argent was blushing as he knew both Lords were doing this for Omaki's benefit. Though he was not complaining by far, and was now sporting an erection same as Omaki.

"Iason, will we always be lovers? You won't forget me while gallivanting among the stars? I still remember that _Maiden_ on Aristia when we met for the first time in years at that festival. You seemed quite eager to please."

Iason smiled at Riki's choice of words, even though they did discussed the issue, Iason knew Omaki would be hearing this.

"Well my love, I was a different man back then, and the _Maiden's_ were quite exquisite if I recall. The many festivities were extremely entertaining, and I had drank a bit too much wine that evening. Though it did not impair my judgment when I first laid eyes on _you_ on that stretch of beach."

The scene next changed to Aristia and Iason taking the Maiden at the hot springs, Riki was watching behind the rocks. Then the scene slowly changed once more showing Iason getting flipped head over heels by Riki, when he caught him by surprise when Iason followed him down the beach.

Omaki laughed his ass off as Iason's comical expression was too much as he was covered in sand. Argent was also amused, but watched Omaki's reactions. Getting an inside look as to how Iason appeared as a young man was exciting, and Riki looked extremely sexy in leather. From a historical point of view, Argent was in heaven, as he loved the garments Iason wore, in traditional Intellect Royalty. But Riki decked out all in leather and gold made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, I love how you feel right now Iason, maybe we can rekindle that fire we felt on Aristia and have a hell of a reunion now?"

"Hm, you do feel perfect my love."

Iason raised one of Riki's legs and penetrated the equally aroused Warrior Prince, and both gave in to the scene. Iason moaned as he could not help himself, as Riki made his eyes turn a deeper shade of blue. Iason's hair began to float serenely and his face glowed softly.

Argent's mouth opened as he saw Riki now begin to transform himself. The tempest he raised spun around the two lovers, and as their passion rose they witnessed the soft glow of their union. Iason's tiny bell chimed in the breeze, reminding him of where they were, and immediately Riki opened his eyes and stopped the tempest of his excitement. The two lovers slowed their pace and with gentle thrusts, released their love.

"Oh...Iason, I love you ever so much..."

"My tempest, you have learned to calm the wind..."

Omaki and Argent saw time and space slow down and then freeze. The blossoms of many colors were frozen in mid-air, and the silence made them pause as they witnessed the power of Iason and Riki. Then in the next moment, they appeared before them in their Royal Robes.

"Welcome Lord Ghan, Lord Jensen." Iason's smooth voice echoed in their minds. Riki approached them and reached out with his hand to urge them forward. But they could not move, having been completely taken aback by the scene they had just witnessed.

"You need to _think_ only what you want to do, and focus on your body's movements. If we were in your minds, you would only need to do this. However, we have instead brought you to _ours_. We, that is Lord Riki and I, have chosen to respect your privacy and not peer into your minds."

Omaki looked down at his hands, then focused on his body and smiled. "I really don't mind my Lords, but could we see you both in action again? I _really_ loved that transformation you both undertake. But what made you stop and slow down? Surely, that could have not been easy?"

"Well, actually..." Riki smiled, "We've been trying to _control_ our powers in this respect, as we tend to set thing off, blow things up, or melt things down when we aren't careful."

Argent couldn't help but smile at Iason's face, as the Noble Lord blushed. Truly a magnificent thing to see. Omaki could be seen trying to make his body move, but failed to do anything but pout.

"Aw come now Iason, I want to move around and see things! You know I'm sporting the biggest hard on for you two, and you did _everything_ else already in front of us, can't you let us loose?"

Iason was giving Riki a pointed look after his remark, but turned to Omaki, composed and unaffected. "Well Omaki, I don't know if this is such a good idea, who knows where you might end up. How about this?"

Iason closed his eyes and in an instant, they were at Vendel Park, but the buildings were different. The skyline was not recognizable, and there were hundreds of Intellect and Warrior citizens walking about.

"How about a tour of old Amoi? I'm certain Lord Jensen would love to _see_ what he's only read about in the old archives. Omaki, you may even find this _educational_." Iason came up to Omaki and whispered, "If you behave, _old_ friend, I may change my mind and let you explore the realm of our inner mind."

"You big tease! Oh very well, if it will let me see you two in those Royal robes then fine. Though I thought you were awful sexy in that peasant shirt Iason, do you think I could see you again in that?"

Omaki giggled as he looked at Argent who appeared as if he'd died and gone to heaven. He looked at everything and anything, and before he knew it, he was walking. This surprised Omaki, and Iason, though Riki was walking right next to him watching his expressions.

"Argent? How is it you can move, and I can't? Iason, this is your doing isn't it? You just want to torture me while Argent gets to look all around!"

Omaki pouted as Iason watched Argent. The innocence that caught Riki's attention was his ability to smile at everything he looked at. Argent reached out and touched a rather large sundial that was in the middle of the park.

"I've seen this sundial _before_, in the archives there is an entry about this sundial. Lord Hansel said it was used to remind Amoian children to enjoy the day one hour at a time." Argent touched the stone dial as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"That's correct Lord Jensen." Riki spoke, "I was one of those children. The dial was to remind us that life was precious, and we were told to always look at the dial and remember to love those important to us." Riki smiled as the young Lord stopped to notice he had moved away from Omaki and Iason. He turned back to see the animated and jealous Omaki waving at him to come back.

"How? How did I move Lord Oskuro? I just saw the beautiful dial and recognized it." Argent felt off balance and stumbled a bit.

"Easy now, it takes a getting used to walking in our realm. Please, call me Riki, for I sense kindness and compassion from you, qualities I admire in a friend. To answer your question, you are able to do this because your mind is strong young Lord, and disciplined. I know I am younger in appearance, but mentally, I'm quite ancient. But you show promise in this respect. Let us join Lord Ghan before he pops a vein."

Argent blushed with Riki's words, and gave him a sweet smile as they walked back towards Omaki and Iason. Riki glanced at Iason and raised an eyebrow. They were right, Argent was not just Omaki's lover, he was special indeed. Even Riki was pleasantly surprised.

"Now how the hell did you do that Argent? I can't move other than my arms, and I think Iason is doing it on purpose!"

"I assure you I did no such thing old friend. If you would be serious for a moment and focus, you will also be able to walk in our realm. You just lack discipline, and control. Let's try this.." Iason once again closed his eyes and they were now on the beach near the Royal Estate.

"Oh my, what a splendid Estate! Lord Mink, is this the Royal Palace? I've seen this also!" Argent could not help but feel about ready to fly, as he beheld the splendor that was before him. A castle by any standards, with six towers and many hanging gardens. As Argent walked, he was surprised by the ocean wave that washed up at his feet. Omaki watched Argent's joy, and in an instant his mind flashed to an image of a young man running into the waves laughing back at him.

Omaki stopped complaining and stared at Argent. He grew silent as he saw the waves recede and wash up against his feet once again. Iason turned to see why Omaki was quiet after all his whining, and noticed Omaki's eyes had changed a bit. Omaki was lost in his thoughts as he looked at the image in his mind of the young man run back out of the surf. He then stopped in front of him and spoke.

"_Omaki are you alright?"_ The image spoke as Omaki raised his hand to touch his cheek. In the next moment Argent was shaking Omaki, "Omaki are you alright?! What is it?"

A frightened Argent looked at his lover not knowing what was wrong. Had something happened to him? Did he _see_ something? Riki sensed something stirring in Omaki's mind, and he quickly changed the scene to one of the penthouse. They were in the grand hall and the four of them were sitting in chairs enjoying the warmth of the fireplace.

"Lord Ghan, are you alright?" Riki whispered, "I hope you enjoy the wine, it is one of Iason's favorites though he loves to save it for _special_ occasions."

Omaki looked at Riki as he handed him a glass of _Red Emperor,_ Iason's favorite. Riki watched carefully as Omaki took the wine and looked around the room, recognizing the Penthouse and Iason's beautiful art. Argent had never been to the Penthouse, but knew they were now in the present. Iason watched quietly from his chair. Both he and Riki could see Omaki's wheels spinning, and wanted to explore this a bit more.

Jupiter wanted him to awaken, and it looked as if they found the right stimulation to stir the dust in his head. Riki spoke to Iason in their minds eye for a moment, "Iason, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Omaki, I sense is seeing things in his head, but has no idea how to reconcile the images."

"Yes, I sense he is on the brink of breaking through that barrier, though I have no idea what's on the other side. When we all awaken, usually the first thing we see is our death. We should be careful how we tread from this moment on."

"Agreed. Let's give him something _pleasant_ to bring him out of the fog I'm picking up. There is no need to push it tonight."

Argent and Omaki could see the tempest veil Riki kicked up, and Iason's golden glow prevented them from hearing what they were saying. This worried Argent as he noticed Omaki had not said one word since the scene changed. Did this all backfire?

The tempest dissipated and Iason walked from his chair towards the two. His face was pleasant enough, though far from telling. Riki joined him bending down and waving his hand in front of Omaki's face. Iason spanked Riki across his ass making the young Lord yelp.

"Omaki? Would you and Argent like to join us for a relaxing nightcap on the observatory? The stars are bright and I have a hot tub that feels wonderful."

Iason raised his eyebrows conveying his invitation, to which Omaki jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Iason nearly hitting the surprised Blondie in the chin.

"Would I?! Jupiter be praised! Of course I want to join you and the young Prince! He _is_ joining us isn't he? Heavens! Argent, have you ever _seen_ the Observatory? It is the best and largest one on Amoi, you can actually see a pimple on the ass of our neighbors if you wanted to! And he has the coolest hot tub that seats at least half a dozen people!"

Riki laughed out loud at Omaki's excitement, seeing him come back from where ever he had hidden in those few moments. Argent placed a hand on his mouth as he noticed Omaki was still hopping about with Iason, and had yet to realize he was _moving_.

"Omaki..dear friend, how do you _feel_? You seem to have found your feet beneath you after all."

Iason stood back and watched as Omaki walked around the room, even warming his hands in the fireplace.

"Well my handsome Lord, you did say to _focus._ And well, you said the _right_ words for me to focus on, if you'll forgive my deviant ways. But now that I can move my legs and not just my hands, I would love to explore this realm of yours. I only hope you are willing to teach us more."

Iason turned to walk towards the spiral stairwell that led to the observatory, and as he did he said, "You need only to use your mind, my friend."

Riki gave Argent a wink, and nodded his head to follow him. Argent moved with ease and grabbed a hold of Omaki, as the excited Lord looked at his feet as if forgetting how they worked. A moment passed, and he was now walking.

The scene changed once more, which made Argent and Omaki gasp and stumble a bit as their balance was affected once more. They were now in the Observatory, and Iason had retracted the panels to expose the stars. The air was warm, and Riki was sitting on Iason's lap hungrily kissing him. Omaki and Argent just stood there and watched.

"Why Lord Ghan, don't just stand there," Riki spoke, "relax and have a seat."

Within moments there was a comfortable group of fur rugs and pillows in front of the fireplace. Wine was chilling in a bucket and two glasses were next to it. Riki returned to kissing Iason who raised Riki up and made him straddle him on the chair. Iason was far from over his lust for Riki, and he meant to use this opportunity to enjoy him a bit more.

"Omaki, just think of what you _want_ to do and it will be so." Iason repeated, as a glass of wine appeared in his hand. He took a drink and then kissed Riki once more, spilling drops of wine on his chest.

Moments later, Riki had no shirt on, and Iason was lapping up the wine off his chin. He then wiped the drops of wine with his fingers and placed them in Riki's mouth. Closing his eyes, Iason was enjoying the sensation of his fingers being sucked by Riki ever so sensually. Iason once again drank from his lips, moaning softly in his mouth. Riki placed his hand behind Iason's head and held him against his lips.

Omaki's eyes turned to see Argent as if working things out in his head. This was an amazing scene, and he was feeling the sexual tension in the room. And if Omaki knew anything, he knew sex.

"Easy enough.."

Omaki looked at the soft fur rugs and then closed his eyes concentrating, and the next moment, he was lying on them naked! He smiled despite his appearance and then looked at Argent sensually. He licked his lips and spoke.

"Come my love, join me."

Argent did one better and appeared on top of Omaki straddling his waist. His cock was now quite hard, as Omaki didn't miss a beat and began to caress his body. He reached around and squeezed his ass suggestively, then began to stroke his tiny spiral with one finger, making Argent close his eyes in anticipation of what came next.

He bent down to kiss Omaki, his long golden hair cascading on his chest. Argent remembered the wonderful scent of "_The Lords Dance_" that Omaki loved, and suddenly their senses were overwhelmed by desire, as Omaki could now smell the cologne on Argent. Omaki's tenderness now turned to a maddening sensation, as he placed his hands on his hips, grinding his cock against Argent's.

Iason and Riki glanced over and smiled as the two lovers were eagerly exploring their intimacy in a realm they knew was only in the minds of Iason and Riki. They could move using their minds, but it was Iason and Riki who controlled the environment, and Omaki and Argent who controlled their bodies.

"Looks like Omaki is doing better now." Riki whispered to Iason as the eager Lord was now moving down his chest and onto his pierced nipple. Riki leaned back as Iason held his waist, and after several moments of foreplay, Iason then picked Riki up and carried him to the hot tub. He put him down and began to undress.

Riki didn't need to be told, and within moments the two were in the tub eagerly caressing each other and kissing a bit more. Iason was feeling rather kinky knowing Omaki and Argent were watching them. He felt a bit of nostalgia as to his former persona, where his sexual appetite was more opened to sharing. It was now clear to him that he felt alright about it, and in fact wondered how long it would take for the sex-driven Omaki to pop in.

Omaki was at the moment too stimulated by the new sensations of lovemaking in this arena, to yet grasp the opportunity for a foursome. He lifted Argent and lowered him on his throbbing member, and loved his expressions as the equally aroused Argent, moaned out loud, and rocked on his hips for further stimulation.

Iason flipped Riki around so the two of them could see Omaki and Argent joined at the hip, and it was more than the two of them could bear. Iason pulled Riki against his hips and in one slow thrust, penetrated Riki, who moaned and reached back with his arms to pull Iason's face forward. He kissed Iason with such passion, Iason could not help but thrust harder.

As the passion grew, Omaki and Argent turned to watch the two Ancients. Their soft moans were too much, as Omaki felt he had never seen anything more beautiful as Iason locked in a lover's fever with Riki. He should know, having peered into countless rooms via his security cameras, and well placed recording equipment at the Taming Tower. But he knew no one could ever look so enraptured like Iason and Riki.

Omaki pulled Argent down and whispered, "Let's join them, don't you think that could be fun?"

Argent blushed, as he was shy enough as it is, being so intimate in the same room as Iason and Riki, or with anyone for that matter. But Omaki was so excited, he could not help saying yes.

Iason and Riki were too far gone in their own lovemaking, that they did not at first notice that both Argent and Omaki appeared in the hot tub and were watching them up close. Riki opened his eyes and moaned as Iason now reached in front of him and began to stroke his cock.

Omaki feeling brave, reached out and touched Iason's hand, and helped stroke Riki's throbbing member. Argent didn't want to be left out, so at first he reached over and caressed Omaki's leg, then up higher, stroking his cock. Omaki turned to him and kissed him passionately.

Iason gave in to the moment, and pulled Omaki's long hair slowly towards him, and then kissed him softly. Riki thought this was the craziest thing they had done, and so he reached across, and pulled Argent towards him. While Iason continued to fuck him and Riki began to kiss Argent. The stimulation was too much, and the four began to moan, bump and grind against each other, until they broke away gasping softly.

It was not going to end there, Iason was now pulling back on Riki who was close to erupting, and a tempest began to grow. The two lovers glowed softly, and their hair began to float serenely. This had a sobering effect on Argent and Omaki who didn't know what to do next.

Suddenly Iason and Riki broke away from each other and swapped partners. Riki pushed Argent against the tub wall and kissed him hungrily, caressing his body, and reaching down to stroke his cock. Argent's arms flailed in the air, but in the next moment, he wrapped them around Riki's neck and returned the kiss.

Omaki didn't hesitate one bit and reached across to Iason who smiled seductively, "You will only get this _once_, so make it count." Iason whispered to Omaki, as Riki glanced over at Iason and nodded in agreement. They did not care to share their bed with anyone else, but this was a special occasion. Riki knew this, so he now eagerly took Argent once more, and turned him around facing Omaki and Iason.

Riki sat down in the hot tub as he pulled Argent back onto his lap. Argent could feel Riki's erection pressing against his entrance, and hesitated for a moment. But as Iason pushed Omaki's head down to his eager cock, Argent slowly sat down and moaned softly as Riki began to fuck him ever so gently.

Omaki took Iason's cock in his hands, and began to lick the tip masterfully, hungrily tasting his sex. Iason closed his eyes, and enjoyed the skillful Omaki give him the most delightful blow job. Yes Omaki had lusted over him long enough, and he was not about to let this opportunity go by. He reached beneath the water, and pressed Iason's legs apart, then slowly penetrated his inner sanctum with one finger, then two.

He continued to love Iason sweetly, looking up to see how far Iason would let him go. When Iason spread his legs further apart, Omaki knew Iason was giving him permission to proceed. Omaki stroked Iason a few more times, then pulled his fingers out and standing up he pressed Iason against the hot tub and eagerly kissed him. Iason returned the kiss, and then bared his neck as Omaki loved every moment.

Iason opened his mouth, and moaned softly. Riki recognizing his lover's cues, knew they had to proceed carefully. His own body was on the edge, as he pulled Argent back against him. He took his cock in his hand, and loved all the sounds the young Blondie was making. Argent was close and his body began to tremble, his breathing labored, and he cried out as Riki grit his teeth and held back for a moment.

Iason was eagerly being taken by Omaki who had stand Iason up next to Riki, pushing him forward to bend down. Iason spread his legs apart and looked at Riki who continued to thrust against Argent. Argent could not believe he still held an erection even after releasing once, but Omaki knew what he was doing. For the moment he placed Iason next to Riki, the two lovers began to kiss once more. Omaki penetrated Iason and began to piston against him.

Iason began to cry out in Riki's mouth as Riki swirled his tongue around his. The two lovers could not hold back now. And as before, their bodies began to transform slowly, softly. As Iason's tiny bell began to chime, both he and Riki ejaculated, releasing their lust in a burst of energy. Omaki pressed against Iason as his inner muscles began to push against Omaki's cock, and he came hard. He continued to thrust against Iason not wanting to move, as the final spasms washed over his body.

Argent felt his essence rise, as Riki stoked his cock eagerly once more. But as the two Ancients came, both he and Omaki saw what looked like a beam of light come out from both Riki and Iason's chest. The scene to the right of the four of them had changed, as the beam of energy headed out to the desert, and the mountains.

As Omaki looked in awe, he flashed once again. He saw an image of a man slowly walking. He looked down, and recognized that it was _he_ who was walking in the desert. _"So hot, and so weak."_ He began to tremble, _"Why so far my Queen?_ _Why me, and why now?"_ and then fainted, as the soft cries of Argent were heard in the background. As Argent came for the second time, he slumped back against Riki's body, exhausted.

Omaki and Argent, slowly faded from the scene, and continued to sleep in front of the fireplace in the master bedroom of the Taming Tower.

"I believe we were too much for them my love." Iason cooed. "I believe Omaki saw something again, not only that, he spoke."

"Yeah, he did. And I saw an image as it couldn't be helped, it just popped into my head. It was of him walking in a desert, but not just any desert, the one you and I have been sending our energy to. I think there is _more_ to this than we know."

"Yes my love, I think Omaki will be awakening soon. We will need to prepare for him. By the way, did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was fucking awesome! Yes, but it was so hot seeing you with Omaki. I think you rather enjoyed it yourself no? I think I can understand our father's perspective on this. Though I don't think I can be as free loving as them."

"I would have to agree on that point. I did enjoy this, and I love you more than you'll ever know. I say that young Argent got more than he ever dreamed of."

"I'll say, he was like a kid in a candy store when he saw the sundial, and the Royal Estate. I got a good reading on him too. I think Jupiter knew all along, we might do this. She is a calculating machine after all. Its obvious Argent knew Omaki long ago, but in what capacity, I don't know.

Iason pulled Riki close to him. They had awaken from their meditative spell, and were exhausted. Iason reached for Riki and kissed his lips softly. Riki returned the kiss and pressed his body against Iason's warm embrace. He could hear his heartbeat softly as Iason sighed and gave in to a blissful slumber. They both knew Omaki and Argent would never be the same, and they looked forward to seeing them at the Gala tomorrow night.

*~*~*

Thanx for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Be kind and review. (-.-) *bows humbly*


End file.
